The Adventures of the Catvengers
by jose21cena
Summary: Four months as the Battle of the Universe has ended as Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose all enjoys their happily ever after. But when an old enemy returns for vengeance, is up to the three heroes, and some unlikely allies, to uncover the secrets of the past, defeat the enemy and save the world if they want to get back to their happily ever after.
1. Chapter I

It's been four months since Jose, Dulcinea, and Puss in Boots, along with the Avengers, managed to save the universe from Thanos. These days, the three friends are enjoying the peace and quiet that they deserved, going on countless adventures with no "world on the line" pressure, getting to know each other better, and enjoying their time in their new house far away in the desserts, just thirty minutes from the town of San Ricardo. On Sunday, August twenty-six, it is six thirty in the mourning, the sun is beginning to rise, but Jose wake up rapidly as if he got a heart attack of some sorts, he breaths rapidly as if he saw a ghost, as he clearly had a nightmare. He wakes up and quietly goes to the gym to workout so that he can get this nightmare out of his head, only for Dulcinea to wake up and sees her friend's sudden awakening.

Jose goes to the gym starts punching at a bag with fierce and rage, as he's getting flashbacks from his previous adventure. The faster this flashbacks were taking place, the harder Jose punched the bag; like an animal releasing his anger, as finally, a flashback of a woman in a lilac dress with blue eyes appeared as Jose throws a lighting powered right hand and smashed the bag out of place and knocks it down. Jose takes deep breaths as if this dream is either fake or a vision, telling him that something bad is coming. Suddenly Dulcinea walks to the gym in her white pajamas and comes in to see her worried friend.

"Jose, are you okay?" said the beautiful cat as she approached him with a soft look on her face.

"No," said Jose as he breathes very strong looking at Dulcinea very strange.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Dulcinea politely asked Jose as Jose agrees and both friends sit down on a couch to talk about Jose's problems.

"Dulcinea, I had a nightmare and got scared, sorry if I woke you up," said Jose with the sentiment attitude he put on.

"It's okay, Jose. I'm here to help you in any way. Tell me what is it that you dreamt about," said Dulcinea as she took Jose's hands to calm him down, as Jose showed a bit of hesitation to answer her question because he didn't want to worry Dulcinea too much.

"Dulcinea, I dreamt of a woman," said Jose as Dulcinea was confused about his answer.

"A woman? How is that a nightmare?" said Dulcinea crossing her arms around her and raised her eyebrows up like she was The Rock.

"It's not that simple, Dulcinea. The woman it... it h... it had a white and purple lilac dress, blue eyes, and her hair color was white," said Jose as he needed to get this off his chest and who better than Dulcinea, who for him, is like a sister he could trust, because, as much as Puss helps Dulcinea to be stronger and Dulcinea helps Puss to be kinder, both cats have taught Jose to be not just both of these, they have taught Jose about what is like to be a part of a family again.

"Jose, you saying this as if that woman is..." said Dulcinea right before she stopped talking to the point where she looked at Jose so surprised, is as if, she knows who is the woman Jose is referring to.

"Jose, am I the woman in your dreams?" Dulcinea said as she needed to make sure that if her theory is either true or was just her being a little naive.

"I don't know, Dulcinea. Maybe it's just me hallucinating too much," said Jose as he gave Dulcinea a very poor man look, as Dulcinea hugged Jose to lift his spirits up.

"It's okay Jose, we will figure it out soon. Thanks for letting me talk about what happened. Remember, when bad thoughts have filled your head, just sing a happy tune instead," said Dulcinea as she hums a happy tune as Jose puts a very big smile on his face and hugs Dulcinea.

"Thank you, Dulcinea. Also, happy birthday," said Jose, as he gives his friend a happy birthday song, clearly forgetting all that nightmare he was having a while ago, while Dulcinea is starstruck by Jose's sweetness showing off her big blue eyes with a lovely smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Dulcinea. Happy Birthday to you!" said an awoken Puss in Boots as he rushes towards the gym and jumps on Dulcinea to give her a hug and swings her around with joy and happiness on both cats' faces.

"Thanks, Puss," said Dulcinea as she gave Puss a very lovely stare, like a being happy for the blessing she is giving in her life, and really, it is for both Puss and Dulcinea. They know each other for three months, well one since Sino erased all of Puss' adventures in San Lorenzo, but for them, three months feels like an eternity.

"Ready for today's activity? Also, I found this restaurant in a plaza place in Barcelona. I heard today is some sort of carnival activity with music, fun, and heard a rap battle show with someone named Robin, the other who calls himself Cyborg, and the other one Beast Boy." said Jose, as he joined in on the all, smiles train right before he was disgust by saying the names of the "rappers,"

"You really hate that cringy tv series, do you not?" said Puss

"I mean yeah. I don't know why people these days don't bring quality shows, rather than quantity shows that disrespect other heroes, movies, shows, and even the fans. That movie sucks so much, that is like Cupid's arrow I want to miss, want to eat so that I shall not kiss. I mean and it's a series using their real-life names and they have their own rap group and they think that their the best my God I don't even know why my brother recommended me to watch it," said a very angry Jose as he feels that kids deserve to watch shows and movies that help them understands the values of life, like Zootopia, Brave, etc. and not this garbage as Jose claims to be, and feels like their music makes it even worse for Jose to dislike them a lot.

"Like this is the total opposite of what I taught the orphans," said the very mad Dulcinea as she agrees with Jose.

"Nevermind that. Now, who is ready to celebrate!?" said a very excited Puss as Jose and Dulcinea joined in on the celebration.

For most of the duration of the day, the three friends enjoyed their time playing together, train together, talk a lot about their personal lives, as Jose told Puss about what happened today. Puss was surprisingly shocked by Jose's nightmare that he gave the man his regards. After that, Jose, Dulcinea, and Ginger went to get ready to go to the restaurant Jose told a while ago. All three friends went to three different restrooms to get prepared for the evening. Five minutes later, Jose finished and gets ready to go in his blue jeans, black shoes, and a black t-shirt and a white undershirt.

"I'm ready," Jose shouted as he was excited to go and have this wonderful, nonviolent time with his friends.

"Coming," said Puss as he jumps the stairs with ease as he wears his usual hat and boots.

"Nice," Jose said.

"Thank you, Jose. Now, Jose, do not go all overemotional with Dulcinea like last time," sais Puss as he told Jose about the time Jose was frozen still when Dulcinea whore her dress for the Avengers party, like a man seeing an angel in real life.

"Oh, sorry about that, it just that I never saw someone with this much happiness before. I mean, she has a great view of the world but also loves how she can defend herself from certain idiotic bad guys," said Jose as Puss looked at Jose and was extremely happy for those words his friend made, as he was right. Dulcinea always looked at the world as one happy place and the way that she defends herself and others for the greater good, Puss is proud that he trained and fought with Dulcinea since when they had to defeat the Thriffith and it really took off for them from here on out.

"I'm coming," said Dulcinea as she giggles around and walks down the stairs in her beautiful lilac dress, like a princess hopping around with so much joy.

"Woah," said Puss as he was impressed at Dulcinea and immediately went towards her and gave her a gentle nose rub.

"Wow, Dulcinea, you look beautiful!" said Jose as he yelled, with his heat sweating like a desperate man, and he couldn't control over himself by the fact that he likes Dulcinea's dress, or is it that it reminds him of the dress the woman of his dreams and he doesn't want to tell Puss and Dulcinea more information about it because he wants to have a good time without any worries, and Dulcinea laughed while Puss hit himself in shame with his own paws on his face.

"Jose, I thought you said that you would control yourself," says the very confused Puss at Jose.

"Well, sorry. It's not my fault I get very nervous whenever I see someone beautiful and happy. It just like a sickness to me." said Jose.

"Haa, it's okay, guys. Remember, when a friend you guys share, each other you need to take care," said the very peaceful Dulcinea as she was laughing at both Puss and Jose in a harmonic way.

"It is nice to hear another one of your rhymes, especially since you have been making new," said the complimented Puss.

"Yeah," said Jose.

"Oh, thank you, guys. Are we forgetting something before we go?" said Dulcinea with a short smile as Puss and Jose were confused by her question.

"What are we missing?" both men said as they grow more confused.

"Oh, sillies, your money of course. Remember, today is my birthday," said a very sassy and prideful Dulcinea as now Jose and Puss remembers that they need to pay for everything for her birthday because Dulcinea won the horse race.

"Ah shit, I forgot," said a very surprised Jose as he was a little angry inside that he lost the race because he takes loses too much, especially when he was a second away from winning this.

"Holy Frijoles," said Puss as he was stunned by her comment like a calendar remaining him that the new school semester starts in one day.

"As I say, you guys would eat your words, hehe," said Dulcinea as she laughs with so much joy because, for her, it is not often she wins at something very important, especially beating her two friends even though she beats Puss most of the time.

"Okay, I got the money, let's go," said a very excited Jose as the three friends were so psyched to go to Barcelona to enjoy the carnival. They used the portal Jose and his brother made to get them easily to Barcelona.

"Jose, why we need to use this portal?" said Puss as he his hate for portals started to kick in his system.

"Because it is the fastest route, and we never used the machine," said Jose as he was really excited to fire up the machine.

"To be honest, I would really want to go in the machine, Puss," said Dulcinea as she gave Puss his own big eyes begging maneuver.

"No," said Puss as he tried hard to avoid those beautiful eyes of Dulcinea.

"Please," both Dulcinea and Jose said making their eyes, even bigger and Puss had no choice.

"Okay, just hold my paw, please," said Puss with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Okay," said Dulcinea as she holds his paws and Jose powers the machine and goes through the portal to be on their way to Barcelona.

The three friends arrived in Barcelona as Puss felt like nothing bad happen to him and he immediately loved the portal, and they see a lot of people already enjoying the carnival at the plaza. The restaurant was just a few blocks away but Dulcinea, Jose, and Puss wanted to take a look around the plaza and see some stuff.

"Guys, let's split up and take a look around the plaza. That way, you two can buy some presents for me if the gifts are good," said Dulcinea as Jose and Puss agreed to the idea with such excitement.

"Okay, Dulcinea. Jose and I will go and go take a look around. Be careful and whatever you do, do not be naive," said a very overprotective Puss.

"What are you talking about? I'm never naive," said Dulcinea as she raised her voice as if she was mimicking T'challa's voice.

"Are you making your voice deep?" said Jose as he laughs out loud by the joke.

"Yeah, kinda wanted to make a joke, hehe," said Dulcinea as she giggles like a cat enjoying her time too much.

"Okay, then. Let us go," said the very adventurous Puss as he, Jose, and Dulcinea went on their separate paths to take a look at the many places at the plaza.

Puss and Jose went to a relic store and saw a beautiful necklace with a blue gem at its center, but Jose quickly had to clean his glasses

"Jose, are you okay?" said Puss as he quickly caught up to Jose's sudden stare at the necklace.

"Puss, that's the necklace I had when I was in the Realm of Shades," said, Jose, as he and Puss were confused by the sudden appearance of the necklace and they rushed to the owner of the shop.

"Excuse me, sir. Where did you get that necklace?" said Jose in his most calm tone as possible.

"First of all, is an amulet. Secondly, I saw it flying in the skies like it was a meteor. It kinda broke my farm," said the old man.

"Okay, sir. We want to buy that necklace," Said Puss in Boots as he wanted to have the amulet because he thinks that it would be the perfect gift for Dulcinea.

"Okay, pussycat. That would be five million dollars" said the very greedy owner.

"What?! are you crazy!? That thing worth way less than that," said Puss as he couldn't believe the price of the amulet.

"Well, unless you make a basket from there to that court over there, I wore said, Jose, he amulet for free," said the owner as he points at the basket being a hundred and sixty feet from where they are.

"Haaaa. This necklace is as good as mine. Give me a basketball," said Jose as the owner was confused by Jose's bold statement, and Puss had a very bad feeling look as if he knows Jose's antics. The old man gives Jose the ball, but Jose throws the basketball behind his back without looking at the rim with his eyes closed and threw it one handed. Puss was scared and screamed at Jose like a coach being pissed at his player for doing such a stupid mistake.

"You are loco, amigo," said the overly confident owner as Jose did nothing but put hands as if he was looking at a clock waiting for the basket to go in. Then, the basketball flew up, up, and up as it slowly started to go down the hoop, and finally, it went down and hit the bottom of the net. Puss run like a crazy person because Jose made what it seemed to be an impossible shot, the owner was stunned, shocked, like a man who refuses to believe in miracles, as for Jose, well, he just did a little shrug on his face.

"Well, if you excuse I'll take that. Thank you," said Jose to be proud takes the amulet as the owner is as speechless as a box, crying from the inside as Jose and Puss walk away with their prized possession.

"Jose, how did you made that shot?" said a very surprised Jose as he still couldn't believe Jose made that unbelievable shot.

"Well, when the ball is life, anything is possible," said a very confident Jose as he was just proud that he and Puss got the amulet for Dulcinea, but Jose was wondering how the amulet even make it out of the Real of Shades but before he would further his thoughts, a crazy old man with a blue vest ran towards Jose and accidentally crashed him and Jose drops the necklace so high that Puss jump in cartwheel fashion and barely caught the amulet by reaching his sword and gets it to get the chains of the necklace. Puss went to see if Jose is alright.

"Take the necklace out of here. You will doom us all. Please, Jose, Puss get that thing out of here," said the old man as he ran quickly and left the conversation while Puss and Jose were confused and shocked that the old man knew their names, and Puss had a thought about the old man's identity.

"Jose, I thought I saw Artrhipheous," said Puss as he thought the olf man loomed a lot like the mace he knew before he was Sino.

"There is no way. Sino is in San Lorenzo. Maybe it was a look-alike old man," said Jose as he wasn't feeling Puss' theory.

"Mhh, Let us go and see Dulcinea," said a very detective Puss as he has the feeling that the old man is telling the truth.

"Okay," said Jose as the two friends went on their way to meet up with Dulcinea.

The two friends walked around the plaza looking for Dulcinea. Suddenly, people were running towards the basketball court for no reason.

"Excuse me, can you tell me why everyone is going to that basketball court?" said a very intrigued Jose to a child as he and Puss were wondering the cause of this sudden movement.

"Hurry up, you two, somebody is making eighty threes in arrow and she is about to break the record!" said the child as he rushed right back to his path with excitement running through his veins as Jose and Puss looked at each other like two smarty pants knowing who is behind all of this.

"Oh shit. Dulcinea," both Jose and Puss said knowing that it might be Dulcinea shooting all those shots. They rushed to the court and they see Dulcinea shooting the basketball, as everyone watching her are stunned and on their feet, as they can't believe that she is making eighty-eighth straight threes, twelve more and the record for most consecutive shots made is hers. As she is shooting, her friends and the rest of the crowd were cheering for her and started their countdown.

"Eighty-nine, ninety, ninety-one, ninety-two, ninety-three, ninety-four, ninety-five, ninety-six, ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine," everyone said as Dulcinea couldn't miss. She shoots her last shot as everyone is breathless to see her shot, as Jose and Puss hold each other's hands like this was a life or death move. The ball goes up, it begins to fall down.

"ONE HUNDRED!!!" everyone screamed as they quickly ran towards Dulcinea as she breaks the all-time record, as Jose and Puss jumped around in celebration like two kids. They went to see Dulcinea but the fans were too much to get a clear view of her as she was didn't know what to do. Jose and Puss cut in line and grabs Dulcinea so that the people weren't going to bother her for a while.

"Santa Felina, you did it!" said Puss as he hugged Dulcinea and spun her like they won a championship game.

"How did you even know the concept of playing basketball?" said a confused and emotionally psyched Jose as he couldn't believe that Dulcinea, a cat that doesn't play basketball or even heard of the sport, was able to make one hundred consecutive threes.

"Well, you don't know everything about me, you guys. Also, I saw how you made that shot from far away. And it was easy, all you need to do was shot the ball over the hoop. It was all mechanics of your arms, great aiming, and luck," said a very happily Dulcinea as she was humming a tune afterward while Puss and Jose still couldn't believe this just happened, like two guys not believing that a weak student got an A 100% grade in all its classes. The gang walked around the plaza and saw various musicians playing. In the far right where the group of rappers Jose hated so much.

"Yo, Yo, Yo, look who we got here," said Robin pointing at the gang as they saw them.

"It's a group of idiots who think that they are the real deal, yo," said Beast Boy, has he was mocking Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea as the three didn't give much attention to them.

"Yeah, they think they cool cause they shoot basketballs thinking that they are a bunch of real steels," said Cyborg as Jose grow boring by their freestyle rap.

"Let's go," said a very bored Jose as Puss and Dulcinea agreed as they don't want any trouble.

"Yeah, you big idiot, walk away with Catbitch and Whorerinea, three wheels," said Robin as suddenly Jose stopped, and Puss and Dulcinea were very insulted but their emotions quickly changed by turning to Jose, as they gave each other an "Uh Oh," face as Jose was shaking his hands in an angry way, his turned his head down, and laughed sarcastically as he wished Robin should not have said that because, as Puss as gets insulted by dissing his boots and swords, and Dulcinea for calling her Goody Two Shoes, Jose as his own buttons that only he takes action when he gets insulted by saying two little things: calling him a third wheel to Puss and Dulcinea, but that doesn't bother him at all, but insulting Puss and Dulcinea, well it gets very personal.

"You want attention, huh? Okay, let's do this. I'll freestyle you, three sons of bithces," said a very angry Jose as the three rappers were laughing at the fact that Jose got his feelings hurt that they accepted the challenge, as the crowd quickly joined to watch the freestyle battle.

"Should we stop him?" said Puss in a very weird way, as if he knows Jose going to take it too far, judging from the fact how much Jose uses music as a weapon because his uses music to express himself, and even motivates himself to go forward in life.

"Nah, it is too late for that. Besides, we already lost him the moment this kid said those words," said Dulcinea as she and Puss agreed. Robin throws the mic at Jose like a cocky competitor being too overconfident at his opponent while Jose put his death stare on looking at Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg like Jose has a mamba mentality, a viper ready to strike.

(upbeat tempo on)

"You shouldn't have said that. Okay.

You think you guys are cool, heck doesn't be a fool cause you guys sick and it's time someone put your assses in your places and take you to school. Wow, cannot believe you called my friend a Catbitch, punk maybe you take your words back before I punch you till your breathless and after that I don't give a fuck. Your show is trash everyone hates it, you come to insult my friends why is that? Oh, it's because you guys are desperate for attention. And your fast verse sucks, so let teach you how it's done and it is not luck, it's me don't give a fuck like me balling at a court

(Fast verse beat on. Speaking in 250mph)

"Break this beat take a seat feeling all stiff let me see every bitch getting stitched by a bee that stings you should flee before I kick your accessory in Burger King you can't sing I'm a witch as you can see I'm Super C because you can't see me And I see your trembling because you challenged a demon and I know unleashing its fury like a fucking Green Goblin and know I got you countless heridas cause I'm not missing my shots like Merida." Jose stopped his freestyle as the rappers were scared, watching the crowd screaming in awe by Jose's rap style, but to their minds, they see the crowd laughing at them as if they were clowns, and Dulcinea and Puss were on their feet as of they knew this would happen as they went to the nearest store to by Jose some water

"I am not done," said Jose as the DJ brought the beat back.

(Upbeat music on)

Now you people learned your lesson, you guys are not free, you will get destroyed for you disturbing my peace, You a joke and you know it, that's why my fans will say those two words to your foes, and that's a big fat Suck it, hoes, Beast Boy your a clown in a green face paint, I hate that you have to be the type of idiot I have to slay, Cyborg, I thought you were Mister Boom Boom blaster in your town, but in here you are just Mister Disaster with no sound, and Robin you call me a third wheeler when you just Batman sidekick dealer, And before you go and come at me like weak schoolbus, don't forget that I killed you bitches like an accident at the circus. Now leave me alone, and let me have my flow be on my way because while you guys get all boring with your skills, I will be over there, enjoying Dulcinea's birthday, Before I go let me say this as a parting gift: Beast Boy is a pet alien call Stich, Cyborg you're a glitch, and Robin, you always be Batman's bitch!" Jose finished his freestyle as he drops the mic, walks away from the stage and goes on his way to meet Puss and Dulcinea to the store the two cats were, they gave Jose water, and they all went back on their way to go the restaurant; as Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg got the mic but they were shaking like three friends seeing the boogeyman. The fans were still screaming as they were impressed by Jose's rap, and the three Dutch bags cried ran away as they were humiliated by one man who just wanted to enjoy his day.

"Kinda took it too far, don't you think?" said Dulcinea as he loomed at Jose like a face someone makes when a friend was a total show off.

"A little bit," said a very calmed down Jose as Dulcinea and Puss put their sarcastic agreed faces on.

"We are here, Finally, nothing can go wrong from here," said Puss as the gang arrived at the restaurant.

"Let's hope so," said a very excited Dulcinea as the gang entered the restaurant.

"Yes let us go, and for God sake, Jose, watch that language," said an excited, but protective Puss as he gives Jose the father treatment.

"Yeah, that's not going away anytime soon," said Jose as the three friends entered the restaurant. The waiter came in and led them to their table. The gang ordered three plays of sea steaks as the waiter came in to give the order to the chefs. While they made the food, Puss, Jose, and Dulcinea spent minutes talking about their time in Barcelona, their fun time there, and a couple of other topics while Jose looked at Puss and Dulcinea very happily like a boy enjoying his non-violent time. The food came and all three friends ate the food like three starving kids. After they ate the meal, Dulcinea left so that she could go to the restroom.

"Jose, there is something I must tell you," said Puss as he gets a bit of hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah, sure Puss. What is it?" said Jose.

"Well, it is between me and Dulcinea. It is been two years since we have been together, well three months if you count undoing all my adventures in San Lorenzo, but that is not the point. The point is that I do not know how I can take the next step. You see, I have been known to be Mr. Friesky Two Times and the Ginger Hitler, but that was before I have met Dulcinea, and I have been very shy about our relationship. Sure we have kissed sometimes but that was because we both passed out and we did have that chance again we were interrupted by anything. Can you help a buddy out?" said Puss in a very emotional way, as he would want to know what is the best way to take the next step but couldn't quite make the jump, like someone who is afraid to take the next chapter in his life.

"Look Puss, I'm no love expert, but I'll try to help you. Love is a tricky game, and when it comes to you two, it's as trickiest as it gets. The times you were with other cats is because of you and other cats were Yin, too much disbalance. But with Dulcinea, you guys are a Yin and a Yan, you share a part of Dulcinea's kindness because she had taught you to be kinder, and Dulcinea has a part of you because you have taught her to be stronger. And the amount of time you two were in San Lorenzo helps my case because you build your relationship as friends, but then it changes to a bromance, and then you went to couples, and the best part is that you both were shy about it because it tells you how much you love each other. I can understand you are still figuring out this being with one catlady for all my life routine but it takes time to change and maybe you cannot take the next step because you still have that cat swagger you had with the ladies. Don't force it as you did at the bathroom of my former ship, just take it slow. Remember how you managed to be with her, it was because you two were shy about each other's feelings and you took it slow with her. She is a strong person, you know how gentle she is, and how you two enjoy your adventures together. Like I said I'm no expert, but my best medicine to your sickness is this: be yourselves. Keep building up your relationship with Dulcinea furthermore, don't rush it, and let your heart be your guide," said Jose as those words caught Puss like Cupid's arrow, suddenly Puss' expression changed from a desperate person to a guy that saw an answer to all his problems.

"Thank you, Jose. I cannot be grateful enough," said a very grateful Puss as his face is nothing but smiles as well as a smile that he is feeling it inside.

"Ah, no big. I'm just here to help you guys anytime," said Jose as he gives Puss a high five.

"Well, that was interesting if I do say so myself," said a very optimistic old man, the same old man that crashed through Jose, as he appears and Jose and Puss were confused.

"Why are you following us old man?" said Jose with every bit of questions going through his mind.

"What's wrong? Never seen an old mage in his alter ego before, Jose," said the old man as Puss and Jose were in awe of the old man answer because they knew there is only one mage who knows Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea.

"Si. Sino?" a very surprised Puss said as his whiskers were shaking at the suspense.

"Yes, and I must say, I'm very surprised only one of you noticed my disguise," said a very hurt Sino as he got his feelings hurt because no one but Puss knew his alter ego, Arthipheous.

"Ah Ha, I knew it!" said the very prideful Puss as he points at Jose and gives him the I told you so expression on his face.

"Why are you here?" Jose asks Sino.

"I'm here because it has come to my attention that I sense danger coming and it has something to do with the amulet and that dream," said Sino as Jose quickly changed his expression to more high alerted face tone because of Sino's claims.

"A dream? About a woman in a lilac dress with blue eyes?" Jose said as in a desperate way.

"Yes. Wait, have had those dreams?" Sino said as he was surprised that Jose has had those dreams.

"Yeah, but I think those are nightmares or visions," said Jose as Puss was all ears for this conversation.

"It is not one or the other, Jose, Puss. It is a flashback from someone's past, back when I was still the protector of San Lorenzo before I faced the Bloodwolf. I started to have those dreams a while back but something blocking me from seeing the woman as if I erased her from my memory but I haven't seen her before in my life. The only explainable reason why you are having a full glimpse of the woman Jose is that it has something to do with you being the Blue Tulpa. I sensed somebody from a faraway land or time that is known to absorb powers and reads everyone's minds will go after you, Jose, and everyone you love because what you hold in your mind could mean a key to discovering something big, and in enemy hands, it could spell doom for the world," said Sino as he explains his thoughts on the situation.

"But that is impossible. Everyone knows Jose had a nightmare, but that doe not explain why everyone is after Jose just cause of one woman in a dream," said a very confused Puss.

"Unless I'm not the real threat. What if the woman, the clothes, the white hair, blue eyes are key to a puzzle. Sino did she had a symbol?" Jose said as he had an idea volt on his head, but he is very uncertain of the consequences or effects of the answer Sino might give him.

"Jose, it had a symbol. Four straight lines on her forehead, as if it was some sort of animal," said Sino as Jose was having a panic attack. Suddenly his head was shaking as if he was playing various flashbacks of his nightmares in a row, like a broken disc playing over and over again. He screamed in pain as he falls down the table as everyone was worried at Jose.

"Jose, talk to me!" Puss yelled trying to help the very emotionally mentally Jose as Jose saw the woman transforms into something with four fingers in a chamber wearing that same lilac dress and a mage said one word.

"White," Jose snaps back to reality as he was gasping for air and Puss and Sino were trying to calm down.

"Jose what did you see?" said Puss.

"I saw the woman in a chamber and a mage and he said wh. whi.," said, Jose, as he was so unstable right now that he saw the need for saving someone, the look of desperation in his eyes, his hands shaking like a man losing a child and couldn't get past the pain, his heart beating like a time bomb.

"What did he say?" said Sino as he and Puss were anxious to find out Jose's last word.

"He said, White," said Jose as Sino and Puss were in shocked and in disbelief that it could mean one thing.

"Do you think someone is after..?" said Puss with a serious look in his eyes.

"Oh no," Sino said as he interrupted Puss for a moment as he gives Puss and Jose a look.

"Holy Shit. Don't tell me.." said Jose with a lot of fear in his eyes as he can only think of one candidate somebody will be after for that important information.

Dulcinea just finished doing her cat stuff in the women's restroom. She looks down as she is starting to watch her hands. As she looks up the mirror she sees a strange cat behind her, wearing a mask, with red eyes, about the same height, and sizes of her eyes and ears as her, wearing a black empress war armor and was growling as if she wants blood.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" said Dulcinea in a soft, worry, but calmed voice as the mystery cat as she raises her sword to strike Dulcinea, bit her dodges the attack. The attacker quickly started to strike again with furious attacks but Dulcinea dodges them all before the attacker delivers a highly powerful quick to the stomach as Dulcinea sent flying and crashes through the doors all the way to the chef's room as Jose, Puss, and Sino, sees the people running in fear as they see the evil attacker coming through.

"Dulcinea!" Puss screamed as he sensed she was in trouble and wasted no time to raise his sword and charged at the enemy.

"Shit! Little help Sino?" said Jose as he figures out who the attacker is after.

"I can't. If I reveal myself, it will capture me for that information! And don't use your powers because if you do that it will absorb your powers except for your immortality!" Sino said as Jose was furious about it because he is like a sitting duck without his weapons.

"Just help us only Arthipeous?, I will call you Arthy, yeah. Help us the way only Arthy would do," said Jose as he tries to go for his clock-transform weapon but forgot that he left his clock-weapon at home.

"Fuck! Well, time to go old school," said Jose as he takes off his glasses, gets his hand gloves on his right hand on, and rushes in to fight the enemy barehanded.

Puss and the attacker were fencing with their swords back in forth like it was a lightsaber battle, but the evil cat struck Puss with a kick in his body, as she was about to kill him but Jose kicker her weapon out of harm's way but the attacker had a small dagger and quickly went at Jose with various acrobatics with the dagger on hopes to catch him off guard, but Jose was quick enough to counter those attacks. The attacker hit Jose with various left and rights but Jose delivers a highly effective uppercut that knocks her down but she landed close to her sword. As soon as Jose jumps to continue his attacks she immediately used a shock wave in her weaponry to knock Jose in the owner's table, as she recovers well enough so that she can get her sword and deliver a killer blow but Sino helps Jose in the most Arthipheous way possible: throwing plates at her.

"Begone, you vile beast!" said Sino's alter ego in a scary way, like an actor pretending to be scared, as the villain wasn't impressed or even touched by the old man's effort.

"Thanks!" said Puss and a recovered Dulcinea as the villain was distracted as the two heroes delivered superkicks to the vile beast, as Jose recovers from his damage and loads his right hand like it was a gun and delivers a very powerful running Superman Punch as he stunned the villain to on top of a table as Dulcinea took a step back to plan something very dangerous.

"I need a boost," she commands as Jose had his knees bent down like a stair and Puss took Dulcinea's arms to perform an Irish whip. Puss pushes Dulcinea as she caught massive speed, steps on Jose's back and delivers a powerful Spear on the enemy breaking the glass of the window as Sino, Pus, and Jose rushed to help her but Jose was stopped by the owner of the restaurant.

"Hey, you. You better have insurance!" said the mad owner as he only cared about himself above the situation, as Jose gets the owner to get back up in a very pissed off way.

"Okay, look at this paper, I'm buying your store. five billion dollars" said, Jose, as the owner was livid.

"You don't even have that!" said the owner.

"Here is my Gmail name, the company I work,y bank account, etc. Now get out my store and shut the hell up while we handle this situation. Thank you and have a nice day," said Jose in the funniest way as he left the restaurant in the most swag way, like Bruce Wayne buying a farm like it was nothing, as the owner was stunned at Jose's total earnings.

Back outside of the restaurant, as everyone from the carnival left in fear as the fight takes it outside and left because they didn't want to get hurt in any way, Dulcinea slowly tries to get off the opponent's body as she received heavy damage from that Spear she connected. She became curious about the cat's mask and as soon as she tries to take it off the already knocked out opponent, the evil cat awakes her devilish red eyes and grabs Dulcinea's right arm, locks her two legs into the surprised Dulcinea's back and inverts her into a Kochina Lock as Dulcinea was screaming in pain at the hold. As Dulcinea was trying to escape with no success, the attacker grabs the dagger to strike Dulcinea, but Dulcinea was aware of that and she tries to get up by using her legs and left arm. The enemy was surprised that Dulcinea had this much strength to lift herself and Dulcinea up, like a wrestler carrying two big men up in a shoulder boulder, but the evil cat had the dagger as she was about to strike Dulcinea as Puss and Sino was too late to do anything about it, but Jose saw what was happening and using his quick thinking, he uses the plates as a weapon to hit the attacker in the face countless times, and Puss saw the opportunity to get his sword and throws it at the evil cat's left hand, knocking the dagger away as Dulcinea throws the evil cat in Jose's position as Jose delivers a piece of the cat's medicine: knocking her away with her own shock wave weapon.

"You should use arrows more often," said a very lucky Dulcinea as she was hurt by the effects of the arm lock as she was getting fatigued.

"What am I? a red-headed girl with bow and arrow and always hits the target?" said a very exhausted Jose as he was making a reference to someone with red hair and uses a bow and arrow as Sino, Puss, and Dulcinea looked at each other and looked yes in their heads as Jose was surprised and gives an unbelievable look on his face as he goes outside by stepping on the broken windows of an already destroyed restaurant.

"I think it is time to negotiate your surrender, you devilish fiend," said Puss as Jose closed his fists hard, Sino transforms himself from his alter ego to his true form, Dulcinea puts on a mean stare while she does a fighting pose while Puss raised his sword on the villain's neck.

"Hehe, you guys think that this is over?" said the villain as she looks in front of the heroes as her mask is broken and the looks and voice reminded the heroes a voice that everyone is so familiar as they were stunned by the identity of the villain: Dulcinea.

"Where are you from, why do you want with Dulcinea? I demand to know!" said Puss as he put a frighten Dulcinea behind his back while remaining on guard, like a prince protecting the princess from all sorts of dangers.

"Goddammit, Your twin brother warned me about your tough guy routine. And it's not where more like when," said the very disgust devil version of Dulcinea as Puss was stunned at her answer: Twin brother? could she is referring to...

"No. That is impossible! He vanished from the face of the universe, I defeated him myself!" said a very angry as his thoughts quickly changed to one man, the one man that caused such burden in his soul that he thought Puss extinguish that burden a long time ago.

"Well, he could have been if had not been for him stealing that mercuric chalk from that wizard fool," said evil Dulcinea as she laughs diabolically as Sino realizes who might be responsible for this manhunt, or cathunt, on Dulcinea.

"So you're from another timeline? said, Jose, as the evil Dulcinea nodded yes.

"Who is your superior? Answer me, so I can go wherever the fuck, and whoop his ass!" said a very determined and mad Jose, as he sees this villain as a threat to those he loves and he is beginning to understand why he is getting those nightmares. Before anyone could do something to evil Dulcinea a grenade was hit below them and everyone got out of the way as the explosion hits but Darth Dulcinea used a shield to protect herself from the grenade. The heroes are feeling hurt and their ears were sounded very loud, like a broken volume that makes them go all confused that doesn't know where they are, by the explosion as a spaceship on top of them shows up and reveals three masked men pointing their guns to stun as they stunned Puss and Sino, as the big boss arrives to help his lady get up.

"Did you miss me?" said the big cat boss with devilish eyes.

"Oh come here," said Darth Dulcinea as they kissed each other as Dulcinea slowly trying to get back up but cannot succeed on doing it as she took too much damaged and was very fatigued.

"Is she is causing trouble?" said the very intrigued cat as he walks towards a very near passed out Dulcinea and touches her face.

"Let. Her. Go. This is between you and. Me," said Puss in his last breath as the stun gun was enough for him to be unconscious like a hero giving everything he has in the tank but has finally run out of gas; as the masked villain lets go of Dulcinea and walks on a weak Puss and grabs his face with his paws and looks at the Nomad with evil intentions.

"Should have thought of that before you went into my world and ended my reign. I don't play by your rules because Puss, you of all people should know, I play dirty," said a very thirst for vengeance villain as just by that quote Puss knew that he is alive: his evil counterpart, Evil Puss, the Blind King.

"But since I'm nothing like you, brother here is my eyes. Do you believe me now?" said the cocky Evil Puss as he takes off his eye mask, but not his face mask, to show his eyes as he laughs with such despicableness; his eyes are no longer black, it is more black and red as it represents who he is: red is for his thirst for blood, and black represents darkness into the eyes of his opponents. As Puss tries to move, Evil Puss just leave him on the ground as he knows Puss is way too weak to do anything, as well as Sino, and Jose.

"Got my capture ray?" said the devilish cat.

"Yes," said Darth Dulcinea as they both kissed each other like two warlord couples.

"You. Won't. Get. Away. With this," said a very defiant Dulcinea as she crawled all the way back to touch Evil Puss' boots.

"Oh, darling. I already have," said Evil Puss as he punts Dulcinea with his boots as Puss watched helplessly as his love gets beaten down like a rag doll by his evil counterpart, as inside him it built a monster that he wanted to unleash so bad for hurting Dulcinea. As Dulcinea tires to get up slowly, Evil Puss fires up the ray, he pulls the trigger as it is about to hit Dulcinea but a bold boy got just a bit of strength left to let himself get captured to spare Dulcinea. Dulcinea watching close as her friend saves her as she starting to drop some tears.

"Please, Jose, don't do this!" said Dulcinea as her body was shaking by the damage she has taken, her paws grabbing the dirt hard like grabbing someone so hard but doesn't want to let go, as Jose looks at her with a lot of calm like there is nothing to be afraid of.

"Don't come back for me," said Jose as he tries to protect Dulcinea by leaving her and not allowing her to come back to save him, as he was okay from the outside, but inside, he was crying, anguish because he has to leave the one thing he calls it family, but at the same time he feels that it is the right thing to d to protect them, like the man used to say: the hardest choices requires the strongest of wills.

"Let's take him. I sense promise in this boy. Forget about her, she is useless. We will get our shot a revenge, but right now I have bigger fish to fry. Adios," said Evil Puss as he stops his and Darth Dulcinea's revenge plot as they take Jose away on his ship, as Dulcinea watches helplessly her friend being capture, she runs toward a very weak Puss as Sino gets up. Dulcinea sits down, puts Puss' head on her chest, like an ill person sleeping on a soft pillow, as Dulcinea is still crying for Jose.

"What have I done?" a very emotional Dulcinea said as she believes that this is her fault Jose got captured.

"You did all you could to save him and everyone. This time it was his moment to save you," said Sino as he touches Dulcinea's back to comfort her.

"Dulcinea. He will not break Jose. I promise you, on my life, We will save him. This. I. Swear." said Puss as he got just enough strength to say those words that worked as a wake-up call for Dulcinea, suddenly, her sadness has changed to a more calm attitude inside, not much because she is still hurt inside, but it is a start.

"Let's take Puss to your home," said Sino as he carries Puss and opens a quick portal to leave the already broken place, a shell of what this beautiful restaurant was. As Sino leaves with Puss, Dulcinea crosses her paws in a prayer form as she looks to the stars and wishes for one thing as if it was a wishing star as her voice was broken by everything that has happened on her birthday, but even through all that, she never gives up on her morals and wish for one thing with all her heart, like a thunder striking loud so everyone could hear his pain, before she left Barcelona to go to her house and attend Puss in Boots.

"Please, guide Jose. Protect him until we come and save him,"

On the ship, Jose gets handcuff by three henchmen. One of them injects him with a serum of some sorts as Jose started to get dizzy.

"Show me who the boss is!" Jose demanded the presence of the boss, as he was unconscious when the villain was revealed.

"Since you are as impatient as him. Here I am," said Evil Puss as he takes off his face mask to reveal himself to a very angry but surprised Jose.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," said Jose as he was shocked that the boss was actually Evil Puss, as the evil counterpart of his friend punches Jose and knocks him out cold. Evil Puss goes to the pilot room and gets ready to set coordinates with Darth Dulcinea.

"Where to, my love? said the devilish catlady.

"To Earth 18, Far Far Away," said Evil Puss as they set the hyperdrive and jumps through the space-time continuum to head to their world.

What is going to happen to Jose? What evil intentions have Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea has in store for our heroes? Why is the reason for the cathunt on Dulcinea? Is the woman from Jose's dreams is key to uncover a hidden secret? Find out soon

Well, let me say, I'm back, and with a whole new story. Leave a like and review the story, tell me your theories and what you guys expect on this upcoming book as it is my second fanfiction and the first book using the Doc X option. I do not have a title for this story, so I may need your help, please lol.

See you soon and May the Force be with you.

And I dedicate this story to Rival Argentina. I thank you for helping with some of the ideas for this book and was inspired by the brainstorming work we had together. Thank you so much and much love and good luck your future ideas to inspire readers.


	2. Chapter II

A pretty beat down, both physically, mentally, and emotionally, Sino, Puss in Boots and Dulcinea arrived at Dulcinea and Puss' house to attend the bruises they took from that assault from Evil Puss and Dulcinea's evil counterpart. Sino is healing some of Puss' wounds he took using magic while Dulcinea is just sitting there thinking as she puts both her fist on top her head, like a man who had just lost someone who pleaded him that he doesn't want to go, as she couldn't stop thinking about Jose. She asked herself why he would let himself be captured by someone he doesn't even know face to face. Sure, Puss might have told him his time in the Netherworld when they beat the then called Blind King, but it is a very different experience such terror in person than one friend told you about him.

"Dulcinea, I need something to cool off Puss for a moment. He needs some rest," Sino said as Puss has finished getting cured for the moment, but was feeling hot from his head, like he had a fever.

"I cannot rest. We must save Jose," said an ill, but determined Puss, as he doesn't waste time to rescue his friend from this monster of a counterpart such as Evil Puss.

"We will, Puss, but right now you need to gather strength. I'll go get some ice to cool off your fever," said Dulcinea, as she tries to be as calm as possible, but deep inside, she feels the need to rescue her friend rather than just be sitting ducks. She goes to the freezer to get some ice for Puss. As Dulcinea walks in towards Sino and Puss, she stops suddenly as she gets a headache.

"Dulcinea, are you alright?" says a very worry Puss as he sees his friend getting all dizzy all of a sudden.

"Yes, it was just a ..." Dulcinea said before a headache hit her like a thunderstorm as she screams in pain. Puss and Sino watched and quickly rushed towards Dulcinea, as she sees a dream or vision, of a woman in white and purple lilac drees, helping out some children, reading books with them, and enjoying a good time. Dulcinea snaps back to reality as she is freighting, scared like she saw someone in the mirror.

"Dulcinea, are you alright?" said Sino as he and Puss were scared for a moment thinking maybe she took to many hits that may have caused bruises not just her body, but to the mind as well, as they see her breathing strong as if she was in the water for too long, her big blue eyes expressed shock and and fear all over her, her heart beat as fast as a race car trying to run away from something, or someone.

"Dulcinea, tell me, what is wrong?" said Puss as he took a knee to attend the poor lady as he became, even more, worried about her because she hasn't said a word at all. Even though Puss was incredibly wounded and sick, he didn't care, because he would always put others above himself, especially Dulcinea, he does not want anyone to harm her, from witches dream power spiders to evil counterparts to Mad Titans and, especially himself, not even if it meant his death.

"I saw. I. I saw..." she said as she was shaking in disbelief from inside, as she starting to understand what Jose felt when he saw those visions.

"What did you see?" said Sino.

"I saw the woman from Jose's dreams. She was reading a book, playing with children, and she was enjoying her life. She had a white and purple lilac dress, her eyes where blue. And I heard a kid saying her name," said a very scared Dulcinea as Sino and Puss were surprises that she had a more in-depth description of this woman than Jose.

"What was her name?" said Puss but Dulcinea was afraid to say the same because it could be very hard for everyone, even her, to understand it.

"Dulcinea," she said, with every bit of bravery she could gather, as Puss was stunned, Sino was shocked at the fact the how did Dulcinea was even a human, to begin with.

"How is that possible?" a very mysterious Sino said as he still doesn't believe this unbelievable turn of events.

"I do not know, Sino. But one thing I know for sure. Is that Evil Puss might want something that involves me and Jose's dreams. You said it yourself, Sino. You couldn't get the full picture of the dream maybe because you erased everything about the creation of Dulcinea as the White Tulpa, but Jose got a near glimpse of that same dream and Dulcinea got the full version of it," said Puss in his detective mode as a finally calmed down Dulcinea and Sino were confused by Puss' suggestion.

"What are you saying, Puss. You mean that only Jose and I can see the same dream because of our connection of being a Tulpa? said, Dulcinea.

"No, What I am saying is that you can see those dreams completely and Jose, due to he being half a Tulpa, shares your dreams as well. I believe you could have some sort of communication with Jose with your mind, whatever that magic is called," said Puss as Dulcinea and Sino were like kinda agree with his idea.

"But it doesn't explain why Evil Puss knew where you guys are, how he managed to get these weapons, and why they wanted Dulcinea so bad," said Sino as Puss and Dulcinea were a little afraid about this and they did not have any clues about it. Suddenly a laptop was ringing as Puss and Dulcinea got their hands on it looking intrigued about what it could be.

"It is a recorded message. From three months ago? The video was sent today?" said Puss as he and his friend looked confused. As they click to watch the video, they saw Jose and they were more curious about it.

"It's Jose," said Dulcinea as she was for a moment feeling sad by just watching him, like someone carrying the burden of failure but at the same time determined to save his friend.

"Hello, if you are watching this, I'm either dead, not really, or captured, or walked away for no reason. Just fifteen days after we saved the universe, I had a dream about some woman in a lilac dress but was just a dream so I thought I was dreaming too much. But then after that, the same dream kept going inside my head like a disc, and one day, I saw her face, eyes, the way she walks, the way she interacts with children, and they called her Dulcinea. I knew at that moment it was a vision of something big. The dreams didn't stop since then. I have been dreaming the same dream for three months until one day, I saw the same dream, but it was different. I saw a town burned in flames, kids were running away in fear, some wolfbats attacking some wizard and I saw the same woman helping them and the wizard, and they together stopped the Dark Evil, trapped it in the Netherrealm, but before that, the Dark Evil nearly attacked the wizard but the woman stepped in the way and got scratched hard on her forehead. After that, the wizard created three mystical beings but the third one was a risky one because creating the third one as the same as the two beings would have killed him as he would have used too much of his life force, but the woman wanted to be her because if a treat like that happened again, the world would be gone, and the wizard with all of his emotions going through his heart, he made the third being with his life force, and hers. At that moment, I knew I had to make a choice, and my choice is to leave everything I have behind because I sense something bad will happen and bad people would want what I have in my head and would do anything to get it, even hurt the ones I love. Dulcinea, Puss in Boots, if you are watching this, I'm sorry that I had never said any of this because I felt that I was spared you and that I didn't want you guys to run the risk of getting hurt again, especially about what happened with Thanos. And Dulcinea I will say this because I know you. Don't come after me. Even if I get captured or leave, do not follow me in any way. I don't want to be the cause of both your suffering. This is something I feel I must do on my own. My only regret is that I hurt the two friends that I trust the most. I'm sorry..." he said with every emotion, his face shredding tears, his face let down like someone who doesn't know what to do, his feet trembling in despair, his mind is anguish with pain, his heart melting down, and his soul fading away from everything he loves.

Dulcinea and Puss were shocked and stunned that Jose would do such a thing, and Dulcinea touched her head in disbelief that Jose's dream had such information on her, and Sino was surprised that Jose had such a dream that he even knows how Dulcinea became a Tulpa.

"Dulcinea. Puss. What now?" said Sino as Puss and Dulcinea looked at each other, hold each other's paws like two lovers that don't know what would they do, and both of them had a look of no turning back, as if they know what to do, even if it meant going something that they will regret, but for a friend, they would move heaven and earth for him.

"We will go wherever the hell they took him, we will learn more about these dreams, and we will save him," says Puss as he feels the need of once and for all finish what he started a long time ago with Evil Puss, while Dulcinea was feeling for the first time ever, the need of saving someone close to her, but Dulcinea was never one with saving everyone's skin. Sure she saved Puss' squad and save Puss' skin numerous times, but she did this because no one would step up, and Puss saved her from the spirits Pajuna served not so long ago, but for the first time, she is willing to face this extreme journey and save Jose.

"Why would you risk your lives and future for him? He was clear in his message, he doesn't want to see you guys get hurt," said Sino as he is trying to avoid them to go to Evil Puss' world and save Jose.

"He helped us many times in the battle against Thanos, risked his life to help us win and when I was dead, he risked his life to avoid the Bloodwolf escape the Real of Shades and brought me back to this world. And he went above and beyond to get me out of the hospital and said all those wonderful things he said in hopes of bringing me back to life. If I know Jose well, he would the same thing we want to do if I was captured, if Puss was capture, heck he would do it for you as well. Because Jose is more than just an immortal, he is a friend, a comrade, a brother, and he is the kindest, toughest, selfless, and most incredible person Puss and I ever me. He is no selfish fox, egotistical mouse, or treacherous french accent friend, he is a person that has no problem with any of us, and he never showed he had feelings for me, heck he even admitted he loves seeing us happy and that is all the love he needs. I will go and save him because it is not his burden, it is also mine. Jose shouldn't deserve to have those dreams because he didn't ask to be immortal, he didn't ask to be a Tulpa, it was me who wanted to be a Tulpa, I should be the one having those frequent visions. I'm with him, and with Puss, till the end of the line. I will do it because, for the first time in my life, I feel like this is my destiny, this must be the reason why I'm a real being and different Tulpa from Cleevil and Orange. This must be what I was made, or born to do" said Dulcinea with such emotions into such impactful words, as Sino and Puss were stunned inside by such words impacting them like a sword, as Puss hugs a very saddened Dulcinea as he comforts her like someone trying to take all her pain away and put it on himself.

"Dulcinea. I will help you save Jose, and uncover more about your past. This I swear," said Puss, as Sino looks on and sees how much Puss and Dulcinea grow with Jose so much that it created an unbreakable bond.

"Okay, I will go and join you guys," said Sino as the two cats were relieved that the Great Mage will go on their dangerous adventure.

How do we go to Evil Puss' world?" said Puss.

"Using some mercuric chalk, but we need two things. One is that I need something big to get a lock on Jose's position. If we know where Jose is, we will know where to go. and secondly, we would need more members for this mission. A mace, a Nomad, and a Tulpa will no be enough," said Sino as he explains the necessary elements Puss and Dulcinea's adventure would need if they have a chance to succeed.

"We will use Jose's ship to pinpoint his location," says Dulcinea.

And leave the recruitment to me," said Puss with such swag smile on his face as Sino and Dulcinea were intrigued about what kind of members Puss would recruit to his adventure.

"What do you have in mind, Puss?" a very curious Dulcinea said as Puss gave her a soft chuckle, like a cowboy already setting his mind set on who to recruit to join his ranks.

"To San Ricardo!" he said in his adventurous voice as he and a confused Dulcinea rode their horses, Babieca and Sweetness, to ride to San Lorenzo to find someone. the two cats were riding on their horses as the sun was beginning to rise, as the two cats have not slept, like two possessed heroes on a mission where they can't afford sleep time. They arrived in San Ricardo as they left tied up their horses. A very psyched Puss and a much more confused Dulcinea walked through the gates.

"Puss why are we here?" said a very curious Dulcinea asks.

"Dulcinea, a great team recruiter such as myself, looks to have any and every possible way to succeed as a team," said the ego-minded Puss as Dulcinea gave the really look on her face as she knows as well as anyone Puss in not one being a team player.

"So... You think you recruit teammates?" said a very noninterested Dulcinea.

"Yes. I mean, I am the one who assembled the Senior Puss Squad." said a very prideful Puss as Dulcinea looks at him like someone that isn't big on irony.

"You're not big on irony, huh?" said Dulcinea in her boring tone.

"Point is, Dulcinea, that if we want to save Jose, we need stealth. Luckily for us, there is one cat I know for such a task," said a very self-concentrated Puss as they at arrived in an alley.

"Puss, why are we in some lonely alley? said a curious Dulcinea.

"Because it is not an alley Dulcinea. Care to join me?" said Puss as he shows Dulcinea that the wall is a blanket while below them is a shortfall to a hidden cantina called the Glitter Box as he offered Dulcinea her paws as she was a little afraid to jump. Dulcinea took a deep breath and hold Puss' paws as they jump together, as they screamed in joy while jumping and sliding to make it to the cats only cantina. Once there, Dulcinea was surprised by the number of cats were there because it is something she never witnessed before.

"Puss, I'm a bit worried," she said as she was a bit terrified at this new place, by her scare look on her face, as she sees countless cats seeing both of them like they were spies, while other cats were playing instruments out of the bones of a fish, a cow's bell, etc.

"It is alright, Dulcinea. I will be there to support you. There is nothing wrong here," said Puss as he tries to comfort Dulcinea, but a female black cat touched Dulcinea from behind in a good way, like someone touching you to say hello, as Dulcinea's body was shaking faster than the Flash, her heart beating to the speed of sound like she thinks a ghost touched her, her eyes showed signs of fear, and her claws appeared in a scary cat way.

"Ahhh!" said a very terrified Dulcinea as she turns around, grabs a guitar, and while keeping her eyes closed because she didn't want to see who it was out of fear, she smashes the guitar on the black cat's head as every were shocked and jaw-dropped, while Puss was stunned and had a look of someone who got in trouble for something he did not do, while the black cat was screaming in pain as she holds her paws to try to ease off the pain a bit.

"You hit me in the head with the guitar!? Again!?" said the female cat as she was made by the fact that it wasn't the first time some douchebag hit her with the guitar.

"Kitty, I. I. I didn't know," said Dulcinea she couldn't believe she hit Kitty with the guitar.

"Oooooh," said a grey cat as it was standing behind Puss, as Ginger rushed in to avoid any fights.

"Hey, Kitty, how are you? Yeah, sorry about that, Dulcinea can be scared at times when she sees places that creep her out. Can we talk in private?" said a very nervous Puss as he desperately tries to avoid Kitty to go off on Dulcinea as Kitty was still feeling a bit blue by the hit with the guitar. The three cats walked outside the Glitter Box to have a conversation.

"Ah, Puss. How strong is Dulcinea? I mean, she crushed me with the guitar and it hit me stronger and harder than you did," said a very anxious in pain Kitty as she couldn't still believe Dulcinea hit her very hard.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. It's completely out of character to do such a thing, it just this place gives me the creepy cheapy," said Dulcinea in her sweet sorry tone.

"It's okay. You're new to these place right?" said Kitty as she understands Dulcinea's personalities and morals.

"Kitty we need your help," said Puss in his business tone.

"What is it, Puss?" said Kitty as she is unaware of the situation.

"Kitty, I need your help to go on an adventure. We are going to this other world, where..." said Puss right before a very excited Kitty interrupted him.

"Stop right there, I'm in!" said Kitty as she was beyond happy to join Puss on his adventure for the first time since their last adventure together.

"But he didn't finish," said a very confused Dulcinea by Kitty's actions.

"It just that I need to refresh old memories. And I just got free from my house arrest or whatever its called these days. So what's the mission?" said Kitty as she was stammering for a moment but got to find the words to explain her actions to Dulcinea.

"We need to rescue Jose from an evil twin of mine from another universe because he wants to acquire something about Jose's mind that has access to his dreams involving a woman, but that woman turns out to be Dulcinea, who she recently had those dreams and we believe that those dreams could be key to something evil if it falls to enemy hands," said Puss as Kitty was trying to get her head around what Puss said, like someone who doesn't know what it is talking about, as it is the first time Kitty ever heard of such things like traveling to another Earth, evil counterparts, dream connections, etc.

"I don't any of it, but I am a fast learner so I will help you save your big friend from evil yous and all that nonsense. So yeah I'm in, mhh," said Kitty as she turned around Puss and magically has Puss' hat inside her head as Puss sees his head and became a bit annoyed, but laughing on the inside, as he takes his hat back from Kitty.

"Yeah," said a very excited Dulcinea as she and Puss recruited Kitty to their team.

"Does it has a name?" says Kitty.

"Uh. sure. It is called the, umm, Catvengers," both Puss and Dulcinea said as Kitty gave the serious look.

"Yeah, because I am a cat, you are a cat, Dulcinea is a cat, and you want to avenge every bad thing you have done, I want to avenge Jose's capture. Do you want to avenge, Dulcinea? said Puss as Kitty was convicted by the idea.

"Ahh, I still undecisive yet," says Dulcinea as she doesn't know what she has to avenge for.

"So do we need anything else?" asked Kitty.

"Yes. We need a person so good, he can manipulate anyone and doesn't need to fight. We need someone weak to volunteer, someone, who is coward, treacherous, nonintelligent, someone like.." says Puss as Dulcinea basically knew who was Puss referring to and quickly put her disbelief look on her face as she doesn't want to see the one person who is a big of a jerk as Guy Fox and hates him till death: Jack Sprat.

"No God! No God please no. No. No. Nooooooooooo!" Dulcinea screams out loud with every ounce of hate, disbelief, the anger she could gather as Kitty and the rest of the cats look on her like they see someone screaming for some reason and they react in an unbelievable way.

"We are not recruiting Jack. No way," said a very angry and assured Dulcinea.

"Three hours later," Spongebob's time narrator*

Three hours later at Puss' house after they successfully recruited Jack on their team as Jack was excited to be with Puss while making fun of Dulcinea along the way.

"Ah, Puss. It is nice to be on this journey together," said Jack in his French accent as Puss, Kitty, Sino and Dulcinea were beginning to pack their stuff inside the ship.

"Yes," said Puss as he is eager to begin the rescue mission.

"I have successfully used Jose's ship to create enough mercuric chalk to pinpoint Jose's exact place he is," said Sino.

"Where is he?" asked a very worried but determined Puss.

"He's on Earth 18, Far Far Away," said Sino.

"Okay. Let's wait on Kitty and Dulcinea to finish making their stuff," said Puss as Sino, Jack and himself wait for the girl's arrival.

Dulcinea is sitting on her bed with her lilac dress, thinking about the journey ahead, but she isn't happy about it because if Jack.

"Dulcinea, what's wrong?" says Kitty as she finished making preparations but sees Dulcinea in a not so excited mood, which is very unlike her.

"It just that Jack is coming with us. I hate him because he makes fun of me, he never helps Puss with anything, he is a bad friend and sometimes he's a bad friend to Puss. And I gotta stay focused to save Jose from who knows what evil Evil Puss has in store for him, but how can I do that when Jack most certainly will mock me every step of the trip," said Dulcinea aa she was in a mix of feelings of hate and worry.

"I know the feeling, Dulcinea. You know what I do when things like these happen to me? I hit them hard that they go unconscious. I hope you have your eye, head, and mind on the prize, head that rescue Jose. I know you'll come up with something," Kitty said as she left to join the ship as Dulcinea lies down her bed to think, and she gets a flashback of a time she was with Jose.

"Dulcinea, what's wrong? You looked very upset when you saw that thief making fun of the child,"

"Nothing, it just that whenever I see someone making fun of somebody, just reminds me of Jack,"

"Jack?"

"Yes. Jack Sprat was as a complete bully; he made fun of me, mocked me, saying Goody Two Shoes,"

"Haaaa,"

"Sorry, it was kinda funny, I didn't know how much you really feel about those things,"

"He was the very reason why I get mad at times and unleash my full anger when things get out of hand,"

"Well, he did many things wrong, but he did something right,"

"And that is?"

"He mocked you. Like in the song Thunder. Let me rephrase some of the lyrics real quick so that I can give some reasons. He says you're basic because he thinks you are naive, he says you're easy because he thinks you are an easy target for him to make full of you, he says that you're always riding in the back seat because he sees you as a damsel in distress, weakling, sorry excuse for a cat. But now all I see is someone that is smiling from the stage because you have managed to overcome those hard bullying times, as well as overcoming certain scenarios like Thriffith, gosh I hope I said the same right, Bloodwolf, One from Great Prophecy dilemma, Netherrealm, I swear if I don't get these names right, I will go to school again. The end of the world thing, killing Puss because of your Tulpa powers, Puss' departure from San Lorenzo, your struggles controlling your powers, Thanos, hell even your "death" all while Jack was sitting somewhere in the world going nothing while you did a lot and became an inspiration for Puss, for me, and for the rest of the world.

"Ohh, thanks Jose,"

"Ah, that's nothing. Here let me give you this, it is something Thor gave to me before we left the party, it is an electrical shocker. Some old dude used that to shocked Thor, he said"

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, Dulcinea, you might need it whenever someone bothers you as badly as Jack, thus you can think of me as if I'm helping you whenever I go outside to help Gaby on his works,"

"Thank you, Jose,"

"Always,"

Suddenly Dulcinea jumps out of her bed, like an adventurer finding new motivation to go on her journey, as she gets her normal sword, some ropes, and goes to check on her mirror as she crosses her arms in an X form as in she is attempting to change to her Tulpa armor.

"I probably don't want to do it yet, I feel that my lilac dress is key to see if I had a life before being Dulcinea the cat," she thought to herself as she decides not to transform into the White Tulpa. She gets her stuff, as well as some of Jose's stuff, including his swords, as she walks down the stairs and gets her electrical shock Jose gave her, as she sees it like a baby smiling at its toy. Dulcinea hums as she jumps like a really joyful cat as she arrives at Jose's ship as Puss and the rest of the gang were surprised by Dulcinea's sudden change of attitude.

"What is Goody Two Shoes all gaping and jumping around like a horse," said the very Frenchy arrogant Sprat.

"Oh, Jack, nothing. I'm just excited to be a part of this team," said Dulcinea as for the first time, she's actually smiling at Jack.

"Okay," said Puss as he could not believe Dulcinea's approach to Jack.

"Everything is ready, Puss," says Sino as the ship is fully operational and ready to fly.

"Alright, my friends. We are ready to go to another Earth to save a friend, stop an evil madman, and save both worlds. Now let us go!" said a very anxious, hungry for adventure Puss in Boots as everyone felt his adrenaline going through his veins as they were ready to go. For ten seconds the ship hasn't even moved."

"Ah, Puss. Are we leaving?" said Kitty as Puss suddenly looked nervous as he realized he has not thought this speech through.

"Heh, hey guys, who can fly the ship?" said Puss as everyone looked at each other and nodded no while doing a shrug expression in both their arms and face.

"I'll do it," said a very valiant Dulcinea as Puss was surprised that he quickly went to his chair to fasten his seatbelt out of terror, like a passenger being afraid of a reckless pilot.

"You guys wanna fasten your seatbelts," said a very terrified Puss to the rest of the crew as they were confused by what he said.

"Okay, this is easy. It's just another spaceship," Dulcinea said as she turns on the ship with little to none confuses, as she was taught by Gabriel and Jose about the art of flying the ship, so she has some experience flying it. Dulcinea puts the ship in the skies as she begins to put the coordinates to arrive at Earth 18, using the mercuric chalked made hyperdrive.

"Get ready," said Dulcinea as Puss was shaking in every part of his body like a very scary cat while Kitty, Jack, and Sino were very worried about Puss. Dulcinea does a small bump as Puss calmed himself.

"Oh, that is it, huh? that was not so..." said Puss right before Dulcinea used the full power of the ship's speed as Puss and the rest of the gang screamed in fear as Dulcinea flies the ship with such speed as the gang finally understand Puss' fears of Dulcinea flying.

"This will be fun, hehehe," sais a very smiling Dulcinea as she fires up the hyperdrive as the ship known as the Tulpanium Falcon blast off to start their journey to save Jose.

Will the Catvengers come together to save Jose? Will Dulcinea discovers some more secrets about her sudden past life? Will Puss and friends are ready for anything Earth 18 has to offer? Is Jose alright? Find out soon.

Hope you caught any Easter Eggs and references to other movies. I'm currently will try to publish the chapters of the book at least once per week due to me just started college last week. Also, be on the lookout for Dulcinea and Jose as I have a big arc in store for them and will try to impact them in a big way, as well as Puss.

Let me know what you think about how the story is shaping up so far, what would you guys want from it gave an early review, etc.

Remember to hit the like button, follow me to get notifications on my latest chapters, always try to hit me with a private message anytime, and thank you all readers( and future readers) for the support

Thank you and May the Force be with you.


	3. Chapter III

Evil Puss and company, along with a still unconscious Jose, arrive on his spaceship in his world, Earth 18 in the town of Far Far Away, and the place is like a wasteland. People afraid of his rule as King, a lot of people riding horses while some ride on cars, but the big stuff is in Evil Puss' castle very far away, a very well guarded castle, it is one hundred and fifty feet tall, like the Empire State, with white and black walls outside as for the inside,t it was red and white walls, white floor, as well as many walls of animals and people Evil Puss, has decapitated, including a donkey, four ogres a female and three children, an orange cat, pigs, a dragon, and many different animals. Some soldiers were based on each other to do their greetings to the king, as the evil ruler and his minions arrived with countless moles, and wolfs soldiers, as well as guards awaiting his arrival.

"King Puss, welcome back," said a loyal soldier as the king steps out of the ship with a sleepy Jose like he was carrying a wounded man into the hospital.

"Oh my soldier, I need you to take this imbecile fool to my interrogation room and hook him with chains. Things are about to get messy around here," said Evil Puss as he has bad intentions for Jose as he was still angry at the fact that Jose was in the way to achieve his true mission: capturing Dulcinea.

"Sir what you we do?" said one of the mask men who fired Puss and Sino.

"Take your warriors and go to the hall room, and await further orders, my loyal servant. When the time comes, you will get your payback," said the evil ruler as the masked man and his two servants laughed so evil, their eyes showed horrors with a lot of evil intentions, their smiles signaled the need for payback, as they have a grudge on Jose, and their expressions showed them they want to suffer Jose as they suffered, by any means necessary.

"So, my oh great ruler, what should I do?" said Darth Dulcinea as she wants to be apart of Jose's torment.

"My sweet Dulcinea, you will come with me. We will show Jose that in our world, the only thing that is in here is fear, death, and suffering to those who oppose us, even the ones he loves," said Evil Puss as both laughed evilly as they surely want something from him and they have no problems doing any means necessary to hurt Jose to gain what they want.

"But, how do we know your other half will come looking for him? I mean, he doesn't even know where we are," said Darth Dulcinea as she was thinking of certain setbacks that could match Evil Puss' reign of terror.

"Oh, he will come looking for him, because it's in his code to never leave anyone behind. As for him finding us, he will find a way because his ego would never say otherwise and, sensing that he knows this boy, it most certainly Jose may have taught him the possibilities of dimensional travels. And his big motivator to help Jose is his biggest weakness and our greatest stepping stone in getting what we want: Dulcinea. He would do whatever she tells him to do and when the moment comes and we get her off the face of the universe, permanently, all he was fighting for, all he ever loved, his code, his pride, all will perish like a boy fading away, blowing off in the wind," said a very sinister Puss as he chuckled in the most assuring way as he and his girlfriend walked through the castle all the way to the dungeon. Endless guards bowed down to their rulers like they were the Emperor and Darth Vader, the definition of ruthless evil overlords.

"So, let us scare a lost soul," said a very anxious Darth Dulcinea as her red eyes showed that she is ready to destroy Jose in any way as she and Evil Puss arrived at the dungeon, covered with lava as they have some lines that fire lava from the inside for decoration, and Evil Puss sits on one of his thrones, as he waits for Jose's confrontation.

Jose wakes up from such a beatdown slumber nap to arrived in this cage all, hooked up, not knowing where he is as the only one company he has is a skeleton.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. Oh no, Jose's locked in a cage. Well, let me explain. I was on my homeworld, discovering friends from a broken timeline, save the universe from Mad Titan, aliens, and the evil wolf from an unknown realm, then I had a dream of a woman in a lilac dress resembling my friend, so I searched deep inside my dream for answers, couldn't find any, and then my friends and I were attacked by evil twins, got locked in this cage, and I've met you," said Jose as he was smiling on the situation, talking to the skeleton before it jaw dropped.

"How long are we staying here?" said Jose to the skeleton before the cage drops and he gets hooked down with the chains as the skeletons fall hard and lands on the homemade lava and burns. As Jose was trying to figure out where he is, Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea were waiting for him and Evil Puss' laugh of death kicks in as Jose faces off against the enemy.

"Jose Rivera. Lord of Thunder, son of Maria," Evil Puss said.

"Evil Puss. Son of... a bitch, you're still alive. I thought Puss vanished you a year ago," said Jose as he laughed and Evil Puss was mad about his response.

"Don't ever tell me of my defeat again. He stole away my life's greatest work in the Netherworld and made me be humiliated when he summoned the K'fhoggnarh and nearly stomped over me to death," said Evil Puss angrily as Darth Dulcinea smiled at Jose with so much evil

"The K'fhoggnarh? Dude, K'fhoggnI don't give a fuck about you and your stupid excuse," said a very cocky Jose as Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea were enraged by Jose's trash talking.

"Watch your mouth, before I take out yours," said Darth Dulcinea with such furious on her face.

"Okay, sweetie pie. So I have been this strange dream about a woman with a lilac dress and four symbols and you, oh great king, recently is involved with all of this mess," said Jose.

"So you saw the Enigma Prophecy, the one with the holder of past visions would be key to finding the Enigma, a weapon that grants any possible wish, And I will use that to..." said the villainous Puss right before Jose was spinning out of his face due to the chains.

" Hold up, hehe. I swear it is not me. So, Enigma Prophecy, about a weapon that grants any wish possible and you will use that to.. kill yourself?" said Jose as keeps taking Evil Puss for a. complete joke, like he doesn't give two crap about him.

"To kill everyone who stands in the way of my throne!" said the angry Puss.

"Oh yeah. And what did you inject me with?" asked Jose.

"Oh nothing, with a virus that takes away your powers except your stupid immortality, and it will slowly turn you into my personal slave, and you will be my weapon that will be the end of Puss and his stupid b..." said Evil Puss as Jose again spins out of his face.

"Oh sorry. I feel we were having a connection there. So, you took my powers, and you hit me with the injection that will slowly turn me into your weapon to kill... your bitch," said the comedian Jose as Darth Dulcinea was enraged by Jose's words that hurt her pride as Evil Puss was furious.

"Ahh, that's it!" said Darth Dulcinea as she quickly draws her sword and ran towards Jose and puts her sword down in Jose's throat and holds the chains so that Jose doesn't spin again.

"Enough! Now, Jose, you will give me your visions, then you have my permission to die and become my slave," said Evil Puss as he walks towards Jose and opens his right paw in a Force usage way to get what he wants, like Kylo Ren stealing someone's memory for his own gain. Jose struggles to hold his memory for dear life, as it was depending on it, but Evil Puss struggles to gain anything from him. As each passing second passed, Evil Puss is starting to lose his grip on Jose as he and Darth Dulcinea were shocked that Jose is showing this much resistance to Puss' Force torment.

"You. Are. Afraid," said a very defiant Jose as Evil Puss became scared of Jose for a moment.

"That you will never be as good as Puss in Boots!" Jose said as Evil Puss stops his hold on Jose as he fails to get anything from him. In fact, no one ever escaped his brain steal technique, and his pride was more hurt than his disappointment inside, and he exits the room, leaving Darth Dulcinea alone with Jose.

"You won't get away with this. After all, you will soon be under our control. Tell me, do I look beautiful?" said Darth Dulcinea as she uses a sweet tone to try to get Jose to like her but Jose was angry inside but didn't show her emotions because he has been getting training to control his emotions from the inside, and, Darth Dulcinea is mocking the person that trained Jose.

"You know, my code prohibits me to hit a woman. But it never prohibits me to hit a cheap-ass copy of my friend. And I know you want to destroy Dulcinea so bad, but you will never get the chance, cause she's not coming to save me," said a very assured Jose.

"Ha, you are more of a fool than I take credit for," said Darth Dulcinea as she laughs at Jose's comments about Dulcinea not going to save him, but Jose was assured of it in his mind, but in his heart, he fears that Dulcinea's desire to help and Puss' bravery and ego of adventure would make them go to save him.

"You may have her looks, fighting skills, anger issues, and voice, but you will never have her heart, determination, personality, and will. And if you ever go to my world and fight her, I hope she kicks your ass so hard that you wish you would never be born," said Jose as he changed his entire channel from a comedian to an angry monster as Darth Dulcinea became more enraged by Jose, and decides to leave him to rot himself while Jose smiles himself on the inside as he feels pleased with himself as he is starting to intimidate Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea, now he needs to do is escape this horrid place before his plan backfires and becomes their slaves.

"Arg, this piece of garbage. I don't know why Puss ever hang out with this guy," said an angry Evil Puss, eating fish food at the king's table as he was livid by Jose's actions. Darth Dulcinea walks in the king's table as Evil Puss sees her.

"What's wrong, my love?" said Evil Puss, drinking a glass a water.

"Is that boy. He keeps disrespecting me, you, and makes fun out of our plans, is like he doesn't care about anything. Heck, he even is convinced that they won't come in to save him," said Darth Dulcinea as Evil Puss spits water out of his eyes by hearing Jose's comments about no one's coming to save him.

"Haaaaaahahahhaha, ahahahahahahahaha. You serious?" said Evil Puss as he couldn't believe Jose just said that and laughed so hard like it was like an owner laughing at a poor employee at the joke of him wanting to get a raise.

"Well then, I guess he doesn't trust his friends as he claims to be. He is more of a fool than Puss is," said Evil Puss.

"What are we going to do with him? Is like he can take all the knockouts in the world. What if he is right?" said a worried Darth Dulcinea as Evil Puss struck an idea.

"Mhh, if Puss doesn't come, which he will anyways but just in case, what if we force him to come? a little accident wouldn't hurt," said Evil Puss, smiling like a crook as he wants to do something to Jose so bad that it could force Puss to face him.

"That is a good idea," said Darth Dulcinea.

"Yes. We shall begin at once. Dulcinea, you lead the way," said the dark ruler as Darth Dulcinea draws her sword and smiled at the plan as she wanted her payback on Jose.

"With pleasure," she said as she begins to walk towards the dungeon.

Jose is trying to escape but with no success. He sees a guard standing there and quickly Jose tries to come up with a plan. He can't do Puss and Dulcinea's big eyes thing because he isn't a cat, he could try to convince the guard but that could increase the chance of him calling for help. As he almost running out options, he got an idea: try to use the Force to trick the guard into freeing him, but he knows so little about the Force. Hopefully, Gabriel's small training could help Jose be out of this slump.

"You will release those restraints and leave this cell with the door open, said Jose as he begins to use the Force, as the guard looks at him very weirdly.

"What?" he said, making the Force use to not work.

"You will release those restraints and leave this cell with the door open," Jose said as the soldier walks towards him with anger stomps.

"I'll tighten those restraints, foolish scum!" the soldier said as Jose knows that this is his last shot at freedom. He takes a deep and calm breath, focuses on his feelings and attempts to do it one last time.

"You will remove those restraints and leave this cell with the door open," he said as the soldier looked at Jose very weird, as he was struggling to not get in Jose's control.

"I will remove those restraints and leave the cell with the door open," said the soldier as he removes the chains from Jose as he gets free.

"And drop your weapon," said Jose as he realizes that he doesn't have a weapon to defend himself.

"And I'll drop your weapon," said the soldier as he drops his blaster as Jose grabs it and runs out of the dungeon. Darth Dulcinea arrives at the dungeon and sees Jose's cage empty as she becomes enraged that he escaped.

"No. No. No. Guards!!" said a very furious Darth Dulcinea as she draws her sword and starts slashing Jose's cage full of chains like an enraged animal. Two guards walked towards the dungeon and saw Darth Dulcinea destroying the entire dungeon.

"Back it up. Back it up. That's right, my friend. Back it up," said one guard as the two guards slowly walked out of the dungeon backward to avoid seeing Darth Dulcinea's wrath. The evil empress triggers the alarm warning all soldiers to be on the lookout for Jose

Jose goes to the lower places of the castle as guards closing in to find him. The guards rushed to the place but they continue to walk in front.

"Hehehe, Classic parkour style," said an enjoyable Jose as he jumped towards the wall and he stuck his body, foot, and hands like he was Spider-man to avoid being seen by the guards. He lets go of everything and lands smoothly to the floor. He continues marching in and sees a blinded wolf as Jose walks slowly towards the soldier like a predator, and he quickly gave the wolf a sleeper hold to knock it unconscious and takes it to a door behind him.

"I'll take that. Thank you," said Jose as he took the wolf's armor to blend in, he opened the door and many soldiers still marched in front looking for Jose' but none of them saw him in disguise.

"When they can't find you in hiding in seek, is because of their eyes does not peek. Mhh, she's not wrong. The wisdom of the book," said Jose as he gives a shrug to his face while he recited a quote from Dulcinea. He moves up the castle looking for a way out. He sees Dulcinea and Puss' evil counterparts as he just walks normally so that no one notices him but decided to be on one place, like a guard watching over them, to hear their conversation.

"We need to search the perimeter and keep looking for him. He most likely will steal a ship to escape this place," said Darth Dulcinea.

"I don't think Jose is stupid enough to steal out ships. We have every archer possible with tranquilizer arrows if he ever goes there," said a notorious Evil Puss as Jose was deep down happy because he knows all about their plans.

"But what are we going to do?" said a very anxious for revenge Darth Dulcinea as Evil Puss grabs a comlink from the table.

"Three masked monsters, go to the top floor near outside the castle, when he comes, take him down," said Evil Puss as he calls the three masked villains who stunned Sino and Puss a while ago.

"Time to get the f out of here," said a determined Jose as he begins to walk towards outside the building but was suddenly feeling dizzy. Jose shakes his head as another vision struck his head, this time showing a summoning temple with the Enigma Weapon, and sees the wizard using it to create a woman in a lilac dress into a cat. The visions kept playing fast as Jose begins to lose his head and focus and tries his best to keep his emotions in check so that no one notices him, but one last vision becomes of himself becoming a monster with claws, as he fells down to one knee, as his fears are quickly taking over his mind and soul, as he starts to realize that Evil Puss' injection is started to take effect and that Jose needs to get out of here.

"What's that?" said Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea heard loud noises, as Jose knew they heard him knocking down a few statues without him knowing it because of the distractions of his visions.

"Shit!" he said, with every bit of desperation, hands shaking through all his drama, as Evil Puss and his girlfriend are closing in on trapping Jose as he uses a last-second quick thinking to find some shield.

"Last chance, beast. Surrender or die," said Darth Dulcinea, as Jose throws the helmet off as both evil cats looked at the helmet like two confused animals. Jose grabs the shield and hits Evil Puss from behind as he knocks the cat out cold, and Darth Dulcinea tries a quick strike with her sword but Jose uses the shield, grabs her sword by her paw so strong that she let the sword drop the floor, he carries her in a fisherman carry and delivers an Attitude Adjustment through the table as Darth Dulcinea crashes down and taking the table along with her, as Jose becomes a lot fatigued but doesn't show it, is as if he has a motivator that keeps him going.

"I told you I would hit you for being a copy of my friend," said a very defiant Jose as he takes off the rest of the armor as both Darth Dulcinea and Evil Puss struggles to get up due to Jose's ferocious attacks.

"You won't get away with this," said a struggling to get up, banged up Evil Puss as he secretly touches the link to warn the others about Jose's whereabouts.

"I just did, jackass. When I come back, with these freaking visions fade away, I will find you, and I will kill you for putting your paws on Puss and Dulcinea. You can believe that," said a very determined Jose as he left a very weak and defenseless Evil Puss down as he ran towards the top of the castle. A lot of guards caught up to Jose as they pursue him, but Jose ran so fast that the wolves lost track of him. One mole was in front of Jose as he form a line of defense to stop Jose but Jose just uses the walls like a trampoline and uses one of his feet to stand on it, and does a cartwheel to jump over him like a parkour prep, lands behind him and hits the mole with various taekwondo lefts and rights kicks as he took the sphere from the mole and fires at the wolves behind him that left everyone unconscious as Jose smiled gives everyone a wink with his left eye.

"This is an army?" said a very cocky Jose with so much swagger as he slowly began to run towards the top of the building as he left the guards weakly defenseless, like an army unable to get up to stop just one person. Jose keeps running and running until he sees the door that leads to the top of the castle just a few blocks from where he is. He tried to get there but got a warning shot from the Three Mask Men as Jose stops his approach as he confronts them.

"So, you guys want me?" said Jose, while the three villains step forward to face Jose.

"You will pay for what you have done to us," said the leader of the group as Jose was confused, his fist was shut closed like a boxer ready to fight, as the three group of guys take out their mask to reveal themselves.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," said a very surprised from his look, but not so surprised in his tone Jose as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy revealed themselves to Jose as the three teens were in a lust for revenge, as they want payback for what Jose did to them.

"What's wrong Jose? You didn't see that coming, fool?" said Beast Boy as Jose kept looking at Cyborg raising his blaster and pointing at Jose and Robin draws his stick and twirls it like those were nunchucks with a determined look and no fear in his eyes.

"Finally, is time to exact our revenge on you," said a very mad Robin, as every time he looks at Jose, all he sees is a dude who has taken everything from him and his friends.

"Booyah!" says the hyped up Cyborg as Jose laughs at something funny that leaves the Titans confused and enraged

"What's so funny?" said a very pissed Robin as he strangles his stick hard like a man choking someone to death as he looks at Jose.

"Ha, it's nothing. It's just that I'm laughing because I am my own worst enemy and stuff like what I did in my world are the reason why, cause now, I have to beat my own creation," said a very funny Jose who doesn't care about the situation at hand, like looking at three weaklings trying to take down a tank like Jose.

"Urgh, you are so dead now," said a furious Robin as he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy prepared themselves to take on Jose, who moves his neck, hands and, arms as his bones cracks like a badass ready to bury someone alive.

"Come to and get me, if that's what you guys want," said Jose as he raised both his fists in fight style as Ronin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy trapped Jose in a circle as the Titans prepared their three on one strategy. Robin begins to attack Jose with various shots with his stick but Jose dodges them with incredible speed, Cyborg used his robotic blade to get a piece at Jose and he grabs the arm and snaps it in dismantling way as Cyborg cries in pain, and Beast Boy jumps and goes for a high heel kick, but Jose dodges it and uses Robin as a shield for Beast Boy to hit Robin as Jose then goes behind the green beast and delivers a powerful German suplex. Robin gets up, and tackles Jose and both crashed down through some stairs from the castle and they rolled all the way down. Jose and Robin exchange various kicks punches like a bunch of expert ninjas trying to land a punch. Robin gets the momentum by hitting Jose with the right, lefts combo but Jose retaliates with a low kick to Robin's knees and various rights and left jabs and hooks. Cyborg rejoins the fight by shooting Jose with a blaster and Beast Boy transforms into an elephant and attacks the blinded Jose and the walls crashed through him as the Titans knocked him all the way to the cafeteria. the teens surround a banged up Jose as they were to execute their revenge.

"Now you will fall, bitch. Tell me, when Evil Puss kills your Puss and whoever that gets to the Emperor's way, can I sleep with the ugly ass bitch you call a sister," said a cocky Robin as Cyborg and Beast Boy laugh off as Jose completely snapped. He closed his fist like a roaring beast, his stare suddenly changed to a Wolverine look, he felt enraged by Robin disrespecting his sister, Dulcinea, that he now wants to lose control and kill the piece of garbage. His body shakes as he tries to get up, like Rocky trying to get up from a beat down. He gets up and the Titans look, Jose, as he is behind and not looking at them, as he is bleeding a small drop of blood from his mouth and spits it.

"You. Have. Officially. Piss me off. Don't you ever disrespect my friends again, nor calling her a bitch" said a very defiant with anger, Jose, as he takes off his black shirt, leaving with his white undershirt, rips it off and uses the remains to strap his right and left hand like someone arming two guns.

"Now you'll see the monster inside me!" Jose yells as he turns around and begins to attack the three teens with great power and speed. The Titans all attacked him at once, but Jose dodge, counterattack them like Jackie Chan dodging everything and hitting hem with various moves, karate style. Jose gets pushed down by Robin, Robin tries to stab Jose with the knife but Jose sees a wooden box and uses it as a shield to block the knife. Robin tries to push the knife towards Jose's chest, but Jose will his way out of danger as he gets up, pushed the knife up with his strength, and pushes Robin on his back, and use his willpower to push the knife down and stabs Beast Boy through the legs, kicks him with his left foot, and delivers a right hook to Robin afterward.

Cyborg tries a blaster, but Jose uses a frypan like a lightsaber and deflects it countless times, rolling towards Cy, and uses the frypan to hit Cyborg on his head, Cy attempts to hit him with his dagger, but Jose grabs it, breaks the dagger and uses it to take out Cyborg's right arm and his left leg, and finishes his assault with a punt on Cy's head. Robin gets up and German suplex Jose, but Jose lands on his hand and does a various cartwheel and backflips all the way to the start of the stairs like a gymnastic Olympian.

"Die, already," said an impatient Robin as both look at each other faces but Robin realizes Jose is starting to get more dizzy, as he realizes Jose is nearly becoming Evil Puss's slave.

"I thought your daddy taught you not to kill anyone. Well, my ugly friend, as you claim her to be, told me one thing: always fight for what is right, no matter what. She teaches me to not get over controlled, but she's not here, so no one will stop me from destroying your inexcusable looking ass!" said Jose as both run towards each other to fight, Robin goes for various punches but Jose counters it with speed and intelligence. Jose hits Robin with various jabs and hooks like a boxer, as the fight slowly taking place on top of the castle. Robin huts Jose with a low and then delivers with kicks, punches and a couple of hits with the stuck on the body and head. Robin jumps and goes for the kill, but Jose gets up and hits him with a superkick that leaves him stunned, and then goes out to box him on the wall and delivers great hand to hand combat, using Dulcinea's style with surprisingly the same moves and speed as she did. Robin tries to hit Jose while being wobbly like a Jell-o, but Jose caught it and hits him with a mean headbutt, and with Robin being on the door towards the outside of the castle, Jose runs and delivers a spear as the door brokes in half by the impact of the spear, Jose grabs Robin's dagger and stabs him by the right arm, as Robin screams with so much pain while his face is getting busted open.

"What you are waiting for? Kill me, if that makes your cat friends happy," said Robin in an attempt to provoke Jose into killing him out of anger. He spits Jose with so much disrespect, that Jose had his right hand trembling like a gun ready to be fired at will, and he took off the blood saliva off his face using the left hand. Jose takes a deep breath to make what the course of action will be, one that co

"I'll give this one chance. Leave this bullshit revenge of yours, or I swear when I come back for any reason, I'll finish the job. Consider this mercy," said Jose as Robin looks at him scared as Jose delivers a right haymaker that knocks him unconscious. Jose takes a couple of breaths as he is becoming even dizzier, and vomits blood through his mouth and his hands are starting to look more of a wolf figure. Jose gets up and runs towards one of the ships, but was immediately destroyed by a wolf with a bazooka, as moles, wolves, and guards surround the top of the castle and aimed at Jose with arrows, guns, and blasters.

"You really have guts, I'll give you that," said a very complimented Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea arrives at the outside to confront a very banged up and sicken Jose.

"Well, gotta thank my egotistical and brave cat," said Jose as he references Puss, while Jose looks behind as he is on the edge of making a mistake of falling off the one hundred fifty feet Empire State like a castle.

"Jose, stop fighting your destiny. Come with us and be a part of something special, or you die until I get control of you," said the Evil Puss as the shooters aimed their weapons at Jose, like a public execution as the people below, are watching what is happening below. As Jose was about to say a word, but a ship suddenly makes it out of hyperspace as it lands in a crash way very far from where he is, is as if someone still doesn't know how to land a spaceship, but he took a closer look and saw it was his ship, and he put his head down and hit his face with his hand in embarrassment as Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea senses the presence of a very treasure they want.

"So, you still think they ain't coming to save you, haha?" said Darth Dulcinea as she and her boyfriend laughs off at the fact that Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and company have arrived to save him, the one thing Jose didn't want to do. Jose looks down below as he had the mind of a crazy lunatic ready to do something out of his head. He takes a look at the two emperors with a bit of smile on his face.

"Para morir nacimos, no? he said " we live to die right" in Spanish like a ganster as the two evil lovebirds were shocked at Jose's plan.

"Shoot him!" said the desperate king as the army shoots at Jose but Jose falls down the castle like an Assassin Creed as everyone, from top to bottom the castle, were shook at Jose's Leap of Faith. Jose slowly starting to pass out because of the virus, as he gets something from his mind, another vision, but this time is a flashback and he is seeing both Puss and Dulcinea falling down from way on top, grabbing their paws like two cats willing to be with each other even in death.

"Puss, I'm scared," she said in her most terrified, sad way as Jose can't believe his spirit is seeing this.

"Me too," Puss said as Dulcinea gives Puss a smile as she and Puss closed their eyes, and Jose drops a tear in regret as he still can't get over the fact that he might have tarnished their friendship, showing how conflicted his mind is, as he wasn't truly decisive about his approach. He closes his eyes in a peaceful way, grabs Puss' paws, even though he can't sense it cause Jose is in a flashback as a spirit, and as soon spirit Jose falls down, it snaps back to reality as Jose crashes towards a car and falls down to the ground as the citizens of Far Far Away were shocked by Jose's bold actions.

"Hurry, he is getting worse by the minute. Prince, I need help," said a small being as he and another being wearing knight armor try to get Jose in a car, but was confronted by some of the Evil Puss' guards. Suddenly, a small dude and a big guy come out like Batman and Nightwing as they come in and help the two beings.

"Get to the base now," said the big guy with a mask with a big tone as the small red-haired dude use a spell to bring two beings and Jose out of here, the guards try to capture them, but the bug guy attacks them using a combination of punches, kicks, headbutts, and when guards tried to hit him, he dodged them and counterattack them all like a daredevil beating the crap out of thugs while being blind. The big guy uses a smoke grenade as a decoy to escape using a truck similar to the Batmobile, as Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea were enraged by the arrival of these unexpected saviors of Jose.

"Le Vigilantes. I want a manhunt on those groups and get another group to capture Puss and Dulcinea, NOW!" said an angry Evil Puss as he might realize that his attempt for world domination might be in danger after seeing the number of guards, wolves, moles, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin was all manhandle during this whole scenario with Jose and the unexpected turns of events

What will be Evil Puss' countermeasures? Who are Le Vigilantes? Can Jose be free of the virus that Evil Puss injected him? What happened to Jose's ship? Find out soon.

Caught any Easter Eggs and references? Like always, hit the like button to get notifications, follow me and even add my story and myself as favorites. Be free to hit me with a PM anytime. Also, there is this question I would love you guys to answer: Which Puss in Boots character do you mix up with a Marvel Character? (example: Puss is like Tony Stark)

Don't forget to have early reviews on the story. As always gotta say thank you all for your support, I know now that I am on a tight schedule so I will try to hit new chapters once per week.

Love you guys and I'll see you soon.

May the Force be with you


	4. Chapter IV

"Two minutes to arrive at our destination," said Dulcinea as the other members of the Catvengers, Kitty Softpaws, Sino, Jack Sprat, and Puss in Boots were scared to death because their pilot has been flying crazy, with spinning tricks and zigzags during their road. Dulcinea was just sitting there, flying, humming a happy song like nothing was wrong behind her, like a bunny always thinking the positive side of things. She then starts thinking about her visions that she saw, about the possibility that she had a life before being Dulcinea, but more importantly, how those visions might affect Jose.

"We exiting hyperdrive right now," said Dulcinea as the rest of the group where relieve that their nightmare will soon be over. As soon as they entered Earth 18, Dulcinea tries to land the ship, but since she was using too much speed to fly through the hyperspace, the ship started to pick up a lot of speed that the Catvengers were screaming to death as the ship begins its crash landing. Dulcinea tries her best to land the ship nicely before she saw a glimpse of someone falling from the castle and she wondered with fear in her eyes who was the being who was stupid enough to jump off the castle like a maniac.

"Dulcinea!'" said a scary cat Puss as Dulcinea quickly changes her focus to landing the bird as does a spinning trick, opens the landing legs, and as soon the legs touched the ground, it broke up and the crew crashed off their seats as the ship stops as it gets blocked by a tree, like a damaged ship waiting for something to get a hold of them, just before it hit a lake.

"Another happy landing, hehe," said a very happy Dulcinea as the rest of the crew were dizzy, scared, and shaking in fear that they barely survived the flight.

"Dulcinea, spinning is not flying," said Sino as he and the rest of the group started to get up.

"But it is a good trick," said Dulcinea as she gives a very sassy look. She gets Jack up but she put a stuck button on his neck without him knowing as he stays far away from Dulcinea as he's fearing that Dulcinea's flight was intended to hurt him.

"Next time, I will fly," said Puss as he was still shaking his body from the flight, as he opens the hangar to arrived at Earth 18, as the heroes landed them ship near a river and checked on their ship.

"Well, only the legs are broken, as well as some parts of the ship," said Dulcinea as the group looks at her with a very real expression on their faces as the ship was clearly broken, not exaggerated like they thought the ship was, it just had some damage but not that big for everyone to make a dilemma about it.

"So, since I know no one fixes a ship, I guess we continue our mission?" said a curious Kitty as the Catvengers looked at each other like brainless kids as they don't know how to fix the ship.

"I can fix it," said a willing mood Dulcinea as the gang stopped, looked at her with a surprise and shook look and expression on their faces.

"NO!" said, everyone, as they were afraid at Dulcinea, as she moans with a simple "oh" as she has accepts the denial, like someone who just wanted to help and they wanted her to do that.

"Okay, here are we are going to do. We will leave the ship there, find clues about Dulcinea's past, beat our evil selves if we encounter them, and come together to find Jose," said Puss as he was ready to lead his team with great determination.

"Ah, Puss, that is kinda like an objective, not a plan," said Kitty Softpaws as she was confused by Puss' plan.

"Well, I think those are the same meaning, but okay," says Puss as he shrugs with Kitty's statement.

"He, Puss, do we need to split up so that we have a better chance of survival?" said a worry Jack Sprat in his French accent.

"Aw no. We need to stick together, Jack. Don't start to run away already," said Puss as Dulcinea crossed her arms in disgust because she would rather not bring Jack on board, as well as the rest of the crew, who agrees with the white cat, except Puss, who believes Jack can be an important piece in their mission to save Jose.

"We need to hurry. The more we waste time, the more powerful Evil Puss and Dulcinea become, and the more greatly Jose is in danger," said Sino as Kitty, a scared Jack agreed with the mage, and Puss and Dulcinea nodded them heads down saying as they looked at each other with ready to go looks on their faces while they were a bit shy, because it has been only three months since they had to endure a rollercoaster of emotions, from revelations of the timelines to fighting Thanos with the Avengers Dulcinea dying in Puss' arms to Puss kissing a fainted Dulcinea to restore her back to life; but both put their game on stares as they were ready to do this again, for Jose.

"Let us go," said Puss as the Catvengers began their road to get to Far Far Away. They walked to various woods, side roads, to finally get inside the main gates. They were all couldn't believe their eyes about the place: a broken town, with a lot of townspeople afraid, some enjoying their time, while others are laying down on the floor, as they lost homes or are very poor, while they see Evil Puss' castle, it was so big, with many slaves working for him and his girlfriend, Dulcinea's evil counterpart. No wonder the heroes see so much fear and terror through the eyes of the people of Far Far Away.

"Who can live under this circumstances?" said a very ashamed Kitty as the rest of the group share her feeling about the place.

"Si, it is very ashamed those people have to live under this idiot rule," said a very angry Puss as his expressions inside his head where that he felt like he needs to stop this pain the people of Far Far Away are suffering, while Dulcinea deep inside was frightened by this place, Jack was still scared as hell, and Sino steps in and pats Puss' back to comfort him.

"Hey, what is this?" said a curious Dulcinea as she points at a couple of townfolks watching a television. The heroes walked in, manage to get room to watch what the television was playing and they were all in shocked learning about something that happened in Evil Puss' castle what appears to be a retaliation, involving one person falling off the castle. The camera zoomed in to see a closer look at the person that jumped off, and it reveals a white person, around eighteen years old, black jeans, a white undershirt, with a hair upside down with a bit of a dreadlock style, and a bit of beard and mustache. As the reporters described the boy, both Dulcinea and Puss were shocked and surprised by the news that left the rest of the group curious.

"Oh my God," said a very shocked Dulcinea as she puts her paws on her head in disbelief.

"Oh sweet Felina, tell me that is not who I think he is," said Puss as he was nearly speechless about this but deep down he was proud that the person who retaliates Evil Puss had a lot of pride and sheer will to escape the castle.

"Okay, I'm lost. Who is the one that fell off?" said Kitty as Sino and Jack were curious, while Dulcinea and Puss slowly turn around to tell them an answer.

"It's Jose," said Dulcinea as she was still shocked inside that not only Jose escaped, but also the lengths he took to escape.

"This idiot is crazy to even think to kill himself," said Jack, while Dulcinea in a disgusted look toward him, Puss, Kitty, and Sino acted like a group of guys with serious not impress looks as they all disagree with Jack's stupid statement.

"Uh Jack, first off he is not crazy. Secondly, he cannot die because he is immortal, and lastly, that comment is so wrong," said a very not impressed Puss as everyone agrees with him.

"Oh. But what I'm saying is that he is stupid enough to jump off the roof of a castle," said Jack.

"At least he isn't dishonest," said a whispering Dulcinea.

"Okay guys, we need to find Jose. Maybe that museum nearby can help us with some information about this place. That way, we can learn more about this world, and we can save both this place and Jose, but we need to be stealthy, who knows if those rulers made a manhunt on him and maybe us as well," said Sino as the mage suggested this good idea that the rest of the Catvengers agree to do it. They slowly walked towards the museum, avoiding the townfolks be curious about them, as well dodging some King Puss' guards like they were ninjas.

"Like the book says: being stealthy, is healthy," said Dulcinea as she enjoyed the stealth her team displayed, as the team looks around the museum to determine their next move.

"Jack, you and Sino go to the left side. Kitty, Dulcinea and I will take the right," says Puss as the team agreed, gave each one of them comlinks and went on their separate ways to learn more about this strange Earth 18. On the right side, Puss, Dulcinea, and Kitty are together looking around some old pictures of the town as Puss gets all nervous inside because this is the first time he and Kitty are together on an adventure, as well as he wants to protect both Kitty and Dulcinea like a caring friend, while on the left side Sino and Jack do the same. The group together find old artifacts, photos, and ancient wardrobe about their history and that it all comes from other worlds is like Evil Puss been conquering other worlds for a while and that this museum been getting these stuff from him.

"Be on the lookout for enemies. I have a feeling that this museum might be guarded," said Kitty as she senses a trap while the others agree. Dulcinea finds an old prophecy stone, Egyptian style. The stone contains some drawings involving a weapon used by a mage to transform a woman with a lilac dress and four lined on her forehead.

"Whoever is created by the Enigma Staff, will be destined to find it, and whoever uses it, it will grant anything possible. Whoever has connections with the mystical, will have countless visions that will either help you on the quest or infinite nightmare awaits. Only a real Tulpa can find the Enigma Staff," Dulcinea read that Egyptian text as if it was written in English. Dulcinea gets struck in the head by a vision of the woman again, this time is her fighting with the mage fend off the Dark Evil. She was able to help the mage with the Dark Evil before it attacks her with its claws and damaged her forehead in four lines, the mage defeats the Dark Evil, vanishing it to another realm, and quickly takes her to a summoning chamber. The visions stop as Dulcinea takes a deep breath shaking her head while a worry Kitty and Puss pat Dulcinea in the back to comfort her a bit.

"Dulcinea, are you alright?" said a very tense Puss as he was freaking out about Dulcinea.

"I saw.." said a calm Dulcinea as she tries to control herself in case those visions could affect her the same way it's affecting Jose.

"Yes?" said Kitty as she too was a worry for her new friend.

"I saw the woman again. She was helping the mage fend off the Dark Evil. It scratched her forehead in four lines, the mage vanishes it to a realm and quickly takes the woman to a summoning chamber. She was hurt, but she managed to hang on the journey, as the mace told her everything will be alright. And the text also says that Tulpas can sense and try to interact with one another using their mind or eyes, like Thor's friend Heimdall. So, there is a chance I might be able to talk to him," said Dulcinea as everyone heard it from in person to comlink, and Sino quickly realizes that it is all connected, like a man starting to get his memories back, but also celebrating a little bit that they might have found a way to talk to Jose.

"Wait, so this means.." said Puss as he started to realize a bigger picture is in there somewhere.

"Yes. It is all connected to Bloodwolf, the Netherworld, the creation of San Lorenzo, everything," said a very minder Sino as everyone looked at each other like a group friend fearing a war could happen, while Jack was scared as a little boy seeing a monster.

"Well, I know how we can win. Evil Puss needs Dulcinea to be his guide to the Enigma Prophecy, Staff or whatever, so we will avoid him getting his hands on her. Dulcinea, can you sense Jose?" said Puss with such leadership while Dulcinea closes her eyes to silence her mind to focus.

"I can sense him, but he is so far away, he is scared, anguished, I also sense him differently, something monstrous is inside him that even he does not know," said Dulcinea with such calmness, able to get a sense on Jose, but was not able to reach into him because her newfound power is still new to her and she still doesn't have that kind of mastery yet.

"I hope he is okay," said a worry Puss, before a bell ring sounded to alert everyone to leave except employees, as the Catvengers are alerted, like a bunch of heroes ready to spring the trap.

"Guys, get ready," said Kitty as she, Puss, and Dulcinea got into position, ready to fight their way out of here.

"Hehe guys, why not let's not fall for the trap?" said a very scared Jack.

"Because it would be stupid for us doing so. We would be a free capture for them," said Dulcinea in a semi-angry tone as two guards from each side went at them.

"Guys, didn't you listen to the alarm? It said to get out," said one of the wolves as it touches Puss from behind, and quickly Puss delivers a strong kick to the face to knock it out as the other wolf tried to hit Puss with a sphere blast, but Dulcinea hits it with the Egyptian text on its face and Kitty uses her softpaws to steal the sphere and smash it to the head so hard that it knocks the poor guard out cold.

"Yes, that's how it feels!" said a very prideful Kitty as she finally gets a taste of what is like to hit someone in the head hard. as Puss and Dulcinea looker at Kitty very weirdly, as Kitty responded with a simple "It just that I finally got my taste of it, hehe,".

Two guards from the left side approach Sino and Jack from the back. As soon as the wolves touched Sink, Sino turns around quickly and hits both guards with his blast using a beam blast on both of them. More guards were coming onto the museum as a cowardly scared Jack hides in a corner, leaving Sino fighting the wolves alone. The wolves begin to surround Sino in a circle and before they could begin their attack, Puss launches himself and Dulcinea like a slingshot angry bird and hits two wolves. One of the wolves tried to hit Puss but Puss dodges it by grabbing the big wolf's paws leaving Dulcinea hit a punch on the arm and the two lovely cats were handing the wolf countless unanswered combos like they're a great martial artist team before they deliver a jumping kick to his face. The rest of the wolves try to fight them off but Sino hits them with various spinning staff moves like he was Donatello the turtle.

"Nice moves," said Puss as Sino acknowledges Puss's improved humbleness as they continue to hit guards back and forth with such power, awareness speed, and strategic movement, while Kitty joined in and hit a couple of guards entering the room with a blast from one of the guard's weapons. one of the very beat down guards point the sphere at Jack, Dulcinea sees him, uses her feet to stomp a fallen arrow, grabs it, and throws it at the wolf's right arm. The wolf screamed in pain as Puss rushed to interrogating him.

"Evil being, how did you find us?" I demand to know," said a very dark knight Puss as he puts his sword on the wolf's frighten throat, as the wolf is afraid of the ginger cat, as Puss sees the wolf is afraid of him like he says to any and all villains: Fear me if you dare.

"King Puss sense you guys here. Soon every guard in our kingdom will come and get you guys, capture you guys and achieve his master plan. It's too late to do anything about it. You can dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same," said the wolf as Puss and rest of the group were mad about his news because they had to fend off Evil Puss' army.

"I'll let you live because I want to send your king a message. Tell him that I, Puss in Boots, is coming to kick his tail, stop his dark rule and save this world. This I swear!" said a very prideful Puss as the Catvengers looked upon and were inspired by Puss' determination, except a very scared Jack.

"Let me talk to the wolf," said Dulcinea as Puss lets the very shy cat talk to the wolf but stood close to her in case anything unusual happens.

"Ha, this shy cat going to talk to me? haha, better leave that big-eyed ugly cat and go with the black one," said the guard giving zero respect towards Dulcinea as she just snaps all of a sudden, and Kitty was surprised by the arrogant wolf's comments.

"Oh, Felina, you should have not said that," said a very regretful Puss as he turns around to leave Dulcinea alone as he knows the wolf would soon regret those words, as Dulcinea grabs the wolf by the shirt with her left paw with such force as if she was offended so much that she took it very personally.

"Listen to me, and you listen closely. I will not let bad people like you humiliate, hurt, and put countless people into slavery. You can insult me, call me ugly, call me whatever you want, but you will not hurt Puss or any of my friends. I will help any way I can to save those who can't save themselves, and if it means to kick your king and my evil counterpart, so be it. I will do it for my friends and as my friend you guys captured would say: when in doubt, clear your mind, when your loved ones need you, always fight for what's right. And I'm way past that destiny still arrives stupidity, been there and done that. If you guys ever try to hurt someone close to me, I'll drop the nice cat act and will drop you guys with my alter ego. Understood?" said a very determined Dulcinea with such anger for the now very afraid and scared as hell wolf's insults, determination for helping others, and full of no fears in her eyes as she punches the wolf in the face, as she tries to calm herself and control her temper, Puss walked in and gave Dulcinea a hug to comfort her even more.

"Puss, I'm sorry that I acted this way," said a forgiving Dulcinea as she realizes that she did something way out of her character.

"Dulcinea, it is okay to be mad sometimes for many reasons. I loved that because not only did you put that wolf in his place, but you also inspired the team with your speech. Is not about regretting something you have done, is about standing for what is right no matter what and would do anything to follow those stepping stones," said a proud Puss as Kitty, and Sino went towards her as Dulcinea is beginning to feel better now.

"You have helped us many times before, and no matter how you approach this, as long as you keep your morales, you will always do what is right," said Sino as it made Dulcinea a little bit better.

"Hey, Dulcinea. Us girls gotta stick together. Thanks for being an inspiration to Puss and now myself. I can see why Jose and the Avengers have so much trust in you," said Kitty as she and Dulcinea gave each other a fist pump.

"Thanks, guys, I feel a lot better now. Now listen to close cause this is our only shot to get out of her and regroup deep in the woods. There are four horses outside some sort of cantina nearby. I want you guys to get there and run. I will cause a distraction for you guys to have time to escape through that window," said Dulcinea as the rest of the groups were indecisive about Dulcinea's plan.

"I don't think is a good idea," said a worry Kitty.

"Okay, Goody Tow-Shoes, this is very naive and stupidly dumb for you," said Jack, as for once in his life, he cares for Dulcinea for a bit, but she doesn't get angry both outside and inside her about Jack calling her Goody Two-Shakes, she just does nothing listening to what the team says.

"But Dulcinea, they want you to get what they want from your head, and I do not want them to hurt you," said a very sentimental Puss as he and Dulcinea grab each other's paws and looked at each other like two young cats having exact feelings that they wanted to spell it out but couldn't cause love is unpredictable, and that's something both cats have known for a long time.

"Puss, I will be alright. I will follow you guys along the way, but right now the team needs a leader to help them escape, while they need me to be the decoy. I love you Puss, but please trust me on this one," said Dulcinea as Puss smiles inside and looks at her very differently, like she has transformed into something that he knew she'd be a long time ago: a hero, like for the first time in her life, she is not hesitant to do this kind of adventure, he looks into her eyes and see a cat that she no longers has fears over dark evil swerving around; and Puss hug her so hard like he was giving Dulcinea a piece if himself to protect her.

"Dulcinea, I trust you. I hope you know what you are doing. I love you," said a very poetic Puss as he continues to hug her as she also embraces the hug.

"Thanks, Puss," said Dulcinea as the Catvengers except for Jack were in awe of Puss and Dulcinea relationship and trust in each other.

"You ready for this?" asked Sino as Dulcinea moves her head down and nodded yes. The team gets into position to attempt their escape.

"Dulcinea, wait. There is something I need to say to you," said a very nervous Puss as he does not know what to do with all of this before he gets into position. Puss gets a deep breath, he touched her by the paw and kisses her like it was their last kiss. It can tell that Dulcinea and Puss wanted to talk about doing this more mutually, but with the time being numbered, the two cats kissed each other like it was there is no tomorrow, and they wanted to have every second of that; as the rest of the team watches upon how the happy lovebirds gave each other the kiss.

"Now go save this world. For Jose," said a very happy Dulcinea as she raised her fist up for a good luck fist pump to Puss.

"For Jose," said Puss as he also raised his fist up and deliver a fist pump for Dulcinea. As Puss sees Kitty, Sino, and Jack they all moved their heads and nodded yes as Puss gave them a very fake smile and a real expression on his face as he walks toward the position planned while Dulcinea stays in front of the door, waiting for the enemy to arrive.

"Okay, Dulcinea, you got this," she tells herself that for confident, as the door opens revealing soldiers, wolves, moles, an, of course, Darth Dulcinea leading the pack.

"Well if it isn't the weak side of myself," said the selfish cat as she started at Dulcinea like a hunter seeing its prey.

"Oh, hi evil me. That's a nice bruise you got there. Did Jose give you that?" said Dulcinea as her evil counterpart gets very mad by just remembering her humiliation at the hands of Jose.

"Don't ever mention his name. He is a disgrace to humankind. He's so selfish, so despicable with his words..." said Darth Dulcinea with such anger.

"Oh, he cussed at everyone including you? Ha, it's just his nature but still can't believe such words break your feelings hard," Dulcinea interrupted with such a happy tone as Darth Dulcinea was dead mad at her; while Puss slowly leads his team to escape through the window.

"Ah, Dulcinea, why are you wasting your talents, your minds, hell even your life to these fools that you call your friends. You can easily help everyone if you join our cause, too bad we have to do that by force," said Darth Dulcinea as she tries to get Dulcinea to join her, but she looks at the evil queen with such death stare, her first closed so shakingly like a storm coming.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong. I don't betray my friends, I'm not wasting my whole existence at all. In fact, I like who I am and what I stand for, for the greater good. So if you want some, come and get some. You can try to break me and torture me as you did to not just my friend, but to every person, you guys ever ruined their lives, but you will never break my spirit, my will, so I'm ready to do whatever it takes to help others." said Dulcinea with such words that made the pack enraged and disgust, while Puss and the rest of the gang heard it from the comlink and were inspired and confident in not just herself, but to themselves as well.

"We are ready," said Sino as he, Jack, Kitty, and Puss got on four white and black horses as if they were part of a family, that was in the cantina near the museum.

"Well, so much for quitting my stealing ways, said the sarcastic Kitty as they were stealing from the bad guys.

"At least we are not stealing from the good guys," said Puss as he laughs at his words. The team is in position waiting for Puss' word.

"Well, your friends left you alone with me and my army. So how do you want me to hurt you? cat to cat, or everyone at once beating you up?" said Darth Dulcinea as she and her soldiers took a step forward as Dulcinea was looking at the enemies.

"All at once, please?" said a very uncharacteristic Dulcinea that left the army including Darth Dulcinea wondering that is she that foolishly stupid, is she that strong and brave, or is just going as crazy minded as Jose.

"You have your brain as stupid as your friend. Circle her," said Darth Dulcinea as she and the guards surround Dulcinea as Dulcinea looks at them with so much confidence, like Obi-Wan Kenobi trolling his opponents.

"Dulcinea, now," said Puss through the comlink as the team took off, as everyone was distracted by the horses huffing, then Dulcinea used a smoke grenade that she was hiding underneath her left paw and throws it down, creating a black smoke so dark, that they didn't know where she was. Darth Dulcinea, as well as her guards, coughs through the smoke as Dulcinea runs through the door.

"Stop her!" said the devilish Dulcinea as she pursuits Dulcinea. Both cats run as fast as Usain Bolt, with Dulcinea jumping through cars, walls, doing a lot of Spidey stuff like she was a parkour athlete, while Darth Dulcinea does the same thing but has a hard time adjusting and keeping up with Dulcinea's speed. The guards managed to surround Dulcinea through the alley after they finally hoped on their horses as Dulcinea had nowhere to go, but had a couple of time to figure out a way out of this hole because she ran so fast, that it created an acceptable separation between her and the army

"Okay, Dulcinea. Look around," she said as she found a dark side of the alley. The army traps her but cannot see her.

"Oh, baby Dulcinea is in the dark. Why will not come into the light so that I can personally beat you up like a rag doll," said Darth Dulcinea as she smashes her hands like a fighter ready to fight? Suddenly, an engine starts up with so many sounds like as if it was a car. A light bright through the army as they were irritated by the light, and it reveals a red, small streetcar fit for smaller people, the sound of the car were like a roaring lion, the wheels looked shiny, the car was a modified Ferrari with a bit of Camaro style, the inside if the car was lightened up a bit, revealing Dulcinea actually starting the car. Darth Dulcinea ordered the guards to stand back as Dulcinea kept roaring the car.

"Okay, let see what my training with Jose got me," said a confident Dulcinea as she takes off as the guards rode out of the way, some jumped off their horses causing these horses to escape, and Darth Dulcinea cluelessly tried to shoot Dulcinea with a couple of gunshots but it didn't have any effects at all and the car rammed over Darth Dulcinea as Dulcinea leaves the alley.

"Whoo, it is bulletproof, yay," said Dulcinea as she puts the medal to the pedal and drives as fast as possible to join the gang, while a blue cat with spiky hair like a hedgehog with white gloves and red shoes sees his car being "stolen" by Dulcinea as it drove all over his face, watching his car sideways.

"What the. That's my car! said the surprised blue cat as Darth Dulcinea rides her hoverboard like a racer from Sonic Riders and pursuit Dulcinea, while others soon followed her using a bunch of cars and horses.

Puss, Kitty, Jack, and Sino rode their horses on the highway as they jump through a lot of traffic, people, and a couple of cars like it was the Olympics, as they try to reach the far side of the evolving town, where the gates to the exit area.

"Okay team we are just three hundred miles left to exit this horrendous town," said Puss as his horse runs with great speed and agility while others follow him.

"Puss, we got company," said Kitty as she points a couple of soldiers managed to pick up the pace and confronts them. One soldier raises its sword to attack Puss but the nomad draws his sword, counters the attack, spins the soldier' sword out of its hands, and delivers a powerful kick to the head which resulted in its horse falling off as well as the soldier. Two other soldiers went after Kitty, but Sino uses his staff to deliver several repulsive blasts to them as they get knocked off again. Three more soldiers surround d Puss with no countermeasures for him to do, but as soon as one of them tried to finish Puss off, Jack uses his horse to block one of the guard's horses, resulting in it losing its balance long enough for Puss to scratch its face with his claws, grabs one of its sphere weapons and use it to knock the other two soldiers down, by aiming at the horses legs to send them flying through the air and crash on a couple of cars.

"Thanks, Jack," said the rushed with adrenaline Puss as he thanks his scared, coward friend who has finally stepped up and helps Puss.

"Of course, Puss," Jack said in his French accent. The team is still being followed by more soldiers but they are far behind the Catvengers. Puss manages to see from up in the freeway Darth Dulcinea and some of her army pursuing a red car for some reason.

"Puss, why is she pursuing that mysterious thing," said Kitty as she is confused by her actions while riding the adrenaline of the danger, while Puss is starting to realize something that he thought he would never see.

"Ah, shit Jose why did you have to teach us your ways of the world?" said the shockingly Puss as he opens his eyes with the realization on who is driving the car.

"Dulcinea, please tell me is not you in the car," said Puss as he and the rest of the Catvengers were confused, shocked, and disbelief about Puss' comments, while the soldiers managed to come in on them and they start another face-off, one of them swung his sword at Puss and manages Puss to drop the comlink.

"Uh, wait for a second," said Dulcinea as she drives the car with speed and ease, her drifting on point, but still not enough to lose Darth Dulcinea. One of the soldiers manages to catch her, but Dulcinea used the strong car to push the soldier's car and it and another car smashed into each other like a wrecking ball, causing all of the soldier's horses to knock their riders out of the way and ran away from them in fear.

"Give me the bazooka!" exclaimed the evil queen as she orders the soldiers to get her weapon, while they try to distract Dulcinea from the sidelines by dropping a couple of bullets at her, but to no success.

"I gotta do something," said Dulci ea as she realizes she can't escape the bazooka blast from her dark counterpart and she sees something that could be the use of such importance. She uses the nitrogen turbo to get the soldiers out of her way but Darth Dulcinea was already within range to strike a blow to Dulcinea thanks to her hoverboard.

"Bye Bye, bitch!" said the devilish queen as she fires the bazooka and hits the red car. Puss and the gang looked in shocked as they thought they've killed her, but Puss looked up with tears and his emotions quickly change as the car kept spinning round and round until Dulcinea breaks the front glass as she jumps so high, uses a couple of arrows and hits two of the soldiers nearly knocking off the distracted team, then she uses a shockwave weapon to knock off Darth Dulcinea far away that she crashes to various billboards, but she uses her sword as a support to hit a big traffic billboard but was stuck and the only thing she sees is a flying down Dulcinea that she still isn't finished, as she manages to knock one of the soldiers out of his horse as she gets control of it and rides on joining the gang, as she draws her normal sword to counter some of the soldiers attack Sino as the mage knocks it with his staff. Three final soldiers try to shoot Dulcinea from behind with arrows but Kitty was there to stop the soldier from the left, Jack knocks out the soldier from the right with a weak punch that resulted as a distraction as Puss comes in and repays the favor by giving them soldier a boot to the face, but the one in the middle shots the arrow, as Dulcinea sees the arrow and falls down. The soldier thought he won, as well as all of her team but Puss, as he knew the soldier is in for a surprise, as Dulcinea somehow lifts her head and grabs the arrow with her mouth, as the gang smiles in joy and surprise by Dulcinea's incredible move. Dulcinea uses the arrow to point at the soldier but throws a warning shot at it which he dodged.

"Haha, you missed," said the jerky overconfident wolf soldier.

"Did I?" said the sassy Dulcinea as she runs fast and jumps off her horse as the wolf was confused, but when he looked around and he saw Puss jumping from his horse, and he and Dulcinea deliver a powerful double kick at the wolf while they use its face as a trampoline to backflip cartwheel their way back to their horses, while the wolf falls down hard along with the horse.

"How are you continuing to do unexpected things?" said Puss as he was stunned by Dulcinea's boldness.

"No time now, there is the gate!" said a very focused Dulcinea as she sees the gates within their reach. As soon as they were close, the gates starting to close thanks to a bunch of moles from Evil Puss' army, but Kitty ran fast as she tells her horse to run fast as she gets past the gates. Puss soon follows Kitty, but the gates were nearing closing and Dulcinea, Sino, and Jack knows that they could be trapped inside as Darth Dulcinea somehow using a motorcycle she stole manages to come close to get them.

"What the fuck you guys doing to there? Shoot them, you fools!" she yells at the moles as they use their spheres to shot countless repulsive at the three heroes. One of them manages to hit Jack's horse, falling him down and fall on his knees, begging for his life, but Darth Dulcinea passes by him as all she wanted was Dulcinea, who with Sino, are dodging the mole's attacks.

"Why you little..?" said the devilish queen as she shoots her soundwave weapon at them. Sino sees the waves and he decides to push Dulcinea's horse, causing it for the wave to hit them and knocks Sino down as he also drooped his staff, but sent Dulcinea flying towards the closing gates and barely escapes Far Far Away, as Puss sees her and grabs her like a baseball; but Sino was trapped inside, but he was happy inside that none of the rest matters as long Dulcinea is save.

"Senile old man, why you save that weakling instead of yourself?" said the mocking Darth Dulcinea as Sino turns around to see her with such determination in his eyes.

"Because it is the right thing and the nobles thing a hero could do," said Sino with a clear point on his mind, knowing that his staff is on the evil ruler's side but still shows no fear even in the eyes of defeat, as it left the evil queen static.

"You guys and your selfless bullcrap," said the ignorant villain as she shoots a stun gun at a defenseless Sino.

"Sino!" said, Dulcinea, as she tries to knock her way back inside to help Sino, screaming in tears, her feeling inside that she is afraid that he might be killed, that Puss rushes in to try to calm her, while Kitty is stayed put with her horse.

"Dulcinea, please, do not do this," said Puss as he begged Dulcinea to not go through this as she was clearly not thinking this through, which later he hugs Dulcinea to move her out of the door.

"But I have to save him and Jack. Sino pushed me so that I can escape, please let me save him!" said Dulcinea as the screamed, pleaded, crying with lots of tears dropping from her eyes falling to her knees, her paws grabbing the dirt hard in pain, inside her she felt that it was her fault, her arms reaching through the gates like someone who desperately needs to help someone who is dying.

"Dulcinea, there are fights that we have to fight, but there are some that we cannot fight. You taught me that so many times when I was so over carrying myself because of my arrogance and ego, so I know the feeling. Please, let us get out and regroup. Sino will be alright, I swear it in the name of Felina. Please, do not make me lose you again," said a very emotional Puss as he falls to his knees and hugs Dulcinea, as she's begging to realize her thoughts were not so planned out, and she hugs him hard as like she is thanking him for comfort her in her time in need, as Kitty gets off her horse and hugs Dulcinea, like a sister helping a bullied sister to get through this hard moment in life.

"Thanks, Puss, Kitty. Let's go to the first woods and camp," said Dulcinea as Kitty and Puss agree, while she wiped her tears, gets up along with her friends, hugs them one more time, Kitty and Puss hoped on their horses, but since Dulcinea doesn't have one, she Puss gave her his paws to lift her up to come aboard like a true gentleman, and Dulcinea sees the gates to Far Far Away one more time.

"I'll save you Sino. I promise by my life. And you too Jack even if I hate you a lot," said a saddened but controlled Dulcinea as she hugs Puss like he was a pillow to close her eyes a little bit as he was very tired and falls to sleep to regain her energy and strength.

"Ready, Puss?" said Kitty as she and Puss looked at each other like two friends font know what to do in a time like this.

"Yes, let us go, for now," said a very voiced tone Puss as he and Kitty galloped their horses to begin their quest to the woods. As the road began, Puss doesn't stop thinking about the pain and suffering everyone has to get thanks to his evil counterpart, the visions inside Dulcinea and Jose's head, and Dulcinea's "past" life. Puss looks at a sleepy Dulcinea and he smiles cause, yeah they can hurt him, humiliate him, banish him, there is always one thing that drives Puss to be who he is every day and that's he will fight to protect the innocent, as he shouts in his mind with such pride, determination, and no fear in his eyes

"I will stop you, Emperor. This I swear!"

What is going to happen to Jack and Sino? Will Kitty, Puss, and Dulcinea bounce back from this? What will Dulcinea's visions take her and her friends? Find out soon.

As always thank you so much for this, it is always a pleasure making these somewhat confusing but imaginable chapters to my fanfictions, it proves that anything is possible with such big imaginations. Leave a love, review, and follow up on my story, PM for anything, and don't be afraid of telling me ideas for these next chapters, cause the upcoming ones will be fun to read. I will see you guys soon.

Hope you like the Easter Eggs and references to other games, movies, series, etc. :)

May the Force be with you.


	5. Chapter V

"How is he?"

"My God, he's still alive,"

"How is he still alive?"

"I don't know."

"Can we take all that those villains put into his system?"

"Yes, but only one thing will stay intact,"

"Okay. Do what you can,"

"On it," said a bunch of voices as Jose was fainting like someone is heading to the light and a few voices are hearing in the surroundings. He falls asleep as the voices were gone and the only thing Jose can see is darkness. For thirty minutes Jose fell asleep as the procedure was done but the unknown guys that saved Jose injected him with a tranquilizer.

"Where am I?" said the curious Jose as his spirit wakes up from the darkness and sees himself in a temple with a statue with red lights, three beings, one standing there watching while the other two were fighting. Jose couldn't tell what it was so he went for a better view but a soon as he made to the middle of the fight everyone just vanished as the lights went from red to blue colors. Jose sees the temple and he realizes that he is at the temple of the Obelisk of Night.

"Tell me this isn't another fucking dream," said Jose with so much tiresome that he doesn't want to encounter those visions again, as he touches the statue and it instantly showed him a large staff, with black colors and the ball of the staff was white, as soon as Jose saw it closer it his head was playing games with Jose, and he touched his head as he was getting a powerful headache, he screamed out of pain and agony, fell down to his knees with fear, his heart was pounding fast with so many emotions going through him inside his soul as voices from various unknown person kept saying "Enigma" like music replaying on his head, and when he touched the stuff out off desperation, it teleported him back to the now red lighted temple, and he sees Puss with a regretting look for some reason, and a solar beam was targeting towards Jose and he looks behind but was late to do anything about it as the beam hit him hard.

"Ahhh!" Jose screamed as he wakes up from that dream and he appears to be in a room of an abandoned cave, with big waterfalls, a lot of inventory, rooms, monitored TVs, all this place looked like a Batcave; he shakes his head in relief, his hands touching his head with so many questions and thoughts inside his head that he doesn't know what to do with him, he feels like he is Evil Puss slave serum-free, but yet he felt like something from it was still there. He walks out of the room and no one was there, he later goes down and went to the monitor area.

"Who are you. What do you want?" said a bunch of mysterious figures lurking in the shadows as Jose tries to find whatever that it like a confused person.

"I could ask the same question to whoever said that, but I'll answer. I'm Jose and I want to stop some addicted for power dumbass from getting what he wants," said Jose as the dark figures looked at the big guy as if it knows what Jose is talking about.

"And why do you want such self-minded goal?" said the mysterious figures as Jose looked at them like someone who doesn't want the time for this.

"Because I have to save very important cats," said Jose, as he felt desperate inside with the mind that he needs to save the best friends, who consider them as a brother and sister, that he put them in danger.

"Well. I guess.." said the mysterious figures as lights go out and Jose was alerted and began to set his stance for a possible fight. The lights come back up and reveal four figures: a small red-haired man, an egg, a blonde guy, and a green, big ogre.

"We might have identicals goals," said the big ogre as Jose was confused about all this situation putting into him.

"Who the actual hell are you guys?" the confused Jose asked as the four group of guys were intrigued by Jose's comment, as if he isn't from around here.

"I'm Rumplestiltskin. Magician and every enemy's worst nightmare," said, Rumple, as he shows his magic powers like a wizard.

"And I'm Humpty Dumpty. Inventor and the mind of the team" said the inventive egg as Jose felt very sentimental not to himself, but to how Puss would react to seeing his deceased friend from another world.

"And I'm Prince Charming, the former Knight of Far Far Away," he said as Jose was intrigued by the group, even impressed by the group of resistance.

"And you must be?" said a very curious Jose, with his hands crossed out and his face all curious expressions, as he asked the ogre.

"My name is Shrek, and this is the Shrekcave," said the leader of the group as he raises his hands with all serious look on his face as he shows Jose his case, but Jose laughed so hard, that he did not take Shrek's words very seriously.

"Haaa, Shrekcave, darky entrance, mad inventions, and vehicles around here. Are you sure you guys aren't Batman and his sidekicks," said a very comedian Jose as he was laughing like an out of control clown, while the group of guys was a bit angry by Jose's self-centered ego.

"Oh, you got jokes, huh. Guess what? you wouldn't be alive and slave proof if it weren't for us," said Shrek as Jose quickly changed his emotions to a now serious look, as he is starting to know that those unknown heroes might have saved him from Evil Puss.

"Well, so you guys are what, vigilantes?" said the intrigued Jose.

"No. We are Le Vigilantes!" said the four rebels as they shouted their team name and pose like they were Freiza's cheerleading squad.

"Okay. So, what do you want from me?" said a confused Jose as he crosses his arms and acted all serious like a detective listening to what the witness has to say.

"Well, for once we save you from the virus the king injected you with. It is very surprising you managed to survive in his castle, I mean, the guts to jump off his castle, the lengths it took to fight off his army alone. We really like that level of retaliation," said an excited Rumple as Jose kinda went into the vibes, agreeing with what the magician said.

"And I've analyzed your vitals when you were passed out. It was very serious, but I managed to take out the virus out of your system before it reached its final stages. But.." said Humpty Dumpty as he sounded a bit worried for Jose as the boy released something might have been wrong with the procedure.

"But, we discovered a few things interesting about you, Jose. About some visions about the Enigma Prophecy," said Charming as he was looking at Jose very serious while cleaning his sword and sitting on a pole, as Jose was deep down inside very hurt by just remembering that name, and Shrek had the look in his eyes, the look of a man ready to get the information necessary to take immediate action.

"It's not just a prophecy. It's also a staff that grants anything possible, and only a real tulpa, which is not me since I'm half of it, can find it, but whoever uses it will grant ultimate power," said a very shaken Jose, as the gang looked at Shrek with worry looks in their eyes, like a bunch of teammates unaware of what is one of them going to do about it.

"Tell me, boy. Do you have what it takes to stop it?" Shrek asked Jose as a test to see if Jose is that type of hero, which Jose took it very carefully as he could tell Shrek would be a treat to those he cares about.

"Yes. Why are you asking that?" said a very suspicious Jose as Rumplestiltskin, Dumpty, and Charming took a step back as Shrek became very self-minded.

"Because I am going to put an end to Evil Puss and his devilish girlfriend's rule, no matter the cost. You see, Jose, this prophecy, along with your friends coming in to save you, is all connected. And let just say I don't trust people from another world," the big ogre said as Jose was confused by Shrek's twisted mindset about this situation. He then asks how he knows about Puss and Dulcinea as the rest of the gang points the television at Jose as he sees the chase their friends and the corrupted kingdom. Jose takes a seat, grabs his hands in regrets, like an iron man regretting sending its spider boy on a dangerous mission, as he couldn't bear the fact that Puss and Dulcinea put their happily ever after aside to come and save him after he lied and kept secrets for them, while he may not cry on the outside, he shred tears from his heart on the inside.

"Jose, I saw people like you in my time as a vigilante, but none had the fire and spirit that you have, I'll give you that. Which is why I want to make you a deal. You help us stop the Emperors, destroy any chance of completing their prophecy, even if it means destroying their doppelgangers, and save the multiverse. What do you say? Partners?" said the fearsome leader as Le Vigilantes were on board with the idea, but Jose felt so angry by it because that offer for him was so disgraceful, so disrespectful that he couldn't believe Shrek is willing to kill anyone who stands in the way of saving the world, including Puss and a very big target lately Dulcinea.

"As, much as I want to kick Evil Puss' tail with Tony Stark's crack egg, Doctor Strange's kid version, a blonde Tom Holland, the baby Banner, and Natasha would have, could have, should have had, I won't do it. These two doppelgangers are my friends. Fuck no, they are like my brother and sister, who she happens to be the key to all of this fuzz, and I will not let anyone with a good die for the sake of saving the world, even if it means getting past the ones that want to stop evil," said a very emotional Jose with all his heart, his words were like shredding tears along with a huge lion roar that awoken a fire inside Jose, his face was full of willingness and determination, while the squad were all stunned by Jose's sudden denial, except the ogre, who was mad at Jose because he didn't understand anything that has gone through the years in Far Far Away.

"Listen to me smartass. Far Far Away was a beautiful place until that devilish couple ruined it. You think I act like a crazy man, you don't know what suffering is like. I lost my wife and kids, my donkey, my friends, everyone I ever cared about, gone! With heads hang up on the castle's rooms as if they were deer killed for sports! If you think for one second I don't have morals, you are wrong, because I have morals and that's I have to do whatever needs to be done to save the world. I only trust myself, and my group of friends, who have lost nearly everything since Evil Puss' came. And if your catlady is the key to the prophecy, then I will do what I must in order to save the world," said a very emotional Shrek, his anger towards Jose was unreal like someone really hating a guy who makes fun of his personal life, deep down he cried when he mentioned his family, like the last of its bloodline missing its family a lot, as the rest of the team were a bit shocked about Shrek took things a lot deep, as he's an ogre that doesn't really want to talk about his past, while Jose, deep down inside, knows what it feels like to lose someone, he was sentimental about what Shrek said and that turned down his intense tone a bit, but he couldn't let Shrek or anyone harm someone so innocent like Dulcinea.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened to your family, trust me I know what it's like to lose someone this important in life. I really do. And I understand why you don't like beings from another world but I cannot let you hurt my friends, so I have a responsibility to keep them safe from that French accent doppelganger king mini-me ass bitch and his girlfriend. So my answer about joining you guys is no because I know them for a long time even though it been it's three months it feels like I've known them forever. I can't be the guy that chose between two rights equaling one wrong affecting not just everyone around it, but also to myself. I can't guys, I'm sorry," said a very lamented but clear minded Jose as he leaves this conversation and heads back to his room while Shrek looks at him a bit of understandable and a bit angry, while the rest of the team pat his back and told him to they will let have his time to think about this.

"I'll go talk to him," said Humpty as he slowly walks away towards where Jose is, while Shrek just sits down and watches the monitor TV, with his hands crossed his mouth, being thoughtful about his plan, and considering all options while deep down thinking about what Jose said.

"Is he right?" he told himself with a very looked down expression on his face as he felt a bit of a pitiful guy while looking at Jose from over there, like someone who couldn't believe he might be right.

Jose sits down on a chair from the room he was in a while ago, and he was thinking about the visions, his head looked down thinking about Puss and Dulcinea, but was bothered by something on his back pocket when he adjusted his position. He wakes up, takes off whatever was bothering him, and it was Dulcinea's gift, the amulet Jose and Puss got for her. He looks at it and became pretty sentimental about it for many reasons. He thought about what could have happened if he listened to Sino the first time they met when he was Arthepheous, what could have been if he missed the shot that won them the amulet, as deep down, he became more and more convinced that it was his fault he put Dulcinea and Puss in danger.

"Care to talk?" asked a calm Humpty as Jose looks at him and takes a deep breath to be as calm as possible.

"Yeah," said Jose as Humpty looks at the amulet in Jose's right hand with a very curious look.

"You know? That amulet used to be a symbol of what your town was: a very peaceful kingdom, with everyone being happy with their lives, and nothing bad ever happened to us," said a sentimental Dumpty as Jose looked at the amulet and quickly understood his comments.

"Yeah, this amulet, in my world, used to be a powerful artifact to defeat a very bad evil. It was supposed to be gone when I usee it to help someone bring back from the dead. Now all I see is a relic that reminds me of the biggest mistake I've ever made," said a very lamented Jose.

"What did you do?" said a curious Humpty as Jose took a deep breath before he answers Humpty's question.

"Uh, God, where to, start. Well, I git an amulet for my friend's birthday, but someone warned me about its risk. I didn't listen to him because I thought he was a nut job, and later on Evil Puss and Dulcinea came in, whooped our asses, and, just the very least I could have done for my mistake, I mover my friend out of the way so that they captured me instead of her, and I warned them not to come after me some time ago because of the prophecy shenanigans, which I didn't tell them and I feel like I might have hurt them because I kept a secret, but they didn't listen and they came here to save me, and the rest is history," said Jose as he sounded very regretful, for everything, as Humpty was sentimental inside feeling bad for Jose.

"Wow. You know, Shrek feels the same way you are feeling right now. One time, We were having a birthday party. It was his birthday, everything was good. But then, Evil Puss and his army came in from a portal and started killing everyone. Shrek tried to save his family, he hid them deep in the woods, and fend off a few guards, but it was too much as they managed to knock him out cold. I was down and I couldn't get up as the devilish cat almost killed me, until our Puss, a fat Puss in Boots, saved me and fought him until the end. He almost beat that devil, until Evil Dulcinea stab him in the heart from behind while I and Shrek watched as we saw our friend died. After that, both future kings managee to find his family and decapitated their heads while Shrek was tied up on a tree with me, but he spared us because he wanted us to remember this for the rest of our lives. Shrek took it very personally, as he fell down his knees and hugged his dead family, and we have been helping others since then because of that tragic moment, and we managed to save Rumple and Charming, who also lost their loved ones by the King's rule, and joined our crusade. What you are feeling is understandable, but you have to figure out that not everything is your fault, Jose. You only wanted the amulet because you wanted to make your friend proud, you couldn't predict that danger. You may have not started this fight, I hope that you are the one who finishes this crap," said Humpty as Shrek listened to every word the wise and a bit emotional egg said from behind the door, as Jose felt even more sentimental about Humpty, Shrek, and what they been through, while at the same time, it eases a little bit his guilt he was feeling, like an old man finally giving in into the situation, as Shrek felt shaken up emotionally because of that particular date in his life, as he too understands Jose a bit better.

"Thanks, Humpty for telling me this story. I am sorry for judge you guys for being reckless, but I understand why you have your methods. I want to help, I really do, but I cannot risk the lives of my friends in order to save the world. My Puss is like me, a hero with a big ego, a big heart, always helps anyone, he loves adventures, and he too has his own struggles, and I love him because of even though he a total dick at times, he never gives up on anyone and would do anything to help them. And Dulcinea, she is the complete opposite of that copycat bitch. She is the smartest, kindest, toughest, strongest, and wisest catlady I have ever met in my life. She always is there whenever I feel let down about something, she is shy about things, she is a strong lady and I'd be gentle with her when I teach her things, and she learns fast. She might be a Tulpa with great powers and the so call key to that prophecy, I know in my heart that she would rather be herself than some forced up a hero. She is a great hero, not because she is an awesome fighter and has the same resiliency as Puss and I, she is a great hero because she inspires everyone she sees with just her good deeds and impactful words. I wish I was as clean and honest as her, and if I would gladly do anything to save them, even if it means risking everything for them. I can never take this away like a piece of trash, not even to save the world," said Jose as his words made both Humpty and a very surprised Shrek inspired. Shrek comes in as Humpty and Jose look at the very mixed feeling ogre with a respectful look in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry we got things off the wrong foot. I understand your methods as well as you understand ours, I'll give you that. It is almost eleven o'clock in the evening so I'll make it a fact. I'll give till twelve o'clock afternoon to save your friends. If they are not saved by that time, then I guess I have to see for myself if what you say about them is true, whether if I fight them or see an eyesight if they are what you say they are. Do we have a deal?"

said a very serious and respectful Shrek as a very pressured Jose, with his heart beating at a chance that he must take, even if time is not on his side, his whole body shaking like a nervous boy, his head boiled by many thoughts on his mind, but one thing was clear to him: he can't let this opportunity slide.

"Okay, Shrek, as much as I hate putting my friends at risk, I accept the offer. I mostly don't sleep at night these days and I don't know a lot about this place, but I will find and save my friends before is too late, and if I have to get past you the next day, then I will do it, but that doesn't mean I won't help you beat Evil Puss," said a very determined Jose as Shrek and Humpty mutually agreed with him and Shrek shows Jose to the garage to borrow his black and green motorcycle.

"Don't scratch it," said the very warning ogre as Jose looked at him and gave him a maybe expression, while the rest of Le Vigilantes march in to bid their goodbyes.

"So long Jose. I hope we meet again soon," said Rumple as Jose nodded yes in a very quiet way.

"Jose, even though we have our differences, we share one goal. I hope you come to realization soon," said the warrior-minded Charming.

"I don't know, Charming. Right now, let me worry about finding my, friends, then I'll see what I can do about it," said Jose as Humpty comes in with something on his hands.

"Here. You'll need this in order to return to your world in case your ship gets destroyed," said a very gentle Humpty who now sees Jose as a friend while he hands him the object.

"What's this?" a very curious Jose asked as he gets his hands on a blue bottle.

"It's a world jump, I named that invention Rumpelstiltskin and I made together, and it allows you to bring you back to your world with a hard throw to the ground and concentration in your mind. But be careful, only three persons can go through it. Once this three jumps in, the portal will close," said a very carefully detailed Humpty as Jose looks at it like an important piece to a greater good, while he was nervous about it at the same time.

"Okay. Three people in a portal and that's it? Yeah, there is no pressure. Also, is there any communications around here. Kinda figured I would like to make a call," said a very tense with excitement and peril, and very focused Jose as he had an idea about something.

Go north, there is a phone booth on the Fairy route, you can make at least two voice messages, and one of them involves singing?" said Shrek as Jose raised his eyebrows with a surprise on his face like an actor who is bald and likes to call himself a Rock.

"Really?" said a very bored Jose.

"Really, Really," said Shrek.

"Okay.Thanks again for helping me. I hope we can move on with our lives and help defenseless citizens from bad guys. Rumple, Charming, Humpty, Shrek. Hope I see you again soon. Wish you good luck and your quest, morons," said Jose as he waves goodbye to the team.

"Wait, here you go. To get in touch with your friends," said Shrek as he throws two dimes of twenty-five cents to Jose so that he can pay to talk through the phone.

"Thanks," said a grateful Jose as he turns on the cycle, revs it off like waking a roaring lion, takes off on the motorcycle, jumps through the waterfalls and begins his journey to find the phone booth.

"So, do you think we will see him again?" said Prince Charming to a very focused and determined Shrek.

"Yes," the ogre said as everyone except Humpty were surprised by how Shrek said it, he just said yes in a respectful way.

"Why do you think that," said a curious Rumpelstiltskin as Shrek looks at the short magician.

"Because of people like him never stops defending the world," said the very soft tuned Shrek.

"Yeah but, can he do it with the one thing he has from the virus Evil Puss injected him with?" said a worry Humpty Dumpty as he did not tell Jose about it because he didn't want Jose to worry so much about so many things in his heads.

"If he is a guy who can get past internal struggles, then he'll be fine. And if he harnesses this thing and makes it his own personal weapon, then Evil Puss and his army are in for a ride to hell," said the determined and confident Shrek as everyone was left stunned by Shrek's surprising behavior, they never saw him acknowledging, and helping other heroes, like a dark knight.

thirty minutes later*

Jose rides in his motorcycle as he finally makes it past the Fairy route. He reaches the phone booth, he parks the motorcycle, runs towards the booth with all this rain, and once he made it, he shivers his body like a person freezing to death. He was emotional about how he was gonna tell his friends that he is sorry for everything, as he nervously shakes of his right hand to put a coin inside the phone basket. He takes a very deep breath as he marks in the number of his spaceship so that it can receive the voicemail.

"Okay, let's get singing out of the way," said Jose as he took a deep breath as he was about to express his feelings through a song

(River by Eminem ft Ed Sheeran with lyrics edited by me)

A one-night stand turned a two-night stand

It was "come sunlight, scram, " now we hug tight, and

You found out, now you guys feel deserted and used

'Cause I left, so what? You did it first to me too

Now how am I supposed to tell my friends that I'm through?

It's hard to find the words, I'm aloof, nervous, and Dulcie

Don't want this to hurt, but what you deserve is the truth

Don't take it personal, I just can't say this in person to you

So I revert to the studio, like hole-in-the-wall diners

Don't have to be reserved in a booth

I just don't like the person who I'm turning into's

Irreversible, I preyed on you like it's church at the pew

And now that I got you I don't want you

Took advantage in my thirst to hide my excuse

Why do I do this dirt that I do?

Get on my soapbox and preach, my sermon and speech

Detergent and bleach is burnin' the wound

'Cause now I can't put you guys through

so much danger I can't bring you into my vision nightmares, shoulda knew

To told you everything 'fore I bit into my own forbidden fruit (Fuck!)

I've been a liar, been a thief

Been a lover, been a cheat

All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me

Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something

If all it's gonna cause is pain

The truth and my lies now are falling like the rain

So let the river run.

Jose put every emotion on his words, his eyes shred tears full of sadness and forgivingness, he falls down in full torment as he was feeling like he doesn't know what to do. he puts his last coin in to have one last voice call to his friends that he misses so much with all his heart.

"Hi, guys it's me. I'm sorry I was that big asshole that ruined your happily after, I should have been clean and told you guys the truth before, I was so afraid of these visions and about how you guys put yourself through so much when we fought Thanos that I didn't want you guys to suffer from my own sins, and I didn't say shit on your birthday, Dulcinea, because I did not want to ruin your special day. But, I'm proud of you guys because even after I put you through so much pain, you still disobey me and went to this devilish world to find me and save me from Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea's rule, and I can never be more grateful. Please, don't finish the job by simply rescue me, I know in your hearts you will save this world, and be careful, I found a group of guys, an ogre, and an egg inventor that wants to stop this evil kingdom, but wants to kill you because of their history of beings from other worlds and the whole prophecy crap. I know this is very hard to understand, and I might as well drag you, maybe Sino, and a few more into this shit, but I feel sorry for you guys. And Dulcinea, I don't know what to do without your calming voice that helps me get past through a lot of bad shit. And I don't know if I have the strength to be as brave as you Puss, but I'll do my best to correct my mistakes. I love you," said Jose as he was crying while talking, his head fell down like an emotional guy hearing the news of a family member died, he felt inside like a snake who betrayed his allies, but he is trying his best to undo everything he did wrong. He stands up, wiped his tears off, got out of the booth, started the motorcycle, and he takes off to find Puss in Boots and Dulcinea.

"I promise, I will never keep a secret from you guys again, as well as try and be strong through all the struggles I'm facing right now, and save this world. Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, I'm coming," said a very self-minded, determined Jose as he rides off into the raining night to find his friends.

How will this dangerous adventure shapes up? Can Shrek and Le Vigilantes trust Puss and Dulcinea? Is Jose truly free from that virus? Find out soon.

Well, that's another chapter in the books. Hope you caught a lot of Easter Eggs, follow this good author to get notifications of future chapters, check on my fanfictions, profile, and send love to this book. I also thinking stop making this after chapter talks when I will enter the action parts of the story, so tell me if I should do that or not.

Leave a review in the comments, be calm and send me PMs whenever you feel you want to ask me about something. I love you guys so much, you are one of the reasons why I strive to make these chapters on a week by week basis. Also, want to say thanks to my friend Rival Argentica for giving me ideas for this particular book, as well as being a great mentor and friend, and that means a lot to me.

Hope you have a wonderful day and to the people from North and South Carolina suffering from Hurricane Florence, you are in my prayers and stay safe out there.

See you soon, readers and future readers. May the Force be with you.


	6. Chapter VI

Evil Puss was sitting on his throne, looking through the window, watching the sunset with his hands crossed upon his face with a very angry look in his eyes as he sensed the army's failure, the fact that they didn't help his Dulcinea capture his counterpart and his trusted friends, and was upset that they managed to capture just two complete idiots. Someone came as the king's butlers walked through the door and open it. It was the guard that got beat up, humiliated by Puss in Boots and Dulcinea, and the guard was very scared looking at the king.

"Ohh Boss? said the terrified wolf as Evil Puss turned his chair around still in his pose, like a very pissed off king.

"What is it?" he said in a soft tone, hiding the anger he has inside, looking at the poor wolf like he is about to kill that person.

"Um, your other cat, Puss in Boots, sent me here to tell you that he is coming to stop you and end your rule," said the wolf as he was stammering with so much desperation as if he was too shaken to even talk to Evil Puss, as the evil ruler gets up from his chair and walks slowly towards the very intimidated guard, like Vader coming in to break the heart and souls of anyone who fails him.

"Ohh, it's that so, then why you came all the way here to just send me this message from my archenemy and worst of all, you are so beaten up. He must have beaten your worthless ass so much that you were begging him mercy like a crying bitch," said the very angry cat, with his hands clenching hard on the guard's uniform and pushes it out of the way, as the taller, but the sad wolf was even more afraid to talk to him but has to or his life is over,

"He didn't beat me up," said the wolf as Evil Puss was laughing his ass off is as if what the wolf said was a lie or a complement to how worthless the guard is, as he walks behind him to see the windows.

"Oh I guess, it was that mage my girlfriend managed to capture," said the cocky ruler as the wolf nodded no as Evil Puss stopped walking, was stunned in much anger because he doesn't know who whooped the wolf's ass like a rag doll.

"No, sir. The one who beat me up was the other Dulcinea," he said as Evil Puss calmed himself as he turns around the wolf to see him face to face with so much serious expression in his face, both animals get on one knee to compliment each other

"Okay. Thank you, soldier," said the calmed Evil Puss as the wolf was relief that his master wasn't mad about the whole situation.

"Oh, thanks. I won't fail you again, I promise you, oh great Puss, our almighty leader," said the wolf as he falls to his knees to salute the cat, while Evil Puss pats his back at the happy wolf, now happy that he is on his good side.

"I know you won't, that's why I thank you for being another decoration for my walls," said Evil Puss as the wolf wondered what the king but before he could even get a trace about it, Evil Puss uses his left claws and strikes the surprised wolf through the back of the neck, and the king uses his sword to deliver a quick and powerful slice to the head, decapitating the useless soldier for failing Evil Puss. As Evil Puss gets up he looks at the now dead wolf and gives a cynical evil laugh at the poor thing as it reveals Evil Puss was very mad that it was Dulcinea that beat this sorry excuse of a soldier.

"Thank you for being the weakest son of a bitch of the entire army. Alfred clean this mess, and you Wilde, put his head on my decoration wall," said the very disgraceful king as the butlers came in and did their respective orders the king ordered as he walks with his hands behind his back as he leaves the king's room.

"Hail Puss!" both butlers said as they fall to their knees the king walked towards them, while Evil Puss leaves his room to get to an elevator, as the butlers continued with their work. Once opened, Evil Puss steps inside and clicks A26.18 to get to the lower levels of the castle. The elevator stops and the door opens as Evil Puss arrives at the medic bay to check on the wounded men. As he looks at them, he sees failure not just in them, but also himself because he knew he shouldn't have gone soft at Jose, that he should have expected this retaliation to happen. He slowly walks in and sees two badly hurt Cyborg and Beast Boy, as they recover from their wounds suffered by Jose as they felt humiliated by it.

"How are you guys feeling?" said a disappointed Evil Puss as they see the two members of the Titans like a father disappointed their sons getting humiliated by one dude.

"Not good, yo. But as soon as Cy and I come back stronger, Jose will feel our wrath," said a voiced tone but optimistic Beast Boy as Cyborg nodded yes like a very hype man, while Evil Puss wasn't convinced enough to trust those two engaging Jose or anyone like Puss and Dulcinea.

"You don't worry, king. You tell us what to do and we will excite it," said the confident Cyborg as soon as Evil Puss had a diabolical idea to kinda raise the stakes a bit.

"Here is the job. We won't go after Jose," said the villainous Puss as Beastie and Cy were shocked at his comment like two complete idiots.

"What?! Why!?" the two friends screamed so shockingly as Evil Puss just slaps himself in the face at the complete idiots like someone looking at the two guys from Three Stooges.

"Look at the bigger picture. We have to let him come to us, so we will go after someone who could force him to come out of hiding. Someone like Puss, and Dulcinea. Jose could wait to rescue Puss because I believe Puss and Jose are alike, egotistical, great adventurers, too soft-hearted, and they do things alone without the help of others, but both share the biggest weakness of them all: Dulcinea. If we do something to her like I don't know, beat her up to the point she can't take any more of it, even becomes breathless, Puss would beg for me to stop and even try to kill me, but Jose would totally be clueless and will come here out of anger and when he does, you better beat his ass up. Understood?" said the twisted minded Puss as he cooks up a deadly plan that might it as well cross the line between both Puss and Jose if this works, like a loner who has nothing left to lose but more to gain.

"Okay. That's a good idea, Puss," said Beast Boy as he now understands the plan as well as Cyborg as he nodded yes.

"Just leave it to us," the half robot, half-human said as Evil Puss breathes in relief for finally, those two understood his actions. He looked around the hospital to find Robin but couldn't find him.

"Where's Robin?" said the curious Evil Puss.

"He is training in his room," said Cyborg as Evil Puss thanks the two Titans as he left the hospital to return to the elevator, gets inside, press D21.99, and the elevator closes and goes up to go to the soldier's room. Once there, he sees Robin outside, training as his moves were faster, stronger, like a man who is only possessed by one thing.

"No sleeping on the job, he?" said the intrigued Evil Puss as Robin punches the wall as he looks at the king with a serious yet follower look on his face.

"Well, king, when you want something so bad you need to train and prepare to seize the opportunity," said an one minded Robin ad Evil Puss from the inside he feels happy about Robin's villainous mentality.

"I know defeat upsets you, and I know what is like to feel like you were this close to getting what you wanted but faith always saves the lucky ones but only to an extent," said Evil Puss as Robin looked at the king as a third father to him.

"Yeah, you are right. So what's the plan you want to tell me," said Robin.

"We have to capture his friends," said Evil Puss as Robin was pretty mad and a bit angry that Evil Puss wants to capture his friends instead of Jose.

"Why?" said the thirsted for vengeance Robin as the king gave a sort of serious for killing killer chuckled.

"Because I'm going to capture his friends and force him to come out of hiding. Jose is too sensitive for his friends like he showed you in your fight," said Evil Puss as Robin was surprised he saw the Titan fight with Jose.

"How did you know about his feelings?" asked the curious Robin.

"I've sensed he had too many attachments to them, and ultimately lead him to lose control in your fight. If we can just find his friends and give Jose enough motivation, he will come out of anger, and that's where you come in and finish your long-awaited revenge. And don't worry about his worthless friends, we will finish our plan soon enough. In fact, I'm sensing a connection to the prophecy, such connection I haven't felt since this dreaded place's glory days before I came and killed their feline hero," said the disgusting king as his tone, expression, and mindset was of a smart dictator waiting for his plan to be complete.

"I get you. But we need to find information out of the two guys we've captured. So far, this Sino dude is hard to spill the beans, but he's not immune to torment, so he will soon drop them, and we will begin our manhunt," said a confident Robin as Evil Puss received a message from the control panel via a modified Apple watch.

"Well, keep tormenting on that mage, he won't say nothing but I like that pain to never stop," said the king as he got on the elevator and pressed a top-secret had a scanner to activate a voice-activated option.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because the most desperate ones will always put himself above others," said the very confident Evil Puss as the elevator closes. He puts his paws on the scanner to match the order.

"Paws 100% match. Sir Puss, what is your course of directions?" said the AI as Evil Puss got his paws away from the panel.

"Wich Hunter: Blood and Wine," said Evil Puss as the AI set coordinates to the location with such name and the elevator takes off as it goes up. The elevator reaches the very top of the building, where the top-secret room is, and as soon as the elevator opens, Evil Puss walks towards the secret room. He opens the door and sees a very angry Darth Dulcinea training immensely like a prideful warrior, using attacks with immense speed, power, and quickness with a red big sword that she had in her weaponry room, while Evil Puss is admiring the training.

"I've never seen you trained with such anger before. Want to tell me what's wrong?" said Evil Puss as Dulcinea sliced the boxing bag like slicing someone's head off, as she takes a couple of deep breaths to get her energy back after such long training.

"Its just I'm very mad. That's all," said the evil Dulcinea as the king clearly senses her anger towards something or someone.

"My love, I've known you for a long time, ever since you saved me from this world's Puss, I know your competitiveness, so it is very easy to know you're very angry at someone. Let me guess, it's about Dulcinea?" said a very concerned Evil Puss as he pats her back trying to comfort the devilish queen, while Darth Dulcinea was very mad inside by just saying her counterpart.

"Yes, it's about Dulcinea. Ever since I've encountered her, she's been a real pain in my ass. I mean, how the fuck did she ever learn to fight, nonetheless keep up with me," said very upset queen as her boyfriend wonders the same thing.

"Yeah, I know. I heard from my time in the Netherworld that she was the One from the Great Prophecy, but I always thought that was about it, but I never thought she'd be this strong. I sense something strange about her, something so strong, that I can't tell if Puss made her stronger. But no matter, you probably sense about my plan to capture her but that's not the reason you called me, isn't it?" said the very detailed king as his girlfriend was thinking the same thing.

"I agree. I called you because this Jack Sprat motherfucker is scared as fuck, and he offered his freedom for information about Puss' whereabouts. He said that their ship is in the deep woods with waterfalls on it, probably is on Mamba fountain," said the evil Dulcinea while Evil Puss was impressed and surprised that she managed to made him talk.

"How did you get him to talk?" the sweet devilish king asked.

"Let say a certain threat by my sword was good enough to make him talk, haha," said Darth Dulcinea as she gives a very devilish laugh, like a woman who enjoys tormenting others.

"As I've always said, cowards will always try to save themselves above others, We will leave at dawn, to surprise our guests," said Evil Puss as both kings walked towards the door to exit the room. As they walked towards the elevator to leave the top-secret base, a scream was heard on the far side of the castle, and those screams were full of pain, and torment, while the two evil couple were hearing that like they were music to their ears.

"I love that part of the job. Always pleases me to torment and destroy the heart of souls of any being we can capture," said the sickened joyful Darth Dulcinea as Evil Puss grabs her by the paw into a sexy chest position.

"So do I, madame," said the evil romantic Puss as he said my lady in French to his girlfriend as they kissed each other while they voice of the tortured guy continue to sound hard, but they kissed so rapidly, so fast-paced, that they don't care about a damn thing, as the elevator closes and the two rulers continue to celebrate their potential victory.

three hours later*

Kitty Softpaws and Puss in Boots were setting a campfire in the deep woods at night with the black skies and a full moon, right where they crashed but functional Tulpanium Falcon, while Dulcinea is still sleeping close to the warming fire.

"Kity, it has been a while, but do you want to do some sparring with me?" said the very gentle Puss as he needed to get some distractions off his head.

"I'd be glad to do it," Kitty agrees as Puss and Kitty moved thirty feet away from where Dulcinea is so that they don't disrupt her sleep.

"Ready Puss?" said a valiant Kitty as Puss smiles, like a kid playing with a longtime friend.

"En garde!" said the eager Ginger as both began to spared off each other. The two cats didn't throw punches or anything sick like it was a real fight, but they clashed their swords with so much speed, coordination, and passion that it was they never forgot the times they spent together. For nearly twenty minutes, Kitty and Puss continued their sparring like two serious heroes preparing for a war. Finally, Puss and Kitty stopped their sparring, they hugged each other while they were fatigued.

"Wow, I haven't felt this tired in a practice in a long time," said Kitty as Puss looks at her with all spikes despite being tired.

"Yes, it truly was. Thank you for doing this Kitty," said a sentimental Puss as Kitty knew that something inside Puss was bothering him.

"Puss let's sit here and talk for a while," said Kitty as both former lovers sat on a rock to discuss Puss' problem.

"Puss, what's wrong?" said Kitty as a letdown Puss takes a deep breath.

"Kitty, it is my evil counterpart. He has taken away the people I care and sworn to protect because of some prophecy he wants to gain. I try my best to be the incredible cat that I am, but I do not know what to do with all of this. Jose is far away fighting his own battle, while Dulcinea is dealing with her own stuff, on a world we do not belong. I just don't know what to do," said Puss as Kitty understands Puss' feelings right now.

"Puss, I've known you for a long time, and you always were the cat that wasn't afraid of anything, but more importantly you were always the lone wolf, the nomad, free adventurer. You may not be the same cat I knew a long time ago, but I see a Puss that has now found trust, you finally found a place you call home, and you may still have that same ego you got, you're sure still got that big, good heart you always have," said a very inspired Kitty as Puss slowly began to change his feelings for the good.

"Thanks, Kitty. I just want to save the two beings that helped me become the Puss in Boots that everyone loved," said a very sentimental Puss, as Kitty shook her head down.

"Puss, since when did you become a hero to Dulcinea?" Kitty asked as Puss quickly looks from afar a sleepy Dulcinea like a determined hero wanting to save his friend.

"Kitty, I have known Dulcinea since our first meeting at thieves market. I saved her from a bunch of thieves, and she fascinated me nit just because she was pretty, but because I thought her being naive would have got her killed, so I followed her to San Lorenzo, and after I broke the spell that kept the town into hiding from the outside world for centuries and wanted to leave after that, her words made me realize that it was my mistake, and I chose to help the town and since then, Dulcinea helped me to be a better cat, and hero despite me still having my personality a bit high, while I taught her how to stand up to bullies, help the orphans, showed her how to be a bit more mature, and most importantly I taught her how to fight and become stronger," said a very sentimental and happy Puss as he goes down in memory lane and remembers his time with the folks in San Lorenzo, as well as all the great adventures there with Dulcinea.

"And, why you volunteered to save a boy who you haven't known him yet, and help Dulcinea now more than ever?" asked the worry Kitty.

"Because... Jose has been there since our adjusting to life after San Lorenzo. He is as same as me when it comes to how big of adventurers we are, and he has always saved me at times, I remember the time he helped us defeat Thanos. As for Dulcinea, I want to protect her with my life, especially since she did the same for me. I cannot lose her again and even if it means something stupid, I will do whatever it takes to keep Dulcinea, and you save from harm. I do not know how can I show her my love feelings without being too much spicy as I did with other girls, it just with Dulcinea I feel like I have truly found love. And that does not mean that I do not care about our time together Kitty, because I always enjoyed our time together. I just do not know what to say to her", said a very heartfelt Puss as he dropped a tear inside his heart but he kept it real as a stone while Kitty was so surprised about how Puss came a long way that she felt his feelings, and what is going through.

"Puss, I'm so happy that you are finally found your purpose in life. That's was some great words to Jose, I bet he must be feeling the same way to you. I know you care for her a lot, trust me she is a great friend to not just us, but to every good person in the world she touches, and I too will do anything to help her and you. I know our time meant something, Puss but sometimes we have this feeling that it doesn't feel right, and maybe it didn't felt right our relationship because of our differences, but it was worth it. Now you have the chance to get that yy finally experience true love but you don't know how huh? Well, just as you used to love me for, do the things, like confront her, in the way you guys worked so long ago. She truly is a strong and gentle cat, and she deserves someone like you to be her light in life. Go talk to her," said an encouraging Kitty as she pats him back as Puss was truly inspired by her words.

"Thanks, Kitty," said a grateful Puss as he hugs Kitty, while she said you're welcome. and Puss walks away to go to talk to Dulcinea.

"Are you beginning to understand?" said a shadow vision as Dulcinea was confused and a bit scared at this dream. In those visions, she sees her so-called "human" version of herself getting created to the form she is now by Sino and another wizard she never remembers that in any of her visions, as well as the place where she has created looks exactly like the chambers from the Egyptian drawings. The vision turns black and white as Dulcinea became more claimed than before as she does her very best not to get shocked or very unstable between all those revelations shown to her.

"Who's there?" said Dulcinea as she turns around the black and white vision but to no prevail.

"Are you beginning to understand your place in the prophecy," said the visions talker again as he later reveals himself to Dulcinea.

"Who are you?" asked the worry white cat to an old man with white hair, white bear, with a long magic stick, and a wizard-like blue dress.

"I'm the one who created this prophecy, as well as you, my dear Dulcinea," said the wizard as he falls on his knees to rub her head out of love.

"How do you know my name?" said a confused Dulcinea.

"I'm am, or was, a wizard who traveled other worlds and time to help everyone. I am an old man who created you when Sino wanted the Tulpas," said the mage as she tries to puzzle everything going on.

"How you came there and helped him?" she said.

"Well, I was there when Sino wanted to create a third Tulpa strong enough to stop any and all treats, but I warned him that using another tool would have killed him, but you came in and offered that let the tulpa be a real living being, and that's when I told him using his life force would lose his memory only a trace of his past, but would still be alive, and you volunteered to be that tulpa, and after many discussion we made you the way you are, but one catch: you have the same age as the Orange Tulpa, but Sino and I felt that we needed you to be a baby catlady for four thousand nine hundred seventy-seven years old because it felt like it was the best way to remove your memories as a human," said the mage as Dulcinea became more surprised at the news like a pupil trying to take all these revelations

"Wow. No wonder why Sino couldn't face me. This is too much to take in, mage," said, Dulcinea, as she realizes the time and reason why Sino didn't help her and Puss fight the White Tulpa, that is herself, as well as everything involving her past self, like a being finally getting its memories back.

"But why do my friend and I have the same dreams?" she asked as she was worry about Jose.

"Well, since your friend is half a tulpa and its powers are so alike yours it tends to have certain bad visions, but the reason why your not having his bad visions is because the prophecy entrusts you to find it and save this world from evil intentions," said the very explainable mage as Dulcinea is starting to realize the whole conflict.

"Well, it is time for you to go back to reality, young cat," said the mage as a white beam covered his surroundings as he was about to descend upon him for him to leave a grateful Dulcinea's dream.

"Thank you for explaining things. I may be a five-thousand-year-old tulpa, I may not know anything about it, but I know this. I know that my name is Dulcinea, and human, cat, or tulpa, I will always be ready to help those in need," said a determined Dulcinea with fire in her soul, the determination in her eyes, as the wizards see how brave she has become.

"I know you will, White. I gotta go to rest above my wizard sky heaven. May you found success in saving the world," said the wizard as Dulcinea runs towards him as the lights began to send him home.

"Wath's your name?" said Dulcinea.

"I'm Gandalf, darling. One last thing there is another tulpa living in this world," Gandalf warns Dulcinea before he goes.

"Wait, you mean.," she said before bright lights descended as she wakes up her eyes very calmly. Dulcinea stands up in a sitting formation thinking everything that just happened

"Look who has finally waked up," said a very happy Boots as he sees Dulcinea very strange.

"Is something wrong, my love?" Puss asked the confused Dulcinea as she said es and tells him to sit down a minute.

"Puss, I dreamt of something," she said in a soft tone.

"What is it?" said a worry Puss as he holds her paws to support her like a true lover.

"I was revealed that I was created by Sino and another mage named Gandalf, as well as I'm a five-thousand-year-old being whose spent four thousand nine hundred seventy-seven years as a baby so that my memories as a human were gone," she said with such strictness as Puss was shocked by the news, his mind was all she could be lying, but then again she never lied so why start now.

"Santa Felina is there more?" said a surprised Puss as he tries his best to adjust to this news.

"And there's more. The reason why Jose keeps having nightmares is that he isn't the tulpa chosen to find it, rather it was me and there is another tulpa in this world," said the less excited Dulcinea as Puss still can't get his mind straight.

"Wow, poor Jose, I hope he is okay. And whoever this world tulpa is I know the best tulpa in the world will save this world," said a very wise Puss as she moans him gave him a lovely puppy look on her face.

"Thanks, Puss. I know Jose is feeling guilty about everything but to be honest I feel like it's my fault that he has this dreams. And with all these revelations about me, I don't know if I'll ever be normal knowing that I had a different persona," said Dulcinea being sentimental to Jose, her being a human before being a cat, etc. that made her maybe judge herself.

"Dulcinea, take it from me. You will always be Dulcinea. Sure you may have five thousand years old, that you were once human not, tulpa or not, you will always be Dulcinea, the one that can help kids, people get through hard times, even myself. I know we will help Jose come to his own self, we will rescue Jack and Sino, stop our evil selves and save this world. It is not your fault that Jose is in this position, there was nothing we couldn't do, all we can do is find a way to help him now. Dulcinea, I do not want to lose you again, and you may know that I am struggling to adjust to this true love stuff, but I will help you in any way possible, and I will. never stop loving you," said an emotional Puss as he put his arms around her, whose words inspired Dulcinea to find a whole new confidence to herself.

"Thanks, Puss," she said as both try to take a kiss in their mouth before Kitty drops them by saying that come to the ship immediately.

"Coming," said both mad from the inside Puss and Dulcinea as they put theirs again faces because that is like the thirty times something stops them from kissing, like nature not allowing true love to kick in. They both entered the ship as they received two voicemail messages from an unknown caller. They play out the first message to identify the caller. It was Jose, singing, and expressing his feelings, and that made Puss and Dulcinea and Kitty upset with themselves because of how Jose is very sorry to them and they're concerned about him.

"I can't believe he's in so much pain," said a very regretful Dulcinea as Kitty and Puss looked at the sad cat.

"Hey, Dulcinea. It's okay to feel like that at times. We want to control everything but we can't. Sometimes, we don't need to focus on saving everyone, we just have to focus on saving one life," said Kitty as Dulcinea changed her mood to a happy, more charismatic by those words.

"Thank you, Kitty," she says as they hug each other and Puss sees them as two of his greatest lovers being as boned as sisters.

"There is one more message from him," said Puss as he clicked on the message icon to read the second voicemail he sent.

"Hi, guys it's me. I'm sorry I was that big asshole that ruined your happily after, I should have been clean and told you guys the truth before, I was so afraid of these visions and about how you guys put yourself through so much when we fought Thanos that I didn't want you guys to suffer from my own sins, and I didn't say shit on your birthday, Dulcinea, because I did not want to ruin your special day. But, I'm proud of you guys because even after I put you through so much pain, you still disobey me and went to this devilish world to find me and save me from Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea's rule, and I can never be more grateful. Please, don't finish the job by simply rescue me, I know in your hearts you will save this world, and be careful, I found a group of guys, an ogre, and an egg inventor that wants to stop this evil kingdom, but wants to kill you because of their history of beings from other worlds and the whole prophecy crap. I know this is very hard to understand, and I might as well drag you, maybe Sino, and a few more into this shit, but I feel sorry for you guys. And Dulcinea, I don't know what to do without your calming voice that helps me get past through a lot of bad shit. And I don't know if I have the strength to be as brave as you Puss, but I'll do my best to correct my mistakes. I love you," the voicemail ended as Puss and Dulcinea were very emotional, happy for the fact that he is coming and will join the fight to save the world from Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea, but sad for he had to apologize for all the wrongs he did, as Puss, especially Puss, and Kitty were emotional about the fact there is another Humpty Dumpty, and all three friends share his pain.

"Okay, ladies. Let us go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and one way or another we need our strengths and energy to go to the castle, save Jack and Sino, stop the rulers and save the world," said the adventurous cat as Dulcinea and Kitty agreed to him. Five minutes later Puss uses a Savana to comfort Kitty and Dulcinea through the cold as Puss goes outside. He closes his eyes and thinks about Evil Puss and all the pain he has caused. He slowly gets his paws into his sword, like a yoga man slowly preparing for practice.

"I will be ready, Evil Puss. You will not hurt anyone no more, so swears Puss in Boots," he said it in his mind as he opens his eyes, draws his sword and he starts training. He uses his sword to perform countless attacks consecutively with speed, power, quickness, and a bit of Puss flair. He continues his training for ten minutes before someone came.

"What are you doing here, mi amor. I thought you wanted to rest," said the confused cat as he sees the white cat with her sword as if she wants to train with him.

"Evil Dulcinea, Evil Puss, their army will all be in that castle. I want to be at my best when we save Far Far Away. And there is a second tulpa there and I may know who that is, and I need to be at my best to help you, Puss. We're in this together. And together, we can win," said a determined Dulcinea as Puss smiles at her like a man seeing his hero, and his hero was, is, and will always the best.

"Okay, Dulcinea, let us do this. I am coming at you hard and will win this sparring duel," said Puss as he was excited to finally spare with Dulcinea without any sort of mind control on one of them.

"Oh, you will eat those words," said a determined and psyched Dulcinea as she and Puss ran into each other and draw their swords and clash with each other, as the night and moon were watching as they witness two love cats having a highly competitive sparring duel to be ready for their biggest fight yet.

four hours later*

Jose stops at a gas station to refill his motorcycle Shrek and Le Vigilantes borrowed. As he fills up the tank, Jose can't stop thinking about Dulcinea and Puss, and how much he needs to make up for. The motorcycle is completely fueled up and he hops on the motorcycle and continues on his way back to the castle.

I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

Jose gets quick visions in his mind about his great times he had with Dulcinea and Puss.

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything

Jose suddenly drives the motorcycle so wobbly like a drunken guy.

What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away in the end

Jose screams as he sees various visions about the woman in lilac dress in her creation stages by two mages

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt

Then, the vision was about Evil Puss, Robin and everyone else, including himself, hurting Jose for everything he has done, as well as demons coming at Jose like the walking dead.

If I could start again

A million miles away

I will keep myself

I would find a way

Jose gets a huge explosion of two big claws as the visions stop, but Jose couldn't control the vehicle and he crashes through the smallest metal roadblock as he was sent flying, hit countless of rocks all over his face like Doctor Strange's car accident, as he falls down hard on a deep, big cave and, as his face, body, and soul were broken, bleeding, and destroyed.

Will Jose be alright after this accident?

Will Evil Puss' plan work? What will our heroes do in this time of need? Can Puss and Dulcinea defeat their counterparts? Find out soon.

Caught any Easter Eggs? Guys, this will be my last after story essay as now I will not bring that up because I will be making the action parts of the story, but still wanna say thanks for all the love and support you have all given me through this journey. To future readers, hit the follow user and book to get notifications as well as hit the like author and story for love. Special thanks to Rival, Clo, and 17 Savage for accepting join the newly formed Discord group Sweet Ginger, I hope your future can join in on the fun very soon.

Leave a review on this chapter and I'll see you very soon.

May the Force be with you.


	7. Chapter VII

The moon makes its natural decent for the sun to make way for a new day. A goose from far into the trees to sound the alarm, it's early seven in the morning as the sun brights upon a sleepy Puss in Boots and Dulcinea, who has slept through each other arms with their swords on the orange right and white left paws after a long night of sparring, Dulcinea's clothes were a little bit dirty as well as Puss' boots, and both heroes got a few scars but nothing serious, as if they were really sparring each other as if it was a fight, like no one was holding back.

Kitty wakes up from their ship, opens the main hangar and sees the two lovebirds completely destroyed each other like two very determined cats, as she puts a smile on her face when she saw both cats were happy, her mind didn't focus on jealousy, rather of how she's happy Puss has found happiness in his life, as well as herself, whenever she sees Dulcinea, she felt that even if she was the complete opposite of Kitty, Kitty is the opposite of Dulcinea and she loves her like that, like a Ying and Yang.

"Okay, Kitty. Let's find some food for breakfast," said a self-thought Kitty as she walks to the fountain to catch some fish for her friends to eat. As Kitty walks to the fountains, the bushes were shaking, as Robin, Darth Dulcinea, and other soldiers were hiding as the set the guns to stun, while Robin prepared a stun arrow as he climbs up in the trees to get a clear shot, and Darth Dulcinea stood still in the bushes waiting, like a hunter hunting its prey.

"On my signal," said the hungry for vengeance queen using some comlinks as the soldiers were as eager as she is.

"Let's get it done," said an impatient Robin through their comlinks as he has his own agenda: get them as bait to get Jose.

Puss in Boots and Dulcinea slowly wake up after a night's worth just as soon as Kitty came back with three fish stuck on her sword.

"Good morning, sleepy heads," said a jokingly happy Kitty as Puss and Dulcinea were yawning, wiling their tired eyes off, and slowly got up as they felt a bit of pain after they trained together.

"Good mourning, Kitty," said the gentlecat Ginger as he waves her hello.

"Oh hey, Softpaws. How you slept yesterday?" asked the curious gentle Dulcinea as she gets up and shakes Kitty's paws.

"Well, I slept better than you warheads, hehe," said Kitty as she still couldn't believe Puss and Dulcinea were training, more like they fought each other for a very long time, while both lovebirds put their paws behind their heads and shake it like a silly kid trying to explain things.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. It was just two friends playing swords and fists together," said the silly Puss as Kitty was confused that Puss said that they were playing, she thought in her mind that her friend must've hit in the head very hard by Dulcinea.

"Yeah, hehe. Two good friends playing around," said Dulcinea as she and Puss smiled at Kitty like nothing ever happened.

"Okay. Well, who wants some fish?" said a confused Kitty as she offered some fish that she got from the fountain, while Puss and Dulcinea happily accepted the meal.

"Nothing like a delicious meal to start a great day of saving the world, rescuing our friends, and free the people of Far Far Away from our evil psychopaths," said the eagerly, determined, and adventurous Puss as he, Kitty and Dulcinea started eating their breakfast, while hiding in the bushes, Darth Dulcinea, Robin, and the rest of their army were preparing to strike.

"Steady. Steady," said Darth Dulcinea as the hungry soldiers were ready to strike, while Robin steadily aimed the stun arrow at Puss, who was eating the fish peacefully.

"Now!" Said the evil queen as she triggets and fires the stun gun to hit Kitty, knocking her to the ground while Dulcinea and Puss were shocked and quickly stood like two alerted soldiers.

"Kitty!" said the two shockingly scared cats and as soon reach his paws to help out Kitty, Robin fires his stun arrow and pierced right through Puss' chest as he falls down to his knees, leaving Dulcinea screaming his name with fear.

"Puss!" said a very terrified Dulcinea as she sees Puss holding on his paws on his chest, crying out in pain, but it wasn't something that could kill him, it felt like a poison trying to put him to sleep. Puss tries with all his heart to not fall down, like a pride hero, because his will inside his soul was too strong to let a little arrow stop him, and because he didn't want to let Dulcinea be left alone facing the enemies hiding.

"Everyone, now!" said Darth Dulcinea as every soldier fired their stun and fired both Puss and Dulcinea as Puss falls down, but Dulcinea falls down and puts her paws in the ground, while Darth Dulcinea, Robin, and the rest of the soldiers walked with so much anger and confidence towards the defenseless Dulcinea, as her body was shaken, breathing very slowly, as she slowly closes her eyes but her fighting spirit prevented to fall into evil's hands, as Darth Dulcinea was grown tired of her counterpart's no quit attitude.

"Just stay down for once," said the pissed off queen as she hits Dulcinea with a superkick to the head, finally knocking Dulcinea out cold, while Darth Dulcinea puts a smile on her face seeing Puss, Dulcinea, and Kitty, all knocked out like three fallen heroes.

"Get ready to bring them back to the castle now, and take the ship too. I want that thing repaired so that we can use it," said the queen with so much enjoyment on her face as Robin and the rest of her army puts the fallen heroe _s_ with chains on a cage, while Robin and Darth Dulcinea ride on their horses carrying the three cats, while the other soldiers prepared to hook the Tulpanium Falcon onto their own ship to take it to the castle.

"You okay, Robin?" said Darth Dulcinea as he looks at him with a serious expression, while Robin had a very serious, thirst for vengeance on his face, which impressed the evil queen.

"Let's get to the next phase and get rid of these bitches," said a deranged Robin as Darth Dulcinea puts all smiles, like two psychopaths enjoying their torment of their weak opponents.

"Right on it," said Darth Dulcinea as she, Robin, and their army took off to start their journey to the castle, with three captured heroes in their belongings, as the worst is yet to come.

Two hours later*

Shrek was sleeping in his room, as he was moving from one possession to another like he was having a bad dream.

"Fiona,"

"Shrek!"

The voices of those dreams were like the devil toying with the poor ogre, who had suffered for a long time.

"SHREK!" said the loud voice as there screamed in fear as he wakes up from his nightmare, shaking his head, his heart pounding hard like a drum, as he looked upon his armor, as today is the day it all ends. Shrek wakes up and stretches out his muscles to let off some steam, while he then punches a boxing bag with various combos as he was preparing for the big day, like a determined vigilante.

"Hello, Shrek. Are you okay?" said the arriving Prince Charming as Shrek stops training to talk to Charming.

"What's up, Charming, you're okay?" said Shrek as he breathed very fast after he was immensely training for today.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm checking on behalf of everyone to see that you're alright after those screams we've heard?" said Prince Charming as Rumple and Humpty checked in as Sherk became a bit comfort now that he has his friends with him.

"Yeah, Shrek. What's wrong?" said a very worry Rumplestiltskin.

"Just had a nightmare, that's all," said Shrek as Humpty off all people knew Shrek the longest, had a feeling about Shrek's nightmare like a close brother.

"Was it your family?" said Humpty as the Ogre breaths slowly and he nodded yes, while the others go sit beside him to support him.

"Shrek, it's alright to think about them. You know that we have lost a lot of closed ones in our lives," said Rumplestiltskin as he pads Shrek's back.

"Yeah, I mean you were the one that helped me get past my mother's death by the hands of this despicable cat and taught me how to move on and be strong for her in order to save lives," said the very grateful Charming as Shrek began to become more peaceful and calmed as he was before.

"Shrek, you and I have been doing this since the day after we lost everything. Your wife and kids would be proud of the man, the hero, father, and husband you've become, now they need you to be their hero one last time," said Humpty as Shrek took a deep breath, looked into his soul and saw all his family and friends, and the lives he saved alongside his friends, while he put a smile on his face like a hero being grateful that the darkest moment happened to him, because if it didn't, he wouldn't be able to help as many lives as he did.

"You're right guys. Thank you for being at my side right from the start, saving countless lives. I know we are all different, but I'm glad that I have found a family in you guys," said a very happy Shrek as Le Vigilantes gave each other a hug as appreciation towards each other.

"Now, are you ready to do this one more time?" said the leader ogre as all members shouted yes with prideful shouts as Rumple, Charming, and Humpty Dumpty went to their rooms to get ready.

"You coming, Shrek?" said Humpty as Shrek looked at a picture of his family.

"Sure, I'll be right there," said Shrek as Humpty leaves to get ready to go.

"Hey, Fiona, kids. I'm sorry that I was never strong enough to save you guys, but every day your memories of our happiness together give me the strength to move one every day. Today I can finish a pain that I have been carrying for the past five four years, And I don't know if I have the strength to be on my A-game emotionally. Please, Fiona, my children, help me guide me and my friends through this journey. And, if I die, I can finally reunite with you guys. I love you and I miss you with all my heart. Now rest in peace, while I make my last stand," said a very emotional and determined Shrek as he wiped off his tears from crying a bit for his family, like a man who wipes off the oast to move on to the present, as he puts on his armor suit like a dark knight, while he walks down to meet with his friends all armored up and ready to go, waiting for their leader to join them in the Shrekmobile.

"Ready to end all of this?" said Humpty as he puts an iron glove on both his hands.

"Yeah, Shrek. You ready?" said Charming as he has gey armor and a shiny sword, along with other weapons.

"Ready to show Puss who's boss?" said the confident Rumplestiltskin as he and everyone else looked on a very happy and determined Shrek, who he's ready for a lifetime rivalry to finally end.

"Today, we will save the world. We will end Puss and Dulcinea's rule, no matter the cost," said Shrek with so much pride as the others agreed with him.

"And what if Jose and their doppelgangers are still there?" said Humpty as Shrek was giving thoughts about what his plan ever since Jose was in their cave.

"Well, Humpty, we better hope they escaped because if not, the true test of alliances will be upon us. And I have no problems doing whatever it takes to save the universe, that means stopping them," said Shrek as Humpty and the rest of the team nodded yes, while Dumpty deep inside felt like his friend is making a mistake.

"But, I have been the wrong before and there is a possibility that his friends will want a piece of those couple ass bitches," said Shrek as Humpty lifted his spirits up like every happy egg, while the others were surprised by his sudden decision but were ready to save the world regardless.

"Now let's go. For Far Far Away, our people, our friends, our fallen comrades, family, and for the future of this world," said Shrek as the others were emotionally ready and determined as everyone hops in the Shrekmobile, to get ready for war.

One hour later*

Black lights were one like someone's eyes were closed as it repeatedly closed and opened as if someone was waking up from its slumber.

"Dul. Dulcinea?" said a very weary Puss as he wakes up still in a bit of pain after he and his friends were sucker-punched by Evil Puss' army, with him being looked in chains from his was, making the nomad hero unable to walk towards Dulcinea and Kitty, both still knocked out and unconscious.

"Puss is that you?" said a very weak Sino, who was far away from where Puss is, in the other jail cage while he can only see Puss from the jail's window.

"Sino what happened to you, where is Jack, and are you hurt?" said Puss as he was worried as well for his friends.

"I'm fine, just Evil Puss and Evil Dulcinea beating this old man down, and Jack is out there enjoying himself," said a very soft tune in pain, and mad Sino, as Puss was confused with Jack at first before he realized something.

"Do not tell Jack to spill the beans and told them where we were?" said a very anxious, mad, and disappointed Ginger as Sino nodded yes.

"Well, I guess we need to escape this prison and teach Jack a thing or two about loyalty," said a very wear down but highly spirited Kitty, as Puss and Sino were pleased that she is alright.

"Puss, are you alright?" said a very scared Kitty as she and Sino saw Puss' chest very wounded as the arrow's mark was still on his chest, as Puss was still hurt because of it.

"I'll be fine. No weapon can pierce me more than watching my friends get hurt," said a very prideful and honor for his friends Puss in Boots as Kitty and Sino was a bit scared and happy by Puss' words.

"Dulcinea, wake up. It's me Puss, can you hear me?" said a very worried Puss as he was scared to see Dulcinea not waking up from her slumber yet, as if Evil Puss and his girlfriend did something to his beautiful friend, while the others looked at their friend with very sad eyes cause of the beat she took on her face as they see Dulcinea with a big mark on her head.

"Haha, keep trying, Puss. The worst is yet to come," said the voice of Evil Puss from afar as Puss became mad at his villainous voice that he wants to beat him up for laying a finger on Dulcinea's head.

"Evil me, show your face right now and face me like a cat. I demand so!" said Puss as he shouted with much anger as Sino and Kitty put serious looks on their faces, waiting for the arrival of Evil Puss.

"Oh, kitty cat's all sentimental for his girlfriend, just like you sensed he would react, my love," said the evil, and dangerous Dulcinea as she mocks Puss' every word while she and Evil Puss laugh at the poor Ginger and his friends like they don't care about them.

"Beings like you Puss are what makes me sick. But then again..." said Evil Puss before the lights go out, nothing but black as Puss and Kitty were looking up and down for the emperors with their enhanced nature night vision until the lights come back up and...

"Seeing you like this, all tied up, desperate for your friends does put a smile on my face," Evil Puss said as he and his girlfriend appear in front of Puss, crossing their arms like two crooked bosses, while the hero closes his paws in a first position as he wanted to punched the two devils as soon as he looked at them, with his face turned into a raged cat.

"Evil Puss, what have you done to Dulcinea?" said Puss as he looks at Dulcinea with a very sad look while his eyes pointed at his evil counterpart with a fire gate of anger.

" Oh nothing, we just locked there, but my girlfriend here might have super kicked her too strong and, well since she is weak like you, who knows for how long she'll stay that way," said the despicable king.

"I wouldn't say nothing, but what happens to her is on your paws," said Darth Dulcinea as Puss was enraged by these accusations.

"My paws!? What did I do to deserve this fraud!?* said the angry Puss.

" Yeah, what did he ever do to hurt Dulcinea?" asked Sino from the other jail.

"Puss is the kindest cat ever, unlike you two, so he would never hurt Dulcinea in any way," said Kitty as she and Puss were struggling to escape so that they can have a piece of those two villain kings.

"Oh hahaha, you really think Puss is a good person, Kitty? Girl, you're as brainless as him. After all, I'm not the cat Puss dumped far away to get another cat," said Darth Dulcinea as the insult took a tool on Kitty, as she got very angry by that insult that it offended her inside, while the rulers of Far Far Away kelt laughing with so much evil in their veins as Puss was mad about them offending his former love.

"Listen to me, you devils. You keep Kitty out of this, you hear me!? Put every bit of blame you have on me, but leave Kitty and Dulcinea out of it!" said Puss as he plays the machismo card to protect Kitty from Evil Puss and Evil Dulcinea's insults, while Evil Puss walks slowly towards a rebel Puss and hits a right punch on Puss' injured chest.

"Puss!" both Sino and Kitty shouted scared for their friend who falls down crouching both his kneed, gasping for air after the impact of the punch, as Evil Puss falls to one knee to look at the bang-up Puss.

"Are you telling me what to do?" He's telling me what to do," said the sarcastic Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea kept on laughing at the poor Ginger while the king grabs Puss face in a sinister way.

"Oh, yeah he's trying to boss you around," said Darth Dulcinea as she was just enjoying their full torment on a very weak Puss in Boots.

"You have taken everything from me, my pride, my rule in the Netherworld, oh let's not forget you nearly sent a thirty feet monster to nearly kill me. I just showing you the truth, that you are the ones that get you friends hurt by taking them to your little adventures, but it all ends the same when you're around: captured, killed, or you just dump your attractions so that you can afford one you can break. You're a disease, Puss. And now, I'll show it to you," said Evil Puss as he lets go of Puss' face, looked at an unconscious, defenseless Dulcinea, while Puss and the others looked at him with begging looks on their faces.

"No, Evil Puss, do not do this! I am begging you please do not hurt Dulcinea!" said Puss as he pleaded, begged his archnemesis with loud tears dropping from his eyes, his face trembling in fear, his heart beating fast like he's desperate, but Evil Puss senses it and it all was music to his ears.

"Oh, Puss. If only you'd listen to your friend Jose, Oh well," said the maniac Evil Puss as he shrugs himself, stood up and walked towards Dulcinea, while Puss reach out his paws, calls out her name to wake her up,l before Evil Dulcinea hits Puss again, this time bat on the injured chest.

"Puss!" said a very scared Kitty before Darth Dulcinea drops her bat to walks by her, punched her in her face, and uses a big string to choke her in a nonkilling way.

"Kitty, no!" both Puss and Sino said in a fear way.

"One more word and your friends are dead. But don't worry only one of them will walk away unharmed," said a diabolical Evil Puss as he opens his right paw to get into Dulcinea's mind, while Puss and Sino can do is stand and watch the full extent of the torment of Kitty being strangled by Darth Dulcinea, and a helpless Dulcinea about to get her mind poked by Evil Puss.

"Oh, I see. Only you can lead us straight to the Enigma Staff, the weapon everyone's after," said Evil Puss as the effort is starting to wake up Dulcinea like an evergrowing headache, while Puss begging in his mind to not do this, as he stood there unable to stand up to his friends, watching helplessly as the king and queen continued to torture Kitty and Dulcinea in front of him.

"Ah, you even destroyed San Lorenzo and the world? Wow, and I thought I was the evil ruler psychopath," said a surprised Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea continued laughing at Puss' heroics, while Dulcinea started to scream in pain as the mind pokes are finally started to hurt her brain, which made Puss cried from the inside

"How touching? She killed you cause she was mind controlled, and she risks her life to save your sorry ass from a villainous ruler from another dimension, which you, the wizard, and that bitch created. How pathetic. Oh but lucky for you, that is as far as I can scan her memories cause she has too many of them and some are hidden from herself or that it's protected somehow, but I will say this: I have what I need to find this weapon," said Evil Puss as Puss was so enraged about everything he and his girlfriend are doing to Kitty and Dulcinea, whose screams, struggles, and suffering were breaking the poor cat's heart.

"Leave. Them. Alone!" said Puss with every bit of anger he could alter, as he had enough of watching his friends suffer because of him, as Evil Puss was pleased as he lets off his mind stealing ability as Dulcinea dropped screaming and once again became unconscious, while Evil Puss told Darth Dulcinea to release the choke hold on Kitty, as the black cat hasped so desperately for air.

"Yes, now you see the anger, the hatred I've been ever since you came into my life. Now I'll give you a choice," said Evil Puss as he throws his sword at the chains holding his paws, breaks it and Puss was freed to use his paws but was angry and confused by the evil ruler's antics.

"What do you want?" Puss asked so violently as he closes his fists, while Evil Puss smirks and gives him a small dagger, throwing it in the ground as a gift.

"Simple, you are going to choose whose life you're going to hurt. Kitty or Dulcinea? The choice is yours. And if you won't do it or try to kill either me and my Dulcinea, they're both dead" said the deranged Evil Puss as Puss was shaken by it, his whole body trembling in fear, his eyes were scared that he has to hurt one of the two people that are important to him that he doesn't want to be the catalyst for their suffering.

"I will not choose between my friends!" said a very defiant Puss as he refuses to do what he told before Darth Dulcinea rushes in like a speedy ninja and delivers a gut punch to Puss so hard that this time it was hard for him to get up.

"Puss!" said Sino watching helplessly how Puss is getting broken down inside and outside.

"Oh please, Puss. This decision is as easy as you choosing to jump from one female cat to the other," said Darth Dulcinea as Puss reaches for the dagger from the ground, his body trembling in pain, tears dropping from his eyes, grabs the dagger, and slowly gets up on his feet, while Kitty looks so despair watching his friend being torn apart.

"Puss, please. Hurt me," said Kitty as she offered Puss to get her in order to spare further pain inflicted to Dulcinea, as Puss was so emotionally broken that he doesn't want to do it, while the evil emperors were smiling upon Puss' decision making.

"No, Kitty. I cannot do it," said a very saddened Puss.

"Please Puss. Do it, I'll be fine," says a very assured Kitty as Puss was still heartbroken about his decision at hand, but he took a deep breath and aimed the dagger at Kitty before a soft voice was enough for Puss to stop his approach.

"The. The heck you will harm her. Puss, they want me, please don't hurt Kitty because of me. Hit me, Puss," said a very banged up but resistant Dulcinea as she gives Puss a begging look that made him questioned his thoughts on this, while Kitty was surprised and shocked that Dulcinea would gladly take a hit for her.

"Oh this is too good to watch," said Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea smiles upon the predicament Puss is in. Puss still hasn't made up is mind, as he closes his eyes and thinks, thinks about what would Jose do.

"Jose, what would you do if you have no choice and you can't choose between your friends?"

"Well, if it ever comes to that I'll gladly take the hit myself,"

"Why?"

"Because, Puss, I will never choose between you and Dulcinea,"

Puss opens his eyes with a sudden burst of determination as for the evil rulers, Kitty, Sino, and Dulcinea were looking at him with curious looks on their faces.

"Evil Puss, I will not hit Kitty and Dulcinea, but you are going to like who I will hit," said a defiant Puss as Evil Puss was confused as well as everyone by Puss' sudden change of mindset.

"And who's that unlucky guy that you are going to hurt?" Evil Puss asked as Puss put the dagger in a strike position, while Dulcinea looked at Puss with fear in her eyes as she knows who Puss is going to strike.

"Forgive me, Dulcinea," said a self-minded Puss as he channeled every bit of bravery he could gather, as everyone was shocked, surprised and mixed with emotions as soon as Puss stabs himself in the chest, like a selfless hero who doesn't want to hurt his friends.

"PUSS!" Sino and two scared to death Kitty and Dulcinea was crying and shouting his names with so many terrifying looks on their faces, while Puss falls down to the ground, slowly closing his eyes, as Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea were surprised by his bravery.

"Puss in Boots, you have earned my respect," said Evil Puss as he complimented his archnemesis as he unlocks the chains to unlock Kitty and Dulcinea while throwing away some sort of senzu beans.

"He would need those beans or he'll die, take if you want to see him live, kitty cats. I'll be back soon," said Evil Puss as he and his queen left the prison room while Kitty and Dulcinea rushed into a very wounded Puss, as Kitty and Dulcinea fall down to help out Puss, Kitty holding his paws while Dulcinea put his head on her body like a pillow.

"Well that was fun," said evil Dulcinea before Robin runs towards the kings.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Evil Puss asked.

"I spotted Le Vigilantes in the far east, and headed our way," said the soldier boy Robin.

"Okay, Robin get the team together. This will be the last time these resistants will meddle with our plans again," said Evil Puss as he ordered every troop to stay on high alert as Robin runs to prepare for his war.

"And what we are going to do," asked Darth Dulcinea.

"We are going to absorb Dulcinea's mind, memories, and power if she has one," said Evil Puss as he spins his girlfriend in a villainous romantic way as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh I like the sound of that," said the evil white cat as she gives Evil Puss a huge kiss as they walked towards the absorbing room to prepare for Dulcinea's everlasting torture.

"Puss please tell me you're okay," said a scared Kitty as she and Dulcinea were crying for Puss.

"I. Will. Be. Now, '" said a weak Puss as he looked at both cats with a real expression, as if he's no longer has the guilt he felt for a while ago.

Hurry, girls. Give Puss the beans," said Sino as Dulcinea opens the bag and grabs the only two beans that were in the bag.

"Here Puss, eat this," said Dulcinea as she gives Puss the all healing senzu beans. Puss eats it and regains part of his energy.

"Puss, why did you do that?" said Dulcinea as she wipes her tears off and tries to ask Puss in her gentle way, but couldn't quite get it as she was scared that she would have lost him, while Kitty shares her feelings.

"Because. Because I did not wanted to hurt those closest to me. Because he was right about hurting you guys by doing all these things he said, and I am sorry for that. I just I don't know how can I move on," said a very emotional Puss as he looks t the two ladies with so much guilt.

"Puss, you didn't hurt no one. In fact, if it wasn't for those mistakes you have made, you wouldn't become the Puss in Boots that you're are today," said Kitty at the emotional Ginger who has starting to wipe his tears away, his pain beginning to go away, and puts up a small smile.

"Yeah, Puss. Remember: if being perfect is better than none, you can never learn from your mistakes and be who you become," said Dulcinea as her words inspire Puss as he slowly gets into a sit out, and hugs both Kitty and Dulcinea like a family reunion.

"Thank you, my friends," said Puss as the heroes, with all hope seemed lost, they found a light of hope that still carries them even in their darkest hours.

One hour later*

A bear sniffs an unconscious Jose as if Jose was food. As the bear drew closer to Jose's face, Jose opens his eyes like a robot and hits the bear hard on its body with a powerful right punch as the bear falls on top of the boy, while Jose gasp for air and desperation like he doesn't know what he did as all he sees was hitting the bear on his head.

"Sorry about that," said a calmed Jose as he tries to get off the bear but he felt something on its body. He sees blood from his left arm as Jose became very scared about seeing it. Jose tried to slowly take out the bear and as soon as he took it out, he saw two adamantium claws in his hands as his eyes were like desperate loud drums of a heartbeat, his body burning up with fear, as he looks upon his claws, his brain was recording various visions of himself like a monster, killing everyone including Puss and Dulcinea.

"Stop it!" said Jose as he screamed, shouted for the nightmares to stop before his spiritual mind was accidentally transported to a lonely house, where nothing but black hoodie jackets zombies were outside the house, while Jose sits down on the floor with his head down arms crossed as he cries, dropping tears of guilt, fear, and anxiousness, like a wolverine with a lot of emotional problems.

Thirty minutes later*

"Ahh." Dulcinea felt a bit of pain as she grabs her head while the others were worried about her.

"Dulcinea, what's wrong?" Sino asked.

"It's Jose," said Dulcinea as she sensed Jose.

"Is he okay?" said Kitty as she was holding a resting Puss.

"No. He is in a lonely house. My old home. Something awful happened to him to further him far away from his own heart," said a sentimental Dulcinea as she couldn't believe what she has sensed.

"So Jose's spirit has come AWOl," said Sino as he became convinced Jose was so afraid of something that it triggered something.

"Can you use your new powers to transport your spirit to where Jose is?" asked Kitty as Dulcinea was hesitant to answer the question.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to do that," said a very negative Dulcinea as a weak and awoken Puss grabs her paws as she looks at her close friend.

"You can. You can and you can do it because I will hold you so you can do it" said Puss as his warm paws were enough to make Dulcinea be ready to enter her mind and transport her to where Jose is.

"Remember, Dulcinea. Closs your eyes and breath," said Sino to help his friend, as she nodded yes with a determined look on her face.

"Good luck, Dulcinea," said a hopeful Kitty.

"Go bring our friend back to us," said Puss as he gives Dulcinea a blow kiss as she nodded with a very lovely look. as she closes her eyes, silenced her mind and quickly sent her to the dining room of her San Lorenzo home. She saw nothing but loneliness in her former house, as well as that hoddie zombie, that she jumps scared.

"Ah, weird looking zombies," she said as she walks towards her bedroom. She slowly opens the door and sees Jose sitting there, crying, not knowing about his surroundings, while Dulcinea took a deep breath to confront her long lost friend.

"Jose?" said Dulcinea as Jose stopped crying and see his friend.

"Dulcinea, what are you doing here?" said a confused Jose as he couldn't believe she made it here to find him.

"Long story short, I will tell you when we get back, but right now we need you," said Dulcinea as she goes running to leave this place but stops as she sees Jose not moving at all.

"Jose, you coming?" she asked.

"No," a broken Jose said as Dulcinea couldn't believe what she just heard.

"No?" she said as Jose didn't wanted no more of this conversation.

"You heard me. I'm ruined, Dulcinea. I got nothing left to be living for, just leave me here," said Jose as Dulcinea was so mad and confused by his words.

"Why?" she said as Jose turns his back on him.

"I've come all this way to find you, and you just want to stay here? Why are you acting this way? Please tell me why," Dulcinea tries to get an explanation from Jose by touching him before Jose turns around, his face was full of a monster, and shows his claws to Dulcinea in a very angry way as Dulcinea was heartbroken but not just how he responded, but because if what Evil Puss have done to her friend.

"Please, leave me alone, I don't want to kill you nor Puss," Jose said as he cries in pain for pushing Dulcinea away, as she did nothing but standing frozen while Jose pushed her and slams the door. Jose kept crying inside the door while Dulcinea was crying from the inside, while she closed her fist to speak with Jose once more.

"Jose, can't you see you are hurting us? I and Puss came all the way to Evil Puss' world, discovered more about my past, doing stunts I have never done before, all of this so that you can stay here while we become Evil Puss' puppets? Puss stabbed himself to save me and Kitty and all you want to do is fucking leave us like a bunch of orphans," said Dulcinea with so much anger, emotion, sadness, as she started to cry, while Jose was stunned by her cursing because she never curses.

"Dulcinea.." said a very weak for words Jose.

"But nothing. We came all the way to watch you suffer yourself for something you didn't do. Jose, you are killing us. Please, where is the Jose that was happy, brave, fearless, and a great friend to me and Puss? I can't live knowing that my friend is suffering because of my own prophecy, and it shouldn't have those visions you have, and I'm sorry about that. Please, Jose, come back, said a very emotional Dulcinea as she sits down and cries for seeing his friends suffer, while Jose looks at his uncontrollable claws as he keeps struggling to stop appear and disappear every five seconds, and seeing and hearing Dulcinea crying and suffering made him realize he was wrong.

"I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough

Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up

Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low?

Remind me once again just who I am, because I need to know

You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing

You say I am strong when I think I am weak

You say I am held when I am falling short

When I don't belong, oh You say that I am Yours

And I believe, oh I believe

What You say of me

I believe," Jose sang as Dulcinea heard his despaired but inspired words and she wipes her tears off wakes up and opens the door and sees Jose falling down on his knees and gives Dulcinea an emotional hug, while Jose was crying with so many emotions on his mind, Dulcinea hugs him tighter to help Jose get past his pain.

"I'm sorry Dulcinea, for everything," said Jose as his voices were very emotional as Dulcinea was glad that he was back.

"It's okay Jose. It happens to anyone. Remember, when you have doubt in yourself, remember how far you've come, everything you've ever faced, all the battles you've won, and all your fears you've surpassed," she said as Jose was more inspired that his energy returned to his normal happy self.

Thanks, Dulcinea. Now let's go home," said Jose as Dulcinea nodded yes with so much joy. Once outside the zombies followed the two friends to the waterfalls near the treasure room.

"Hold up, are they copying me? Why?" Jose asked in a confused way.

"Jose, I sense that this is your demons you created. Look," Dulcinea said as she moves her left arm and every zombie did what she did.

"Okay," said a very surprised Jose as he did the same and they copy. Both Dulcinea and Jose traded Fornite flosses dance, rubbing their bellies, dab each other one turns at a time, they moonwalk and every zombie did what they did, and lastly, Jose twerked as everyone did the same, as Jose stooped doing that and was surprised.

"No shit," he said as Dulcinea finds a mic on the floor.

"Care to express yourself,?" said Dulcinea with a smile as Jose slowly takes the mic and smiles back at her.

"Thanks," he said as she smiles and nodded yes, while Jose took a deep breath and began to sing.

I have said a lotta things in my day, I admit it

This is payback in a way, I regret it

done won a couple friendship but I sold my soul to get 'em

Wasn't in it for the powers, just the fuckin' recognition

Fuck's the difference?

I'm that cracker, bend the law, fuck the rules

Man I used to risk it all, now I got too much to lose

I been eatin' long enough, man my stomach should be full

I just ate, lick the plate, my buffet, lucky me

Fuck you think? (woo!)

I got a couple of mansions

Still I don't have any manners

You got a couple of ghost writers

But to these kids it don't actually matter

They're askin' me, "What the fuck happened to me?" and

I said, "I don't have any answers."

'Cause I took an L when I dropped that lying album

It hurt me like hell but I'm back on these rappers

And actually comin' from humble beginnings

I'm somewhat uncomfortable winning

I wish I could say "What a wonderful feeling

We're on the upswing like we're punchin' the ceiling

But nothin' is sealing like anyone has any fuckin' ability

To even stick to a subject, it's killin' me

The inability to pin humility

Hatata batata, why don't we make a bunch of

Fuckin' songs about nothin' and mumble 'em!

Fuck it, I'm goin' for the jugular

Shit is a circus, you clowns that are comin' up

Don't give an ounce of a motherfuck

About the ones that were here before you to make raps

Let's recap, way back, MC's that wreak havoc on tape decks ADAT's with the G raps and Kane's hat

We need 3 stacksASAP,and bring Masta Ace back

'Cause half of these rappers have brain damage

All the lean rappin', face tats, syruped out like tree sap

I don't hate trap, and I don't wanna seem mad

But in fact, where the old me at? The same cat

That would take that feed-back and aim back, I need that...

Jose fires to the ground as the zombies all floated as they can't copy Jose's fast verse.

But I think it's inevitable

They know what button to press or what lever to pull

To get me to snap though (lil bitch)

And if I'm payin' attention I'm probably makin' it bigger

But you've been takin' the dicks in the fuckin' back, ho (get it?)

On the brink in a minute, got me thinkin' of finishin'

Everything with acetaminophen and reapin' the benefits

I'm asleep at the wheel again

As I peak into thinkin' about an evil intent

Of another beat I'ma kill again

'Cause even if I gotta end up eating a pill again

Even ketamine or methamphetamine with the minithin

It better be at least 70 to 300 milligram

And I might as well 'cause I'ma end up bein' a villain again

Levels to this shit, I got an elevator

You could never say to me I'm not a fuckin' record breaker

I sound like a broken record every time I break a record

Nobody could ever take away the legacy, I made a navigator

Motherfucker know I got a right to be this way

I got spite inside my DNA

But I wrote 'til the wheels fall off, I'm workin' tirelessly, ayy

It's the moment y'all been waitin' for

Like California wishin' rain would pour

And that drought y'all have been prayin' for

My downfall from the 8 Mile to the Southpaws

Still the same Jose, that outlaw

That they say is a writer might've fell off

But back on that bull like the cowboys Y'all gotta move, y'all gotta move, y'all gotta move

Give me some room, give me some room, give me the juice

Hop out the coupe, hop out the coupe, hop out and shoot

Y'all gotta move, y'all gotta move, give me the juice,"

The whole zombie gang was gone as Dulcinea and Jose tried to hug each other but his claws made Dulcinea jumped over him.

"Arg, I can't control it," said an angry Jose as the claws were appearing an disappearing like a volt of lights.

"Clear your mind," Dulcinea said as he did just that.

"Use your mind, calm yourself and disappear, she said as Jose's claws slowly came back into his inside of behind his fingers, while he laughed out of joy.

"Good, haha. Now release it and point it at me," she said as Jose was terrified by it.

"But it'll hurt you," said the worried friend.

"It's okay. It won't kill me there and in the real world but will hurt quite a lot, but trust me okay?" she said as Jose trust her to put his hand on her chest. He calmly looks at her and she gives him the all clear and he released his claws and struck Dulcinea's chest as she screams in pain as Jose was afraid of it.

"Ahh, it is okay Jose. Remember clear your mind," she said as Jose calmed his mind and he took out his claws off her chest.

"Dulcinea are you alright?" Jose said as he was worried about his friend.

"Ah, I'll be fine," she said as she looks at Jose like a cat who managed to save his friend. A beam started to flow through the two friends as they were about to head back to the real world.

"The world can be a cold and lonely place at times, Jose, but there is always those closest to you can help you feel like the world is a bright place. You will come back to save this world," she said as she holds Jose' hands.

"I don't know if I can be the same guy," Jose said as he was worried about going back with this demon he has with his claws.

"You can. You can, and you must. I love you, brother," she said as she and Jose hugged each other before the beam took them back to reality, with soldiers coming in to take Dulcinea away after a short time talking to her worried friends about what happened out there, while Jose grabs a few weapons and a loudspeaker, climbed all the way up the caves and made it to the top of the cave, just two hundred miles to the castle, as he looks at his hands as he finally comes in terms with this process as he jumps the caves to join in on the fight for Far Far Away, right after he used the loudspeaker to send a warning to Evil Puss, Robin, and Darth Dulcinea, and the rest of the army, while from afar, Le Vigilantes heard it.

"This, is, survival of the fittest

This, is, do or die

This, is, the winner takes it all so take it all, so take it all

So get your ideas, stack your ammo

But don't come unless you come to battle, jump in the saddle

This is it, it's what you eat, sleep, piss and shit

Lift, breathe, your whole existence just consists of this

Refuse to quit, the fuse is lit, can't diffuse the wick

If I don't do this music shit I lose my shit

Ain't got shit to lose, it's the moment of truth

It's all I know how to do

As soon as I get thrown in the booth, I spit

But my respect is overdue

I'm showin' you the flow no one used

I don't own no diploma for school, I quit!

So there's nothing for me to fall back on, I know no other traits

So you'd better trade your fuckin' mics in for some tool-box-es

'Cause you'll never take my pride from me

It'll have to be pried from me

So pull out your pliers and your screwdrivers

But I want you to doubt me, I want you to believe

'Cause this is something that I must use to succeed

And if you don't like me then fuck you!

Self esteem must be fuckin' shooting through the roof cause trust me

My skin is too thick and bullet proof to touch me

I can see why the fuck I disgust you!

I must be allergic to failure cause every time I come close to it I just sneeze

But I just go achoo then achieve!

This, is, survival of the fittest

This, is, do or die

This is the winner takes it all so take it all, so take it all"...


	8. Chapter VIII

"Get every guard outside and hunt down this kid!" said an enraged Evil Puss in a very special room as he was livid hearing Jose's voice, while the guards nodded yes, while Evil Puss was getting a breather as he and Darth Dulcinea were preparing some sort of machine.

"You okay, Puss?" said a very worried Darth Dulcinea as Evil Puss was angry but nervous.

"Yeah, it just that we can't seem to take out these brats," said a very let down but still angry king, while his girlfriend holds his paws and puts her head on his body like a true lover.

"It's okay, Puss. Once we get my crybaby counterpart's energy, we will soon have the map of the Enigma Weapon and all beings will fall to our kingdom, past, present, future, and other dimensions too," said the confident queen as she comforts her boyfriend with a hug.

"Thanks, Dulcinea," said Evil Puss as both rulers kissed int he mouth before a guard opens the door alongside a locked up by her arms like a criminal Dulcinea.

"Hello there," said Evil Puss as Dulcinea wasn't pleased, Darth Dulcinea was smiling at Dulcinea like a villainous hunter, and the guard stood still waiting for orders.

"You won't get what you want. Jose will come soon," said the confident, determined, and high spirited Dulcinea, while the emperors were getting tired of her no quit attitude.

"Please, he is as far away as our town. How can you possibly think he'll come on time to save you guys? He has to deal with our army and possibly Le Vigilantes, that's pretty bad odds don't you think?" said Darth Dulcinea as she and Evil Puss were laughing with arrogance, while Dulcinea didn't care as she believes in her mind that Jose will come in time.

"Save it, my love. Naive beings are always the ones that die first," said Evil Puss as he unlocks the straps and Darth Dulcinea pushes Dulcinea towards the metal steel as both kings strap her wrists, like two mad scientists strapping a pre-invented Frankenstein, while Dulcinea to fight through the struggle but to no success as they put her on the table with her wrists strapped in.

"Not so tough without Puss, heh?" said Evil Puss with a mocking look as he puts an electromagnetic helmet on Dulcinea, while his girlfriend powers up the machine to electrocute Dulcinea's brains up to a grip as she cries out of pain as she tries to escape this inventory prison but whenever she tried to, she felt more and weaker, as if the machine was absorbing her memories and it's taking a toll on her.

"What's wrong, Dulcinea? A little electricity hurting you?" said the evil queen as she and the king mocked Dulcinea like two overconfident crooks, while a computer was decrypting a location on the Enigma Staff she's been holding onto her mind for so long.

"It's. It's. It's in Marshall Mountain," said Evil Puss sensing that they're inches away from the world domination he and his girlfriend have been dreaming for so long, while Dulcinea was slowly closing her eyes to the point that she is defenseless and was about to pass out.

"Marshall Mountain? But that was one of our oldest war camps we ever had," said a confusing Darth Dulcinea.

"That may be true, but before that time, it was originally called Gandalf Mountain, name after the mage responsible for creating Tulpas from time and space. Little did he know that he would later help us created the Red Tulpa, my sweet love," said Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea hug each other, while a weak Dulcinea opens her eyes with realization.

"And who it might be this Red Tulpa?" said a sarcastic evil queen as she gives a sexy smile to her lover, while both cats looked at Dulcinea like two taunting kings.

"Well, you of course," said Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea kissed each other.

"Sir, what do we do with her?" said the soldier regarding a weak Dulcinea.

"Get ready to absorb her powers and abilities her friends claims to have, all of it," said Evil Puss as the guard takes off the helmet and puts on an injector on top of the machine as a robotic arm stuck on a post controlled by some geeks, as Dulcinea couldn't see the thing because she was nearly passed out after those electrical shocks that hit her, and the fact that they extracted her memories took a toll on her entire body.

"Ready?" said Evil Puss as he looks at his queen.

"Ready," said the determined and smiling Darth Dulcinea as Evil Puss gives the all clear to the soldier as he activated the machine and slowly started to descend to inject a very weak Dulcinea.

"Victory is ours," said both evil cats as they raised their arms with their fist closed in a salute way as the injector nearly comes to Dulcinea before a big explosion sounded from far away that left everyone questioned.

"Is it one of ours?" said Evil Dulcinea as Evil Puss looked closely at the explosion but he saw something worse.

"Duck!!!!" evil Puss shouted as he jumps and puts Darth Dulcinea down to protect her, and Dulcinea wakes up from her painful slumber like someone completely snaps with the turnaround of something, as a rocket launcher hit the walls hard, sending the guard flying, leaving the castle trembling.

"Who was that?" said Darth Dulcinea in an angry way as four soldiers came to check on their kings before they were killed with four arrows by someone from afar, the mysterious person then used a sniper to hit the straps on Dulcinea as she frees herself and started to run as far away from the container as possible, while the two kings struggle to get up.

"Wait, is that?" said Darth Dulcinea as she used her binoculars and see a returning figure, as Evil Puss just senses it and became very angry and mad at whoever did this retaliation.

"Get this bitch now!" said an angry Evil Puss as he ordered the guards to go outside and stop this threat.

"Dulcinea, you and I are going to pursue that bitch cat," said a very angry Evil Puss as Darth Dulcinea shared his anger as she puts a looking forward smile.

"What about our secret weapon?" said the queen.

"Tell him, and a few soldiers, to go to the hangar and wait for further orders," said Evil Puss as the Spicy Ginger began to pursue Dulcinea, with many enemies coming and the emperors of Far Far Away are ready to defend their throne from anything and anyone.

Le Vigilantes manages to get just outside of the castle and were confronted by soldiers.

"Hang on," said Shrek as he and the rest of the team jumped off the Shrekmobile and began attacking the soldiers. Humpty Dumpty uses his iron gloves to shoot beams onto the enemies, Rumplestiltskin uses his magic to evaporate the soldiers, while Prince Charming and Shrek uses their hand to hand expertise to deliver left and right punches followed by a couple of swords slashes to them, but most of the soldiers weren't focused on the group, as the team stopped taking it seriously as they look at the weird guards.

"Why they aren't attacking us?" said a confused Humpty as Shrek looks far into the woods like a hawk and he puts on a smile of appreciation of some sorts.

"Him," these were his only words of response as Humpty, Rumple, and Charming were curious about his response as they continue to march towards the castle.

"Humpty, fire up the secret countdown," said Shrek as Humpty turns the countdown on, like an important tool for their success.

"Done, thirty-five minutes tops," said the scientific egg as the team continues to run towards the long road castle.

"Good. Now let's finish this," said Shrek as he and his team of resistance shouted a huge battle cry as they jumped inside the castle just in time as they begin to fight off some soldiers and beating them with ease, but their biggest battle lies upon them.

"Okay, you pissed the evil cat and his girlfriend off? check," said a very high spirit Jose, whose hope has raised to new heights like a guy who finally found his old self, while four soldiers run from the castle to the woods to confront Jose.

"Red-haired with a vow an arrow, huh Puss? okay," said Jose as he was moving his head around with a tempted look as he got his remaining three arrows. The soldiers came and immediately one of them came at Jose with an attack using a sphere, but Jose counters it and uses one of the arrows as a dagger and pierce it through the soldier's body, wounding him int he process. He then spins and uses the same arrow and with the bow, he fires and hits another soldier in the chest as he wounds another one. The last soldiers used a sword an hit Jose in the face, as Jose didn't felt the pain as the wound already was vanished, as all three soldiers were afraid of him, like a bunch of guys scared at their own invention.

"That was a mistake," Jose warned them as he used his two remaining arrows to kill the two wounded guards as the sole survivor tried to hit him again, but an angry Jose grabs the sword with his sword, and takes it out of his opponent's right hand and grabs him by the armor, as the soldier was scared, his eyes trembling in fear, has should breaking in half by the presence of this determined boy.

"Who are you?" said the scary soldier looking at Jose like someone who wants mercy, while Jose takes a deep breath as he was at a lost for words for a moment cause it reminded him of something he was afraid of ever since he was a kid.

"The Wolverine," he said as he opens his right claws and pierces right through the soldier's armor, Jose puts the dead guy down and grabs the keys for something and he puts it on his last arrow and fires it from the sky.

"Hang in there guys. I'm coming," said Jose to his trapped friends as he clenched his fists and began running like an animal towards the castle. With each step, it sounded like thunder, his grunting was like a lion pursuing its prey, as he looks upon enemies on the way and he releases his two adamantium claws and started killing the soldiers left and right, with great speed, power, and precision. Jose continues the rampage, as he jumps and struck on the last soldier through the chest, sticking him on the tree as Jose takes out the chest of the dead enemy and he delivers a thunderous roar that was heard from the far away like an explosion, as his pursuit of redemption and save his friends is just beginning.

"What is wrong?" said an imprisoned Puss in Boots as he, Kitty Softpaws, and Sino looked at a bunch of wolves, soldiers, moles running towards someplace in a state of emergency as they beard huge rumbling from the top side of the castle.

"I don't like this Puss," said the worried Kitty as she, Sino, and Puss looked at the guards like three observant children.

"Double the perimeter to stop Le Vigilantes from getting Evil Puss. Triple our efforts outside to contain that Jose motherfucker. Beast Boy, you and Cyborg go to fight some Le Resistance. Leave Dulcinea to me, so that I can help the kings. If anyone shows resistance, you know what to do. As for Dulcinea, I have some plans for her," said the arrogant and despicable. Robin as the three heroes overheard him talking to his buddies and the rest of the army with very excited with hope, scared, and with the need to get out now, while the army marched to confront the enemies.

"Jose is here," said the very hopeful Puss.

"Yeah, but they are coming for Dulcinea. We need to get out of here," said Kitty as she was right, time was on the essence and the heroes needed to get out and help Dulcinea.

"Kitty is right, we need to get out and Evil Puss has our weapons on the door in front of us, and you can't get this door to open because it has high voltage and it could hurt you," said a very observant Sino as he was telling the two cats about this side of the castle.

"Great, now how do we get out?" said Puss.

"Wait for something to happen?" said Kitty as she was just running out of options at this point.

"Yeah like what, a key coming from far into the woods?" said a very displeased Puss as some keys pierced right through the window and barely missed his head as it struck on the walls, while Puss' hair was all raised up like a scary cat as Kitty and Sino were surprised by this.

"Look, the keys to escape and to our weapons," said Kitty as she opened the door and escapes, while Puss walked slowly in fear as he barely survived this mysterious shot, but stops for a moment and picks up a piece of paper.

"I'm coming, hold on and defeat some bad guys. Love, Jose," a noncontraction user Puss read as he was crying for joy from the inside as his adventurous friend is coming to find them.

"Puss, you're coming?" said Sino as Puss looked at them with such pride.

"Si. I am coming," said Puss as he runs to the weapons room and sees Kitty and Sino already getting their weapons.

"You guys go and stop some bad guys, I will be there in a minute," said Puss as he looked at his hat and sword with such determination, like a cat who's ready to deal with something big, while Kitty and Sino questioned about it.

"Are you sure, Puss?" asked Kitty as she holds Puss' back to comfort him like she knows what the swashbuckling feline is thinking about.

"Yes, Kitty. I need to something on my own," said Puss as he looked at his friend with a sad but hopeful look on his face, as Kitty and Sino nodded yes as they were ready to go.

"Good luck, Puss in Boots," said Sino as he left the weapon room to wait on Kitty, who looms at Puss one more time before she joins Sino.

"Puss?" she sais with her soft tone as Puss looked upon her.

"Yes, Kitty?" said the Ginger, as he has many emotions going through his mind that he felt nervous and a bit scared to confront his evil counterpart, but was afraid if he already hurt Dulcinea or something worse.

"Kick that queen and king's butt and rescue Dulcinea," said Kitty as Puss' concerns all vanished away as he's now refocused and determined like a prideful boxer.

"Thanks," said a humble Puss as Kitty nodded yes as she leaves to join Sino. Puss looks at his hat and sword and takes a deep breath as the cat needed a moment of silence.

"Felina, guide me and my friends to lead all of us to victory," Puss prayed at the cat goddess as he picks up his hat and sword like a hero preparing his battle suit for battle. Puss leaves the room before two wolves came in.

"Stop right there," said one grey wolf as Puss unleashes his sword with so much joy, as he didn't touch it since his sparring with his loved one.

"En garde!" Puss shouted his battle cry as one of the wolves draws his sword and strikes Puss, but the cat clash it with his own sword and quickly used his technique and spun the opponent's sword out of his paws as Puss delivers a powerful jumping back wheel kick as he knocks out the wolf, while the other wolf tried to fight Puss back, but Puss once again clash the bad guy's sword with his own as he looked at the wolf with a serious look that started to creep the wolf out.

"Fear me, if you dare," said a valiant Puss as the wolf tried to hit Puss' sword strong but Puss saw the slow and easy technique and he used it to his advantage as the master swordsman dodges it, uses his own sword hit the wolf's left arm, and delivers a right power punch at the screaming wolf as Puss defeats the two wolves with style.

"Aha, the boots are back baby," said a very proud Puss in Boots as he feels joyful that his boots, his sword, and his lost friend are back, and is coming back, into his life before he puts his happiness aside to focus on the real mission.

"Hang on Dulcinea, I am coming," said a very care for his friends Puss as he runs to find Dulcinea and help her before it is too late.

"Evil Puss, Evil Dulcinea, feast upon my sword. So swears, Puss in Boots!" said the self-minded, pride determined Puss as his biggest fight awaits him.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter IX

Six minutes later*

Guards were closing the front gates as ten soldiers were afar the place in a defensive stance as a savage and determined Jose ran towards them. The soldiers tried to fire some guns, blasters, and arrows at Jose, but the wild Avenger came at them like a wrecking ball and one by one he uses his adamantium claws to kill the soldiers with slashes to the legs, body, arms, and chest.

"Close it!!!" one very scared and desperate black mole yelled at the two guards to hurry up with closing the gates before Jose cut his arms with his left claws and pierce the chest of the now dead soldier. Jose takes the mole's sword and hit the chest of one of the guards as Jose does a tiger-like jump and pierce both his claws on another guard's chest, but he was too late as the gates were closed, but the guard that pierced by the sword tried to get up but Jose kicks him in the head.

"Shit, if she was there she would kill me," said a very sarcastic Jose as he sees every dead soldier on the ground and quickly thought of Dulcinea as a way to take his frustration of being late, while he sees a helicopter with a hook on it so he runs to the helicopter, start it off and put it on autopilot while he straps himself on the hook.

"Shit!" he shouted like an insane unsmart person who didn't think his plan well as the helicopter goes up like a man climbing an endless ladder.

Inside the castle, Le Vigilantes managed to move past the first wave of soldiers like a four-man army.

"Humpty, you take the left, Rumple and Charming, you go right. I'll go to the middle and find him," said a determined Shrek as the other member move on to their plan. Humpty went to the left side of the castle, where he found a couple of more soldiers but beat them very easily with his iron gloves as he runs upfront.

"Okay, Now this is a big boost," said a very pleased Humpty Dumpty as the signal inside the castle is speeding up the countdown of their secret weapon, but before he could do anything else, someone attacked him from behind with a rhino tackle, that bumped Humpty a bit but that didn't affect him.

"Ready to get a beating, yo?" said the confident Beast Boy as Humpty gets up like a boxer ready to throw hands.

"You won't have one," said Humpty as the two guys started fighting. Humpty showed his defensive techniques as Beast Boy tried much martial art attacks combos, but Humpty uses his brains to calculate each and every movement to counterattack Beastie's attacks, with various body shots.

"My turn," said Humpty as he now goes to the offensive as he delivers several punches to the body. Beast Boy had enough of the resistance as he turns to an elephant as he uses his nose as a weapon and strikes Humpty hard as the egg received a great deal of damage as he is upside down.

"Now who's getting beaten up haha," said the overconfident Beast Boy as he takes an ax from a statue of a knight and spins a dizzy Humpty round and round like a blue man bullying him around, and like an eater, Beast Boy is playing with the food.

"Oh well, time to end this fun play. Hope you enjoy the other side, yo" said Beast Boy as he put his right feet on top of Humpty like a conqueror, as he raises the ax up to kill Dumpty, but Beast Boy pauses the attempt as he sees a shadow of someone in front of him, but the lights were damaged by his fight with Humpty that Beastie couldn't see who it was.

"Begone, shadow fool!" said Beast Boy as he rips the ax in half so that he can throw a minimized, tiny ax at the shadow, but the shadow dodges that and grabs the ax with great reflexes like a Nomad captain.

"Reveal yourself, fool," said an impatient Bestie as Humpty was stunned and surprised by the shadow like it reflects an old friend from another time, while the shadow slowly reveals himself which each step was like a very determined hero.

"A time ago, I lost someone important to me because I could not save him. This time, I will not let him die again, even if it means he is from another world" said the voice of the hero as Humpty was very sad and happy at the same time as the voice of the hero was so familiar that he thought he would never hear his brave, heroic tone again, while Beast Boy was annoyed by his sentimental speech.

"Then why hiding in the shadows, fool. Or should I say, Puss in Boots," said the annoyed Beast Boy as a revealed Puss step into the lights as Humpty felt kinda happy for his arrival like he's realizing Jose might be right, that this cat isn't as bad as the king is?

"I, Puss in Boots, never hides from the shadows of fear, as you have proven in your battles with Jose. Oh yes, I have friends that know stuff. No matter what disadvantage I am, I will defeat you!" said a high spirited Puss as a very surprised Beastie lets go of Humpty as he runs towards the swashbuckling cat as both drawn their weapon and clashed. Puss quickly figure out Beast Boy's sloppy ax technique as he twirls and spins the ax out of the green Titan out of his hands, but Beast Boy uses his martial arts skills to drop Puss' sword with a spinning kick. Later, Bestie tries to take advantage of Puss inability of hand to hand combat by targeting Puss' ribs with a speedy kick-punch combos, but surprisingly Puss counters those with great blocking and great anticipation as he dodges them and saw an opening to backflip kick Beastie in the face.

"How can you do that? You're not even good at it," says the Titan as he shakes his head off, while Puss puts a smile on his face like a happy renegade hero.

"Because I have trained my weaknesses. But to be honest, I do not how do I manage to counter all those attacks with awesome speed," said a very curious Puss as he doesn't even though how he did it, like something inside him, the warrior inside him, is taking over his body slowly.

"Well, don't stop now," said Humpty as he gets up to help Puss, as the two of them felt emotions while looking at each other, no matter if both were from another world, deep down it feels great to fight alongside each other, as Beast Bot growls as he transforms into a lion and quickly goes for the attack, as the two heroes dodge his ferocious attacks. Humpty uses his iron gloves to blast the green dude, but Bestie transforms to his normal self to dodge the blasters and he and Humpty and Puss began throwing attack with no success like Bruce Lee matching up with Jet-Li and Jackie Chan.

"Hold still, fools!" said the impatient Beast Boy as he hits Puss with a kick that knocked him, and pushes Dumpty-like a doll using his fierce strength. Beast Boy suddenly felt like he was trying to escape from some sort of mind control, but he shook his head and returned to his evil self as Beast turns into a tiger and he jumps with his claws released to kill Puss, but Puss recovers and catches its paws to struggle to escape, but Beast Boy drew his claws closer to Puss' chest as Puss groans in the struggle for survival as the tiger keeps getting closer to bite his head.

"Puss!" said a very scared Humpty as he's still hurt by the push and previous damage as he sees he kinda like a friend Puss getting struggled by Beast Boy, and quickly he was feeling a lot of Deja Vus surrounding the past and the death of his Puss in Boots.

"You. Will not. Kill me!" said a struggling, but defiant Puss as he gathers all his strength to kick the tiger's chest four hard times as he uses his claws to hit the face of Beast Boy as he was forced to leave the cat and hides his face as he was bleeding by the claws. Puss uses some rope to trapped and spin Beast Boy, locking him from the body to arms, as he uses his paws to make the hold tighter, hurting Beast Boy in the process, now unable to transform into an animal, as Humpty uses his gloves to deliver a high voltage run blaster, as the green Titan was weak and unable to defend himself.

"You think it's over, fool? Evil Puss will come to kill you haha. You think your ego has what it takes to save those close to you?" said a cocky Beast Boy to Puss' face as Puss pauses the hold as he thinks about what he said. But with a look of a very tempted adventurer, he sees the window as Humpty was loving the mindless and badass idea Puss had as Beastie was confused by it.

"My ego is well then enough to help me save everyone my way. When I find Evil Puss, he will feast my sword. Meanwhile, enjoy life at the bottom, yo. Cause it is coming hard, fool," said Puss as he mocked Bestie way to talk, like a boss cat, as he drags Beast Boy and German Suplex the fool through the window, leading to his death. Puss takes a breather after a long fight, while Humpty was proud beyond beliefs.

"Puss, thank you," said a grateful Humpty as Puss walks towards him and confronts a version of a ghost of the one friend of his world.

"Sure, Humpty," said an emotional Luss as he shakes Humpty hands like two most brothers finally found. After that, Humpty told him that he needs to get to the control center to get the gates open, which Puss agrees.

"Okay, Humpty, good luck out there, amigo," said Puss as Humpty looked down because only his Puss said amigo, as deep down he was crying for him.

"Thanks," said the half stone cold Humpty as he and Puss continue on their way to help their respective team.

A very dizzy, mind fried to a crip, and fatigued Dulcinea was running as far away from Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea as possible, but was feeling the effects of the memory-stealing machine as she puts her right paws on the walls and with her left paw touches her head to get herself some energy back.

"Whoo, okay Dulcinea, you can do this. Your friends need you," said Dulcinea as she tries to support herself to gain confidence and energy. Dulcinea regained energy as she began to run but was speared by Robin, who saw her from Dulcinea's left side of the dungeon.

"You won't do anything, bitch," said Robin as Dulcinea was grunting in pain as her body was torn apart by the spear he connected, while Robin gets her up and takes advantage of all the disadvantages the kings put on her poor body and deliver countless lefts and rights punches and kicks to the head and the body, making her defenseless and dizzy. But suddenly, Robin had thoughts that if what he did was wrong, was he doing the right thing, but the thoughts of hesitation were gone as soon as it arrived when Dulcinea tries to retaliate the evil soldier a right but her move was weak and slow that Robin caught it and deliver a UFC like takedown as he locks a sleeping hold on Dulcinea as his arms lock on her head hard as he's making the hold as strong as possible.

"Oh, now you can't get away, haha," said Robin as he was laughing out of revengeful joy as he loved Dulcinea's grunting, screaming, and internal conflict in pain as he kept the hold stronger.

"You know, my Dulcinea and my Puss want you alive cause you're some kind of special gem to them. Fuck that, you're just a weak, crying, and a useless at that everything you got was cause it was given and not earned. Don't worry, I'll make sure Puss and Jose can join you in your new world, hehehe," said Robin as he was smelling, and licking Dulcinea's head like he was a psychopath killing symbiote smelling for blood. He takes his blade off as he was pointing at the heart of a near passed out Dulcinea as he gets ready to kill her.

"Robin!" shouted an animal Jose as Robin hears the voice of the man he wants but Jose came at him fast as he swings the hook like Spider-Man and he lets go and breaks the window and tackles Robin that he saves Dulcinea from the chokehold and both rivals crashed by the stairway and both fall ten feet down from Dulcinea is as the both of them sustained damaged, bur Jose for some reason can't regenerate anymore as he was feeling confused by it. Jose sees Robin fighting some thoughts like he's trying to escape the dark side as both men get up.

"Robin, please don't make me do this. I.." Jose tried to talk to Robin but as soon as the Titan laid eyes on him his twisted mind returned to his vengeful self.

"Jose. You will pay for what you did to me, so save you regret talk. It will be fun destroying you!" said a vengeful Robin as he draws his bo-staff while Jose took a deep breath.

"I tried to do it Dulcinea's way. Sorry Robin," said Jose as Robin rushed to attack Jose but Jose spins out of the way and before Robin continue his attack he pauses as soon as Jose draws his claws.

"That's a nice stick," said a cocky Jose as he took two of his claws and uses the middle claw like he is flipping his middle finger towards Robin, and both commence the fight with various clashes with speed and precision. Robin kicks Jose in the chest as Robin jumps to hit him with the staff but Jose takes off his claws and grabs the staff, and he carries Robin in a shoulder boulder and delivers an Attitude Adjustment on the hard ground, as he breaks the staff in half.

"Please, Robin. Even though I hate your guts, deep down I know you're a good guy. Please, fight it," said Jose as he tries to help Robin break control.

"Fuck you and your catlady peace word bullshit!" said a defiant Robin as he struggled to get up, denying any ideas Jose had at saving him.

"Have it your way," said a regretful Jose as Jose delivers countless combos on Robin as he knocks him down. Robin tries to fight back but Jose counters his efforts by punching him in the head and body and delivers a flying kick in the face but doesn't knock the soldier down, but a signature move of Jose, the Superman Punch, was enough for him to knock Robin down. Defenseless, Robin reaches his closed fist at Jose but Jose just wiped it away like a broom sweeping trash, as Jose draws his right claws to deliver the final blow.

"I'm sorry, Robin," said Jose in regret as Jose grabbed Robin by the suit and as soon as Jose raises his weapon to strike, a loud gun noise struck as Jose paused at the attack as he felt weird, like something inside him eating him cells by cells, his eyes began to fall asleep for some reason, his head dizzy, and his whole body trembling.

"Jose!" a semi-restored Dulcinea screamed in fear at her friend as she saw what happened: Robin fired a gun that he hid at Jose, and it was special enough to hurt him as Jose drop Robin of as he sees his left side of the chest with blood and he covers the wound.

"You like that? It is my Adamantium Gun, it counterattacks the gift that we gave you. On the body, it can no longer regenerate, well you already had that since your regeneration was limited haha. But a shit in the head, you'll be dead, but you'll come back due to your immortality, in fifty years!" said a joyful Robin as Jose tried to get his head back together as Robin got his half bo-staff and began hitting Jose in the head and that affected body as it drew more blood. Robin continues the onslaught, with each karate combos, Jose looked like he was about to die, and Robin delivers a stab on Jose's chest as it knocked him to the ground while Robin opens his gun again as he put his foot on the near-dead Jose's throat so that he can aim for his head.

"Robin, please don't do this. I'm sorry that I ever humiliated you in front of millions, I shouldn't have acted this way. Please, think about Raven and Starfire," said a very weak Jose as Robin hesitated by these words that he shook his head back in forth, hearing their names like his good side wants to free this dark cage.

"Kill. Me," said a soft, kindhearted Robin as he wants Jose to free him by killing him, that left Jose with a what look before his hesitation goes away again.

"Now, the moment is here last. I'll make sure you won't be alone up there," said the evil side of Robin as he unlocks the cock to fire Jose but before he could end him, and arrow was thrown hitting the gun, knocking him out of his hands.

"No," said Jose as he was grunting in pain as he sees a predetermined friend ready to fight Robin to save himself, while Jose doesn't want his friend to get hurt.

"So, you decided to be the first one to die?" Said the evil side of Robin as he chuckles by the sudden arrival of the white cat.

"I may understand your pain, your suffering for what happened. But I know a lost soul when I see one. Robin, whether you're controlled or not, I will save my friend, and I will save you," said a calm Dulcinea as Jose was crying but out of joy because Dulcinea still is willing to risk herself to save Jose, as the good Robin was glad in his mind for the willingness before the evil side stepped aside.

"Then, prepare to die!" Robin said as he tries to attack her but Dulcinea started hitting Robin with lefts and rights with amazing speed and power, while Jose crawled towards them to help one of them.

"Hurry Jose," he said to himself as he sees Dulcinea getting hits in her head from Robin as Robin deliver viciously knee shots to her body, he draws the dagger to kill her but Dulcinea uses his hands to stick the dagger to a wall as she goes behind him and delivers a German Suplex, followed by a crossface hold as Robin tries to escape the hold with his screaming breath, while Dulcinea tries to faint Robin in an attempt to have time to save him without killing him.

"Dulcinea kill me," said the good Robin as Dulcinea said no, but the evil side takes control again and he escapes the hold and quickly delivers various elbows onto her face, followed by a bodyslam that made her screamed in pain.

"Dulcie," said a weak Jose looking upon as Robin grabs the dagger and this time lays down the blade but he hesitates as something is making him stop himself from killing Dulcinea, who opens her eyes seeing the intern conflict.

"Jose, kill me. Please, I don't know how can I hold it for long. Please, tell Star and Raven that I'm sorry," said the good Robin as he drops some tears of regret but the evil side regain control and lays down the dagger but Dulcinea grabs it by the hand but he drove it slowly by her chest as she was fighting to hold on as long as possible, while Jose tries to reach for the gun and he got it but there are no bullets, until he needed to crawl all the way back to get it but the blade almost pierce her chest as Jose needed to find the necessary strength to hurry, while Dulcinea was inspired by Jose's determination she finds a second tank as she puts the blade up just as it was close to hurt her chest, enough time for Jose to load the gun and point at Robin.

"I'm sorry Robin. For everything," said a regretful Jose as he shoots the gun and hits Robin's chest as he drops the dagger to the ground. Robin slowly turns in front of Jose with a grateful look that made Jose cry from the inside.

"Thank you, Jose," Robin said as he closed his eyes at peace with himself, while Jose gets up, screams in anger as he draws his claws and finishes the evil side of Robin off by piercing his claws to his head, while Jose drops himself and Robin to the ground and holds him tightly, his hands holding his suit with full of anger upon himself, his tears were like rain joining a funeral of above one, his head out down on his chest in regret, as a recovering Dulcinea hugs Jose to support her long lost friend. Jose stopped crying from the outside but he was still hurt inside, but seeing Dulcinea is okay was enough for him to try to fight this off.

"Dulcinea," said a hurt Jose.

'"Yeah, Jose?" she answers with full of a sad curiosity

"I want you to take this potion, and get yourself and Puss out of here. I'm hurt and I'll only slow you down. I will stay and help anyone else under Evil Puss' control. Please, Dulcinea, one life can't stand in the way of millions," said Jose as Dulcinea was crying from the inside as she just had enough of losing anyone else, especially hurt and wounded Jose. Dulcinea took a deep breath as she gave Jose a senzu bean that she found from Robin's dead suit pocket as gave it to her friend and he eats it and Jose was surprised that it regained his strength and was completely healed, but the effects of the adamantium virus were still there.

"Jose, like Steve, said to me once, we don't trade lives. Listen to me, me and Puss came here to save you, and he and I are not going anywhere until you come back to our house, to our home. I love you Jose, and nothing will ever stop me from helping my loved ones when they are in need," said an emotional Dulcinea as Jose was struck by her words that he puts a smile and they both hugged each other, like two lost souls going through adversity enjoying a lifetime long of comfort and peace.

"Thank you, Dulcinea. I don't know who I would be without you guys," said a very grateful Jose.

"You would still be Jose, Now let's go and find Puss," said Dulcinea as she helps a six foot four Jose get up as both gave each other a fist pump.

"Let's go," said a happy Jose as he and Dulcinea run to find Puss, but Jose stops for a moment and gets a final look at Robin.

"I can never change the past, but I can do my best to repay for my sins. Thank you, Robin," said a silent Jose as he falls to his knees to mourn Robin, as he grabs Robin's dagger and half broken staff, as he and Dulcinea rush as fast as they can to reunite with Jose's untold Catvengers.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter X

Ten minutes later*

"Sir, the main gates have been overtaken as well as the control panels, and the enemies are swarming over the castle," a soldier said to Evil Puss and Dulcinea, who got their swords, weaponry, and armor ready while walking through the castle's walls, with a lot of the dead being's heads on its walls for decoration.

"Shit. Okay, tell your guys to defend the hangar, they will certainly try to take back the ship we took," said Darth Dulcinea in her general's voice.

"Sir, yes sir!" said the soldier marching away, while Evil Puss closes his eyes for some reason.

"My love, are you okay?" said the evil queen to her boyfriend, who opened his eyes like a Sith Lord sensing something

"I sense that Beast Boy and Robin died because they were fighting our mind control," said Evil Puss with anger and rage inside him, while his girlfriend was livid by those goons.

"Urg, these traitors!" Do you know more?" asked the furious Darth Dulcinea as she asks the more angry Evil Puss.

"Well, I..." said Evil Puss as he was interrupted by some flying sou ds coming from afar. The two rulers stand by their backs to protect each other from the upcoming enemies. The windows are broken, revealing flying robots approaching them and aimed at Spicy Ginger.

"Humpty!" said Darth Dulcinea as she knew these robots right away, while she gives a fighting snarl showing she's ready for battle.

"Well, I would like to enjoy myself before we keep looking for that bitch. Shall we?" said Evil Puss as he draws his sword and gives a mean face, while his queen puts a smile on her face, like two fighters ready to make a weakling out of these robots.

"I thought you'd never asked," she said raising her fist and the robots began firing at them but, they were too quick for them as they dodged everything, and with their powers, they started to destroy the robots one by one. With each sword slash, the more those robots were turned to scrap. Evil Puss and Dulcinea took both their paws, spin, jump and, delivers a super powerful red aura punch to obliterate what's left of them robots, showing why they are the most powerful rulers of the world.

"All too easy," said the confident white cat.

"There will be more coming, but let them come. If Humpty wants to play hacking, let's play hacking," said Evil Puss as he touches his wrist clock, uses its plugs onto one of the robots to activate a virus for all robots.

"Let's go," said an overpowerful from the mind to his powers Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea marches forward towards their hunt for Dulcinea.

"So let me get this straight. You are about five thousand years old?"

"Yes."

"And Sino and along with some Gandalf, dude made you from human to a cat?"

"That's right."

"And you and Puss sparred each other, and he hit you, put you in a sleeper hold for five minutes, but you still you fought your way back and hit Puss, but at the end, you guys ended the fight in a draw and slept through each other's body like a pillow?"

"Yes, haha."

"And you can sense people, as well as see someone from afar like Heimdall?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess you turned out a better Tulpa since the last time we trained," said a running Jose as he and Dulcinea talked about what Jose has missed for the last couple of days, while at the same time they were beating every soldier standing in their way like it was nothing.

"Yeah, I did come a long way, ha hehe," said Dulcinea as she giggles while clashing her sword with a soldiers sword, as Jose looked how happy he was seeing his friend after such long time, that he dropped a tear of happiness as he sees Dulcinea drops her opponent's sword, she jumps, and delivers a dropkick to the face, knocking the soldier out cold, like a boxer losing a fight.

"Yeah, I'm so happy to see you again," said a happy Jose as he hits a wolf without looking with his right fist, while Dulcinea rolls her eyes in a show off expression, but her emotions went from happy to scared in just seconds.

"Jose!" said Dulcinea as the walls were somehow breaking and it all crashed down on Jose, but Dulcinea rushes in and pushes him out of the way, but the big rocks slams through her.

"Dulcinea!" said a frighten Jose as he was shocked that Dulcinea got smashed by these rocks, as the castles keep crumbling down, but Jose was shocked and stunned like a person who doesn't believe in ghosts.

"Dul. Dulcinea?" said a confused Jose as the rocks were being lifted by Dulcinea as she was fighting through the pain, the struggle, and the effort of carrying the rocks.

"Ahh. Jose, are you okay?" said a caring Dulcinea while showing her pain outside, but inside she shows that she did not care about her problem, she just cared about Jose if he is okay, as Jose looked stunned and wanted to help but his right legs were stocked by the rocks, but he sees Dulcinea's forehead glowing.

"Dulcinea, your forehead, is glowing," said a very intrigued Jose while Dulcinea's knees are starting to fail her as the rocks are starting to fall on her for good this time.

"My forehead glowing? Don't you think its a little less important than me trying to save us?, I don't know if I can hold it much longer," said a bit desperate Dulcinea as Jose totally forgets about it.

"Oh! Sorry. Dulcinea, just stay calm, close your eyes, and focus on your heart," said Jose as he tries to use his claws to free himself, while Dulcinea closes her eyes, trembling from the effort, while the rocks made her fall on with her knees, but she didn't care as she took a deep breath to comfort herself, her heart beating a beat of a no quitting cat, while step by step, she lifts the rocks like Spiderman lifting the ruins of an old building stuck through him, as Dulcinea completely lifts the rocks and pushes it out of the way as Jose frees himself, but his right ankle was hurt during the crash.

"Dulcinea, are you alright?" asked the caring friend as Dulcinea was catching her breath after a long struggle, but she gives Jose a smile as if even through all that scared they had to face, it didn't phase her positive heart and spirit.

"Yeah. I feel different. Like my super strength from the Netherworld is coming back to me," Dulcinea said as she opens up both her paws as her forehead was still glowing, at the same time as Jose's amulet, as the two friends were curious about it, and they touched the amulet together and showed various flashes so fast that they couldn't see them. The flashes stop as both friends were dizzy for some reason.

"Jose, you saw anything?" A curious Dulcinea asks.

"No, but I heard something," said a very determined Jose while being a bit down inside.

"What is it?" said a worried Dulcinea as she doesn't know if its good or bad news as she touches her head and mouth like a cat prepare to take a personal hit.

"I heard, that there is another Tulpa from our world, well Tulpa for a brief moment because he was inherited by a tulpa from our world," said a bit stunned Jose as he and Dulcinea were looking for clues and surprised by the news.

"Don't you mean..." said a curious Dulcinea as she was thinking of something.

"Well, we have to find him, Help me get up," said Jose as he offers Dulcinea his left hand so that she can lift him up, but he was still hurt by his right ankle but that didn't bother him.

"Let's go," said an adventurous determined Dulcinea as she and Jose march once again.

"Okay, now let's see if that egg can overwrite my decryption, hahaha," said Evil Puss as he sees the robots fire on the windows, destroying any robots that weren't fully controlled by his virus.

"Okay. Now, all we got to do now is fi..." Darth Dulcinea said before she pauses her words by the appearance of Shrek, who has been sitting there waiting to exact his vengeance.

"Dulcinea, find that bitch of a counterpart Dulcinea. I'll deal with him myself," said an intrigued Evil Puss as his girl nodded yes and went to the left side to continue her search for Dulcinea.

"So, you've been waiting for me for how long?" said the sarcastic king while Shrek looks at him with a mean stare, like a killer ready to kill.

"You really want to do this?" said Evil Puss as he slowly draws his sword, while Shrek gets up and prepares to fight.

"Ready to pay for everything you've ever done?" said a furious ogre, eyes focused, his head and heart were thinking of one thing: vengeance.

"Um, let see. I got a date with destiny, grab a white cat from another universe, kill my nemesis named Puss, kill every member of Le Vigilantes. No, ain't got time for your revenge journey, so have a nice day," said Evil Puss as he gives the ogre a smile, closes his sword and slowly walks away, as an enraged Shrek throws a sword at him and hit the side of the wall, nearly hitting the right side of his neck, but Evil Puss chuckles and smiles while turning around his attention to Shrek.

"Okay, Shrek. Let's dance," said. the king as both rivals approached each other, and Shrek begins with a couple of rights and left with his wrist blade, aa Puss uses his sword to clash it. Shrek uses the height and strength advantage to overpower the clash with Evil Puss as he sent the sword flying on top of the roof as he begins to deliver a strong left and right punches back and forth like a combo artist to Ginger's face and falls down, as Evil Puss touches his lips and sees a bit of blood on his paws.

"After all these years, just for a drop of blood?" said Evil Puss as he gives a villain chuckle as Shrek was ready to hit him again, but the cat dodges it and starts to use his claws to hit Shrek's feet as he falls to one knee, and then Evil Puss delivers with various rights and left kicks and flying punches. Evil Puss then uses a shield from a dead soldier and begins defending Shrek's strong punches, and uses the same shield to hit him with spins, front attacks that made the ogre dizzy, which each punch he threw was weak and easy to dodge, as Evil Puss grabs his big hands, carry him like a ragdoll thanks to his super strength, and delivers a powerful power slam that broke Shrek's body in half. Evil Puss taps his feet in foot tap dance style as his sword falls, returns to his hands and draws it at Shrek's defenseless body.

"Let me tell you something, Shrek. No matter how many times we fought, here is the most important thing about our rivalry: It was the biggest waste of time I ever took in my life, well, besides killing your family for sports," said the savage Puss as Shrek was trembling in rage like an earthquake and tried to punch the evil cat, but Evil Puss just uses the shield to knock him out cold. As he sees the defeated ogre he sees through a camera and sees Rumplestiltskin and Cyborg fighting, but he senses a betrayal at the hands of Cyborg.

"Huh, Cyborg. Why did you have to join them, too?" said a disappointed Evil Puss as he steals Shrek's gun and begins walking towards the castle's middle floors, as the controlled robots kept firing the robots, destroying each other as big explosion exploded behind him, but he doesn't look at the explosion like a badass.

Rumple and Cyborg already began fighting a while, using magic barriers from one side to canon blasters to the other. Eventually, Rumple cut off the blasters and uses his magic blades to clash to Cyborg while both struggles to gain supremacy, but Cyborg is beginning to have problems with his circuits as he begins to lose control from Evil Puss' control, giving Rumple the opportunity to use a strong slash to make Cyborg fall down.

"Hahaha, say goodbye, dumbot," said Rumple as he was ready to finish off a very defenseless, out of control and mind Cyborg.

"No, I will not!" said a malicious Cyborg, whose evil side returns to control as he hits Rumple with a critical canon blast to the magician's body. With Rumple groaning in pain, Cyborg's evil side wasted no time to jump and tries to deliver a punch so hard, it could kill the little guy, but two mysterious allies came in and one of them used a barrier protecting Rumplestiltskin.

"So, this is the way we must pass to find our ship?" said Kitty Softpaws throwing her sword like a basketball, while Sino helps lifts up Rumple as all three allies are set to face Cyborg.

"I sense great pain in the mind of this half human," said the Great Mage as he feels disturbing inside the sole member of the Titans.

"You sense nothing!" said a warrior like Cyborg as he recklessly engages Sino, but forgets that he has two allies, as Rumple uses a magic shield to knock him off balance, while Kitty approaches him with her sword and the two clashes with their respective blades.

"Thank you," said the sassy and smart black cat as Cyborg cluelessly saw Kitty getting her paws on his magnetic shield, as Rumple and Sino take advantage of Kitty's Softpaws magic to go create a double beam to knock Cyborg to senders.

"Help me," said the good Cyborg as he's trying fighting the clutches of evil like a true warrior.

"Now's our chance, what are you guys doing?" said a surprising Prince Charming as he rushes in with his blade and thanks to his stupidity, the control remains unaffected as Cyborg activates his blad and clashes it with Prince Charming.

"No!," said both Sino Kitty opening her paws to the idiot Charming as they sensed a trap.

"Yeah, beat him, Charming," said the confidence and enjoyable Rumple jumping out like a fan as Prince and Cyborg were close to each other like two hateful fencers, but a gunshot quickly stops them as Prince's armor was covered in blood, and Cyborg's chest was ripped apart like a piece of plastic.

"No!" said the emotional Rumple as he couldn't believe Charming falls down to his death as Cyborg breaks his control, but it was too late as Evil Puss was the one who shot them and uses his boots to push him to the ground, pointing the gun to his head like a terminator.

"Hasta la vista, baby-bitch," said Evil Puss in the most savage way as he pulls the triggers and fires Cyborg's head like a beaten piñata, as everyone but Rumple were stunned by this sudden event as Sino puts Kitty behind him to protect her, as he is the only powerful one to at least compete with this evil king.

"You are going to die for that!" said the vengeful Rumplestiltskin as he approaches Evil Puss and quickly uses his blades to strike, but Evil Puss dodges them all, comes close to the red-haired guy, and fires another gunshot to his chest as Rumple pauses his movements as he sees blood coming out and fast, as he falls down to one knee, while Evil Puss was just feeling the sense of urgency, the sense of sweet victory.

"Never fight with a clueless and vengeful vendetta," said Evil Puss as he uses his red aura powers to hit Rumple with his right boot in the wounded body as he breaks the window throws him to his death like a Mad Titan throwing a daughter for just a jewelry accessory.

"Kitty, leave and find Puss. I'll cover you," said Sink with his fight stare as a very scared Kitty tries to run away from this monster, as Evil Puss runs towards Sino, who has a barrier as a diversion, but Evil Puss ignites a red fist so powerful, that when he punches it to the ground, it created such waves that knocked both Sino and Kitty out.

"I'll deal with you later, now to create another broken soul," said Evil Puss with such prided that he draws his sword at an unconscious Kitty Softpaws, but a large sword was thrown and landed like a glue on the walls as soon as the king swung the sword down, protecting Kitty, as Evil Puss fires his two remaining bullets only for the mysterious swordsman reflects it like a lightsaber hitting the blasters like a baseball bat, while Sino was happy, surprised, and glad that help has arrived, as well as Evil Puss, who was as happy as they come, like someone that gets the gift he always wanted all along.

"So, you finally show up, Puss," said Evil Puss as Puss looked down at Kitty to check she's okay.

"Argh, Puss. So what took you so long," said Kitty as she slowly gets up with the help of her ex-boyfriend now friend Puss.

"Sino, go and find our ship," said Puss as Sino nodded yes and runs on his next mission.

"Kitty, I need to run and find Dulcinea for me," said a very caring Puss as he touches Kitty's face like a parent taking care of it child.

"No way I'm leaving you with that monster alone, Puss," said Kitty with her eyes trembling in fear, her body cold whenever she thinks of Evil Puss like a bogeyman, her heart melted by the flames of darkness.

"I will be fine Kitty, Now go," said Puss as he puts his head into hers and hugs her to comfort her fears, as she nodded yes, gives a smiley Evil Puss and runs off to find Dulcinea.

"You're done?" said Evil Puss as both cats walked in circles looking at each other like the world and time stood still to watch this mayhem for the fate of the world.

"Evil Puss, how many more beings must suffer to get to me?" said a furious but in control Puss as he sees the dead bodies of those Evil Puss has killed.

"Oh, Puss. You of all people know that my vengeance cannot be stopped until I see your heads on my walls," said Evil Puss as he laughs like a deranged animal, while Puss closes his fist and stares his nemesis down.

"Not going to happen. You will face justice today for everything you have ever done, whether it be by the flames of locking to, or by the feast of my blade through your entire body," said a very ready Puss, as Evil Puss admires his counterpart one warrior to another.

"That's why I love you Puss, you're never afraid to do whatever it takes to achieve victory, and you'd never be ashamed of it," said Evil Puss trying to hit a nerve on the Hitler Ginger.

"What is your point? I demand to know!" said the bossy Puss as Evil Puss groans and rolls his eyes in disgust by Puss' taking orders routine.

"My point, you egotistical cat, is that the reason you have that mentality is the very reason why you be headed girlfriend will lose, cause she doesn't have the killer instinct, and soon her powers beneath the cave will belong to our kingdom!" said the villainous cat as Puss got pissed off by him mentioning Dulcinea. Oh, the disrespect was real.

"Leave Dulcinea out of this. And another thing, your Dulcinea will not win, because my Dulcinea is as tough as anyone I have ever known, and if you two try to touch her, ohoho you guys are going to be so screwed now," said Puss as he felt very optimistic, a bit angry, but full on confident as Evil Puss was just tired listening Puss' long talks.

"Okay, put them up, said Evil Puss as both cats drew their swords like an Old West shootout.

"Ready to join the bodybags I made today?" said Evil Puss as he snarls Puss with such villainy, as Puss stares his opponent down.

"Do your worst, imbecile." said a very laser-focused Puss as he purrs in his natural angry cat voice as the two cats square off, as their two year\three month fight in the making js about to begin, as the rain and storm come along to bear the scenery for this Clash of the Titans.

"Okay, Dulcinea we must pick up the pace, or we might be late," said a desperate Jose as he and Dulcinea kept running to find their friend Puss.

"Don't worry, Jose. Remember, with patience and fusion, our plan will work into execution..." said a very happy and confident Dulcinea as she pauses her words as she senses the presences of her counterpart.

"Dulcinea?" Jose asked as Dulcinea's face changed to a fighting type lady with her fist closed.

"Jose, I need you to find Puss without me. I think he might be in trouble," said Dulcinea as Jose quickly didn't wanted her to face Darth Dulcinea alone.

"Dulcinea, please. Let's face her together," said Jose begging her to help her.

"I love you bravery, but you're not at your full strength, you cannot use your hammer and lighting type moves, and you heard the voices in your head, only I can beat her. Please, Jose, this is more than just a fight for me, it's a fight to protect any memories I have left of my old oast, and defend the honor of the ones who've suffered thanks to her. Jose, I'm doing this for you. Please, let me have this," said a very emotional Dulcinea with more determination in her eyes than ever before as Jose looks at her, closes his eyes give Dulcinea a hug so tight, it made Dulcinea hug him tighter.

"Please be careful," said a very worried for his sister Jose as Dulcinea rolls her eyes a bit.

"Don't worry. I will. Now go help Puss," said the lovely and eagerly ready to go White Tulpa as Jose winks her as he leaves, while Darth Dulcinea arrives as Dulcinea turns around and confronts her.

"I'll make this short since I hate long talks. Surrender, or face a whole world of pain," said Darth Dulcinea as her counterpart stares at her with a mean look, backflips, and draws her sword as she does her fencing stance.

"I won't let you get what you want," said the determined Dulcinea, who is ready to face her evil twin.

"Then, prepare for torture so painful, you'd wish you'd be dead," said the disrespectful queen as nothing stands between then and the battlefield.


	11. Chapter XI

The climate went from a semi-sunny day to a full gray cloudy day, with the winds blowing as strong as an earthquake, darkness slowly starting to descend its presence, outside the town villagers bear witness outside of the mayhem that has happened in their ruthless king's castle, as for once, they felt a bit light hope that today is the day that their reign will be over. Inside the castle, stands Puss in Boots and Evil Puss, moving their fingers, waiting for one of them to draw their swords.

"En garde!" said the eagerly ready Evil Puss as he draws his sword, Puss does the same and both cats begin clashing their swords and began to repelled their hits with great speed, precision, and defense from both cats.

"You know, at some point, you have to hit me good old Puss," said a cocky Evil Puss as he was trying to distract Puss' fencing maneuvers to find an opening, only for the two cats to now be in a standoff, with their swords clashing and stayed put, while the two rivals looked at each other's faces with grunting in their effort to get an advantage, but Puss put a confident smirk as Evil Puss was confused for Puss' sudden smirk.

"I agree," said a determined confident Ginger as he pulls his enemy's sword up and uses this opening to deliver two kicks on his chest, followed with spinning jumping kick to the head to knowing Evil Puss down, but the king uses his right paws to adjust his fall as he flips and falls on one knee, avoiding further damage.

"Not bad, Puss," said an impressed Evil Puss as he smirks in impressiveness, as Puss continued the assault to gain more advantage, as he delivers various clashes to his rival's sword with powerful attacks, but Evil Puss' defensive stance prevented Puss to gain more momentum, as Evil Puss eventually use his sword to spin both cats and delivers a punch to Puss' face and a missile dropkick as Puss lands on his back but uses his claws on the ground to stop further bad landings, as he spits the ground while looking at a confident Evil Puss with all the seriousness in the world, while he lunches the ground with his right paw like a fighter knowing he made a mistake, as he gets back up.

"What's wrong, already frustrated," said Evil Puss laughing in pure mockery to Puss as our beloved hero closes his left paw holding the sword very tight.

"I am frustrated, but not because you got one on me. I am frustrated that I have to end this very early," said Puss as he was so certain of something that Evil Puss was so confused that his eye-growing brainless look thought that he must be bluffing.

"Are you crazy, or that I erased your mind when I punched you in the face?" said a nervous Evil Puss trying to bring Puss back to reality, but Puss couldn't be any clearer in both his mind and his eyes before, that he wasn't bluffing.

"Haha, the so-called king is so smart and so intelligent, that can't see his own surroundings!" said a very confident Puss as Evil Puss grown angry by Puss' riddles.

"Stop your bullshit and tell me what the fuck you're up to!" said Evil Puss as the king becomes so pissed off, that Puss smirks inside his heart because he now has got Evil Puss was he wants him.

"First off, nice language. Did Jose teach you that? And secondly, look at your left paw," said the sudden strategist Puss ass Evil Puss looks at his left paw and sees some sort of web stuck on his sword and he sees the webbing all the way through Puss' right paw, while Puss pushes the webbing to pull Evil Puss so strong that Puss deliver a right punch on his face as Evil Puss drops his sword, then Puss turn some lefts and rights haymakers to Evil Puss as the king was beginning to turn a bit dull, and finally Puss delivers a powerful jumping knee to his face sending him right into next week as Evil Puss tries to get up but fails to do so as Puss slowly walks towards the crouched defeated enemy.

"Oh gracias, Jose and your one shoot version of Peter's web shooter!" said a very happy Puss as he kissed the web shooter that he pulled out of his hat before he got hit by his archenemy.

"So this is how it ends, after all, your talk about your powers? Pathetic excuse of a version of me you will always be" said an not impressed Puss as he takes a deep breath before he can deliver the finishing blow, but Evil Puss takes his time to quick typing his wrist clock.

"Hehe," Evil Puss sarcastically laughs as Puss in Boots becomes curiously serious as he's uncertain what his old nemesis be laughing.

"What is so funny? the soft and serious-toned Puss asked.

"Nothing too serious just amazes me, after all, this time you're still the same brainless egotistical cat I have ever known in my life," Evil Puss says as he turns around and surprises Puss with a very powerful red lighted aura fist to his chest that sent Puss crashing through three walls, as Puss felt pain from his chest all the way to his back and head, like he has been having concussion.

"Argh, Felina," said Puss in pain as he slowly tries to get up, but when he opens his eyes thirty robots come in front of him to try to hit him, but he uses his reflexes to dodge them all. As the robots, Evil Puss clearly sent start shooting their blasters, Puss takes cover on a very strong barricade. Puss tries to reflect those blasters with his sword, but there were too many robots, along with upcoming moles with their spheres, Puss had no choice but to stay put.

"Come on and face me like a true hero, if that's what that stupid motherfucker made you believe in that bullshit," sais the villainous Evil Puss as he struck a nerve on Puss. Puss wanted to get out of his hiding place to kill this cat even if it meant Puss dying because Evil Puss insulted Dulcinea for claiming that she put the false truth about she calling Puss a hero, but deep down Puss knew he needed to control his temper, even when all the firepower are being thrown at Puss, Puss closed his eyes and remained calmed and takes a deep breath.

"When nasty thoughts have filled your head, just hum a happy tune instead" Dulcinea's line struck to Puss' mind as he hums to get over himself, but he stopped humming as soon as the shout of a long lost friend shocks Evil Puss, and opened Puss' heart full of joy and comfort, like the song I need a hero.

"Puss!" said the arrival, Jose, as he throws a bow and arrows to Puss as the cat grabs, while Jose grabs a stolen blaster he got from beating enemies left and right like a Wolverine while he was rushing to find Puss, and the two friends started firing them weapons at the robots as Evil Puss takes a cover himself to protect himself.

"Nice for you to join us this late," said a sarcastic Puss as he jokingly playa around with Jose m while inside he was happy he has finally reunited with his friend.

"What can I say? I like making a big entrance," Jose replies as both heroes put up a big smile on their faces as they manage to destroy a few robots but they were still outnumbered.

"Tell me, Puss. How did you guys manage to find me?" Jose asked as he was firing some bad guys.

"It is simple. Dulcinea and I read your message and we ignored. Then we searched far and wide for anyone to help us and we got Kitty, Sino, along with Dulcinea and I, and Jack Spart, and thus the Catvengers were born," said a happy Puss as he shoots some arrows as Jose stips firing and suddenly his facial expression turns into a very pissed off person.

"What?!" said an angry Jose.

"Yeah man. Wait, why are you putting that mean mug face?" said a confused Puss as he becomes confused by Jose's sudden turn.

"You mean to tell me that you guys took that name out of Thor's Revengers. And you brought that snake ass bitch Sprat!?" said a very angry Jose as Puss stops firing his arrows to attend the sudden situation at a very bad time.

"What was I suppose to do? We were all in a hurry to rescue you!" Puss says as he opens his shoulder and paws to express his defense to very mad Jose hearing Puss' explanation.

"You could have called Thor, Stark, Parker, fuck you could have called my fucking brother Gaby!" Jose becomes more pissed as he slaps his face with both his hands and gives a depression expression on his face as Puss returns to fire arrows. Suddenly Jose's right hand was glowing in thunder fashion.

"Jo. Jose?" said a confused Puss as Jose was breathing very fast, like a hunter, while he gives the enemies and Evil Puss a death stare.

"You mother fu..." said a very mad Jose as he cocks like a gun his right hand, jumps, and he delivers a punch to the ground with surprisingly his thunder powers destroying the robots and knocking out soldiers out cold as Evil Puss evades the lighting burst by hanging on a chandelier.

"Jo. Jose!" said a shockingly surprised Puss as Jose's sudden burst if powers wear down as he looks at both his hands.

"Wow. This burst could have been helpful if I haven't injected you with the virus that also allowed you to have one full burst of your powers. Too bad you used it cause of kindergarten discussion you two idiots put on," said the cocky Evil Puss as Jose and Puss looked at each other like they are ready for this team up.

"Ready?" said Puss as he draws his sword and looks on Jose.

"Oh, I'm so ready to whoop his ass," said a fighting build Jose as he unleashes his claws with his teeth widen like an unleashed monster as all three fighters are getting set to begin another round.

Meanwhile, Darth Dulcinea and Dulcinea stared at each other closing their fists, as one cat was cold, vile, ruthless, relentless; the other cat was nervous but calmed, cool, collected, and faithful. The evil queen rushes in a quick burst to strike Dulcinea with her sword.

"Capo Ferro!" screamed the determined Dulcinea as the draws her sword and the two ladies begin clashing swords back in forth with amazing speed and technique. Darth Dulcinea gains the upper hand by delivering a gut to Dulcinea to distracted her fencing, but Dulcinea recovers quickly as she covers her body with her sword to get an amazing defense from Darth Dulcinea's attacks.

"Puss may have taught you how to swing a sword, but he never taught you how to unleash its killing instinct. After all, you like to do anything for the greater good," said Darth Dulcinea while both ladies are in a standoff, looking at each other's eyes, grunting in their efforts to get the advantage, as she is trying to break Dulcinea's code and her belief of doing anything it takes for the greater good.

"Argh, I felt killer instinct only once. And I'm not a fan of it, it almost killed my happiness. I won't break, not now. Not ever!" said a fired up Dulcinea she was able to pull her counterpart's sword up and connects with a gut shot to her chest and a right uppercut that made the queen fall on one knee as Dulcinea quickly runs towards her to not give her a break as she swings her sword but her evil twin grabs the point and the handle of the blade to protect herself as both cats once again are in a struggle, but Darth Dulcinea sees Dulcinea feeling a beat weak, as if something in her mind was reminding her of one particular moment that affected her life

"What's wrong, gal. Having trouble with your mind?" said the evil queen as she furthers her mind trick antics and sees the opening she wanted, delivering a kick to her knees to prevent her concentration on her sword, followed by a spin around kick to knock Dulcinea's sword away as she also delivers another spinning dance kick, this time to her face that hurt Dulcinea quite a bit. Darth Dulcinea continues the assault as she gets up and set up various taekwondo kicks and left-hand punches to Dulcinea and lastly, Darth Dulcinea delivers a spinning sweep low kick to her ankles to knock her on the floor, and Darth Dulcinea jumps to slay Dulcinea, but Dulcinea catches the sword as she now is in desperation mode with Evil Dulcinea pointing the sword at her head.

"Just die already! No one ever like you because you were always a clueless, ugly, naive, stupid fake ass bitch!" said an enraged Darth Dulcinea as she slowly pushes her blade through Dulcinea's head, who now she is whining and whimpering like a dog in fear as she sees the blade close to her eyes, closing her eyes like as if she has given up, which made the enemy very pleased.

"Yes, that's it. Now you are realizing the truth. It's okay, I will make your death slowly tortured and very painful. But you know see the truth that now you will be what you were always meant to be: Puss' biggest failure," said Evil Dulcinea as she laughs in such a way that villains do when they think they've won, while the sword is just inches away hit a quiet meditated Dulcinea's forehead. Suddenly, Dulcinea remembers the time she, Puss, and Jose went rock climbing and she almost falls to her death before Jose jumps from it and grabs her to safety, taking the fall, as well as remembering his words while at that moment she was sad and disappointed in herself, words that now triggered a fire inside her.

"Dulcinea, why do we fall?"

"I don't know Jose. Why do we fall?"

"Because Dulcinea, we fall because it helps us get ourselves back up again and be stronger than before,"

"Puss' failure? No. Puss may have been the reason why I ever became a fighter if necessary back in San Lorenzo, but it was me who have trained every single day, from morning battling thieves to training sessions with Puss in order to become a better hero. I never wanted to be better than him, because, ever since I've met him at the thieves market, I always wanted to be like him. The bravery, determination, the need to help others, I wanted to be like Puss more than anything in my life. Puss taught me to be strong, while I helped him to be a better cat. I will never be his biggest failure because he knows deep inside, he will always be happy for not just being a fighting mystical being, but because I'm little old Dulcinea. Teacher, Tulpa, kind, sweet, naive, innocent, mother figure, sister figure, a friend, and most importantly, myself!"

The voices in her enough were like wake up calls as she opens her eyes in full high spirit mode as she screams in an effort to move the sword up and out of harm's way, while the evil queen was shocked by this show of sheer will and determination.

"Where did you learn to be this brave!?" said the furiously confused Darth Dulcinea as she gets back up by Dulcinea's strength as she gets up as well, still holding the sword.

"I. Don't. Know. Maybe its because I learn it from the most important people in my lives!" Dulcinea stutters as she was holding her enemy's sword, but delivers such strong words that fueled her tank and throws the sword away, and Dulcinea begins delivering hooks on the queen's body, right uppercut, left kicks and a very effective spinning right haymaker in the air that knocked Darth Dulcinea out as the ground was even broken by Dulcinea's strength.

"Okay miss, I am not done yet," said Dulcinea as she gets her up and attempts to deliver another punch with her left paw, but the queen recovers catches her left paw and deliver a knee to her body that made Dulcinea spit out a bit of blood cause of that hard hit.

"You wound me, I'll wound you," said Evil Dulcinea showing her face is all bruised up by Dulcinea's punches, who is holding her chest with both paws on both her knees as she is trembling in pain, coughing, and grunting about the amount of pain it's bothering her

"My turn," said the cocky Dulcinea as the naive and hurt Dulcinea gets up out of free will, but Darth Dulcinea connects on a few lefts and right combinations with her opened claws to her face as Dulcinea was too damaged to play defense. When she does put on a boxing defensive stance, Darth Dulcinea delivers a takedown and delivers on the countless ground and pound punches that soon Dulcinea drops her stance and freely took the hits. Darth Dulcinea takes her up and smashes her head through various windows as Darth Dulcinea delivers a powerbomb on a table, nearly destroying Dulcinea's back. Finally, the queen sits down starts choking Dulcinea.

"Hold still, you!" she said as a face scar Dulcinea was fighting to get out of the choke by punching the evil ruler's body, but were too weak to do something as she strangles in pain, trying to maintain the throat a bit strong to hold out long enough for her to escape. But time is running out as Darth Dulcinea grabs a largely shattered blade from those windows and aims at Dulcinea's heart.

"And now you'll die alone like your friends soon will be," says the soft tone, chuckling in joy Evil Dulcinea as Dulcinea slowly starting to descend again, but someone stops the queen with a shield in her face as Dulcinea gasp for air so desperately as Darth Dulcinea snarls at the arrival of the sudden reinforcement that helped Dulcinea while she looks upon her with a smile at the black female cat.

"She's not alone," said the determined Kitty Softpaws as she reaches her paws to get a very hurt but always ready for more Dulcinea, as well as giving her lost sword she found along the way, while Darth Dulcinea became more and angrier and bloodthirsty as ever.

"No matter, I'll kill you all!" said the general as she screams in rage to begin attacking Puss' girls, but Kitty uses her sword to clash and Dulcinea joined in as Darth Dulcinea is having trouble dealing with two very quick cats, as Kitty uses Dulcinea's standoff to her advantage to kick the queen in her guts.

"You are mine, huh?" she furiously said as she turns around to face them, but her sword was gone all of a sudden as well as Dulcinea and Kitty.

"Looking for this?" said the sassy Kitty as she shows the queen her sword she stole, and as soon the queen turned around, Dulcinea delivers a thunderous punch to her face as she was spinning around, while Kitty and Dulcinea delivers countless combinations, even though Darth Dulcinea tries to dodge them all and hit them back, which she managed to do by hitting Kitty three times and Dulcinea one time with various counterpunches, but as she was holding Kitty's left arm and tried to break it, Dulcinea delivers a superkick to her face, while Kitty drops a knee to her face, damaging Darth Dulcinea's face.

"Watch out Kitty!" Dulcinea screamed as Kitty saw what she was doing and got out of the way, while Darth Dulcinea turned her head around, only to see Dulcinea powers up her white beam on her right arm and delivers a spinning right haymaker that Darth Dulcinea destroys eight walls, like getting hit by a superpower specialty, as Kitty drops her jaws in utter shock, as a mean stare Dulcinea slowly get her eyes white before she went back to her normally blue eyes, as well as her right arm beam, was gone.

"Dulcinea, how did you do that?!" said the surprised Kitty as she points her fingers at Dulcinea's right arm and eyes like seeing an amazing superhero and ask them questions as a fan.

"Long story short, Sino created me a long time ago, I'm a Tulpa, and my powers grow with each knowledge of my past. Okay? Yeah, let's go!" said a fast-talking Dulcinea as she and Kitty ran away from Darth Dulcinea

"Bring in the trap. Now!" said a badly hurt, broken, but angry and serial Darth Dulcinea as she gives orders to the soldiers, as a radio speaker was played, and it came from the hangar.

"Dulcinea, help me. I'm being surrounded by these guards. Hurry, or they will kill me!" said a frightening, not heard in ages Jack Sprat, as Dulcinea and Kitty both stooped running and looked at each other to plan their next move.

"I don't trust him, Dulcinea. After he put us there in the first place, I don't feel like giving him a second chance," an honest Kitty said while Dulcinea takes a deep breath and try to analyze this situation.

"I know Kitty, but he's with us, and we cannot let him be killed here," said a very touching Dulcinea as Kitty ks starting to agree with her.

"But what if he tricks you?" she asks out of curiosity.

"Don't worry, I have a plan for that," said Dulcinea as she smirks and raised her eyebrows in full amazement as Kitty loved the sound of that.

"Sound good to me. Let's go save him," said a hight spirit Kitty as she offers Dulcinea a fist pump.

"Let's do this!" said the happily, bruised but high spirit Dulcinea as she fist pumps Kitty and both cat ladies once again run towards the rescue of Jack Sprat.


	12. Chapter XII

two minutes later*

Dulcinea and Kitty Softpaws rushed through the castle looking for the hangar where they locked their Tulpanium Falcon with so much fast pace and desperation as they need to save Jack Sprat. They paused their running as their cat ears picked up something.

"Can you hear it, Dulcinea? It sounds like blasters form this side," said a thoughtful Kitty she follows her animal instincts to follow the waves of the sounds and points the right side of a sideways route, while Dulcinea uses her ears and her new and improved force sensing ability to determine the location of the sounds.

"I can hear it. It's coming from... There!" said, Dulcinea, as she opens her eyes and points at the left side as she and Kitty run towards the location. Just as they reached the location of the sounds, they see Sino battling with nearly fifteen soldiers as he was using a shield to protect himself.

"Kitty take cover!"Dulcinea shouted to give a warning to a confused Kitty, who took cover on a wall, as Dulcinea jumps very high, her eyes turned to white, her right paws covered in white beams, she spins and delivers a powerful punch to the ground in the middle of Sino and the soldiers as the soldiers were flying around through the impact of the attack, Sino hold his ground but eventually falls down to the waves of that attack.

"Woah!" said a very shocked and holding on to dear life Kitty as she hangs on a rope so that she doesn't get blown away, as Dulcinea's effects just stopped, her eyes returned to her normally blue eyes as she sees everyone down, and grunting in pain as Sino slowly tries to get up.

"Oh Sino, I am so sorry," said a forgiven Dulcinea as she goes to Sino and helps him get up as she rubs her head with her right paw in embarrassment but she puts a chuckle.

"Ah Dulcinea, it's okay. At least I'm happy to see how your powers have improved and how you're controlling it," said Sino as he rubs Dulcinea's forehead out of love like he was some sort of father figure to her, as she puts her ears down and a puppy face with her eyes big like the love of her heart.

"Sorry for being like a nervous cat, but how the heck you keep doing that?" said a surprising Kitty Softpaws as Dulcinea rolls her eyes and laughs in a friendly way.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," said Dulcinea as she pats Kitty's back, who now becomes more curious about Dulcinea's abilities.

"Nothing like?" she asked in a weird, confused way looking at a smiling Sino.

"Okay, let's go to the elevator and find our spaceship," said Dulcinea as she points at the elevator right in front of them. The three members of the Catvengers walked towards it, as Dulcinea press the button to open the door. Dulcinea walks through the doors, but before Sino and Kitty could join her, the door suddenly closes as everyone is confused.

"Dulcinea, what's happening?" said a worrying Kitty as she and Sino knock on the door, while on the other side, Dulcinea does the same.

"I don't know, guys. I'll open the door now," she said but as soon as she presses the button, the elevator goes up, leaving Kitty and Sino stranded while Dulcinea goes to the main hangar alone and possibly outnumbered.

"Dulcinea!" both Kitty and Sino shouted for the lonely white cat as they now try to find a new way to the main hangar to help Dulcinea from the certain trap.

"Together Jose," said Puss in Boots as he and Jose were ready to face the notorious Evil Puss.

"Well, then?" said the challenging Evil Puss as he is asking them to attack first.

"Let's go," said the determined Jose as he and Puss run towards Evil Puss. Jose uses his claws and Puss uses his to attack Evil Puss at the same time, but the villain uses his sword to clash with both heroes. With each clash of their weapons with great speed and technique, all three gladiators were given little to no answer to find a way through their defenses. Puss and Jose together force Evil Puss into a sword standoff and both heroes try to pull Puss down to create an opening.

"Argh, just a little more," said the strangling Puss as he and Jose were almost there to execute their plan as Evil Puss was screaming in his warrior tone, with one knee on the ground, but he, for some reason, puts on a diabolical smile and chuckle as Puss and Jose were confused.

"Oh please, you two need more than that to overpower me fools," said the cocky king as he puts his godlike strength to power out of the combined strength if Puss and Jose as his sword was able to get out of the clash-off, and delivers a powerful spinning kick to Puss to knock him into the walls. Jose tries to slash the king with various strikes with his claws, but Evil Puss dodged, used his defense to clash his claws with his sword, and finally began slicing his sword through Jose's body and as Joss was furious and got mad, he tries doing the same tactics but Evil Puss used his anger to his advantage to further slice his body one by one, aa Jose got slower and weaker.

"You may be immortal, but with the right tools and strategy, you just a matter of a fighter compared to me," said Evil Puss looking at the weak Jose fighting through the pain as the evil cat delivers a red aura punch to his gut to send him flying, as an angry Puss recovers and uses his sword to clash with his once again.

"You will not hurt my friend no more!" said the aggressive Puss as he goes toe to toe with his counterpart with his fencing skills and stance.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm just getting started with both of you," said the villainous king as he spins his sword along with Puss' and throws it on top of the wall, as Evil Puss delivers a kick to the gut and a thunderous right punch to his face, taking advantage of Puss' close combat weakness.

"Quit while you guys still can," said a petty Evil Puss as he puts his sword on his belt, while Puss slowly tries to get up, refusing to quit.

"I will not," said a stuttering Puss as he puts both paws on his knees to support himself as he finally gets up.

"Ay, Puss. When will you learn that you're not strong enough to beat me," said a disappointed Evil Puss as he triggers his red aura on both paws and walks forward to further punish Puss, who is getting dizzy after a variety of blows he received.

"Shit, no you're not hurting him," Jose said in his mind as he gets up, jumps in the air, and attacks Evil Puss to protect his friend. Evil Puss tries to finish Jose with his red aura paws, but Jose uses his speed to dodge them all, and later delivers on various right hooks, left kicks, taekwondo, and jujitsu style as Evil Puss was clueless and didn't know how to match with Jose's speed. Jose then uses his height and long arms to grab a smaller Evil Puss and slams him on the walls like a ragdoll, while Jose looks straight in the eyes if the evil psychopath who nearly ruined him.

"Now, I will shut your mouth now," said a battle-ready Jose as he sets up a punch in the cat's face, but Evil Puss uses his head to dodge the powerful punch that lands the wall so strong that it broke a hole in the wall, while Evil Puss uses his claws to slash Jose's arms to free himself from the tall guy's hold and continues his onslaught by slicing his legs and body as Jose falls to one knee.

"Now you will sleep forever," said Evil Puss as he activates his red aura with his right claws open to striking Jose right in his heart, but Jose's brother in arms Puss in Boots rapidly runs towards Evil Puss and delivers a surprising jumping boot to his face. Evil Puss quickly recovers and attempts an aura punch to Puss, but Jose catches the aggressor's right paw as Puss uses his opening to deliver a superkick to the gut, followed by Jose spinning the evil cat and throws him away like a swingman.

"You will pay for that!" said Evil Puss as he becomes angry by their resistance and spits on the ground as he was feeling the effects of those attacks as he gets up.

"On me Puss?" said Jose as he offers his right hand to help Puss to get up, as Puss puts a challenging smile looking at Evil Puss.

"Si, Jose. Let us do this," said the energetic Puss as he grabs Jose's right hand to get up as he stretches his paws like someone that is ready to go, while both Puss and Jose make their fighting stance like it was an orange cat and a white cat walking through the cages with determined smiles as they took a stance against on a menace.

"Please, your efforts will be for nothing," said the egotistical Evil Puss as he gets set to slingshot into both Puss and Jose as he goes for various kicks and punches, but Puss and Jose use their teamwork to dodge and counter his attacks with kicks and punches of their own like they're ninjas. Puss and Jose punch, kick, deliver a finishing combination of combos to Evil Puss together as the evil ruler falls down as both Jose and Puss become exhausted for their efforts.

"Well, Puss. Guess it's time to put your twin brother away?" asked a sarcastic Jose as Puss stretches his right arm and paw, uses his fingers as if he was playing get a guitar as the sword gets unstocked from the walls and comes to its rightful owner.

"Yes, let us put this devilish villain to rest," said Puss as he and Jose walks towards an what it seemed to be defeated Evil Puss, but Evil Puss puts on a small chuckle while the heroes didn't hear it, like a madman about to lull on the last trick up his sleeves.

"Like I said before. All your efforts will be for nothing," said the devilish king as he turns around and delivers a thunderous lighting strike from long range into Puss and Jose, leaving them smashing through walls as both friends received critical damage.

"Argh, shit!" he says as the boy felt the pain as if he felt it before.

"Ah, in case you're wondering how my power works, it's simple. I infused my power from the Bloodwolf of one of the universes I hunted down. Wasn't easy though, but in the end, even he could beat me," said Evil Puss as he slowly walks towards a very fainted Puss as the Ginger Hitler couldn't stand up followed that hit he received, while Jose, who was pissed off about how Evil Puss git his powers, crawls to try and help Puss, but his infected body is starting to infect him, along with the wound he received from his fight with Robin.

"Okay, twin brother. Time to end this," said a vengeful Evil Puss as he grabs a still fainted Puss by the head and looked at the defenseless hero dead in the eye as he draws his sword, while Jose tries to reach out to Puss, but he couldn't quite try to wake him up as he is too weak to get up. As Evil Puss swings his sword to kill Puss, an unknown individual fires a blaster at Evil Puss' sword as it connects and the sword falls down, while Evil Puss closes his eyes like an animal glad that he has more precious food to hunt, as he throws Puss away but Jose catches him so that he can not suffer more, even if it meant falling head first like a baseball player and makes a diving catch.

"I was wondering when your hackass was gonna come, Humpty," says Evil Puss as he turns around and stares down a vengeful Humpty, who's eyes shows the animal deep inside him is about to be unleashed.

"You will pay for what you've done! You miserable son of a bitch! I will never forgive you for what you did to Rumple and Charming!" says the angry Humpty Dumpty as he rushes in with his iron gloves to confront this evil king. With various blasters, Humpty looks to be as aggressive as ever, but Evil dodges them all and uses his sword to cut his gloves, but Humpty got the gloves off in time or he would have had two hands decapitated. But no matter, as Evil Puss would think because Evil Puss follows up his assault on the poor egg by delivering countless karate chops, ninjutsu spinning kicks, and a spinning twirl a whip that sends Humpty crashing head first into the walls, as his head starting to crack open thanks to Evil Puss' attack.

"Stupid egg, you should have stayed in the lab. Now you will die, as your friends before you," Evil Puss says with every content in his body in the world as he's happily walking towards Humpty while a helpless Jose and a fainted Puss could not do anything about it. As soon as Evil Puss was about to deliver the killer blow to Humpty, he suddenly pauses his attempt and turns around by hearing the sound of a breathing, burned down, broken man all bruised up but still back on his feet.

"Don't you ever learn that you're never going to kill me, ogre," says Evil Puss as Shrek holds out his right arm as it seems to be injured during their showdown.

"You have officially crossed the line, Puss. For what you did to Rumple and Charming, I will destroy you," says the soft tone Shrek as his voice was cold like he has nothing to lose, clenching his fists in full rage, as Humpty was a bit happy that Shrek has managed to survive.

"Puss, wake up," Jose said as he tries to wake Puss out but he was still out cold. Jose puts Puss' head close to his face in an attempt to whisper through his ears.

"Don't make me kiss you to bring you back to life, like Dulcinea," said a clown-like Jose as Puss opens his eyes and suddenly waked up through all that like he was in a nightmare.

"What?! Nah?! Uh! Ah! Felina, I am awake!" said the scary cat Puss as he was shivering and saying random words as Jose rolls his eyes in embarrassment. Puss eventually snaps out of it and puts his straight focus on Evil Puss and Shrek battling it out.

"Jose let us help this ogre," said Puss as this time it's him offering his left paw to help Jose get on his feet, while Jose holds his body with pain and agony as the effects of those Adamantium bullets are starting to take a hit.

"Le's go," says the determined Jose as no bullet can pierce his determination to help others, as he uses Puss' paw to get up, as now the heroes run towards helping Shrek, who is holding his own against Evil Puss.

"Now it all ends here," said Shrek as he uses his sword to slice Evil Puss but misses, as Evil Puss now uses a lighting blast to knock him down. As soon as the king went in to kill his enemy, Jose slingshots Puss and delivers a boot to the face, that made him bleed and Evil Puss puts on a smile on his face looking straight at Puss.

"All that for a drop of blood?" said Evil Puss as he gets up to attack Puss but Shrek punches Evil Puss as he and Puss team up to deliver combos after combos but Evil Puss was too quick for them to hit them. A recovered Humpty joins in to help out but even with all three guys is still isn't enough that Evil Puss.

"Fuck no, lil bitch," said a very mad Jose as he goes from behind and delivers a German Suplex to Evil Puss that landed hed first, as he gets up and with all four heroes now is enough to land hits on Evil Puss. Humpty connects on a high heel kick to the face, followed by Puss superkicks his teeth out, then Shrek delivers a powerful right punch to his jaws, and finally, Jose delivers a Superman punch that puts Evil Puss through a window but Jose turns around to Puss' side, but he turns again like a lunatic and charges at Evil Puss, and connects on a spear that broke the window and both rivals fell down hard to one of the balconies of the kingdom as Shrek, Humpty, and Puss in Boots rushed in to check on Jose from up there.

"Jose! hang on, I am coming," says the brother in arms Puss as Humpty and Shrek already left, as now Puss runs to check on Jose.

Ten minutes later*

"Okay, Dulcinea calm down. It's you versus like twenty soldiers seducing my not my friend Jack. I think this is a trap, so no pressure," Dulcinea says as she walks back in forth in a nervous way as she's figuring out a way to save Jack without hurting him and herself.

"Oh, I know, let's do Get Hel..." said the charismatic cat as she thought of doing Get Help with Puss and Jose, but her face turns to sadness cause she is all alone here, but she's not sad about not being with one of them, she's sad because she misses the times the three friends are together in the same room, and feeling lonely now is like feeling something's missing in her heart. Suddenly the elevator dings in as she is at the main hangar, while she wipes her sad face and turns on a ready and steady look on her face.

"Hands up!" one of the soldiers, along with nineteen others surrounding the elevator and one of them holding Jack order, Dulcinea, as the door opens to reveal Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea, help me!" says Jack in his Frenchy scary sound as all twenty soldiers out their blasters sent to stun Dulcinea, as they need her alive for world domination.

"Get help, please. I'm very wounded and beaten up, I need a doctor," says a crying in pain Dulcinea as one of the soldiers pushes a black and grey wolf to hold a banged up Dulcinea to get her to sickbay. Or, was she hurt? As she puts on a smile and game face one

"Help me!" says a screaming Dulcinea as she fakes her injury, jumps on top of the soldier, and once again her paws turn full white as she spins around, lands to the ground, and struck the ground as everyone flies away receiving major contact, but Jack uses a pole to hold on.

"Jack are you okay?" Dulcinea gently asks as Jack was afraid for dear life at Dulcinea.

"Duudududud. Dulcinea?" Jack stutters like a boy afraid of a bogeyman as he could not find words to describe what the hell just happened.

"Long story later, now we need to get on the ship," says Dulcinea as Jacks gets up and walks alongside Dulcinea to the ship. The doors couldn't get open as Dulcinea was thinking of a way to get in.

"Goody Two Shoes, you open the doors, I check if anyone else is coming," says the mysterious plotting Jack Sprat as Dulcinea puts a thumbs up while rolling her eyes to comfort herself to not go all out on him, as he left. Dulcinea finds the emergency digital hand encryption keyhole as Dulcinea uses her right paw so that AI can identify her so that the ship runs functional again

"Acces code required,"

"Mystic treasure at the center, leave the vail that I may enter,"

"Welcome, Dulcinea," AI says as the ship is now functional. As soon as Dulcinea opens tries to open the door, she hears with her enhancement ears alarms triggered over the control panel, as she rolls her eyes and breathes in disappointment.

"Ah, Jack," says Dulcinea as she turns around and it was Jack who triggers the alarm.

"Look, Goody Two Shoes, this isn't personal, I need to save myself first above others. And capturing you will come with a nice reward, hahaha" says the sneaky snake Jack as Dulcinea wasn't impressed by his tactics like one bored cat seeing the same thing every time.

"You were never one to trust, Jack, but ways were one to take advantage of opportunities," says Dulcinea as her acknowledgment really surprises Jack.

"It's as simple as saying one, two, three," says the egotistical Jack as Dulcinea puts on a smile and opens up her pocket from her brown boots to get something from it. Once she did, she releases a control remote of some sorts.

"I agree," a smiling Dulcinea puts on the brightest smile she can possibly gather as Jack was confused, but as soon as Dulcinea turns on the remote, so does a chip stuck on behind his back close to his neck: it was the electrical shock Thor gave to Jose that Jose later gave it to her; Dulcinea turns on the machine and its electricity stuns Jack and keeps h trembling in shock like a dead zombie, while Dulcinea jumps and claps her paws in celebration.

"Oh, that kind hurts," says the sarcastic Dulcinea as she looks at the stunning Jack while she sits in crouches to look to Jack.

"Oh Jack, you're becoming predictable. We trust you, you stab us and round and round in circles we go. What I'm trying to say is that you will always be the jerky jerk friend Jack Sprat, but you can better. Well, I got places to be and friends to save, so toodle-oo," says the smiling inside out of joy Dulcinea as she drops the remote far away like it was trash as a stunning Jack reaches for the remote but to no success.

"Your naiveness will always get you killed," a mysterious cat with red eyes, her armor changed to a complete dark tulpa warrior, holding the Scimitar sword on her right paw said as she gets the jump and goes behind Dulcinea, an alerted Dulcinea throws a right punch as she turns around, but the aggressor catches it and uses the Scimitar sword to pierce through Dulcinea's body, as she was screaming in pain but for some reason it's not the kind of pain that kills her instantly.

What's wrong, Dulcinea. You hurt? hahaha," It was Darth Dulcinea that sucker punched Dulcinea as now, Dulcinea is feeling like a fire is burning through her body as she was still grunting and feeling the pain of the Scimitar sword through her chest.

"How. Am I'm. Not dead? a weak Dulcinea stutters as Darth Dulcinea laughs at the level of a clueless cat Dulcinea is putting, disrespecting Dulcinea's well being.

"Oh, darling it's simple. The Scimitar and I have this gift that with my mind I can choose whether or not I can kill someone, and make the pain stronger. And as much as I want to see you die, it is fun seeing you in pain puts a smile on my face," says the sickening queen as with her mind, she is able to make the hold on Dulcinea's chest tighter as Dulcinea screams and cries in pain, desperately breathing, she clinches her fist as a way to hold on and don't let this torture break her spirits.

"Why can't you just. kill me. now?" a very weak but refused to quit Dulcinea askes as Darth Dulcinea looks at her weak opponent in the eye.

"Cause I want to kill you in your birthplace after my Puss and I succeed. Once I cut your arms, legs, and finally your head off, you will be walking with not a single part in your body. Like a turd in the wind," says Darth Dulcinea as she growls at a weak Dulcinea as she lets go of the Scimitar piercing her chest as Dulcinea covers her chest in pain and the queen kicks her in the head, knocking her unconscious, while she drags her to her own ship, leaving Jack electrocuted. As she fires up her engines, Kitty and Sino managed to find a way into the main hangar but were shocked about what Sino saw through his mind.

"Dulcinea is in trouble," Sino says as the sounds of the ship are making him scream the words out, as Kitty heard it and felt devastated that she was too late.

"Dulcinea!" she screamed as she fails to support her sister in arms.

Five minutes later*

"Ah, it's over Evil Puss," said Jose as he slowly tries to get off the king's body after he pulled a spear through the window, while Jose getting some glasses off his body but sees the bleeding he is getting meaning that his healing factor is well beyond gone.

"Hey, Jose! a happy Puss, along with Humpty and Shrek, come along as Jose waves hello, before suddenly a big sword pierces through his chest that leaves everyone shocked and devastated, while Jose looks at the piercing sword as it pushes him far into the ground.

"Did you miss me?" a smiling Evil Puss showing his bleeding teeth like the Daredevil, his eyes turned red, his aura flow is glowing everything red, as he has a smaller Scimitar sword with the strength of a thousand mountains, looking into the fearful eyes of everyone, as Puss and Shrek and Humpty all try to fight him on, but Evil Puss swings his sword down to the ground as its waves sent them flying to the walls as Puss crashes through five walls along with Humpty, and Shrek was the farthest crashing into ten walls.

"Hum, always trust your girlfriend to do the job done," says Evil Puss as he receives a message from his queen while walking towards a weak and unconscious Humpty as he is about to kill him, but stops his movement with the sword as he sees Puss willing to take the hit.

"You will. not. hurt Humpty," Puss says as his stutters his words, showing signs of pain, banged up, while Evil Puss process with the plan and strikes his sword towards Puss, only to find out a green vigilante took the hit.

"Oh, what do you know?" said a surprised Evil Puss as Humphry looks upon the man who saved him, from long ago up until this moment.

"Shrek!" Humpty screams as Shrek falls down while Evil Puss backflips back to the balcony and his ship shows up behind him, with his queen riding it.

"This has been a pleasant honor feeding my blade the food of your blood. And Puss, thanks for your Tulpa present," says a victorious Evil Puss as he gets on board the ship as Puss and Jose weakly crawled and shouted Dulcinea as they know they capture her.

"Shrek, please speak to me!" says a scared Humpty as Puss and Jose slowly get up to meet him.

"Hu. Humpty," says Shrek using his final breath to talk to the guys

"Shrek. I'm here, hang on!"

"I need you to stop Evil Puss. and save the world, argh,"

"Don't say that. You're going to be okay, just hold on,"

"I can't, Humpty. Argh. My time has come to be with Fiona, Donkey, my kids, and even my Puss and my whole friend. I can no longer stay here all alone, with no happiness left for me. But I am glad that I took what's left of my heart to save an inventor full of happiness with a bright future," the words struck Humpty's heart as he started crying.

"No Shrek, please! You cant leave me alone!" he repeatedly keeps crying as Puss and Jose share his pain.

"You are not alone, Dumpty. You got Jose and Puss to help you out, argh," the very wounded ogre grunts his pain as he wants to say a few last words.

"Puss, Jose. I am sorry that I misjudged you guys. I let my hunger for saving the world and hate towards other worlds get in the way of being a better hero. I, ahh. I was a jerk who lost almost everything in life but do me a favor. Don't let your lives be ruined, as I did. Can you do it for me?"

"Si, señor. I promise," a saddened inside his soul Puss says as he takes out his hat and put it on his chest paying homage to the ogre.

"I will Shrek," said Jose as inside himself is hiding his emotions while putting his head down.

"Humpty, I'm sorry that I ever felt too strong on you. I only did it to make you a better person than me, but now I realized that you always were a better person. I know that you will go on with your life without me,"

"Please Shrek, don't go. I don't know if I can live without you," Humpty's emotions were too much for him as he releases every drop of sadness he can gather to take out all the pain mourning Shrek in his final moments in life.

"You can. You can and you must. I love you, my brother," said an emotional Shrek as he gives Humpty a right fist pump as Humpty agrees to do it still crying.

"So. This is what it feels like," he says his final words as he closes his eyes, his right-hand falls down, as Humpty looks upon his friend and realized his dead. Humpty screaming his name countless times in anguish, sadness, feeling guilty for the death of his closest friend, while Puss vows his head down as a way to mourn his death while hiding his emotions, but Jose's arms and hands were trembling like a volcano about to explode and immediately walks towards his way to the main hangar like a ferocious animal, as Puss sees his close friend's anger and tries to follow him but he pauses to look at Humpty one last time

"I am very sorry about what happened, Humpty. Mis condolencias," said Puss as he tips his hat to Humpty, who is hugging Shrek to further try to take his pain out of his system.

"Aaaaaaargh! a furious Jose screamed in full rage as he goes places to places, killing anyone that moves using his claws as he is brutally killing many soldiers, who Puss manages to catch up and see the bloodbath Jose has made.

"Got to reach Jose before he loses it," Puss told himself as the blood were like his guide to reach the main hangar.

Jose reaches to the main hangar as he sees Kitty and Sino sitting down with sad faces as he can tell they saw them took Dulcinea, while he sees Jack still unable to move from Dulcinea's electrocuted chip.

"Sino. Look, it's that Jose," Kitty says as Sino nodded yes in a dramatic and happy way but told Kitty to "hold up because Jose is going to deal with Jack,".

"You, asshole. What did they do to her?" a very insane Jose asks the drunk-like Jack as Jose was desperate to find Dulcinea.

"Mommy, I'm not here. I'm at home enjoying the money that the queen gave me if I turned on my friends," the very sleepy drunk Jack said as Sino, Kitty, and Jose were livid that he confirms their doubts about the possible reasons why they are here, to begin with, while Puss made it here and heard everything, as he rushes to Jose to try and control himself.

"Jose, are you okay?" Puss says, worried about his friend taking things too far.

"I'm fine Puss, please fire up the chip. I'm going to send you guys back home," Jose says in his normal calmed voice.

"In where," Sino and Puss said it at the same time with wondering looks on their faces.

"In this," Jose says as he takes out from his back pocket the blue bottle Humpty gave him some time ago, throws it straight down as it creates a world jump and in the image, they can see San Ricardo as its destination, as everyone was amazed by it, while Puss was heading to the Tulpanium Falcon.

"Alright get in, Sino. If we are too late, you are our only hope defending our world," a very careful Jose plots his plan while throwing Jack into the portal like he was trash.

"Alright. Good luck, you two," said Sino as he gives his best wishes to Puss and Jose as he jumps through the portal to head back home.

"What's wrong Kitty?" a curious Jose said as Kitty was feeling a bit sad.

"I don't want to go, Jose. I want to stay with you and Puss and rescue Dulcinea," says Kitty as she feels guilty for what they have done to Dulcinea, as Jose crouches and pats her back.

"Kitty, you've done enough for her. She would want you to head back home and protect it. Don't worry, I and Puss will be back with Dulcinea before you know it," said a wise Jose as he gives Kitty a hug as Kitty slowly started to feel better. As they ended their hug, Jose pushes Kitty thought the portal as Kitty screamed in a high pitched voice as now the portal is closed and they can no longer open it again.

"I'm ready to help, for Le Vigilantes. For Rumplestiltskin, Prince Charming, and Shrek", a motivated Humpty surprisingly arrives in the hangar and kept it simple with Jose, as he nodded yes to go and join him.

Puss opens his right paw to talk to the ship's AI.

"Access required"

"Puss in Boots,"

"Access denied,"

"Umm, eh? Puss,"

"Access denied,"

"Strongest Avenger,"

"Access denied,"

"Strongest Avenger,"

"Access denied," Puss became more desperately that he grabs a bat and nearly destroys the AI before Jose and Humpty comes in and grabs Puss the bat as Puss became a desperate nutjob.

"What are you doing?" askes the furious Jose.

"Trying g to get this ship to fire up," Puss defends himself like a baby child.

"Pointbreak," Jose encrypting the password.

"Welcome, Strongest Avenger," the AI said as it finally opens the ship to fully functional, as Puss said "whaaat?" in a confused and jealous way.

"Humpty can you take us to the Marshall mountain?" Jose asks the lonely Humpty Dumpty as Humpty nodded yes as now Humpty takes control and fire up the engines.

"We are going to face them together," said Puss as he draws his sword.

"Yep, just you, Humpty, Jose, and your ex-girlfriend," said someone in disguise as everyone was surprised at one person made it to their ship without them knowing. When Puss took off the disguise it was Kitty that made on board.

"Kitty, how you made it here," a surprised Puss and Jose asked like two complete idiots.

"I snuck on your ship while you guys had it open and got this disguise thingie I found and attach it to a soldier," said Kitty as Jose was kinda impressed with her soft paws ability.

"Look, I want to help Dulcinea as much as you two. She has helped me be a better cat emotionally and physically. She has helped me be more than a loner. Please, you have to give me this," said an emotional Kitty, who for the first time she only admits about her love for her friend Dulcinea and how she grew a bond with her, as Puss sees the fire in her eyes, the fire to save someone.

"Okay, Kitty. You are coming with us," Puss says as Kitty couldn't thank him enough, as Jose tells Humpty to "hit it!" as Humpty hits the turbo jets on as his spaceship is set to find Marshall or Gandalf mountain, help Dulcinea, save mankind and defeat Evil Puss and Dulcinea, as their final showdown draws closer.


	13. Chapter XIII

One hour later*

Location: Marshall Mountain*

"Rise and Shine, sweetheart,"

"Ah. Where. Where am I?"

"We are at your birthplace, my lovely Dulcinea, the place where the Enigma Staff is. The last place you'll ever see," A smiley Evil Puss said as he and his girlfriend, Darth Dulcinea, wake up a then unconscious Dulcinea as she tries to fight her enemies but she is restrained in chains with her paws tied up behind, while Darth Dulcinea gets her up and all three cats leave the emperors ship, outside with the sun being blocked by a red moon and the clouds being transformed in utter darkness, as they go on the way towards the ancient temple, birthplace of Dulcinea.

"Can you feel that, my love? It's the sweet winds of change," said Evil Puss as he stretches his arms wide and feels from his whiskers the winds blowing on the three cats, while Dulcinea puts a mean smug face like a cat who doesn't care.

"Yes, you're right. It means that we are almost achieving destiny," says the cocky Darth Dulcinea as she pats Dulcinea's back and looks at her with every bit of villainy smile on her face.

"Pff, yeah right, like my friends aren't coming to stop you guys," a grumpy Dulcinea said as Darth Dulcinea wasn't going to tolerate Dulcinea's defiance so she throws a punch to her chest as Dulcinea felt the pain.

"Are you going to keep being such a drag through this whole road, bitch?" a very impatient Darth Dulcinea said as Evil Puss raised his left paw to tell his queen to stop bullying Dulcinea.

"You will regret not killing me. When I get free from this restraint, you two will see the real me," a determined Dulcinea said as Darth Dulcinea growls in anger, while Evil Puss turned around and took two steps towards a grounded Dulcinea.

"Ha, what are you going to do to us? Cry for help? Scream until your hero arrives? Bored us to death with your lame kid rhymes? You will do nothing, you fake, weak cat. What will you do is what you've always have done all this time and that's being a crying, damsel, naive, and a stupid cat who thinks that she can be anything she wants to just cause she has a big heart but deep down you're just a bitch siding in the sidelines doing nothing! Now let's get going!" said a very pissed Evil Puss as Darth Dulcinea gets Dulcinea back up and pushes her to keep moving towards the very end of the temple. Evil Puss throws two small balls on the side of the stairs as the two rulers of Far Far Away and their prisoner arrived at the very temple, with a big statue blue lights, a big statue, ancient carvings, it was as similar to the Obelisk temple, as Dulcinea's facial expression says it all, the only difference was the carvings.

"Well then, what now? said the intrigued Darth Dulcinea as she and Evil Puss puts a smile on their faces while looking at a puzzling Dulcinea.

"This is what they've created you for, my darling. Now fulfill your destiny, if you ever want to see your friends again," said an ordering Evil Puss as his girlfriend pushes Dulcinea to the carving to unlock the Enigma Staff. She looks upon Spicy Ginger while those two draw them swords toward her, threatening her life if she won't do their bidding.

"Sorry Puss, Jose, and the world," said a self-minded, regretful Dulcinea as she took a deep breath to read the text.

"Whoever is created by the Enigma Staff, will be destined to find it, and whoever uses it, it will grant anything possible. Whoever has connections with the mystical, will have countless visions that will either help you on the quest or infinite nightmare awaits. Only a real Tulpa can find the Enigma Staff," Dulcinea recites the ancient text and a magical blue light appears as the three cats had to block their eyes as the bright was too much for them to handle. As the lights started to descend, a black staff with a white ball appears hanging on a force field floating, as Spicy Ginger were full smiles while Dulcinea was feeling ashamed that she helped them get one step closer to their dreams.

"Finally, the moment we've been waiting for is here," said a prideful Evil Puss as he reaches his arms and opens his paws so that the staff can come to him, but the staff didn't like to him and when Darth Dulcinea does the same, it does not work either.

"It seems to me that this stuff is protected by some sort of magical spell," said an intrigued Evil Puss as his tips his hat and puts on a smile while his girlfriend crosses her arms and looks at Evil Puss.

"I wonder if someone in this room can summon the staff," said Darth Dulcinea as she raises her left eyebrows as she and puts an arrogant smile as she and Evil Puss looked at each other like two couple thinking about the same thing, while Dulcinea looks puzzled by their thoughts.

"Mhhh, I wonder?" said a smiley Evil Puss as he and Darth Dulcinea lay their eyes on Dulcinea, who already knows what they want from her.

"Well, Chosen One?" said Evil Puss as Darth Dulcinea puts her sword on Dulcinea's throat to force her to reach the staff. Dulcinea refused, but Darth Dulcinea punches her in the face as Dulcinea was grunting in pain as Darth Dulcinea snarls like a predator hunting its prey.

"He told you something, do it!" said an angry Darth Dulcinea as Evil Puss enjoyed every bit of the punishment he and his girlfriend are inflicting on Dulcinea. Dulcinea slowly gets up without the support of her paws, as Darth Dulcinea still has her sword on her throat and uses a key to free Dulcinea's paws from her restraints. The white and sweet cat takes a deep breath, with her feeling a lot of guilt inside her, as she slowly opens her right paw as the staff is slow to get out of the force field, while Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea can already sense victory is on the horizon, before the staff returns to the field as a gunshot hits Darth Dulcinea's sword and knocks it out of her, while Evil Puss grabs Dulcinea from behind as a hostage as some familiar faces have come to Dulcinea's aid

"Dulcinea!" both Dulcinea's closest friends, Puss in Boots and Jose, arrive along with Humpty Dumpty and Kitty Softpaws, with all their weapons drawn upon Spicy Ginger, but Evil Puss presses a button as two small balls were beeping quickly as if something bad is gonna go off.

"Puss!" a screaming and observant Kitty saw the balls and pushes Puss and Jose out of the way, while Humpty throws a small jacket strap to her as the balls go off and created an electrical barrier as Humpty takes the hit, while Kitty is immune to the shocks of the barrier thanks to the jacket Humpty gave her at the last second.

"Kitty!" a very scared Puss calls out her friend as Puss tries to knock the barrier, but Jose stops him before Puss electrocutes himself.

"Don't worry about me, save Dulcinea," said a brave Kitty as Puss puts his head down, looks at Jose with both brothers in arms putting their mean faces on as they now turn their attention to Evil Puss, Darth Dulcinea, and their friend.

"Well, if it isn't the world traveling jackasses," says the villainous Evil Puss as he applies pressure on his left shoulder to choke Dulcinea for a second, enough to make them take a step forward in a panic mode way, as Darth Dulcinea calls upon her Scimitar sword and growls like a war machine.

"Dulcinea, are you alright?" said a worrying Jose as he looks upon Dulcinea, looking at both he and Puss with her eyes open wide and a small smile on her face, like a friend who doesn't need to be worried anymore.

"One more step and your friend will be the latest to suffer the fury of my sword," Darth Dulcinea says as she activates her sword's powers to point at Dulcinea, while Puss and Jose looked serious by the that, as Jose was moving his left fingers in a mysterious way that only Dulcinea noticed.

"Dulcinea, do not worry. Jose and I will save you, no matter what," said a determined Puss as Evil Puss continues to strangle Dulcinea tighter as small chips slowly manage to reach the back of Evil Puss as Dulcinea caught an eye on those things and slowly without anyone spotting her prepares for what's to come.

"Ready to die along with your friend?" says the bloodthirsty Darth Dulcinea to two serious looking heroes as Jose sets his fingers up.

"Yeah, I'm ready. As soon as I snap my fingers, now Dulcinea!" Jose shouts as she snaps his left fingers that made the chips exploded to temporarily shock a surprising Evil Puss as Dulcinea takes off his paws around her head and delivers a punch to his gut and she caught Darth Dulcinea's Scimitar, puts it on the ground, and uses the sword as a trampoline and backflips her way to Puss and Jose, as all three friends hugged each other tightly for the first time in a long time, while Kitty celebrates from afar.

"Oh, Dulcinea I thought I've lost you," said Jose as he crouches on one knee, breaking in tears, hugging Dulcinea as she purs to comfort Jose.

"Ah Jose, I would never leave you guys over anything," said Dulcinea as Puss comes in, grabs Dulcinea by her right paw, and kiss her as well as hugged her, like two good and beautiful couple.

"Enough!" says Evil Puss as he was livid and just had enough of this reunion as Puss looks at him with his serious face on.

"Exactly, its time to finally end this. And now that Kitty and sleepy Dumpty can't help you, you will not escape nor have anyone to help you from me this time, Dulcinea," says a slithering Darth Dulcinea as she grabs her sword from the ground, while Dulcinea pts on a serious stare as she slowly releases her hug with Puss as she looks at both Puss and Jose, and all three nodded yes to let Dulcinea have her evil counterpart.

"Be careful, Dulcinea," says a caring Jose as he gives her a small smile to her, while she puts her right thumbs up and winks her right eye, telling him that she will be.

"Go get her, my love," says a kindhearted Puss as he rubs Dulcinea's nose as deep down she broke a tear of joy, as she turns around and faces Spicy Ginger, especially looking at Darth Dulcinea.

"Might wanna get down, Kitty," Puss warns Kitty about what is going to happen as she looks confused, while Jose draws his claws out

"You wanted to see my true power?" says Dulcinea to her counterpart as she and Evil Puss looked puzzled, while Dulcinea slowly makes a closed fists X from both arms and as soon as she puts her arms down and released the form, a blue light strikes upon her as her eyes have now turned white, her dress glowing in yellow, her paws own wide, and finally, the lights finally descends as her outfit completely changes, from her lilac dress to her Tulpa armor, helmet, as she opens her eyes as she now has white before she turns to her normally blue eyes, while Evil Puss and Dulcinea were shocked and surprised by the revelation, Kitty was starstruck by Dulcinea's transformation, and Puss and Jose were smiling at her while drawing their weapons at Evil Puss.

"A Tulpa!? Evil Puss said as he was livid at Dulcinea, while she draws one of her tulpa swords as she prepares a fighting stance.

"Leave this to me," says an eager Darth Dulcinea as she slowly steps forward, while Puss and Jose moved to the side to set their attention to Evil Puss, leaving Dulcinea to handle Darth Dulcinea all alone.

"You're mine!" says a war ready queen as she speeds bursts and grabs Dulcinea as both ladies smash through the walls as both cats made it back to the house as Dulcinea uses her left paw and claw to flip her self and slow down the speed of the drift with her claws to the ground with her sword on her right paw, while Darth Dulcinea cartwheels her way back up.

"You should have never challenged me with your true powers, Tulpa," says Darth Dulcinea as she gives a warning to a determined Dulcinea.

"You should have never interrupted me and my friends on my birthday and capture my brother," says a furious Dulcinea as both gals run towards each other and clash with each other's swords. Darth Dulcinea uses her big and strong Scimitar sword to attack Dulcinea with power and speed, but Dulcinea uses the lighter, but strong sword to create speed and technique to counter-attack her enemy's blows, with neither one of them giving an edge. The two cats clash in a standoff as both Dulcineas growl at each other as one of them wants to have an early advantage.

"So you were a Tulpa after all?" said Darth Dulcinea trying to get Dulcinea off her game.

"Urgh, yeah, and this Tulpa is going to kick your butt," says a laser-focused Dulcinea as she slowly bending Darth Dulcinea to one knee.

"Arg, you wish. I will not hesitate to kill you this time," says Darth Dulcinea as the darkness in her heart overpowers Dulcinea's offense as she escapes the clash off and swings her Scimitar to knock Dulcinea's sword out of her. She tries to finish her off quickly, but Dulcinea dodges every death strike Darth Dulcinea had to offer, while she takes out her other mystical sword and the two continued to clash their swords, this time is Dulcinea who uses her speed and hight fighting IQ to create an opening and kicks the Scimitar out of Darth Dulcinea's paws as Dulcinea goes to end this, but the queen catches her sword and thanks to her strength, she was able to kick Dulcinea's chest three times before she drops her sword as Darth Dulcinea backflips as she prepares a fighting stance, challenging Dulcinea to a hand to hand combat.

"Come at me, if you dare," the confident Darth Dulcinea says as she uses her right paw to tell Dulcinea to begin the fight, as Dulcinea takes a deep breath and does an awesome stance as well, ninjutsu style.

"You will regret that," says Dulcinea as both ladies jump towards each other and began throwing kicks and punches with great speed and precision with no direct hits thrown at each other. The evil queen goes for a right haymaker, bit Dulcinea catches it and delivers a kick to her stomach, and follows that up with a variety of jabs, spinning kicks, and front kicks to the body and head of Darth Dulcinea as she starts to build momentum.

Dulcinea tries to go for a kick but Darth Dulcinea grabs her legs and picks her up and delivers a powerbomb onto the walls as Dulcinea landed on the walls with her back as she felt the pain of it, while Darth Dulcinea continues the attack with sidekicks to her chest, jabs, and hooks to her head, then grabs her by the arms and connects on a takedown that leaves Dulcinea screaming in pain.

Darth Dulcinea slowly picks up Dulcinea as she throws a punch and connects right Dulcinea's helmet, leaving Dulcinea dizzy.

"What's wrong, can't keep up with me?" says the cocky Darth Dulcinea seeing her rival getting weaker, as she connects a left uppercut and an elbow to her head and chest, leaving a hurt Dulcinea holding her chest long enough for Darth Dulcinea to see it as an opening and connects a knee to the face as Dulcinea falls down.

"You are not better than me," says Darth Dulcinea as she gets down and landed a variety of punches to Dulcinea, who was blocking the attacks for a moment before Darth Dulcinea took her hands off and connect the punches. Darth Dulcinea rolls herself and Dulcinea and actually grabs her by in between her legs as the queen uses her strength to get both gals up, and she does as she runs down and throws Dulcinea through a table as another powerbomb was successfully connected, while Dulcinea falls down hard head first as she passes out.

"Difference is that I'm a fighting warrior. You're..." Darth Dulcinea pauses her words as she sees a screwdriver on the ground due to the powerbomb, as she puts a smile and her twisted mind already thinking evil intentions.

"You're nothing. Now let's see what happens when you no longer have an ear," Darth Dulcinea says as she snarls right about she picks up the screwdriver and sits upon a defenseless Dulcinea's chest. The queen takes off Dulcinea's helmet and with her right fingers she sliding through Dulcinea's face all the way through her right ears, as she snarls and smells the blood of torture as she puts her left paw on her nose to lift it up, and lifts her left arm with the weapon at hand ready to inflict more pain.

"No more two eared Missy Goody Two Shoes," says the sickening Darth Dulcinea as she swings down the screwdriver to hit Dulcinea, but Dulcinea grabs the hand and stops the attempt like she was running on instincts, while Darth Dulcinea looks confused and mad looking at Dulcinea, who grabs her paw with the weapon at hand with her eyes closed.

"What kind of a naive, brainless cat are you? Just fucking die!" Darth Dulcinea screams in anger as Dulcinea slowly starting to get her consciousness back, but still have her eyes closed.

"Argh, can't give up. You can throw as many punishments as you have on me, as many blows you make, you can kick me, punch me, break my back, my head, etc. But you will never break. My spirit!" says Dulcinea as even in her most deep trouble she's in, she still finds a way to not giving up on herself, as her voice went deep and her eyes suddenly open and turn to full white, as Darth Dulcinea is shocked by Dulcinea's sudden power transformation.

"What the?" says Darth Dulcinea before Dulcinea slowly gets up, using her strength to prevent the screwdriver from hitting her, she does and delivers a powerful punch to the queen's head that sent her flying.

"My turn," says a determined White Tulpa Dulcinea as she walks towards Darth Dulcinea. She tries to hit Dulcinea with a quick jab, but Dulcinea grabs her paw, tightens her grip that made Darth Dulcinea feel the pain of her muscles, and Dulcinea uses her elbows to hit her ribs and delivers on a speedy, taijutsu kicks and punches onto her face and into the body as Darth Dulcinea starts to get dizzy. Dulcinea continues her comeback by connecting on a right uppercut, hits Darth Dulcinea in the chest with a spinning kick, runs towards her to deliver a German suplex, and follows that up by igniting her white lighting beam to deliver a thunderous Superman Punch to her evil counterpart, knocking her out in the process.

"It's time to end this," says the focused White Tulpa Dulcinea as she opens her paws as her two tulpa sword comes to her hand like a lightsaber, as her swords ignite a blue light as her swords are starting to power up to deliver a finishing blow to Darth Dulcinea.

"Goodbye," says Dulcinea as she swings down her swords at her adversary, but Darth Dulcinea opens her eyes and as it turns fully red, she grabs both her arms, delivers a couple of knee shots to Dulcinea's chest, manages to drop her swords, goes behind her, and locks in a sleeper hold as Dulcinea desperately tries to escape. Dulcinea tries a couple of punches, but Darth Dulcinea falls down alongside her as she makes the hold a lot tighter as Dulcinea's elbows were getting weaker by the second.

"Go to sleep, bitch!" says Darth Dulcinea feeling the end is near as Dulcinea was screaming in pain and agony, reaching her paws open wide but no one's here to save her or was she looking to get some air? For two minutes, Dulcinea was fighting to get through the sleeper hold but by each passing second it became more difficult as Darth Dulcinea continues to apply pressure to Dulcinea's head, whose eyes were starting to turn into her blue eyes as she kept switching from white to blue like a light switch, groaning for the effects of the hold, as she is near passing out again.

"Just a few more," a self-thought queen says to herself as she feels from her grips that Dulcinea has passed out as her arms fall down. for one minute Darth Dulcinea stayed on the sleeper hold in case Dulcinea responded, but she didn't, leaving Darth Dulcinea to slowly move the White Tulpa's head on the left side so that she can kill her by moving it strongly to the right side.

"Bye bye, little kitty," says Darth Dulcinea as she's about to kill Dulcinea.

"Dulcinea. Dulcinea. Dulcinea. Wake up!" the voices of Puss, Jose, Kitty, Steve Rodgers, Sino, Thor, and the rest of her friends from her mind were like a wake-up call as Dulcinea opens her eyes in full white mode as she uses her right paw to protect her right side of her cheeks to avoid a surprisingly shocked Darth Dulcinea from snapping her neck. Both cats growl and grunted to gain more strength than the other, and even Darth Dulcinea applied more pressure to Dulcinea's head in an attempt to lose her grip and finally kill her, it was Dulcinea's heart and willpower that made her escape the sleeper hold and immediately turns it into a crossface, as Darth Dulcinea is now feeling the effects of Dulcinea's submission maneuver, but two minutes after dealing with the pain, Darth Dulcinea escapes as both ladies stare at each other, all banged up, bruised, with their Tulpa eyes still intact, catching their breath as if they were their last, and slowly gets back up their feet as the battle is taking a toll on them.

"Had enough?" says Darth Dulcinea as she reaches her Scimitar sword and the sword comes to her like Mjolnir, as both cats are on one knee looking at each other like a heated rivalry.

"Ha. Ah. Just getting started," says Dulcinea as she puts a grim on her face as her two swords returned to her hand, as both cats unleash their full power as their beams flowing through their bodies created earthquakes not felt there but to the rest of this world.

"Now you will never defeat my full power!" the powerful evil Dulcinea says as she gets up and swings her sword around and round until she pauses it to perform a stance and hisses at a game face, and ready Dulcinea.

"We'll see about that!" says Dulcinea as the two most powerful Tulpas in the universe clash their swords. Both cats were able to reflect and counter each other's attacks with speed, power, precision, and patience as if for these cats, there is no more room for error. Darth Dulcinea kicks Dulcinea in her ribs, spins around and goes for the kill from behind, bur Dulcinea uses her flexibility to stretch her arms far behind to hit her Scimitar with her swords as she also spins and both ladies kick each other in the gut, separating each other.

Both cats activated their blades for a magical beam and as soon as it hits each other, the power of the blue and red beam combination created an explosion that sent them flying, breaking the ceilings until making it outside and on top of the house. Both ladies drop their swords as they slowly regain their consciousness. Darth Dulcinea and Dulcinea were grunting about how to hurt they are as soon as they tried to get back up, but as they laid eyes to each other, they immediately get back up and proceed to throw a variety of punches and kicks that didn't connect even using their beams and streak flowing through their hands. Dulcinea finally breaks the cold streak by connecting on an uppercut that really hurt Darth Dulcinea's cheek and body, then Dulcinea jumps, spins, and performs a thunder punch to a grounded queen but she moves out of the way as Dulcinea misses the target but leaves the floor very damaged as she gets back up. Dulcinea throws a right hook, but Darth Dulcinea dodges it and uses her claws to strike Dulcinea's forehead as she's screaming in pain as the claws marked for lines on top of her forehead.

Darth Dulcinea throws a right red beam aura punch to Dulcinea, while she throws a left lighting punch and both cats landed their punches on their faces as the blows created a huge impact that both where flying to the ground as both females have taken an immense amount of damage.

Both Tulpas were stood still on the ground, unconscious, banged up, and wounded as the two cats were exhausted by the number of blows and attacks each cat have taken. The Scimitar sword was in front of Darth Dulcinea, while Dulcinea's closet sword was far behind her back. Both cat ladies were starting to move their fingers slowly, while Dulcinea opens her eyes now turned blue, touching her forehead as she saw flashbacks from the time she was a human for a brief moment, she spits a tiny amount of blood as she slowly tries to get up again, while the evil queen does the same.

"Argh." Both cats, bothered by their pain from all parts of their body, were able to stand up once again, as both Tulpas were dizzy, their legs trembling like it wants to give up, their hearts pumping as fast as a life support, breathing very slowly showing their exhaustion, as Darth Dulcinea grabs her Scimitar sword from the ground has her red eyes activates and her sword's igniting a red beam, while Dulcinea does nothing but closes her eyes and slowly opens her left paw as her sword is slowly turning blue.

"No one has ever faced my Scimitar and lived to tell the tale. My sword will taste another blood and will bury another Tulpa and put it to the walls of the kingdom. Give up already, final warning," says Darth Dulcinea as she gives her every bit of strength she has left into one powerful slash as the sword has enough power to potentially finish off Dulcinea, who she's opening her eyes and raises her fist up ina patriotic, determined, and honorable thing.

"I can do this all day," a very exhausted Dulcinea said in the most heroic way as an angry queen fires up her sword as Dulcinea turns her eyes white, uses her left paw to pull her activated mystical sword to her way, jumps, grabs the sword, and ignites her blue beam as both red and blue beam clashes to each other as both cats yells to help their attack overpower the other. The blue beam from Dulcinea started to ascend its way towards Darth Dulcinea as Dulcinea is beginning to overpower her adversary, but the relentless Darth Dulcinea was able to gain a big boost to her beam as it now starting to overpower Dulcinea, while Dulcinea does her best to hold on, it wasn't enough as the red beam from the Scimitar overpowers her blue solar beam from her mystical sword as it creates a huge explosion, breaking the windows and a few places from outside the temple, as Dulcinea falls down and this, she's down for good, her armor nearly broken in almost every part, while Sino's amulet falls from her belt, as Darth Dulcinea smiles upon as she knows that she has finally won the fight.

"Finally, it's almost over," says an exhausted Darth Dulcinea as she falls down for a moment due to the scars of war, but she gets back up and slowly tales baby steps on her way to a completely passed out Dulcinea. Suddenly, her amulet was starring to power on, as it takes a now spiritual Dulcinea to her past, to her chamber, to the time she was created.

"I will do it,"

"No Dulcinea, you can't. If you go through this, your life will forever change. You will never be the same if you decide to take on this responsibility,"

"We have no choice. If the Bloodwolf comes back and threatens the world when you're not around, I have to be there to stop him. I know this is a huge responsibility to take, but I'm ready to risk my very existence to be The One from the Great Prophecy, the third and final Tulpa to complete the creation of San Lorenzo, the protector of the Obelisk Temple and the Arcanum, I am ready to be a new Dulcinea,"

"Uf. Very well, then," Sino and a human version of Dulcinea had a chat before she sats down on the ritual table and lies down like a bed as Sino prepares to make the transformation.

"Dulcinea,"

"Yes, Sino?"

"I want you to give you this,"

"What is it?"

"It is an amulet. It won't appear once you are fully transformed, but one day, when you discover your past again, the amulet will be yours once again, but for now, use it as a way to complete the ritual, and as a salvation weapon,"

"Thanks, Sino,"

"Uf. Until next life, Dulcinea,"

"Likewise, Sino," both friends said their goodbyes as Sino begins transforming Dulcinea, but the lights were too bright to see her complete transformation, as it now begins to show countless flashbacks of Dulcinea's life; from her very first day at the orphanage, to being a teacher and mother to the orphans, to the first time meeting the love of her life Puss, to the many adventures she encounters alongside him, to the moment she discovers she was the Chosen One, to her sacrifice and sudden arrival to the Realms of Shades meeting Orange and hands her the amulet, to her return and fight against the Bloodwolf alongside her friends, to her Netherworld adventure, to her last days in San Lorenzo, to her evergrowing relationship with Puss that lead up to her Tulpa revelation, Puss' death and resurrection, their last meeting, and her choice to leave her life behind to reunite and start a new one with Puss, to her adventures with Jose and the Avengers, to her fight with White and Thanos, to the good and bad momwnts coming from this, to her bonding relationship with Jose, until now, as it shows her amulet's grwoing mkre and mkre brigther by the scond as Darth Dulcinea puts her feet in her chest as she's about to permanently end her forever.

"I will extinguish that light in your heart forever," says an angrily smiley Darth Dulcinea as she says her final words to her defenseless opponent as she swings her sword now, not before the amulet's bright grown even lighter and shows another flashback, as if the amulet is helping Dulcinea to find her way back up. This time is a flashback from Dulcinea and Jose after they defeated Robin.

"Here, Dulcinea, it is your birthday present Puss and I wanted to give you,"

"Jose, why are you giving me the amulet?

"Because the blue sphere thingie represents our bond, at least that's what I thought before this whole mess started, but it now has another meaning,"

"And that is?"

"That your light will always shine brightest even in the darkest of days,"

The sounds and echoes of that flashback were enough to trigger the amulet as it began to bright even more as Dulcinea's swords pulled up on its own, while a shockingly livid Darth Dulcinea wasted no time to swing her sword onto Dulcinea to end her.

"Dulcinea!" the voices of all her friends immediately opened her eyes and turned white again as she grabs the Scimitar, then she uses a lighting blast from her right paw and sends a livid Darth Dulcinea crashing to the ground. Dulcinea gets back up and the amulet makes a big beam struck upon Dulcinea completely as she and her swords were on that big light, as a very angry Darth Dulcinea blocks the light with her left paw to cover her eyes.

"What kind of cat are you!?" a furious Darth Dulcinea says as she becomes jealous of Dulcinea, who she's still on the big light as if she is getting a new transformation or something.

"Some say I'm a human, a cat, a Tulpa, a friend, a sister, a girlfriend, a teacher, a fighter, an Avenger, Catvenger. But turns out, I'm all of them because all of those things have one thing in common," says a lighthearted Dulcinea as the light is starting to descend, while Darth Dulcinea gets a better look at her as she has her head down, with her eyes close, her armor totally fixed and sparked with a tiny bit of lighting flowing through her , but she has no weapon.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?" says a puzzled and angry Darth Dulcinea as Dulcinea opens a smile, she opens her eyes as it turns white, stretches both her arms as she reveals that the amulet has bonded with her two mystical swords to become the Goodsword, her four lined symbols on her forehead glowing in full blue as it shows Dulcinea's new power, as she stares down at Darth Dulcinea with her new sword as she does a stance, ready for a fight.

"I'm Dulcinea, and I'm about to kick your butt!" says the determined Dulcinea as she sprints towards Darth Dulcinea with great speed that gets her off guard as Dulcinea delivers a swing if her newly obtained sword at the Scimitar that sent Darth Dulcinea flying. The evil queen tries to fight back with some kicks and swings on her sword, but Dulcinea uses her quickness and super strength to dodge all attacks and uses her quick attacks to land punches and kicks on the queen that she grabs in pain and growls in anger as her wardrobe is damaged again by Dulcinea.

"Why you little!" says Darth Dulcinea as she angerly rubs towards Dulcinea, but she uses her Goodsword and swings it to the ground as it created lots of lighting blasts from the ground as it struck the queen and stops her dead in her tracks, as she slowly gets, closes her sword in full anger, as she sets up another powerful red beam and hit her very close so that she can permanently kill her.

"I will kill you!" says Darth Dulcinea as she turns her red aura powers flowing through her body and powers up her sword and runs towards Dulcinea, who takes a deep breath like someone who doesn't want to do this.

"I won't kill you, but you leave me no choice," says a forgiving Dulcinea as her Goodsword powers up, along with her forehead, as she runs onto Darth Dulcinea, as both Tulpa warriors clash with their sword for one last time.

Both cat ladies growl at each other, but Darth Dulcinea's growled sounded like a desperate warrior, while Dulcinea looked upon her rival with a sensitive look, as if she is giving her one last chance for Darth Dulcinea to surrender like she knows this battle is over.

"I will never fall to the likes of you!" says the defiant Darth Dulcinea as she doesn't give up, even if her sword is starting to break a little bit. But unfortunately, Dulcinea takes a deep breath to guide her in her next move.

"I'm sorry, queen," she says as she growls and shouts a warrior cry as her Goodsword breaks her counterpart's Scimitar completely as she suddenly lost all will to fight, as if she died inside, like her pride got broken in half, and follows up with a critical final right-handed thunder punch to her face as it created a huge trembling from the house as the ground breaks in many ways from so many locations, the winds blowing very strong like it was a fight in the desert. Dulcinea looks upon a defeated Darth Dulcinea as she powers down her powers to return t her normally blue eyes and two swords.

"Even if you don't deserve to live, I won't kill you. I just hope you can change," says a sentimental Dulcinea as her morals, hospitality, and her view to see the good in every people takes over her as she spares Darth Dulcinea's life because, as great of a Tulpa she is, she is not a killer and would never take someone's life unless a bigger threat cane that she'd be forced to do it, but as long as she keeps her kind heart, she can do anything she wants thanks to the support of her friends. Dulcinea suddenly hears the sounds of screams from two sides, as she gasps like a scared child as she knows that Jose and Puss are in trouble.

"Puss, Jose hang on. I'm coming," says a hero Dulcinea as she leaves an unconscious Darth Dulcinea lied down to the ground as Dulcinea runs in the aid of Puss and Jose.

To be continued


	14. Chapter XIV

Inside the temple*

"Are you ready, Jose?" says Puss in Boots as he draws his faithful sword and does his signature stance, while Jose nodded yes as he takes out his claws with a glare of anger towards an unsatisfied Evil Puss.

"Really, guys? haven't you learned your lesson from last time," says Evil Puss as he decides to go all in, his red aura flowing through his body, his eyes turning full red, his paws moving like a magician he's summons his small but powerful Scimitar, puffing his chest in pride while the two heroes aren't fazed by Evil Puss' power.

"That's okay, I will make you remind yourselves that facing, your efforts will be just for a drop of blood," says Evil Puss as he chuckles at the thought of looking at Puss and Jose like weaklings.

"Oh boy, enough with the drop of blood bullshit! You're starting to sound like Thanos," Jose says as he rolls his eyes in disgust, while Puss didn't make any movement, only that his eyes were pointing at Evil Puss and his fists were closing like he doesn't want to wait any longer and finally end this war.

"Evil Puss. I, Puss in Boots and Jose, will stop your insanity and darkness upon this world. This I swear!" says a determined Puss as he and Jose run and puts on battle cries as they march towards Evil Puss, who is very excited to claim another head for his collection.

"Yes, come to me. To face your doom!" a very powerful, and bloodthirsty Evil Puss says. as he runs towards Puss and Jose and all three start to fight, while a trapped Kitty Softpaws is very worried and watching her friends battle the evil king.

"Be careful," says a sensitive Kitty as Evil Puss hear it while clashing his sword with the combination of Puss' sword and Jose's adamantium claws, as he jumps over them, does a backflip, and snaps his fingers to mute Kitty, stopping her from talking, being supportive to her friends, and annoy him.

Offended by Evil Puss' disrespect towards Kitty, Puss doesn't hesitate and swings his sword with great speed and no mercy towards his enemy, but Evil Puss counters his strikes only before Jose kicks him in his chest but he quickly recovers as he throws a rapid aura beam at Jose as he connects and knocks Jose out.

"Jose!" says Puss as he growls towards Evil Puss as the king swings his sword and the two cats clash their sword back and forth. Puss gets the upper hand by kicking Puss in the chest as he tries to use his master swordsman skills to create as many openings as he can to throw his rival off his game.

"Puny technique," Evil Puss says as he gloats about Puss' tactics while Puss keeping up his strategy, but Evil Puss' aura powers outsmart Puss as his overly powerful sword pulls Puss' sword and then uses his powers to use a powerful beam with his right paws as he spins and hits Puss so hard that he drops his sword and sent flying to the ground, grunting in pain and struggling to get up, as a screaming and voiceless Kitty calling out his name.

"Now, to end this charade quickly," says Evil Puss once again puffing on his pride. He jumps very high as he goes to kill Puss. With a swing of his sword, Evil Puss hits another metal weapon, not the very late responsive Puss, as he smiles at the person who saves him, staring at the enemy with a mean mug.

"Don't hurt my friends," says Jose as he pushes Evil Puss with his claws to put Puss out of harm's way. Jose proceeds to move his claws back and forth very fast. The evil mastermind sees through Jose's easy, reckless, and useless technique despite his speed and power giving him trouble. Evil Puss dodges one of his attacks and uses his Scimitar sword to slice Jose's unprotective, nonhealing factor chest as the boy screams in agony.

"You little!" says an angry Jose as he goes again on Evil Puss, but again the king slices his chest, further injuring Jose. Jose keeps up his savage attacks, but again Evil Puss again slices, his time his arms and legs, while he pushes a wounded Jose to the walls of the text, as Puss slowly trying to get up and looking for his sword quickly before his evil twin kills his brother-in-arms.

"Thought Puss be the first one I kill, but your reckless soul will do," says the psychopath Evil Puss as he uses his left claw to choke Jose, as Jose's healing factor could hold on but not for much longer. Evil Puss raises his sword and swings it at his head.

"No!" a desperate Puss as he forgets his sword for a moment and runs quickly to save his friend, but is too late to do anything about it. Just when Evil Puss thought he destroyed Jose, a big explosion and blue radiation from this temple's big text made all three fighters jump and fall down as all three suffered a great deal of pain by those effects, while Kitty closes her eyes and uses her paws to block herself from the big blue bright.

"Arg, what the fuck!?" says a banged up Jose as he covers his chest from the amount of blood he's starting to lose while covering his face from the lights, that is starting to descend.

"Santa Felina, what is going on?" says a confusing Puss. As he gets up, he and Jose looked at each other as like they don't know what happened. Evil Puss slowly gets up and laughs for some reason.

"What is so funny?" says Puss as he shows a lot of anger towards the king.

"It seems to me that this temple is reacting to something. Maybe it has to do with the fight going outside," Evil Puss said as he smiles in total control, as Jose realizes that the explosion and temporarily blue bright might happened because of Dulcinea and her Darth Dulcinea fight it out.

"Dulcinea!" says a worried Jose as he turns around.

"Jose," says Puss while he puts his head down and eyes closed, as a scared Jose stops his next move.

"But she might..," Jose says before Puss interrupted him, while Evil Puss grows tiresome but was getting please about what will they do about this growing development.

"Leave her alone, Jose. Trust me. Dulcinea has got this," says Puss as he puts his head up and speaks it in his most confident way, as Jose drops the worried attitude for a moment as his eyes shine in delight in the midst of his worrisome, assuring that he trusts Puss with all his heart that Dulcinea can handle her own against that devilish queen.

"Ah, Puss. Stop spreading this kid so many false truths. You know, better than anyone, that this ugly, disgusting being can never handle herself and she'd be dead without you bitches going around and save her," says a displeased Evil Puss while Puss breathes heavily and gives confidence laugh as Jose looks at his hero.

"Say what you want about Dulcinea, but she is the strongest and toughest catlady I have known. She is very brave, and I would not be surprised if she beats your evil queen. But tell me this, oh great King Puss. If you are so certain of Dulcinea, why have you not come to the aid, or even have some bit of precaution towards your Dulcinea?" says Puss as he puts his eyebrows down in a mean stare, puts a smile and points to his angry enemy as Puss has struck a nerve on him.

"You will pay for even think to know about my doubts, and nevertheless insulting and criticize, my love and trust towards my girlfriend," says Evil Puss as Puss' comment pissed him off. Jose takes a seat as his legs are starting to not work with him.

"Are you okay?" a worried Puss quickly turns around and checks on a wounded Jose, while Jose keeps groaning in pain, and starting to breathe slowly from exhaustion.

"I'll be fine. Kick his ass," said Jose valiantly as he's no afraid of pain, while Puss nodded yes and turns around to confront the king.

"And now, you feel what I feel when you insult my friends," says Puss as he runs towards Evil Puss, while he does the same and both cats began throwing punches. Evil Puss connects on a few roundhouse kicks and an uppercut to the head and the body that Puss felt the pain. Puss goes for a right-hand punch. Evil Puss uses his speed to dodge it. He then takes advantage of Puss' basic hand to hand combat style as he grabs Puss right arm and opens his claws to slice his back and chest, while Puss screams in pain, then gets toss around by the evil ruler.

"Now who's the loudmouth now?" says a very death hungry Evil Puss as he watches Puss lying on the ground, too weak to get up. The king goes to hit Puss' eyes with his claws before Jose grabs him from behind and goes for a German suplex but Evil Puss lands on his feet.

"You still want to be victimized," Evil Puss sais while a very banged Jose tries to walk through his injuries, his wounds, his blood spitting through his white undershirt, all so that he can help Puss.

"Evil Puss, I won't let you kill my friends," says Jose valiantly as he takes out Robin's half broken staff.

"How ironic? That you are using the very stick of the man who've put you through your known conditions that you're in no. After all, he is the one who is guilty of everything he did to you and your friends," says Evil Puss as he laughs at Jose, while he puts on a nonemotion stare to the king while seeing the bo staff.

"No more guilty than me and what I did to him," says a sentimental Jose as he admits the error of his ways while he maintains his serious stare to the villain and spins the staff as he prepares his fighting stance.

Evil Puss snarls and growls as he goes and strikes Jose with kicks to his legs to create a bit of a size advantage. Jose avoids that as he utilizes his defense, then he hits Evil Puss in the head with various kicks and with the bo staff, and punches on the body and into the head with great timing and speed.

Jose goes for a quick taijutsu combo with Robin's weapon to not let up, but his leg injury wouldn't support him as Evil Puss sees this as an opening. Evil Puss jumps and tries to go for Jose's face with his claws, but a recovered Puss tackles him and makes the save, with both cats falling down and struggles to get up.

"Urgh, how long would it take for you to fully understand your situation!?" says Evil Puss as he gets up from Puss' tackle, while Puss tries to get up before a caring Jose raises his right hand to help him get up.

"For as long as he and I can defeat your reign of terror and bring peace upon this world," says Puss as he and Jose put on their fighting stance, while Evil Puss sees his sword inches from his left side as he opens his paws secretly.

"Please, boys. Don't try it. For Dulcinea's sake," says the cocky king as Puss and Jose were bothered by his words but decided to calm down and focus on their plan, while Jose noticed the king's attempt to summon his sword.

"Together, Puss," says Jose pumping his heart for adrenaline as Puss smiles and move his head upside down, starring at the enemy, who is ready to finish this once and for all.

"Now!" says Puss as both heroes run to confront Evil Puss. The king summons his sword and uses a slashing red aura to surprise them, but Jose knew what to do as he grabs Puss and the two of them jump to avoid the attack.

Jose takes out his claws as he clashes with Evil Puss' Scimitar. As both warriors were clashing with the sword, Puss uses that timing to get his own sword. As Jose and Evil Puss go on a standstill with their weapons, Puss jumps and kicks Evil Puss in the chest with a sidekick, then Jose punches the evil cat with a spinning left-hand punch, followed by a right-hand Superman punch with the staff.

"Enough!" Evil Puss says angrily as he tries to swing his sword at Puss, but the swashbuckling feline defends himself with his own sword. Jose uses his claws to pierce Evil Puss' left arm as the evil king screams in pain and drops his sword. Puss uses his friend's assistance to kick Evil Puss in the face with a backflip kick, while Evil Puss goes down and struggles to get up.

"Now!" both opportunist Puss and Jose runs towards Evil Puss as he gets back on his feet, and quickly hits him with many combos like two speedy partners with great chemistry and power. Puss delivers a kick to his enemy's legs. Jose later follows that up with a superkick to his face. Evil Puss soft his fall by landing on his right law and backflips. Puss and Jose both punch Evil Puss in the upper body at the same time. Puss in Boots finish his assault by punching Evil Puss with several body shots, an uppercut to the throat, and ends it with a very strange and strong right punch that sent Evil Puss flying while he gets knocked down by Puss, while Kitty from afar cheers on, and Jose see an exhausted Puss with his eyes shining in delight.

"Caramba, what is wrong with me?" says a puzzled and exhausted Puss as he looks at his paws to wonder why he was all of a sudden able to outperform Evil Puss with hand to hand combat and knock him with such force as if something inside is taking over him.

"Are you okay, Puss?" says the bloody Jose as he sees Puss in Boots' face and only saw a cat searching deep inside his soul for answers.

"Mh? Oh, Si. I am okay. Let us end this now," says a confused Puss as he quickly forgets his puzzling face and thoughts, and changes to a more focused and serious look on the feline's whiskers and face.

"Agree," says Jose as both heroes walked slowly towards a lied down Evil Puss, who is grounded head first, with Puss and Jose behind him, seems to be breathless and passed out.

"You go first," says a humble Puss as he offers Jose to finish Evil Puss off, but he is too weak to even open his eyes.

"Jose, are you okay?" says Puss as his eyes show fear as Jose is breathing very slowly, his blood continues to fill his undershirt, his legs trembling like they gave up on him, is as if his mind and heart are the only things keeping Jose alive.

"I'm fine, Puss. Let me finish this," says Jose valiantly, but Puss does not agree with Jose as he wants to save him.

"Jose, are you sure of this? you do not have your healing powers and you are getting weaker by the second. Please, let me end this," says Puss as he wants to help out his best friend, but Jose's pride and determination to help others deep inside his heart wouldn't allow it as Jose waves with his head no.

"It's okay, Puss. I'm fine, I just. I just need a break, heh. Please, you must understand that I don't know when to stop," says Jose, stuttering his words as he gives Puss a no quit look on his banged-up face, while Puss couldn't stop but admire Jose's willpower, as he thought to himself that he would have done the same thing.

"Yes, I do understand your desires, Jose. Okay, I will not stop you, but I will help you lead you to this evil copycat," says a supportive Puss as he offers Jose his right paws, while Jose draws his right claws off and takes Puss' paw with his left hand and together they took baby steps to further approach Evil Puss, while Kitty looks upon at how much as Puss matured since their last adventure, while the statue of the structure's lights returned to bright the scenery, but this time our heroes were amazed at the bright were blue but didn't bright as high as last time, and both Puss and Jose smile in amazement.

"Thank you," says Jose as deep inside he feels beyond happy that Puss understood him.

"De nada," Puss replies, while they reached Evil Puss still lying on the ground, but suddenly Evil Puss chuckles, as the heroes looked confused. The king's body glowing in red, his fists covered in a red flaming aura, while he still has his eyes close, while Kitty put a scared look on her face as she stares at Puss.

"Oh, Puss. How many times do I need to remind you? That you're a disease that leads your friends to their doom," says Evil Puss as he slowly got up like a newly morphed being, while quickly saw Evil Puss' left red aura paw already ready to be triggered.

"Jose watch out!" says Puss as he pushes Jose out of harm's way, but Evil Puss uses his aura powers to connect on highly damage combos to Puss, and proceed to use his powers to punch the ground as the waves made Jose and Puss jump and pushed hight to the ground as they revived a feat deal of pain, while Kitty gets blown away, her jacket bounces off, and knocks in the electrocuted walls as it shocks her and leaves her screaming and falls unconscious.

"Oh, that feels good!" says Evil Puss with pride as his powers flowed through his veins, he summons his sword from afar as he marches towards Puss, who is very hurt and grunted as his pain is bothering him.

"No," says Jose as he quickly gets up through all his pain to protect his cat friend. He takes his claws out to slice Evil Puss. Evil Puss dodges his attacks, grabs one of his arms, and slices his body with his sword. Evil Puss continues to slice his body and his legs as Jose is too weak to defend, and his attacks got slower.

Evil Puss punches Jose with his red aura to his face, backflipping his way to the ground head first.

"Jose, no," says Puss as he's too weak to get up and help his weakening friend. Jose slowly gets up and goes for a slash, but Evil Puss dodges it and pierces his Scimitar sword on his chest as Jose screams in pain and suffering, while Puss screams his name as Evil Puss drops him to the ground, barely breathing, as he can barely stay alive and needs help immediately.

"You are going to die for that!" says an angrily Puss as Evil Puss spits his blood towards Puss' face, picks him up and with his red aura on his left paw, he delivers a powerful hit to Puss as his ribs got broken while Puss scream in pain as he never felt before, while a weak Jose stretches his arms and opens his right hand to reach out to him.

"See what I mean?" says Evil Puss as he reminds Puss of his failure. Evil Puss swings his sword up as he's about to kill a defenseless Puss before suddenly a big silver sword with blue beams hit him in the head as Evil Puss quickly recovers and growls at the mysterious hero who comes to the aid of Puss and Jose. The sword comes back to her, as Dulcinea returns with a Goodsword, her forehead glowing, she sees her staff glowing in white and looks upon Puss and a very wounded Jose, who she's marching slowly towards.

"Arg, what took you, so long," says Jose as he stutters and coughing as Dulcinea crouches her knees and rubs Jose's hair as Jose was calmed from his fears he had earlier.

"It's okay, Jose. I'm here. You take a rest," says Dulcinea as she rubs Jose's hair as he smiles softly, while she goes to Puss, who is unconscious after Evil Puss beat him up, and checks on him and she gets down to touch Puss' left paw and touches her forehead.

"You know what I'll do to you for what you did to her. Do you want your clueless brain to go through this?" says Evil Puss as he stares deadly at Dulcinea and wants revenge for Dulcinea hurting her loved one, while Dulcinea slowly lets go of Puss' paw, slowly gets up and looks at Evil Puss aa she takes a deep breath.

"Is your plan is to intimidate me, you're going to lose. You clearly underestimated me ever since you attacked us, and now, I will do the one thing that I didn't do ever since you invaded our homeworld," says Dulcinea as she clinches her Goodsword, stares him down, and her lighting powers slowly flowed all over her body like a ticking time bomb, while Evil Puss already has turned on his full aura powers as he snarls at Dulcinea like she was a prey.

"And what is that?" says the cocky king as he still treats Dulcinea like a weakling, while Dulcinea overflows with her powers, her sword glowing in blue as her powers are starting to grow bigger on her to the point that Evil Puss for the first time shakes in his boots, while Dulcinea growls at the enemy while she swings her sword and does her stance as she is ready to prove the then Blind King wrong.

"Help my friends and stop you!" says the determined White Tulpa as her eyes quickly turn white and she runs to clash with a shockingly devastated Evil Puss. Both powerful cats clash with their swords as their clashes made the temple increase the intensity of the bright, switching blue to red back in fourth. Dulcinea swings her sword as Evil Puss' Scimitar goes unbalanced by the weight of her power from her sword. Dulcinea then hits the king's chest with a spinning kick and delivers a thunder beam punch with her right paw connecting his face as he goes jumping on the ground over and over again.

"Shit!" a surprising Evil Puss said as he's beyond shock that Dulcinea was this strong as he now is eating his words. Dulcinea jumps to swing her sword, but Evil Puss dodges it and with his red aura punch on his left paw, he hits Dulcinea but she used her sword as a shield protect herself as she falls down but she quickly recovers to adjust and lands on her feet.

"I know you fear me, Dulcinea. Stop pretending to be a tough warrior with you fake eye colors," says Evil Puss as he and Dulcinea were catching their breaths as both spent so much energy that they're almost gassed out.

"I am not pretending. I do fear you. But I fear for my friends right now more than my own fears. But being brave does not mean that fears have you none, it means you face up to your fears and do what must be done," says the determined Dulcinea as Evil Puss was disgusted by her words of inspirations.

"Even with all that power you've got, you're still the same brainless motherfucker that all she does is saying childish rhymes," says Evil PusS as his ego takes it too far as Dulcinea felt offended by it, but inside her, it fueled her to stand up to him even more.

"At least I will always be myself instead of some idiot obsessed with power," says Dulcinea as she goes real honest to Evil Puss, while the cat screams in anger and growls like a lion wanting to kill its prey even more.

Evil Puss wasted no time and goes after Dulcinea as he and Dulcinea with their full powers clashes with their powerful swords, while Puss in Boots wakes up, sees his girlfriend fighting this evil beast and a very wounded Jose, and slowly tries to crawl his way to Jose as the sounds of the swords were louder by each passing second.

"Jose, wake up," says the desperate Ginger as his friend slowly opens his eyes, while he coughs like something is bothering him.

"Puss," says a weak Jose as his voice was soft.

"I am here Jose," an emotionally kindhearted Puss say grabs Jose's wounds in order to cover his blood, while Jose tries to say something to Puss but he couldn't find the strength to gather his words, instead his voice sounded like a dead zombie.

"What is it, Jose? Please, say anything!" says Puss as his eyes were starting to drop tears, while slowly points his fingers as Puss watches, and it signals Dulcinea fighting Evil Puss alone.

"You. Two. Together," says Jose as he passes out while Puss touches his heart but he's barely beating, so that was a bit assuring for Puss. But his last words were enough to ignite something inside of Puss, something he never felt before, while he's starting to pick himself back up.

Evil Puss and Dulcinea continue to clash their swords as they go back an forth. Evil Puss slice through her sword and drops it, and puts his shoulders on her neck as he begins to choke her.

"Give me the Staff now!" Evil Puss shouts as he uses his right paw to forcefully open her right fingers to force the staff to move out of the force field. As it grew closer to escaping the field, Dulcinea growls in an effort to not let the king win. As both cats scream in basically a struggle for dominance, while Evil Puss may have tried to hurt her fingers in an effort to get the Enigma Staff, but it was Dulcinea's willpower that lets her close her fingers, and with her lighting flowing through her paw, she manages to escape and hits Evil Puss in the chest, sent him flying but quickly recovers.

The sneaky Evil Puss finds the electric gun Darth Dulcinea dropped a while ago. Dulcinea jumps and swings her sword to confront the king, but Evil Puss opens fire at the gun as it hit her and she's screaming in shock.

"Now to finish you off!" Evil Puss says as he sees the opportunity. He gets his Scimitar, jumps, and swings his sword to a defenseless Dulcinea, but another sword clashes with Evil Puss as he ran as fast as a cheetah to save Dulcinea, while his whole body is starting to burn a bit.

"Why can't you just die!?" Evil Puss exclaims in anger, Dulcinea turns her eyes to her normal eyes as she is confused at her friend whose body is starting to glow a little bit in orange, with his head down and eyes close, like the Ginger breaths heavily.

"Because... because I promised that you will never hurt anyone ever again, and I, Puss in Boots, breaks no promise!" says Puss as he uses his sword to move his enemy's weapon up and sent him flying with just by moving his sword and it creates a magical wave. The Enigma Staff suddenly fires an orange beam and struck Puss as he screams but for some reason embraces it like it was normal.

"Puss!" says a scary Dulcinea as the beam stops and she sees her friend Puss, glowing in orange, with his sword glowing in full orange and adjusted a tiny bit, as Dulcinea recognizes the sword

"Is that, the Sword of San Lorenzo?" she wonders as Puss opens his eyes as it now turns orange, and when he draws out his new magical sword, its release created flashbacks of all the good he has done for San Lorenzo, while Dulcinea gasps as she may have known how Puss may have gotten this sudden transformation.

"Puss in Boots. Your sword is now fused with the powers of all Tulpas, and it has also fused you too, thanks to Dulcinea's kiss, and your neverending heroism towards not just San Lorenzo, but the entire universe. Now! summon the legendary Sword of San Lorenzo, the sword you have been carrying around you for a long time, and save the world from Evil Puss' devilish ways," says a summoner in Puss' head while as he draws it out his sword suddenly has an orange beam, while Evil Puss is secretly hiding his fears inside.

"What are you!?" screams an angry Evil Puss, while Dulcinea gets up and walks beside Puss to check on him, while the brave hero breathes slowly as he has his weapon in hand, his eyes close, all he needed to do now is to control its powers, but luckily for him, his mind is his own.

"I am Puss in Boots, and I am the legendary hero of San Lorenzo! says Puss as his eyes turn full orange and rush to fight his evil twin. Puss swings his newly legendary sword to the Scimitar and breaks the sword in half as Evil Puss is now scared. Evil Puss takes to use his claws, but Puss dodges it quickly and delivers a strong combo with speed and power as it hits Evi Puss' chest, and ends up with a fire paw punch to his face as Evil Puss goes flying and crashing down, while Dulcinea shockingly smiles in amazement as her boyfriend is stronger than he's ever been

"You will all pay!" Evil Puss gets up angrily as he draws out his normal saber, showing his desperation, while Dulcinea's eyes turn white as she puts on serious grin face as she and Puss made their sword stances, as they make the final stand.

"Two heroes are better than one," says Puss as he looks at Dulcinea with his orange eyes glowing with joy, as she nodded yes.

"Let's do this!" says White as she and Puss rush towards Evil Puss. Evil Puss tries to clash his sword with theirs, but their Goodsword and Sword of San Lorenzo were too powerful as Puss and Dulcinea quickly damaged the sword and broke it to bits. Evil Puss draws out his red aura powers as he tries to hit them, but Puss and Dulcinea dodges them all and together, with their white lighting and orange fire beams in their two paws, were able to hit Evil Puss with great speed, power, and teamwork, as their kicks, punches, uppercuts, and a strong combination of firey lighting attack pushes the king's body to its limits as he goes down and struggles to get up.

"If I die, you will with me!" says Evil Puss as he uses his full powers one last time to create a red solar beam as it targets Dulcinea, but Puss uses his sword and repels his attack on his friend, while Dulcinea shouts his name. Puss slowly marches his way to a desperate Evil Puss as he pulls all the stops to slow Puss down. He adds electricity to his beam as its starting to hurt Puss a bit and slow him down before a friend uses her white beam from her left paw to help Puss.

"Dulcinea!" a struggling Puss looks surprised as Dulcinea joins him and helps him break the barrier.

"Together, Puss!" said Dulcinea, as she and Puss smiled, while Evil Puss is starting to lose his moment as Puss and Dulcinea's combined powers, are starting to make their way to finishing this off.

"Capo Ferro!" Both Puss and Dulcinea said as they screamed with all their willpower, all their strength, and heart, as they finally broke through a frightening Evil Puss' red aura beam as he screams in defeat as Puss in Boots and Dulcinea was able to hit him so hard that it created a powerful orange and white beam, like their fur colors, that it created a great sun and blue skies outside, while the people of Far Far Away celebrates in joy as the great blue skies signals the end of the reign of terror Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea grew upon their world.

The brightness is starting to disappear. Once clear, Evil Puss is lying on the ground, his heart stopped beating, becomes breathless, as his death is nothing but assured. Dulcinea and Puss returned to their normal eye colors as Puss lies down on Dulcinea's chest as she catches him and hugs him as she knows what the exhausted and a bit terrified cat is going through.

"Dulcinea, I am scared," said the sentimental Puss that he never experienced such power before, while his body is shaking and trembling in front of Dulcinea, as she rubs his head and hugs him to comfort her friend. Kitty and Humpty finally wake up from their slumbers as they see Evil Puss defeated, and Jose still lying on the ground.

"It's okay Puss. I know what its like to not know what to do with your own body. I will help you get through this, just like my best friend did it for me not long ago," says the wise Dulcinea as Puss cries in the joy that he has friends that will help him get through hard times. As Kitty, Humpty, Dulcinea, and Puss looked on each other and see if they're okay and Jose slowly walking towards them, a being lurking in the shadows cries in agony, anxious, and devastated, as the death of Evil Puss drove the being with the lust of taking out somebody very important. An eye for an eye.

"You're taking my Puss, Dulcinea. Now, I will take yours!" says the now out of the shadows Darth Dulcinea with her red-eyed aura powers as she jumps like a slingshot and swings her sword at an unexpected Puss, who is holding Dulcinea's arms as he hugs her and both cats eyes were closed, that immediately changes her plans to now kill two birds with one stone.

"No!" says a black jean, white undershirt covered in blood, very wounded boy as he rushes to go for a save. Everyone looks shocked that Darth Dulcinea is going to jump the sweet lovebirds as they warned them. Dulcinea and Puss open their eyes as Darth Dulcinea swings their swords but Dulcinea covers Puss by stretching her arms and looks Puss in the face while Puss looks devastated by Dulcinea, while she closes her eyes to take the hit. Darth Dulcinea's Scimitar pierces through someone's chest. Darth Dulcinea gets angry as she growls in anger. Dulcinea opens her eyes as she sees Puss devastated but not by Dulcinea, but to someone else, while a very scared Dulcinea slowly turned her head around to see who saved them.

"No! Why are you being a such a dick!?" Darth Dulcinea says as she looks at a near breathless boy shutting his eyes closed and opens them back in fourth. Dulcinea puts up some tears but won't say a word because she thinks its a nightmare while Puss sits grabs her in a protective stance.

"Because, argh. Because I already saw my friend risked her life to save me before. I. I'm just. Returning. The favor," says a soft smiley stuttering his words, looking at Darth Dulcinea very dizzy, and breathes very slowly. Jose gathers his last bit of strength and will to draw out his right claw, and stabs her in the chest, as she lets go of the sword and falls down. Jose takes two steps back and slowly turns around Puss and Dulcinea.

Seeing them shocked, Jose pits his right thumb up with a smile, as he falls down.

"Jose!" both Puss and Dulcinea screamed in horror as they quickly run towards him, while Humpty and Kitty follow them.

"Jose, say something," says a fearing Dulcinea as Puss checks his heartbeat. Dulcinea looks at him and Puss nodded no in horror as Dulcinea's heart was broken by the news.

"Dulcinea, Puss, the hospital is three hundred miles from here," says a soft tuned and hurt Humpty as Dulcinea wipes her tears off to remain focus at what she needs to do now, while she opens her paws as she claims her Enigma Staff.

"Jose, hang on!" a very desperate Dulcinea says as she uses her super strength to carry Jose and runs right past a very saddened Kitty and Humpty as Puss follows her. Still breathing, Darth Dulcinea puts on a smile as she manages to break Dulcinea'ss heart, but both Humpty and Kitty kick her in the face to put her to sleep. Both friends carry her from here to all the way to Darth Dulcinea's ship.

Arriving at the Tulpanium Falcon, Puss and Dulcinea quickly fire up their ship and leave their friends behind as they are desperate to take Jose to the hospital.

"Se fuerte, Jose. No te rindas, por favor," says an emotional Puss takes a tear for Jose, while Dulcinea sits with him and covers his blood to try to help him in any way possible

"Please, Jose. Stay strong," says Dulcinea as she kisses Jose in the forehead and hugs him, while Puss rides the spaceship and its blasts off to make their way to the hospital, where one hero will have to make a choice:

Sacrifice the one friend that has been important to the hero for so long it created a bond as strong as a family to reverse a curse that was set upon them ever since they had to leave a former home to save the world, or will the hero leave everything in the past behind to save that one friend?


	15. Chapter XV

At the hospital*

Puss in Boots was sitting in a green chair with his head down, looking at the white floors, white walls, brown doors, thinking about things, worrying much for Jose, who has been lying in his hospital bed for more than three hours without responding. Puss suddenly feels alone and empty, like as if saving the world from Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea was not enough.

"Hey, Puss. Are you okay? says a fully recover Kitty Softpaws who made her way to Puss as he looks on to her in relief for once.

"Not really," said Puss as his voice was broken down, while Kitty sees her sad friend as she sits down and talks with him.

"What's bothering you, Puss?" a caring Kitty asked as she puts her left paw to her sad friend's left shoulders.

"Is that I don't know what to do now. Dulcinea as helped Far Far Away with their rebuild, she has undone everything Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea, and it has been hours since we have first arrived here and still no word on Jose. And now I have this powers inside of me, and I do not know how to handle this problem," said an emotional Puss as he takes a breather to calm himself, while Kitty feels his self-doubts and a bit of desperation. in her heart.

"Look Puss. I may not know anything about this whole tulpa stuff but I know this. You're not alone because you have friends that will help you control your powers inside you. Dulcinea just fixed rebuilding Far Far Away, and maybe Jose is not responsive right now, but he is responding. He's responding to your heart like a guardian angel," says Kitty as her words surely lifted Puss' spirits.

"Do you really think he can make it?" says Puss as he gives a begging look on his face to his friends.

"One way or another, Jose will leave this world with us. There's no way he is staying dead for one hundred years after everything you and Dulcinea been through to achieve this rescue mission to meet its success," says a spirited Kitty as Puss' heart was more joyful and filled with hopes and spirits, while he hugs Kitty.

"Thank you, Kitty," Puss said as his heart was filled with emotions, while Kitty touches his back and out of nowhere, she steals Puss' hat as she put it on without Puss knowing it in an effort to cheer him up. Puss laughs as he takes his hat from her, while both friends looked upon an open door as a meeting was just finished.

Kitty and Puss looked upset and a bit worried as Dulcinea exited the room she was in as Humpty was there. She puts her head down, holding her Enigma Staff while marching towards her friends with a sad look on her face.

"Dulcinea, are you okay?" a kind Kitty ask as her friend didn't move her head to look into Kitty's eyes, as Puss was suspicious about what happened to her sweet mate that have gotten this strange behavior of hers.

"Dulcinea, what is wrong?" says Puss as deep down in Dulcinea's heart she couldn't silence her friends anymore. She looks at them and gives a deep breath to try and be brave to say some words. Words that could hurt kitty and Puss, but most importantly, herself.

"Puss, Kitty I," she said as she froze, showing her hesitation and fears about how would Puss and Kitty, especially Puss, would react.

"Yes? both Kitty and Puss asked in a worried tone as Dulcinea was trying to control her emotions inside her head.

"Jose.. won't be coming back for a hundred years," she said as she started to cry but she stays tough, while Puss cries inside his heart as he tries to stay in his comfort zone and Kitty feels the same way.

"But," Dulcinea said as those words created a little beacon of hope that made Puss and Kitty hopeful for a brief moment.

"What is it?" said Puss as he desperately looked puzzled at what Dulcinea was about to say.

"Humpty analyzed my staff, and there may be only one way to bring him back. But you're not going to like this," said Dulcinea with a forgiving look on her face as Kitty and Puss were a bit afraid about it.

"One way," says Puss as his heart was melting fear as Dulcinea noticed and knows Puss' emotions is bothering him.

"Humpty says that I can only change one event that affected the past, and if I do just that, the staff will no longer have its powers and it'll be gone forever. And, I need to make a choice, reverse a curse that prevents a friend to return to an old home, or save a friend that never leaves you alone," says Dulcinea as her voice was broken and her tears were starting to drop as she looks down and not to Kitty and Puss, as Puss nervously laughs.

" Ha. You are talking as if you need to choose..." says a desperate, sarcastic Puss as his words were clear signs that he's in denial before he stopped talking as Dulcinea looked at him with a very clear look on her face as both cats were slowly devasted by the circumstances Dulcinea needs to surpass, while Kitty covers her mouth as she gasps by the shocking revelation she witnessed.

"Puss, I need to choose between San Lorenzo and Jose," Dulcinea said as Puss' heart was devastated while Dulcinea's tears increased rapidly and run through Puss and Kitty as her emotions were too much for her to handle as she ran, far away, to be alone, while Puss reach his paws for her, didn't do anything but his heart feeling destroyed, but not for Jose, rather for seeing Dulcinea being too sad and broken inside.

"Puss, what we are going to do?" said Kitty as she wants to help Dulcinea. Puss took a deep breath and looked at Kitty's eyes as he gave her a look that assured her that he will handle this matter alone. Kitty smiles as Puss ran to find her broken friend, Dulcinea.

Dulcinea was crying with her head down while wrapping her arms sitting on the hangar of her near repaired Tulpanium Falcon outside the white and blue building hospital, which had a garage for spaceships. She grabs her book, the Wee Compendium of Factes and Funne book, to see if it has any answers to her weight she is feeling about her decision she must face.

"The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few." she read it with all the calmness in the world, but even that wasn't enough as she still feels upset about going to choose about San Lorenzo or Jose.

"Want to talk?" says a very worried Puss as he founds Dulcinea, while she wipes her tears off and nodded yes as Puss sits beside her to talk.

"What are you thinking, Dulcinea?" Puss gently asks as Dulcinea takes a breather to try her best to not hurt his feelings.

"I don't know Puss. I want to save Jose and reunite us in San Lorenzo, but I can't get rid one or the other. Both of those special things are too important to just let it go," says a sentimental Dulcinea as Puss looked at her very emotionally, like he never saw her this sad before.

"Well, I very really think this decision will be so easy," says the sarcastic Puss in Boots as Dulcinea felt very hurt that Puss doesn't understand what she is going through.

"Can you not see how difficult a decision like this must be?" says Dulcinea as she misinterpreted Puss words, while he wasn't bothered by that as he kinda thought Dulcinea's reaction to his comments.

"Dulcinea, the reason why I said that your decision will be easy is that you always listen to your heart," Puss said as Dulcinea stops for a brief moment and thinks about what Puss said.

"Dulcinea, not too long ago, I had to make a choice to save the world. I had to leave San Lorenzo and everyone I have loved, including you. And I know this is too much to handle, but I know in your heart you will make the right decision," Puss says as Dulcinea drops a few tears as she hugs her friend as he was right. Puss already had a similar choice, and Dulcinea learning how he felt about it really made her heart a bit patched up.

"But Puss. What if I choose wrong? I don't want to hurt your feelings about not going to San Lorenzo ever again," says a doubtful Dulcinea as she wraps her head with thoughts and doubts inside her soul, while Puss touches and rubs her back to comfort her like a brother who looks up to his little sister.

"Dulcinea, I would never be upset about your decisions. In fact, whatever you choose, I will be by your side to support you. Always" says Puss in the most honest way he could ever do it, as his words awoken Dulcinea's heart to finally feel happy while Dulcinea smiles at Puss' honesty.

"Thank you Puss," says Dulcinea as she comes close to Puss and both cats close their eyes and robed their noses while putting a calm smile on their faces.

"De nada, Dulcinea," says the charming Puss.

"Puss, can you wait in Jose's room for a moment. I need to be alone for a moment to think," Dulcinea said as Puss moved his head down to say yes, while he leaves the ship and heads back to the hospital.

"Take as much time as you need," says Puss as he pauses his movement to look at Dulcinea one last time puts a small smile and goes on his way to Jose's room, while Dulcinea closes her eyes to meditate her mind to help her on her toughest decision she's ever made.

"Guide me to get through this hard chapter of my life," she said like she was talking to some sort of green and orange spiritual friends, as she gets up and grabs her Enigma stick, and puts on a serious face as she marches back inside to handle the next test of her heart.

Puss in Boots slowly walks to Jose's room, as Kitty was sitting there waiting for him to return from his talk with Dulcinea and seeing him made her sight in relief and gets up to greet him.

"How was your talk with Dulcinea?" Kitty asks while Puss looks at her with a smile assuring that it went well.

"It is beyond me, as I did my best to help her out. Now the rest will be up to her," said Puss as his mind thought that he could have done more to convince her to pick a side, but he knows in his heart that he did the right approach and let his ego aside to support her, while Kitty can tell the good dees Puss did.

"Shall we?" says Puss, reaching his own right paw to Kitty showing the door to Jose's room, as she nodded yes with a neutral facial expression while both worrisome friends open the door to enter the room with blue floors, white bed bars,

white roof, violet walls with lots of Don Quijote wall paints and pictures on the wall, as well as a huge painting of an old man with glasses in his nineties, with a comic book in his hands while standing on top of the Earth with superheroes flying from everywhere like they were the stars.

And then, is Jose, hooked up in machines with no beeping sounds from his life support, his entire body covering his wounds on his body with paper, and wrapped up with savannas to cover him from the cold.

"Look at him, not responding. Is as if he's living in his brain, like a jail, reflecting on his mistakes he's made," says Kitty as Puss was neutral, looking at Jose, and took nervously baby steps towards Jose, as he wants to talk to his brother in arms.

"Hi, Jose. It is I, Puss in Boots," said Puss as he gives a small chuckle while his heart is feeling a bit sad seeing Jose like this.

"I miss you so much. I still cannot believe you risked your own life, without your healing powers and thunder powers, alongside a weak immortality, to save us. Me, Dulcinea, Kitty, Humpty, and everyone else," a very humble Puss says as Kitty slowly walks towards Puss and cries for the level of humbleness he is showing to his friend.

"I. I do not know what to do without you. Whenever I am gone or when I am not there for you and Dulcinea, you have always had her back, and when I do come and join you still have our backs. I wish if it comes to that, I would be honored to have more adventures with my brother. And if we cannot save you, I promise that I will wait one hundred years to see you again. This I Swear!" says an emotional Puss as he finally breaks, shreds a bunch of tears and hugs Jose tight like he never wants to let go, while Kitty hugs Puss to calm him down.

Dulcinea opens the door and sees her friends all falling down on their knees, crying and hugging her friend Jose, while she looks at the Enigma Staff and her friend as she was nervous and scared about her choice, but she took a deep breath to be as calm as she can be. She drops a small drop of tears like she is regretting something. She takes a couple of steps forward as Puss and Kitty heard the steps and see Dulcinea marching with a sorrow emotion, from her and themselves.

"Dulcinea," said a broken Puss like he was about to say something to her, but his sadness was too much for him to contain as he falls to her chest and cries out loud as Dulcinea hugged him and she didn't show it, but she was crying from inside her heart, like she was trying to stay as neutral as she can be so that her decision can be delivered calmly.

"Jose. It's me, Dulcinea," she says with a low voice while Puss and Kitty separated to give room for Dulcinea to speak with her mind.

"I. I don't know what to do or what to think about what I'm going to do. San Lorenzo and you are one of the most important and special gifts I have been given in my life, besides being with Puss," a very shaken Dulcinea said as she stutters, her breath was as cold as a frozen queen whose heart was filled with the emotional wrecks, looks at a saddened Puss with a small smile, showing her love for him was her biggest gift.

"Jose, you were always the one who always believed in us. You always made us smile with your enthusiasm, honesty, how you lived your life, and how you have grown with us since we started living together. You always were a great friend and brother to us, and I'm grateful that our training, sparrings, and our adventures made us stronger and our bonding a whole lot bigger," Dulcinea said as she holds Jose's left hand and started mumbling like she can't get the words out of her mouth but manages to point out the things Jose did for her and Puss.

Puss slowly walks to be alongside Dulcinea as he grabs her right paw with his left paw, and clinched their heads and closed their eyes, like both of them already know what she needs to say next, while Dulcinea release her love lockup on Puss as she nodded yes to him like she's ready for what's next, as she turns around to face Jose, with her heart beating the beats of emotional sadness.

"Jose. You once told me when I was dead too that you came to us because you were afraid and how Puss and I reminded of your parents. Well, I am afraid, afraid that I may never get the chance to relive adventures with my two grandest gifts. But, what makes me remember that moment is because you once told me in front of Puss that if you ever lost your immortality you would have taken your own life to save us. Sad true is that you did that, and you moved heaven and earth for us, and at the same time repay yourself for your mistakes. You may have been a loudmouth, but you were our sweet, true friend, and a humble loudmouth, that when it came through you always keep your words, and protected us, and fought alongside us. I can never be more happy to see at someone this strong, this brave, this gentleman, that sometimes I think to myself and say what would if it like if Puss and I never met you. Puss and I have always felt like... like a guardian angel entered our lives to protect us and live with us, and I see that angel, and I see you. Jose, you are our angel that shined right through the center of my heart and made me realize that the hardest choices require the strongest wills. I know this is something Thanos said, but I know that thanks to my loved ones supporting me I can be comfortable with my decisions,"

A very emotional Dulcinea said as she falls to her knees, stutters and cries down, leaves the stick to a side to hug Jose's head like it was a pillow. Puss joins her, feeling the same way of heartbroken as Dulcinea, like it was back when it was Puss that needed to decide to leave everything he built and all the good thing he has done, to return to the past and save the world. Kitty later joins them to pay homage to her unknown friend, as she now is understanding why Puss and Dulcinea wanted to save him.

"Jose. These last few days, even when you were gone, you have taught me what is like to be more than just a hero. And more than a friend, and I thank you for that. And this makes me so hard because how can I choose between once in a lifetime chance to return with Puss to San Lorenzo and live together, and save you. I know this is hard, and you probably might kill me for this, but I have made my decision,"

Says Dulcinea with every emotion that exists as she grabs the staff with the palm of her paws, she closes it, and raises it up to strike the very powerful magic that everyone told her use wisely. She freezes for a moment in hesitation to see the sad and puzzling faces of Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws. Deep down, she felt their reaction of the sadness, the words, and the inspiration they are seeing from Dulcinea, that her mind and her heart felt happy as if it were motivations for Dulcinea to free herself from her fears about consequences and it made her decision a bit much easier.

"If you stick to what is true, happiness will come to you," Dulcinea let out all her emotions, all her feelings, and all her thoughts into one huge roar as she sticks the staff down and it created a powerful yellow beam that rapidly made electricity come and go back in forth as she gasps in awe. Kitty and Puss were in awe and at the same time covering their eyes from the light. The Enigma Staff's beam struck at someone so hight that it didn't show what was it aimed for, like the awakening of the Pheonix Bird, as if it is preventing to see what was Dulcinea's decision.

The beam slowly stops, as a couple of doctors outside the room were rushing to check on their patients. Humpty quickly rushes to Jose's room, while Kitty points him at Dulcinea, who she had her body turn around as if she looks forgiving about what she went through but glad that this nightmare is over, and a puzzled and hopeful Puss, whose heart is melting a slight piece of hope, as he slowly goes to a sleepy Jose, as he was shaking in fear and nervous flowing through his veins while he says one word.

"Jose?" two fingers slowly woke up, as well as small breaths, and eyes opening like it was a newborn, as Puss' heart was struck, same as Humpty and Kitty by something as terribly grateful as Vader turning back to the light side.

"Now that... is what its like... to be alive,"

His words were like a small drop of microphone that in Puss' emotional ears, it sang hallelujah over and over again, while Puss jumps over like a desperate boy and leaps towards the smiley and hurt by the landing of Puss' jump of his ribs friend while Kitty and Humpty were in shocked as they ran towards this one man.

Jose Angel Arroyo Rivera. He was resurrected by the staff who magically disappears as its powers are no longer be able to use, while Kitty and Humpty were joining on the celebration on his friend. But Jose and Puss looked at Dulcinea, crying, not daring to look at her friends as she's trying to get past her decision-making moment, as Jose looks at her with a very neutral expression on her face and deep inside his soul, he feels the same pain and internal struggles she is going through.

"Dulcinea. I don't know why you are crying? I am forever grateful for what you did for me," said a very emotionally grateful Jose as Dulcinea, still sad about her decision's consequences, slowly turns around to see him and her friends. She takes small steps to get close to Jose. She grabs his left hand to come clean to her puzzled and worry friend.

"It just that I ma..." said a very saddened Dulcinea before Jose interrupted her by making a shushing sign with his right hand, as Dulcinea was quite surprised about Jose doing that.

"I would never be angry with you, even if I had to come back in one hundred years too see you happy in your town," says the gratefully humbled Jose to her friend who's tears started to come back but this time out of joy. Because of Jose's humility, he wasn't bothered about his fate, cause deep down she knows, that all he ever wanted was to make her and Puss happy.

"Jose!" says Dulcinea as her tears of joy were whelming as she jumps to Jose, who grunted as she landed at his injured chest, but he fought it off to keep the great moment intact, and gives him an overwhelming hug to her friend, as Puss and Dulcinea laughed at the return of their friend. Kitty and Humpty cried by seeing a person who has struggled for so much and his fights with his inner demons within, finally being happy seeing Puss and Dulcinea. All three friends hold each other's hands and paws.

"No more secrets?" a very smiley and pretty Dulcinea says as she gives Jose a strangely happy and worried Dulcinea as she looks at a resurrected Jose with. a short smile, while Puss looks like a desperate brother waiting for an answer.

"No more secrets. Thank you for saving my life," he said as both Puss and Dulcinea were starstruck and emotionally happy, as they show him with their puppy faces, that they hugged Jose so tight they wanted to cherish this moment forever, while Kitty and Humpty shortly join in and salute his a friend, who was resurrected thanks to Dulcinea's former prophecy weapon, the Enigma Staff.

Four hours later*

Darth Dulcinea was just sitting in a bed of her jail bars. She felt sad on the outside as she still can't believe her beloved Evil Puss was dead and gone forever, but deep inside her heart, she felt like a demon, wanting to have revenge on those who took everything from her. She's scratching the dark blue and dark green walls with her claws as its shrieks were like sinister old ladies laughing so witch-like. She puts on a soft mugging smile as she senses the presence of someone.

"You really wasting your time to see me?" says the lunatic Darth Dulcinea as she stands up and turns her head around and smugs at the presence of Dulcinea, who has a neutral facial expression while seeing her caged evil twin.

"You wish I wasn't," Dulcinea said with still having that neutral face as she does not fall for her former evil queen's antics.

"I wish you were dead. You and your stupid friends took away the only good that ever existed in this world. I will never forgive you for that," a now overemotional Darth Dulcinea said as she runs and straps her hands and her head in a sick prisoner way to scared of Dulcinea, who wasn't bothered. By saying that created a spark of vengeance in her while looking dead in the eyes of the cause of her problems, her pain, and her unhappiness.

"Evil Puss and you almost took away not only my world but my love one Puss, and my friend Jose," Dulcinea says with a serious but calm voice. Darth Dulcinea had something bad to say to her as her brains are boiling to hurt Dulcinea's feelings.

"Oh please, like you don't have nothing to fear. Then why I sense fear on your heart? Is it because I almost broke your heart by taking away Jose from you, or because you no longer can no longer reverse Puss' curse and never live in San Lorenzo? do not worry, cages cant keeps me inside forever and when I leave this dreaded place, I will finish the job I still have, something you didn't do," she says using her sensing powers in an effort to use Dulcinea's biggest sorrows to hurt her mentally. Dulcinea, knowing she hasn't got past those dreadful moments, takes a deep breath before engaging a smiley evilly, sickening Darth Dulcinea who is desperately but waiting patiently like a bloodthirsty animal who's waiting for her moment to escape

"Your right, I did fail to reverse Puss' curse, and nearly lost Jose," she says as she compliments Darth Dulcinea that she couldn't believe Dulcinea's honesty.

"But at least one life, especially this man and my cat, is worth a town filled with love. You may try to break me, but moments like these make me who I am, I hope you stay here forever and stop with this pain you bringing on the world," she says as Darth Dulcinea turns around in disgust. She sits on her bed again and refuses to see Dulcinea's face again.

"I hope you rot everyday thinking of killing me. I have friends from other worlds that are more powerful than you in terms of brain power and when I get out I'll ask them to put the hit on your stupid family, unless, of course, your stupid brains come to those other worlds," Darth Dulcinea said in an assuring manner, like she is certain that she will have her revenge for Evil Puss. A neutral Dulcinea, who's heart is feeling the need to write a wrong and kill this cat, leaves the prisoner, turns around, and walk away. But Dulcinea pauses her movement, clinches both her fists and puts a mean and determined face to say these last words to Darth Dulcinea.

"Then I'll make sure to be ready if they come after me and my friends. And, sister, if you ever escape and come after me, I will not make the same mistake twice. Good day," Dulcinea says with every bit of bravery and guts to assure her evil twin that she is ready for anything, while her strong voice filled with every bit of redemption in her mind makes it sure that she will hesitate and will kill Darth Dulcinea if she ever tries to return. Darth Dulcinea smiles like an ignorant while Dulcinea leaves the cell room. Darth Dulcinea returns to scratch the walls and as she scratches it, she chants this like the clock is ticking for her weak self and her friends.

"She's got the whole world in her hands,"

"Why I am on a wheelchair? I told you, guys, I'm perfectly fine. I can already feel it that my powers and my immortality are all back to normal,"

"Remember Jose, the doctors said that you need to rest. Your adamantium claws and bones were just taken out thanks to Dulcinea, and you need every rest you can get, so wheelchairs it is. And you are still with a couple of broken ribs and an injured leg,"

"They're right Jose. you've been through so much ready you can't mess up your recovery now,"

"Humpty is right. As much as I love you got your confidence back, but you are still hurt and you need every bit of rest, especially after all you have gone through. And you will rest. This I swear!"

"Fine, I'll rest,"

Humpty Dumpty, a caring father Puss in Boots, Kitty Soft Paws, and a grumpy, but now fully cleared from the hospital Jose were talking outside the prison cell outside the hospital, waiting for Dulcinea so they can leave in an all fixed up Tulpanium Falcon.

"I am grateful that you put the time power generator they used to travel other worlds so we can get home," says Jose as he points out the fact that Humpy dismantle that piece from Evil Puss and Darth Dulcinea's ship to repair Jose's ship.

"Thanks, Jose," says Humpty, acknowledging Jose's humility.

"Look, she is coming," says Puss as everyone is full of smiles as Dulcinea is leaving prison and is now approaching them with open arms. She waves hello with an open smile as everyone waves her as well.

"How was it down there?" Kitty asks as everyone looked intrigued about what Dulcinea will say about her last encounter with Darth Dulcinea.

"It was good. You know, the usual revenge playbook," an honest Dulcinea says as she gives them an okay look on her face and moves her shoulders around like a person who was in between in terms of who was her day.

"She did not give you then I will be back for revenge strategy?" says a puzzled with amusement Puss, while Dulcineas rolls her eyes like her body language is saying oh boy, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. But if she does come back for revenge, I'll be ready," she says as her determination and smile was so on point, that everyone smiled back in agreement.

"And I'll be there if the moments come to help you out," says Jose as he raises his fist towards Dulcinea, who was very happy that her heart melted of joyful emotions to see Jose back and more cheerful than ever.

"Right, and I will always be there for you," says Puss, raising his fist as well, joining alongside Jose.

"Thanks," a very joyful Dulcinea said as she fist pumps Jose and Puss. Kitty and Humpty were happy to see the relationship between their three friends is finally back together.

"Well, Humpty. We have to return to our world. It has been an honor fighting alongside you. I wish you the best of luck as the new king of Far Far Away," says Puss complimenting him as the rest applauds him cause they didn't know about Humpty's promotion.

"Thanks, Puss, even though you kinda spoiled the announcement," says Humpty as he whispered on Puss' ears about that last sentence, as the cat understood that and said sorry afterward while he chuckles.

"Jose, I will never forget what you've done for me and for the rest of Le Vigilantes," says Humpty as Jose moved his head down as a sign of respect. Dulcinea looked puzzled and confused by Humpty's words.

"Le Vigilantes? shouldn't it be Les Vigilantes?" says Dulcinea pointing out a possible error in the name, while both Jose and Humpty looked confused.

"Why is that, Dulcinea?" ask Puss.

"Because Vigilantes is a plural, therefore it should be called Les Vigilantes instead of Le Vigilantes," says the teacher-like Dulcinea as both Humpty and Jose looked into each other and said yeah in a sorta, kinda way.

"She does have a point," says Kitty agreeing with her friend.

"Yeah it kinda has a nice ring to it," both Humpty and Jose said it as they said jinx at the same time, while their friends were laughing like it was a reunion and everyone is enjoying their jokes.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said a sentimental Humpty as the offered Jose's hand. Jose instead goes for a hug as Puss, Kitty, and Dulcinea joins in.

"Thank you, Humpty, for everything. I hope that one day you look back at those moments and realize that your friends will always be there for you, even if they're far away or resting in peace," says Jose as his words of wisdom made Humpty more matured as he understood his words.

"Thanks," Humpty replies. Kitty marches to the ship first as Dulcinea, Puss, a wheelchaired Jose, and Kitty said their final goodbyes to Humpty Alexander Humpty.

Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea were thinking about what would be next for them when they get home. As they keep talking to each other, they pass by an old man in his late nineties with white glasses.

"You three take care of each other. You are truly a great family," says the old man as his wisdom made them realize about their adventures in this world made them more bonded than ever.

"We will. Thanks," said all three as they waved the old man goodbye. The old man kept walking and walking all the way to the mountains for some reason, as some people who he walked by were confused but didn't pay attention to it.

Once he reached on top of the mountain, he sees the sunset shining through an all lovingly living world, as he cries of joy and appreciation for all the things he has done in life. He sees the Tulpanium Falcon, Jose, Puss, and Dulcinea's ship, blasting off their way back to their world.

The old man stands up, takes a pencil out of his pocket as well as the very first Spiderman comic book, and puts it on the ground. As a light shined through him like it's his time to go, he opens a smile, reflecting his entire life, and with all his heart filled with imagination and joy, he says his final words before he can live happily in peace in heaven above.

"Excelsior,"

"I used to be embarrassed because I was just a comic-book writer while other people we're building bridges or going on to medical careers. And then I began to realize: entertainment is one of the most important things in people's lives. Without it, they may go off the deep end. I feel that if you're able to entertain people, you're doing a good thing."

RIP Stan Lee

(1922-2018)


	16. Chapter XVI

At the Glitter Box*

"Wow, Kitty. I can't believe that this leche tastes delicious,"

"Thanks, Dulcinea. I always come here after a days work,"

"Not gonna lie, this milk is very nifty,"

"That is right, Jose. I still remember the sweet taste of leche the first time I was there,"

Jose, Puss in Boots, Dulcinea in her lilac dress, and Kitty Softpaws are enjoying a nice conversation, including a couple of drinks of milk, as they rest at the Glitter Box, a cats-only cantina, to celebrate their hard-fought victory in Earth 18. With so many cats playing their instruments, serving milk, and enjoying themselves just like them.

"I feel kinda sad that Sino didn't go with us to celebrate for a while," says a disappointed Dulcinea, reflecting on Sino's decision to head back to San Lorenzo to maintain the order there twenty minutes ago.

"Well, when you are a powerful Great Mage that left his home unprotected for the last couple of days to go on a mission. to save a friend, one must return to his home to protect his people," said Jose understanding Sino's position and decision.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Dulcinea, putting a grim smile on her face.

"So, what's next for you guys?" an intrigued Kitty asks them as they all looked at each other and smiled with their hearts being very cheerful.

"Well, first of all, Puss and Dulcinea will take care of me until I'm fully recovered," Jose said as he is still in his wheelchair recovering from his injuries.

"And I'll most certainly enjoy some relaxation and help Puss with his newly obtained powers in order for him to control them and use them properly," Dulcinea says as she looks at Puss with a cheerful smile. Puss smiles back, but his mind was thinking of something else. Something he wanted to tell her ever since Dulcinea's birthday.

"I will be back," said the mind distracted Puss as he leaves for a moment. Dulcinea was slightly surprised by her friend's sudden leave and wanted to get up and follow him to see to see if he's okay.

"Ohhh!" said a grey cat putting its paws to his mouth as it saw Puss suddenly left everyone including Dulcinea for no reason at all.

"Don't go, Dulcinea," said Kitty with a smile, while Dulcinea looked puzzled by her and Jose's calmness about Puss as they know something.

"Why?" asks the white confused cat looking at her friends.

"It's a secret," said Jose, putting up a giggle as Dulcinea was still puzzled by what they are hiding. Suddenly someone with a microphone was adjusting his seat on a stage, as Jose and Kitty looked happy while Dulcinea looked at them and later turns around and sees Puss with a guitar.

"Hi," said a very nervous Puss as he puts up a chuckle, while Dulcinea wonders what is he doing up there on the stage.

"I wanted to do this for a while now, and I could not find the words to describe or tell you this, but I am going to take an advice from a friend and listen to my heart," he said expressing his feelings. Kitty stood up and helped Jose with the wheelchair to roll and walked right beside a puzzled but yet proud Dulcinea.

"This is for you, Dulcinea," said Puss as he starts playing the guitar. Dulcinea's heart was pounding softly like the low sounds of a drum as if she had the feeling to sing. Kitty and Jose were amazed by the plan they and Puss had put together for her.

"You know, that was what Puss had in mind at the restaurant," said a heartstruck Jose as he puts on a smile. An emotional Dulcinea couldn't believe Puss's desire and plotting to surprise her with a song. She sees Puss playing the guitar as Puss looks at her with joy in his heart. He takes a deep breath as he prepares to sing.

[Verse 1: Puss in Boots]

Tell me somethin', girl

Are you happy in this modern world?

Or do you need more?

Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?

[Refrain: Puss in Boots]

I'm fallin'

In all the good times

I find myself longing for change

And in the bad times, I fear myself

Puss was playing g the guitar like a cat possed with love. Dulcinea's instincts kick in and slowly marches on the stage and sees Puss and move her head down like she is ready to get out of their comfort zones, as she too wants to sing and say some things she couldn't say to her mate with simple words.

[Verse 2: Dulcinea]

Tell me something, boy

Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?

Or do you need more?

Ain't it hard keepin' it so hardcore?

[Refrain: Dulcinea]

I'm falling

In all the good times

I find myself longing for change

And, in the bad times, I fear myself

[Chorus: Dulcinea]

I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in

I'll never meet the ground

Crash through the surface where they can't hurt us

We're far from the shallow now

[Post-Chorus: Lady Gaga Bradley Cooper]

In the sha-ha, sha-la-low

In the sha-sha-la-la-la-low

In the sha-ha, sha-ha-ha-low

We're far from the shallow now

Jose and Kitty were cheering on, as well as the cats by their meows, while Puss and Dulcinea looked at each other like two friends that are letting the language of music speak for them

[Bridge: Dulcinea]

Hoo, huh, uh, huhh-ow

Huh, huhh-huhhh

[Chorus: Dulcinea]

I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in

I'll never meet the ground

Crash through the surface

Where they can't hurt us

We're far from the shallow now

[Post-Chorus: Dulcinea Puss in Boots]

In the sha-ha, sha-la-low

In the sha-ha, sha-la-la-la-low

In the sha-ha, sha-ha-ha-low

We're far from the shallow now

Puss and Dulcinea breath heavily as their hearts exploded with love and passion and quickly hugged each other, while the other cats, Kitty, and Jose were amazed by their performance.

"Thank you, Puss," said an emotional Dulcinea, dropping a few tears of joy while hugging her mate.

"You are welcome," said Puss as his voice was soft as if his emotions were too overwhelming that he wanted to shush his mouth a enjoy his moment with Dulcinea, while in his heart he knows that he has taken his first steps towards his freedom from his fears and hesitation.

"So, this is what is like to feel love, huh?" Jose asks himself while his body and his heart was feeling delightful, like after everything he's been through them, seeing Puss and Dulcinea happy made him realize that he never should had gone through all trouble just to keep a secret from them, instead of being clean and tell them about his problems.

"Yes," says Kitty as she too feels the same way.

Twenty minutes later, outside San Ricardo*

Puss, Kitty, and Dulcinea rolling a wheelchaired Jose walked by the exits of San Ricardo as they were walking towards the Tulpanium Falcon to say their goodbyes for one last time.

"Well, nothing is quite better than to have a great adventure to save a friend with my past and present mates," says Puss, still feeling the chills of having an adventure with both Kitty and Dulcinea.

"Hehe, yeah it was great to have an adventure with you again, Puss," says Kitty as Puss nodded his head in respect.

"Yay, I love it when everybody's in a good mood," says Dulcinea. Her eyes raise up in delight as she moves her wheelchair around Jose.

"Yep. So Kitty what are you going to do now that we've done?" Jose says, being intrigued about what Kitty's future plans are as Puss and Dulcinea feels the same way.

"Well, I'm going to keep helping out here in town. And, I don't know, maybe have some little adventures down the road," says a progressive Kitty as Puss and Dulcinea were happy for her.

"Whatever it is that you are planning to do Kitty, I will always be here to support you," says Puss, while Kitty"s eyes were showing her happiness as Puss still cares for her even if they're just friends.

"Just remember Kitty. Whenever you anything from us, just meow for help," said Dulcinea as she giggles at her own words.

"Hehe, thank you, Dulcinea," says a very kind Kitty as she smiles while looking at one last time on Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose.

"See you later, alligators," said Kitty as she offered her paw to them. All three looked at each other with a smirking look.

"Nah, we don't do handshakes to our friends," said Jose as Kitty looked confused by his words.

"We do this," said Puss as he hugs a surprisingly shocked Kitty while Dulcinea and Joss, with the help of her, hugs Kitty. Kitty embraces the hug, as she now feels that she is no longer alone again, her heart melting tears of joy, and her mind embracing this moment.

"Thank you guys," says a grateful Kitty. Everyone afterward shook hands and paws as they waved Kitty goodbye.

"It was awesome what you did out there, Puss, Dulcinea," said Jose referring to the moment both cats sang the song at the cantina.

"Yeah, it felt like Puss was telling me to let go of something," Dulcinea says as she expresses her feelings during that moment with her voice as happily loud as a singing bird.

"Yeah, about that. I have been meaning to tell you something, but can we do it once we go home? I am starting to miss it and I cannot wait to come back," said Puss as his words made Jose looked like a someone who knows what he's going to do, while Dulcinea looked nervously puzzled by what he said.

"I wonder what that is," she thought to herself as the three friends made it inside the ship. As it takes off, Kitty sees one last look at it blasting off to their home. Her eyes saw happiness and magic, her heart finally felt like she accomplished her dream of repaying her past mistakes. And seeing Puss becoming a changed cat inspired Kitty to help out people, just like his friends.

"Until next time, tiger," a smiley Kitty says, wavering at Puss and his friends' goodbye, as she is very optimistic about her plans for the future.

Dulcinea, Puss, and Jose finally arrived at their house as they finally breathe the fresh smell of home.

"God, how I missed this so much," says Jose as he's eager to sleep right now, while Dulcinea sees his rush to rest as she laughs and so does Puss

"Hold on there, Jose," says Puss as he and Dulcinea laugh so gently at the excited Jose. Puss pulls down a lever to make the couch look like a bed, while Dulcinea carries Jose and helps him lie down in bed carefully. Puss brings out milk and cookies for him to eat.

"Thanks, guys," says Jose with his eyes bringing the brights of joy, while Puss and Dulcinea hold on to each other's backs with their paws as they look at Jose really enjoying himself watching television, eating cookies and milk while recovering from his injuries.

"Dulcinea, can you wait in our room, there is something I have been meaning to tell you for a while and I would wish Jose ks not there to hear it," says Puss as Dulcinea was surprised by the sudden meeting he's setting, especially without Jose.

"Oh, I um..." she responded, not knowing what to say or what to feel about it.

"Oh, I'm okay, Dulcie. Go with Puss for a while, you guys deserve some alone time as well," says Jose as he convinced a puzzled Dulcinea, while Dulcinea and Puss hugged Jose before they headed to their room.

"By the way. I loved your singing back there. I'm proud of you guys," says Jose as Puss and Dulcinea stops their march towards their room and acknowledges Jose's kind congrats towards them.

"Ah, thank you, Jose," Puss answers to Jose as both brothers in arms hugged each other, while Dulcinea looks them like one big family.

"Ah, is like the book says. When you've sung a lovely song, you deserve a nap that's long," a lovely, memorized Dulcinea requotes a rhyme from her book, while both Puss and Jose looked at her and waved their hands. to come in their way and hug Jose, which she did just dad.

Puss and Dulcinea waved goodbyes at enjoyable with TV Jose as they headed their way back to their bedroom. Once there, Puss' body was shaken as he was nervous to tell Dulcinea his true feelings towards her.

"Dulcinea," a nervous Puss says as he felt the pressure of saying what he had to say to her with his heart, while Dulcinea looked at him very confused.

"Yes?" she said. Puss takes a deep breath before he says his next words.

"There has been something I have been to tell you for a while," says Puss, taking his hat off and scratches his head out of nervousness, while Dulcinea looks upon.

"What is it?" she asks, crossing her was down and stretches it down beneath her dress, with a neutral expression on her face.

"For some time, I have been wanting to explore things with you, and I could not find the right words or approach to do it. I even asked Jose for advice," Puss comes clean as Dulcinea laughs just by saying Jose helped him with some love advice.

"Puss in Boots, getting love advice? Ah, Puss. all you needed to do is ask, but not at that particular moment cause that was the moment they hurt us for the first time. But, tell me, what did Jose said to you," said Dulcinea as she reflects that moment. Puss was intrigued by her that he wanted to tell her what he said.

"Well, he said that love is a tricky game, and when it comes to us two, it is as trickiest as it gets. but I will say this. You, Dulcinea, and I, Puss in Boots, are a Yin and a Yan. I share a part of your kindness because you had taught me to be kinder, and you share a part of me because I have taught you to be stronger," said Puss as Jose's words in his own interpretation surprised her. She moans in kindness as she loved Jose and Puss' words towards her.

"Ah, Puss. I never thought you had the words to say such things nor the guts to ask anyone for love advice," a surprised Dulcinea said as Puss smiles at her.

"And, Puss. I too wanted to tell you something for a while now," Dulcinea said as Puss was surprised that she had something to say for some time.

"Yes?" an intrigued Puss asks, as Dulcinea takes a deep breath before she could talk.

"Well, you see. We have built our relationship as friends, but then it changes to a bromance, and then we went to couples, and the best part is that we both were shy about it because it tells us how much we love each other," she said as both their hearts knew what they want but first, they needed to get past their hesitations to take the next step.

"Dulcinea, thanks. It has truly been a tough self-battle I faced in my mind to say this to you, but would you want to try a more physical love," Puss says as he slowly takes out his belt, while Dulcinea looks shocked and surprised that he said that.

"But Puss, I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I can ever be able to do that," she says as her fears and intimidation kicks in. She is trembling because she doesn't know how to do it and if she's even ready to that next step.

"Dulcinea, I know your hesitations and fears, trust me, I have been there before.

"We are shy about each other's feelings that we forget that are many things we get nervous for that we do not tell each other. But do not worry, I will help you step by step and I will take it slow to you. If you don't want to do it, then I will stop and never do this again until you feel comfortable with it. Okay?" a very assuring Puss said as Dulcinea's fears slowly started to disappear as Puss' words were enough to think about it.

"Okay," she said nervously but she trusts Puss. Puss takes off his boots and his hat. Then, he slowly takes off Dulcinea's lilac dress, while she felt very uncomfortable that this is the first time she ever let anyone took her clothes off but at the same time deep inside her heart it was okay as if her animal instinct was okay with it.

"How are you feeling?" a caring Puss asks to see if Dulcinea was still okay with this. Dulcinea takes off her boots off and puts it, along with her dress, on the ground. She turns around, with her left paw holding her right shoulder, and gives a half scared, as she never had done it before and this could mean that Puss wouldn't like it, look as Puss deep inside him was amazed by her and didn't said a word, looking with her with just her fur covering her, showing her animal side of her.

"Um, quite strange," she said as she's mixed about it because of both her shyness and her natural cat instincts. Puss smiles at her as for he too understands the feeling she is trying g to go through.

"Dulcinea, before we do this, I gotta ask you something, and you may be a little hesitant, as I am about this now," Puss said, giving a moment for Dulcinea to thought this through, while nodded yes.

"Do you really want to do this?" a very soft tuned Puss said with his eyes and face neutral, while Dulcinea takes a deep breath, her heart beating calmly, as she puts a small lovely look on her face as she took Puss' left paw.

"Yes, Puss. But please, do it slowly, I'm still don't know how this work," the nervous but brave cat said.

"I will," Ginger said, smiling at his mate.

Puss slowly grabs Dulcinea by her waist, while Dulcinea slowly touches his chest as both cats close their eyes and slowly approach each other's lips for a kiss. Puss' heart was beating rapidly like it was pulling him to avoid this and his mind showing bad vibes. Puss opens his eyes slowly and lets go of Dulcinea, who looks confused but knows something is up with her friend.

"What's wrong, Puss?" she asks her worried friend, who looks at her with fear in his heart and mind like he doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Dulcinea, I am very afraid. Because, I do love you, so much that I do not want you to end like my pasts mates. And I do not know how to get past that yet," Puss comes clean, admitting his fears and nervousness towards his approach to Dulcinea and puts his head down with his eyes close in regret. Dulcinea takes a deep breath, looks at him, and touches his back as Puss was surprised by it and looks at her with a neutral expression on his face. Dulcinea puts on a smile that leaves Puss' heart lift up.

"It's okay, Puss. You can trust me,"

Dulcinea's words made Puss to finally free himself from his hesitation and both cats attempt to get close again.

Puss and Dulcinea grabbed their waist and chest respectively slowly, their hearts pounding fast with their minds yelling that don't do it in an effort for their fears to conquer them, but both cats followed the beating sounds of their hearts as they drew closer to their lips. They reach closer and closer and closer. Until they finally kissed each other and they moved their lips slowly and gentle, just like Puss promised Dulcinea.

Dulcinea felt for the first time vibrations in her body like this temptation is making her uncomfortable, but the longer she was having sex with Puss gently, the more comfortable her confidence grew. Puss felt free from all hesitation, as he finally was able to let go of his fears and approach Dulcinea with all the love he had been wanting to do ever since they became a couple. He was right about her when he mentioned her to the folks back in San Lorenzo

"Dulcinea. She's different from other cats. She's brave, strong, kind, and gentle,"

Both lovebirds drew their hands onto them bodies like sliding their paws through a soft and comfortable bed. Puss lofts Dulcinea up and slowly puts her in a bed.

"Are you okay?" said Puss to make he doesn't take things to far. Dulcinea giggles as she's getting the hang of it and now she knows that it's fine to be uncomfortable about serious things like sex, but as long as she is true to her morals and be with her friends, she can be confident of her ability to let her fears go and follow her heart, same with Puss.

" Yes Puss, hehe," a smiley Dulcinea said, giving Puss a love stare as Puss smirks out of joy as both continued having sex with each other. Both cats kissed slowly and gently, with the moon and stars as their only witness. They swift each other's bodies with their paws. Their hearts finally uniting them closer as it ever been. Dulcinea and Puss in Boots didn't care about their own fears, cause they knew deep inside, doing what it took them guts to do it, that this was their moment, and only the soft music of their kisses and their purring softly were the voices of a true love.

Two hours later, midnight*

Puss and Dulcinea cover themselves by wrapping their arms around each other and their tails in between their legs. Suddenly the sounds of a struggling man were heard from their room. Puss didn't wake up to see the problem as he is still very much asleep, while the sounds now turn to someone who falls down hard. That made Dulcinea open her eyes softly and sees Jose crawling, grunting in pain back to his couch, as he was trying to go to the bathroom to do his stuff, but he didn't wanted to wake them up before cause he saw them make up while they were asleep.

Dulcinea feels sad that Jose is all alone, trying to get to his couch and sleep again. Puss slowly opens his eyes as he heard loud noises, which was Jose's sounds of grunting and sees Dulcinea being distracted by it.

"What is wrong, my love?" a sleepy Puss said as Dulcinea sees her friend waking up.

"It's Jose, Puss. I feel sad that he's alone without anyone to be with him. I forgot about him when we were getting closer," Dulcinea says. Her heart was feeling his pain, while Puss looks at her and sees the reasoning behind this, as he slowly gets up to sit in a butterfly form while padding Dulcinea's back.

"Lets us go and change beds," says Puss, while Dulcinea's eyes showed her joy inside her heart, as the smiley white cat and her beloved ginger got out of their beds to march towards their friend in need.

Jose was feeling pretty much in pain. He had just slide hard the stairs as his body still hasn't recovered from his injuries.

"Fuck!" he says to himself as he crawls all the way to the couch. He then uses his long arms to stretch himself and finally reaches over the couch, where he takes a breather and lies down in bed. he loses his eyes, but he feels the pain he has suffered in his heart and mind. He struggles to find his peace zone as the pain grows stronger.

"Jose?" a worried Dulcinea touches Jose as he slowly opens his eyes and wonders what she and Puss doing here.

"What. What are you guys doing here?" Jose asks as he looks surprised that they went to him completely covered in fur.

"Well, Jose. The thing is is that Dulcinea and I," says Puss. He pauses his words to let Dulcinea finish the sentence to a bit scared Jose.

"We heard you from our room, and I figured, that we can stay here and sleep with you because. Because we don't want to leave you alone," the kindhearted Dulcinea said. Jose's heart had never felt so profoundly happy as he moves his head down, saying yes using his body language, as Dulcinea and Puss climbed up on the couch and decides to sleep in between Jose.

"Jose," says a sensitive Puss as he looks at him.

"Yes?" a puzzled Jose asked, while Dulcinea looks at Puss with a smile.

"Thank you for coming into our lives," says Puss. His words were like a cured as it healed him from this pain he had suffered.

"Thank you Puss," Jose compliments his best friend.

"Remember Jose. Whatever life throws at you, I will always be here to help you as well as Puss," Dulcinea said as she and Puss hug him. They closed their eyes as they were tired and slept in Jose's chest, but both cats had their paws in his heart like they were showing him what makes him who he is.

"Thank you, my family," Jose said. He sheds a tear as his words couldn't control itself as a sleepy Dulcinea's words made him happy, while he acknowledges his friends as his family, and he feels like a changed man who needed something from the past that hurt him found about. Jose closes his eyes as he's put both his hands in Puss and Dulcinea's backs. He sees a couple of stars thought the balcony on top of him, as he asked for one last wish before he went to bed.

"Help me be the guy who brings happiness and joy to my friends,"

The Adventures of the Catvengers


	17. Chapter XVII: Mid-story

Two days later*

Dulcinea, Puss in Boots, and a semi-healthy Jose were sitting in the couch watching television.

"Ah, how I love this animal-based metropolis movie so much," said Dulcinea as she's growing in bond to a movie they are watching.

"Yes, I do like the movie and this fox character. At least he is not Guy Fox," said an intrigued Puss, interested in this character he spoke off.

Before Jose could open his mouth to talk, a door was knocking, and the three friends looked confused.

"Who could that be?" Dulcinea said.

"I'll get it," said Jose as he gets up with the help of some crunches as he leaps for the door, step by step.

He opens the door and sees two teens, one in a purple vest and suit with orange skin and long red hair, and the other teen a purple cape and was floating.

"Sorry, but um, what are doing here?" said a confused Jose as Puss and Dulcinea was surprised by the guests.

"What should we do?" Puss asks Dulcinea as both cats know who are those girls visiting the house.

"I think it should be best if we leave him to handle this, Puss," a wise Dulcinea responds as both cats left the couch and headed to give Jose some separation, while he shakes his head to try to get his mind to handle the situation he's in.

"Well, the mister with the crunches, is that our friends were around these parts for the last couple of days, and they haven't returned since then," said the alien teen as Jose knew right away who were they referring to.

"And, what are their names, may I ask?" he said to make sure his theory was true.

"Their names are Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Have you seen them?" the caped dark teen said. Jose looks a bit depressed for them because he knows about them, worse, he knows what he did to them as he's still blaming himself for their loss.

"Look, girls..." he said, pausing his words as he was hesitant. The two worried teens like they know Jose might have seen them. The caped girl closes her eyes to sense him.

"I sense... that... you do know them. And... you did something to them," she opens her eyes in anger as she was ready to fight him and sent him to Hell, as the alien fires up her hands, forming a green sphere.

"Tell us where the friends are, the despicable being," she said. Jose closes his eyes in regret as he puts on some sunglasses he had from his pocket, as well a small machine. He clicks a machine and it created a small flash that stunned the girls as if it was a memory whipping machine. Jose takes his sunglasses off as he takes a deep breath to talk.

"Girls, your friends were heroes," he said with a small smile, while the girls looked at each other and powered down their powers and nodded yes in a sad way.

"Then, we are the thankful that they were heroes to us all," the alien teen said as she and her friend used her portal to leave and return to their home, while Jose was crying deep down but he wouldn't allow shredding a tear.

After spending the rest of the day thinking about that meeting with the teens, Jose sat down in a chair thinking, reflecting, and analyzing his mistakes and his wrongdoing he made to Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. His friends were sleeping. Jose then took a breath and, with his crunches, he rushes and grabs a paper and pen, sits down in a table, and starts writing something.


	18. Chapter XVIII: Mid-story2

In Earth 18*

"Food," a tall, white guard said as he gets a rotten food to the cell of Darth Dulcinea, but she didn't respond.

"I said food, you disgraceful son of a bitch!" he said as he was angry but realizes that she passed out and was breathless.

"10-91, we need medical attention now!" he said using a walkie-talkie to inform medical bay to come to his coordinates. He goes down and touches her neck as he gasps in shock that a cat as powerful as she isn't breathing.

"Maybe is that she can't live without his dead king, so she must have depressed herself, the poor bitch," he said as he goes for CPR, but he didn't.noticed a smile grin in her face, like a viper stalking its prey. He kisses Darth Dulcinea in the mouth, but suddenly, she opens her eyes and with her claws, she cuts through the guard's neck as he died instantly.

"Don't ever talk about my Puss again," the angrily pissed off cat said as she grabs the dead guard's gun and some time ship keys as she leaves the jail doors.

The medical bay arrived only to be in horror as she hisses at them. One person tried to take her, but she breaks his arm and shits him in the head with the gun. Two more come in, but Darth Dulcinea used her powerful red aura powers to break their heads off. Reinforcement arrived as thirty highly trained guards came to take her.

"Estupidos Perros," she groans as she jumps high and, with her powers, punches the ground as its earthquake sent them flying, with broken bodies, legs, arms, and feet as she killed them all with just a punch of the grown.

One individual survives the assault but he's badly wounded. Darth Dulcinea steps on him as his breathing is starting to not function with his body because he is dying.

"Who. The Fuck. Are you?" he said as Darth Dulcinea smiles and looks at him dead in the eye like she is visualizing Dulcinea.

"I'm the devil, looking for vengeance," she says as she opens her right paw to summon her Scimitar sword and her eyes turn to red, more fueled with the vengeance of her eyes than shes ever had before.

"No!" he screams in fear before Darth Dulcinea put him out of his misery, slashing his head with her sword.

Alarm where sounding notifying the escape of the former evil queen, but she manages to speak to one of the time ships and starts her up and flies in to escape.

"Okay, let's see. 12-21-2018" she said as she types the numbers to send a distress call to an unknown source.

"This is Doug speaking, whos this?" said the voice of someone that sounded like a weird, lab rat animal, named Doug, as Dulcinea grins in a horrific, pleasing way.

"This is Dulcinea. I need to speak to Bellwether, immediately," she said as she blasts off using the time ship, escaping Earth 18 to set her eyes on her revenge.


	19. Chapter XIX: End-story chapter

The next day*

Dulcinea and Puss in Boots were laughing out of joy as they wake up. Today, they were heading to San Ricardo to get some food and accessories necessary for Thanksgiving.

"Do you have what you need, Dulcinea," the enthusiastic Puss said, while Dulcinea smiles with eagerness, closing her eyes and smiling at her mate.

"Yes, Puss. I got a casket, my horse waiting to be saddled, a carriage for us to bring if the accessories are heavy, and that is it," she said, while Puss jumps up on his feet due to his the thrill of their very first Thanksgiving together running through his veins.

"But do not forget Dulcinea, if you have a heavy load, rearrange the things you hold," said Puss as Dulcinea was amazed by Puss quoting one of her quotes from her book, while she gives him a lovely puppy face to him.

"Let's go Puss," she said as they went climbing downstairs to start packing. Once they got to the halls, they were surprised and puzzled about his friend, Jose. He was sleeping the entire night on the table, with a pen and a paper of a notebook as his pillow. Puss and Dulcinea came to Jose to wake him up.

"Jose?" both cats spoke softly as Jose woke up instantly like hearing an alarm.

"Not afraid, hatata batata!" he exclaims as he took a breather to fully get wake up. He sees Dulcinea and Puss jumped scared by his shouting, while he shook his head and eyes to fully awaken.

"Are you okay?" Puss said to his weird friend.

"Yeah, I thought you were getting ready to join us on our little adventure today," Dulcinea said, looking at him still having his black shoes, white shorts, red shirt, and a cap with ZPD letters above.

"Yeah, about that. I am not joining you guys today. Going to stay here for a while," said Jose, while Puss and Dulcinea were upset, but Dulcinea took a look at the one and notebook, and used her sensing powers to sense Jose's feelings at the moment.

"And why, may I ask, you will not go with us?" said Puss, putting his detective face on while Dulcinea rolled her eyes and said no using her body language.

"I, um. It's something that I need to do, that's all," Jose said as he stutters to say the words for a moment. Dulcinea puts a short smile in sarcasm as she and Puss said okay, and left. Once they closed the front door, Dulcinea took Puss to a secret door, and with it, two headphones were there.

"Dulcinea, why are you taking me to this strange place?" said Puss as he's unfamiliar with the place.

"Shhh, just listen," said Dulcinea, as both cats put on their headphones as id thanks to her, they know Jose is going to sing.

Jose took his notebook and walked with his crunches to the vocal booth. He clicks a bunch of buttons so that the beats could work his way. He opens his notebook and sees the letters he wrote last night. As he read it, he reflects on his mistakes that led to his near death, to the Titan's demise, Puss and Dulcinea's heartbroken betrayal, that he took it very seriously.

"How I wish to turn back the clock," he said to himself as he wishes to go back and tell his friends the truth in the first place. But he takes a deep breath, steps closer to the booth, and put the notebook in front of him because, if there is one thing that can make him move on with his life is singing because that's his passion, his heartbeat, his engine that drives him, and, his conscience.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid (yeah)

To take a stand, It's been a ride

Everybody, I guess I had to

Go to that place

To get to this one

Now some of you

Might still be in that place

If you're tryin' to get out

Just follow me

I'll get you there

You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em

But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em

'Cause ain't no way I'm a let you stop me from causin' mayhem

When I say I'm a do somethin' I do it

I don't give a damn what you think

I'm doin' this for me, so fuck the world, feed it beans

It's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin' me

I'm a be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly

And all those who look down on me I'm tearin' down your balcony

No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he

From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album he's still shittin'

Whether he's on salary paid hourly until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him

Whichever comes first, for better or worse

He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas

His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge to pull his dick from the dirt

And fuck the whole universe

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)

To take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody)

Come take my hand come (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just letting you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

Okay quit playin' with the scissors and shit, and cut the crap

I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in the rhythm for you to know it's a rap

You said you was king

You lied through your teeth, for that fuck your feelings

Instead of gettin' crowned you're gettin' capped, and to the fans

I'll never let you down again, I'm back

I promise to never go back on that promise

In fact, let's be honest, that last "Relapse" CD was eh

Perhaps I ran them accents into the ground

Relax, I ain't goin' back to that now

All I'm tryin' to say is get back, click-clack, blow 'cause I ain't playin' around

It's a game called circle and I don't know how

I'm way too up to back down

But I think I'm still tryin' to figure this crap out

Thought I had it mapped out but I guess I didn't, this fuckin' black cloud

Still follows, me around but it's time to exercise these demons

These muh'fuckers are doin' jumpin' jacks now

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)

To take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody)

Come take my hand come (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just letting you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

And I just can't keep living this way

So starting today

I'm breaking out of this cage

I'm standing up, I'm a face my demons

I'm manning up, I'm a hold my ground

I've had enough, now I'm so fed up

Time to put my life back together right now (now)

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me

Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally

For you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through

And don't realize what you did, believe me you

I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger

I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of

My world, haters can make like bees with no stingers and drop dead

No more bee flingers, no more drama from now on

I promise to focus solely on handlin' my responsibilities as a brother

So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my best friends and raise it

You couldn't lift a single shingle on it! 'Cause the way I feel

I'm strong enough to go to the club or the corner pub

And lift the whole liquor counter up 'cause I'm raising the bar

I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin' at stars, I feel amazing and I'm not

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)

To take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (Everybody)

Come take my hand come (Come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just letting you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

Jose's words made both Puss and Dulcinea cried with a short tear in their eyes as they felt Jose's pain and how he managed to sing his words that made him and themselves appreciate life even more.

"Let us go," Puss said as Dulcinea said yes. both cats saddle their carriage onto one of their horses that isn't theirs, Babieca and Sweetness, as they're both sat on their horses together to begin their adventure.

"Ready, Dulcinea?" says Puss as he signals a thumbs up to his girlfriend.

"Ready," she responds ds have both cats took a moment of silence to look at each other, with smiles in their faces. They suddenly hopped off their horses to give each other a kiss, as their horses use their shivering noises to celebrate them.

Jose closes the door to the vocal booth as he walks by the kitchen and gets a glass of water from the refrigerator. He then hears the noises of Puss and Dulcinea's horses as they left just now.

"What?!" he says so shockingly surprised, as he runs to their small farm and sees Rocky, his horse, strapped in with the carriage Dulcinea and Puss supposed to bring. He puts on a smile as he knows now that they listen to him singing. He gets on his horse and takes a breath to taste the sweet smell of mother nature.

"Hey, Puss in Boots. Dulcinea. What up!" he yells as he yells at his horse and they march their way to Dulcinea and Puss, as Jose smiles at the horizon of the beautiful sun shining through the day. Even though he was far behind the pack, or far in front, it did not matter, cause Puss in Boots, Dulcinea, and Jose Angel Arroyo Rivera is always going to love the thrill and love of adventure, and doing it with all three of them, their love for each and every one of them are as strong as a family.

THE END

Wanna say thank you to all the readers and followers who have gone through this journey with me. I know this is the first time doing and after story sequence in a while, and will probably be my last, but I'm forever grateful by the appreciation this story has received.

Wanna say thanks to Rival Argentica, Ghostly Light, Ezekiel, Ricky, Sanlorenzocat, Slightly Stoopid, my brother Gabriel, and fellow readers, writers, and fans who loved my story so much, as well as helping me create a fandom group along with the ones mentioned on Discord(name JoseRivera#7136), thus the name Sweet Ginger is born in the name if the Dulcinea Puss in Boots ship. I hope future readers can one day join this incredible fandom and with our help, you can maybe make fanfictions, or drawings, or anything in general of anything, not just Puss in Boots.

My next fanfiction is in its pre-draft process so I don't know when I will release, but I will say this, it will be a crossover choose by the Puss in Boots fandom on the wiki.

Hit the love and follow button to follow me up for notifications on future stories, PM me on the fanfiction webpage or on Discord (JoseRivera#7136) to tell us your favorite moments, characters, plots, chapters, etc. of this incredible story.

Thank you, and I am forever grateful.

May the Force be with you.


End file.
